The new testament of devil king and fallen queen
by KageSekai
Summary: Tras los eventos del Gran Sabio que Iguala al Cielo, un evento inesperado hace acto de aparición en la vida de Kusanagi Godou tras enterarse que su padre se vuelve a casar, ¿Pero qué sucede cuando en realidad es todo una mentira?, ¿Cómo será la vida de Godou junto a la princesa de los demonio Mio y su guardián María?
1. Prólogo

**Título. - The new Testament of Devil King and Fall Queen.**

 **Crossover: Campione x Shinmai Mao no Testament con toques de otras series.**

 _Tras los eventos del Gran Sabio que Iguala al Cielo, un evento inesperado hace acto de aparición en la vida de Kusanagi Godou tras enterarse que su padre se vuelve a casar, ¿Pero qué sucede cuando en realidad es todo una mentira?, ¿Cómo será la vida de Godou junto a la princesa de los demonio Mio y su guardián María?_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

El olor de tabaco se filtraba lentamente por todo el lugar que junto al olor de alcohol quedaba bien para el local, el sonido del hielo chocando al servirse en vasos de vidrio junto con el sonido de ser rellenados. El sonido rítmico provocadas por las canciones pop o de moda resonaba en todo el lugar, junto con las diversas sombras de todas las personas bailando al compás de la misma música con bailes… era mejor no comentar nada.

En uno de los asientos se encontraba un apuesto hombre de la tercera edad que parecía bastante joven en realidad comparado con su edad verdadera, rápidamente le dio un sorbo a su bebida y disfruto de su picor al caer por su cuello. Bajo el vaso y entonces observo como un hombre se acercaba a su mesa con una expresión tranquila.

El hombre era galante y digno de un Gentleman. Su cabello castaño peinado hacía atrás y con su piel blanca resaltando sus ojos verdes, un rostro con buenas proporciones y digno de considerar un gigolo. El hombre mayor usaba una playera blanca debajo de un saco negro y un pantalón a juego.

El hombre camino hasta quedar sentado frente al octogenario hombre.

– Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde nuestra última reunión ¿verdad?, Ichirou – Cuestiono el gentleman al octogenario hombre con un tono suave de voz – ¿Cómo se encuentran Shizuka y Godou en los últimos días?, no he podido contactarme con ella durante algún tiempo – Empezó una nueva pregunta mientras tomaba una carta.

– Ciertamente ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos… ¿Genzou? O ¿Prefieres Nanzenji? – El anciano hombre de nombre Ichirou cuestiono al joven hombre para saber cómo referirse a él.

– Siéntase libre de escoger – Genzou por su parte no mostro un problema con ninguno de ellos, entonces un mesero se acercó a la mesa.

– ¿Ya tienen su pedido? – Preguntó respetuosamente el hombre a los dos caballeros sentados en el mismo lugar.

– Quiero un ron – Genzou ordenó su bebida de forma sutil y tranquila – Aparte deme una orden de botanas como papas saladas y un napolitano flameado – El mesero anoto la orden y se retiró – ¿No ordenaras nada? – Genzou preguntó a Ichirou al ver que él no había dicho lo que pidió.

– Lo mío lo pedí apenas llegue – Ichirou respondió con un tono bajo y respetuoso en todo momento – Y porque me has pedido que venga a este lugar tan repentinamente, no creo que solo sea para tomar un par de copas con este anciano hombre y algo me dice que tiene que ver con el hecho de que preguntaras por tu hijo – Ichirou observo a Genzou y el mismo suspiro mientras sacaba de un bolsillo una foto y se la entregaba a Ichirou – ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Ichirou al ver la imagen.

– Me he vuelto a casar y esa es mi nueva familia – Genzou respondió sin importancia a la duda de Ichirou y el mismo hombre paso su vista llena de sorpresa e incredibilidad, entonces el pedido de Genzou llegó – Gracias – El hombre agradeció y observo como se fue el mesero para dar un trago a su bebida – Refrescante – Comentó Genzou antes de retomar el tema – Él nombre de mi nueva esposa es Shantae Rovantoski y ellas son sus hijas, Naruse Mio y Naruse María.

– Encantadoras damas – Comentó Ichirou para devolver la foto a su dueño – Pero dudo que en verdad hayas venido a decirle al padre de tu ex esposa que tienes una nueva familia nada más porque sí, ¿Cuándo piensas decirme por qué me llamaste? – Ichirou entonces repitió su pregunta inicial mientras observaba con un semblante un poco más serio a Genzou y el mismo asintió al entender el punto.

– Voy a salir de luna de miel con Shantae y quiero que Mio junto con María se queden con Godou y Shizuka – Por primera vez en la corta plática que habían tenido, una expresión de sorpresa apareció en los ojos de Ichirou – Sé que no están relacionadas con tu lado de la familia desde que no soy un Kusanagi, pero ellas son las hermanas de ellos dos y creo que sería bueno que se conocieran en persona y convivieran un poco entre ellos – Genzou explicó el motivo de su reunión e Ichirou no podía creer lo maduro de la conversación con Genzou – Y si las llevo no podre1 tener sexo con mi nueva y ardiente esposa – Y ahí regreso el hombre que conocía.

– De acuerdo – Ichirou decidió aceptar la propuesta de Genzou por parte de que era importante conocer a la familia – Les informare de esto a Godou y Shizuka en tu lugar y podrán reunirse dentro de una semana en un restaurante familiar, todo saldrá bien así que por el momento lo mejor es que descansemos con una buena copa – Ichirou habló mientras alzaba su copa – Kanpai – Brindó entonces.

– Kanpai – Genzou repitió el brindis para entonces acabar con ese tema y los dos pudieran continuar hablando de otras cosas.

* * *

 **Bueno, puede que no sea lo mejor que haya podido hacer en realidad, pero creo que es lo suficientemente bueno para ser un prólogo.**

 **Con esto da un nuevo indicó dejando al anterior prólogo como el capítulo uno, el porqué de esto recae en el 3er capítulo donde doy información.**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	2. Acto 1- La familia crece

**[El hermano mayor]**

Tras su larga batalla contra el gran sabio que Iguala el cielo, tras haber derrotado a la hermandad del viaje al oeste, los 3 hermanos jurados, el menor Vaisravana, el del medio Zhu Ganglie y el hermano mayor y el personaje principal del mítico viaje a las indias para recuperar los mantras budistas, el apuesto rey mono, el sabio que iguala al cielo, Sun Wukong.

Aunque no fue solo ya que obtuvo la ayuda del 3er rey demonio del mundo y del 4to rey, su apellido familiar era Luo su nombre era Cuilian y su nombre formal era Hao, la gran eminencia que había llegado al pináculo de las artes marciales, con un gran y devastador poder, como a su vez, quien ocasionó todo lo relacionado con la batalla contra el sabio que iguala al cielo.

El 4to rey era un joven adulto, quien usaba un extraño traje. Su personalidad era relajada y muy amigable, más que Baka Doni o el Marqués Voban, aunque era alguien misterioso el rey de Japón no dudaría en llamarlo amigo, incluso él pensaría en contar una alianza con el rey de los Ángeles, John Pluto Smith.

Durante cerca de 1 meses ha estado todo en paz, algo raro y hasta diría imposible el rey, pues para alguien cuyo destino sea dictado sobre la victoria, nunca pensó en algo cercano a la paz, a la tranquilidad, cosas como esa estaban lejos de ser posible, incluso en sus más bellos sueños.

Por lo que rápidamente llegó a una sola conclusión...

Su paz era la advertencia de algo realmente problemático.

Aunque no sabía si era por su sentido o tiempo como Campione o solo era una corazonada muy peligrosamente cierta.

Tras la batalla con el sabio que iguala al cielo, su poder era incluso mayor, actualmente su brazo derecho y el izquierdo poseían una divinidad del **[Acero]** , su brazo derecho era **[Ame no Murakumo no Tsuguri]** o la **[Hoja Kusanagi]** , quien pertenecía a Susanowo no Mikoto, mientras que en la izquierda portaba la **[Ruyi Jingu Bang]** , el bastón obtenido por asesinar a Sun Wukong.

Incluso ahora, no lograba comprender todas las habilidades del sabio que iguala al cielo, incluso el poder más raro que tiene en sus manos, el poder de doblegar a los dragones y serpientes que ha derrotado, aunque solo poseía a un único dragón dentro de su **[Dragon Nest]** , como lo nombró la Asociación mágica, **[La Asamblea de Greenwich]**.

Aunque según Erika, ese nombre fue puesto directamente por la Princesa Blanca Alice, quien animadamente nombre todos y cada uno de los derechos divinos usurpados del rey mono de Kusanagi Godou.

Pero regresando a los que hablábamos hace 2 escritos.

Su tranquila y pacífica forma de vida del rey, era algo que lo llenaba de cierto temor, no era común para un rey asesino de dioses tener tanta paz, pero un día, su abuelo llamó a su nieto y a su nieta, Godou y Shizuka, respectivamente, a un restaurante familiar de la nada, con una noticia de su padre para ellos.

Por lo que, ahora mismo, en la mesa de un restaurante familiar cerca de la casa de la familia Kusanagi, donde trabajaban una familia encargada, donde la madre de la actual dueña, era una "gran amiga" del más grande de los Kusanagi, Ichirou, quien estaba frente a sus 2 nietos, quienes miraban con un rostro de "Explícanos qué sucede en este momento" a su abuelo, quien únicamente mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Entonces, para qué nos has llamado a este restaurante, abuelo - Pregunto la más joven de los 3 Kusanagis en el restaurante y la hermana menor del rey.

Un joven de 14 años, de un cabello castaño corto, que llegaba al final del cuello, de una tez algo morena, sus ojos de un color verde jade, hermosos y muy brillantes, su infantil rostro poseía un aura madura para su joven edad, usaba un vestido de color azul muy hermoso, resaltado la belleza delicada de la joven, ella era Shizuka Kusanagi, la hermana menor del rey Japones.

A su derecha se encontraba un joven de 16 años de cabello negro alborotado, su tez morena como la canela y sus ojos de un color caramelo, su rostro que si bien había gente más atractiva que el rey, este poseía un encanto único que llamaba la atención de las féminas pase a que no se le pudiera llamar como una persona apuesta, usaba una camisa de manga larga azul debajo de una chamarra roja y unos pantalones azules con unos zapatos negros, aquel joven era el rey demonio de Japón, Kusanagi Godou.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que, su padre me pidió que les avisará de esto, que aunque es algo muy... delicado, quería que lo supieran y por eso es que me informo de todo - Ante las palabras de su abuelo y el hecho de que revelaba un asunto con su padre, quien no estaba en Japón en estos momentos, los hermanos escucharon a su abuelo - Aparentemente, su padre se volvió a casar y ahora tienen 2 hermanas, y ellas están en Japón mientras ambos padres están en su luna de miel y por eso, las 2 hijas de su madrastra, se quedaran a vivir con nosotros.

Tras esa declaración de su abuelo, ambos hermanos pusieron una mirada de atónitos, aquellas palabras estaban fuera de su línea de pensamientos, por lo que ninguno de los supo como responder o reaccionar ante ello.

Si bien la separación de sus padres, su divorcio, era obvio que había alguna forma en que ambos se volvieran a cazar, por lo que, el hecho de que tuvieran nuevos hermanos, no era una idea descabellada, todo lo contrario, era natural pensar que tendrían una nueva familia entre padre y madre, pero el simple hecho de que se lo digan de golpe y cuando vienen a verlos, era algo que no se esperaban.

* * *

Ya había pasado unos 15 minutos desde aquel sorpresivo comentario, donde tanto Godou como Shizuka estaban bastante nerviosos mirando la entrada de sus hermanas, pues debían dar una buena impresión, con tal de hacer eso, todos los presentes estaban bastante nerviosos.

\- Podrían calmarse un poco los dos, porque tan nerviosos - Pregunto su abuelo con una sonrisa en su amable cara, a su vez, miraba a los 2 hermanos.

\- Acaso no es obvio, vamos a conocer a nuevos familiares, acaso no es suficiente motivo para poder estar nerviosos, venir de la nada a conocernos - Dijo Shizuka, Godou asintió con la cabeza al pensar lo mismo que su hermana menor.

No sabía porque, pero algo de esta situación no parecía concordar en todo, aunque no pudiera estar seguro de eso, entonces al ver que los nervios no servían de nada, se paro.

\- Iré a lavarme la cara - Dijo con algo de pesar, realmente no entendía a su padre para nada, por lo que con un suspiro, camino hasta el baño.

Entró al baño del restaurante, donde al abrir la puerta se encontró con algo inesperado.

Una hermosa joven, de su misma edad, de un cabello rojo claro, posiblemente escarlata, de una piel blanca muy hermosa, que pareciera fue hecha a mano por los dioses, sus ojos de una tonalidad como su cabello, un rojo tan profundo y hermoso como el vino, su rostro era bien definido además de encantador, si bien casi combatía con la belleza de Erika, aunque no la igualaba del todo, aunque bellezas descomunales como su hermana jurada, la opacaban por completo, ella usaba un vestido blanco que llegaba un poco antes de las rodillas, pero con una camisa morada de manga corta debajo, su cabello era atado en 2 coletas, aquella joven estaba algo inclinada y con una parte de su vestido subiendo mientras bajaba otra prende, donde los ojos del rey y de la joven su vieron.

- **[Sin duda alguna, un rey de la voluntad y divinidad de acero, jajaja]** \- Se rió la espada negra azabache en su brazo derecho con cierta malicia mientras miraba intensamente lo que le sucedía a su rey.

\- "Calla" - Dijo mentalmente Godou, quien al mirar a otra parte, noto el letrero que dejó pasar hace unos instantes, el cual decía - La puerta esta descompuesta... favor de tocar primero... - Y entonces escucho como la joven se preparaba para gritar.

Godou al ver eso, le tapó la boca con su mano y la llevó a la pared del baño, aunque obviamente, la joven forcejeaba para salir con libertad.

\- Espera, se que esto parece malo, te juro que no leí el cartel que estaba en la pared, esto solo fue mala suerte, no deseaba, ni siquiera llegué a pensar en algo como esto, por favor cálmate, todo esto es un malentendido, por favor, tranquilízate - Pidió el rey, mientras la chica dejo su forcejeo y se asintió a las palabras del rey, quien se alegró ante eso - Lo entiendes, que bien - Dijo Godou al ver que la chica entendió el malentendido.

Pero entonces...

 _ **[CACHETADA]**_

Una cachetada lo mandó al asiento del inodoro, entonces miro a la hermosa joven de rojizo cabello.

\- ¿Nande? - Pregunto incrédulo el rey ante el golpe recibido por la fémina.

\- ¿Como que "¿Porque?"?, acaso no es obvio, entraste al baño mientras yo lo estaba usando, para luego poner tus manos en mi cuerpo mientras lo presionabas y luego soltabas puras excusas, piensa un poco en lo que has hecho - Dijo mientras alzaba su pie para patear a Godou, como nota al margen, con ese golpe, tendría el requisito para activar el avatar del **[Camello]**.

\- Que están haciendo ustedes 2 - Pregunto la conocida voz de Ichirou, deteniendo su patada y mirando a la puerta del baño, la cual estaba aún abierta, al más grande de la familia Kusanagi estaba de pie, con Shizuka a un lado con una horrible aura oscura que intimidó tanto a Godou como a la joven pero a su vez una niña de la edad de Hikari o un poco más joven.

De un cabello blanco y largo que llegaba hasta la espalda, estaba suelto pero con 2 adornos de esferas negras con la marca del género masculino en morado, su tez era blanca como el más dulce melocotón y sus ojos eran de un color morado, su rostro infantil e inocente era muy bello, usaba un atuendo lolitha-gothica, quien tenía una mirada de sorpresa ante lo que miraba.

\- Abuelo/Señor - Dijeron ambos jóvenes al ver a Ichirou, entonces se vieron a la cara y regresaron a ver al enérgico anciano.

* * *

En la mesa, tras que la lluvia empezara a caer, se encontraban de un lado, los 3 miembros de la familia Kusanagi y en la otra, las 2 niñas anteriormente.

\- Bien, ellas son las nuevas hijas de su padre y sus hermanas, como sabrán, yo soy Ichirou, seré su abuelo a partir de hoy, así que, presentémonos todos - Dijo el abuelo con total calma aún después de ver lo sucedido en el baño.

\- Es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Naruse María - Dijo la más joven con un tono amable mientras daba una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Kusanagi Shizuka - Dijo enojada Shizuka mientras miraba a su hermano.

\- Naruse Mio - Dijo con un tono enojado la pelirroja con quien había tenido problemas con Godou.

\- Kusanagi Godou y el mayor - Dijo Godou revelando su posición como el más grande de los hermanos.

\- Bueno, ya que nos hemos presentado todos, es hora de que comamos como familia, aún si son del ex esposo de mi mujer, siguen siendo de la familia Kusanagi, aun si quieren conservar el apellido Naruse, como sea, llévense bien de ahora en adelante - Dijo el abuelo como si nada hubiera pasado o si no hubiera problemas.

Aunque Godou estuviera viendo a las 2 jóvenes con cierto interés, ya que sentía una rara presencia que no era del todo humana, o como si tratara de mezclarse, era algo oscura, pero que no la llamaría malvada, era diferente a la de un dios hereje, una bestia divina o un mensajero divino, por podía estarse equivocando, por lo que decidió dejarlo pasar.

* * *

En la mañana del siguiente día, el rey de Japón estaba en su cama, debido a que era domingo, no tenía que ir a levantar a su perezosa esposa, además de que la llegada de su hermana menor, aún le provocaba cierto dolor de cabeza, únicamente estaba durmiendo con tranquilidad, pero de la nada, sintió cierto peso sobre él.

Al abrir ligeramente sus ojos, para que la luz del día no diera directo a su vista y la vista se acostumbrara a la luz, noto como había alguien arriba de él, encontrando a su nueva hermana menor, Mio, arriba de él, usaba una camisa de tirantes amarillo y un short de mezclilla desabrochado que dejaba ver una parte de sus rosadas pantis, a su vez, estaba sentada a la mitad de su cuerpo, el rey sonrojado pregunto a su hermana.

\- ¿Que estas haciendo? - Ante esa pregunta dada por su hermano mayor, Mio respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Te vengo a despertar - Y con una sonrisa en su bello rostro, Godou solo puso una mirada confusa y soltó un "uh" - Pensé que el despertar-te de esa manera te alegraría, un servicio - Dijo mientras se sentaba en la mitad del cuerpo del rey.

\- ¿"Servicio"?, en que diablos estas pensando - Dijo Godou con un suspiro ante la idea de su hermana.

\- Como sea, solo levántate - Dijo para moverse de adelante a atrás una y otra vez, dejando notar a Godou el movimiento de sus pechos de Copa-G, lo que hizo que se sonrojara más fuerte, no supo donde mirar, de la nada Mio se detuvo.

\- Acabo de sentir algo duro - Dijo mirando a Godou, entonces su mirada cambió y se sonrojo ligeramente.

\- No es eso, yo no... - Decía Godou quien temía de que lo acusaran de algo malo.

\- N-No es eso - Dijo Mio y entonces moviendo la sabana y entró, se movía de un lado a otro, entonces Godou miro como se movía la sabana, a su vez, rezaba que ninguna de sus esposas o su misma hermana lo viera ahora, entonces Mio salio - Que es... eh - Dijo para moverse atrás y caer de la cama, a la vez que la caja salió de sus manos y cayó en la cabeza de Godou.

El rey miro aquella caja, la cual decía como título "Educando a mi hermanastra en un verano infinito", sonrojando a Godou, entonces Mio quien se paro apuntó a Godou.

\- Tu, vives con nosotras y con Shizuka en esta casa y tienes algo como eso - Dijo muy sonrojada y enojada - Qué tipo de hombre eres.

\- Espera un minuto, eso no es mío, no se de quien es o porque esta en mi habitación, te juro que no es mío - Dijo Godou a su hermana menor - Yo no soy ese tipo de hombres, te lo juro - Dijo pero al tratar de pararse, choco contra la sabana y cayó de cara.

Su cuerpo chocó contra el de Mio, quedando cara a cara, ambos se vieron muy sonrojados, la distancia entre ambos era casi nula, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, sus ojos se miraban fijamente uno al otro, sus labios ligeramente abiertos, si se movían siquiera un poco, podrían unir sus bocas en un beso.

\- Rey, que pasa, no es de usted... - Dijo una voz ajena a la de los 2 presentes, pero una noble voz tan suave como la brisa del mar, una voz que Godou conocía.

\- Godou, como pudiste no irme a despertar... - Dijo otra voz, tan bella y elegante, que uno nunca olvidaría.

\- Su majestad, Ena vino a... - Una 3ra voz, la cual era un poco menos refinada que las otras 2, pero tenía un encanto único, de manera suave pero relajada.

\- Godou-san, que esta haciendo en plena mañana - Dijo una 4ta voz que sonaba muy avergonzada mientras salía de su boca.

\- !Onii-chan¡ - Gritó su hermana menor quien miro el escándalo de la mañana en la habitación de su hermano.

En la puerta, a los lados de Shizuka, estaban las 4 esposas del rey.

La 1ra era una hermosa joven de cabello plateado atado en una cola de cabello, su blanca piel brillaba como la misma luna llena en el cielo, sus ojos de un color azul, tan profundo como el mismo océano, su rostro era muy hermoso e inocente, con la belleza de una pequeña hada, usaba un vestido de un azul claro cielo, que llegaba un poco antes de las rodillas, además de un chaleco blanco, aquella hermosa joven tenía una mirada de sorpresa, muy sonrojada mirando a su rey sobre una bella joven, aquella chica era la caballero y "maid" del rey, Liliana Kranjcar.

La 2da, una hermosa joven de rubio cabello, lacio y suelto que llegaba a la espalda, con unos mechones que protegían su frente, su blanca piel, que lucía como algo irreemplazable, ella poseía unos orbes morados, incluso más intensos que los de Mio, su rostro era algo que ni los dioses mismos lograrían volver a crear, su cuerpo, era cubierto por una camisa roja de manga larga y un pantalón negro de mezclilla que resaltaba su generoso busto y su perfecto trasero, su rostro que siempre era elegante, ahora poseía una vena en su cabeza mientras tenía una angelical y aterradora sonrisa, ella era la primera caballera y 1ra esposa de Godou, Erika Brandelli.

La 3ra persona era una joven tan hermosa como las otras 2, su cabello negro largo y lacio como la noche sin estrellas, unos salvajes mechones protegían su frente, su tez blanca cercana al color de la nieve, muy hermosa y sin muchos rivales, sus ojos de un rojo tan fuerte como la sangre, su rostro que portaba una misteriosa aura, era muy hermosa, usaba un conjunto de uniforme escolar, que constaba de una camiseta blanca con un chaleco marrón sin mangas arriba y una falda a cuadros rojo, unas medias negras y unos zapatos café, aquella ropa aún lograban detallar su divino cuerpo, aquel generoso busto más grande que los de Erika y posiblemente que los de Mio, aunque ocultó, su trasero podía verse formado por su falda y sus blancas como bien trabajadas piernas, ella era la nieta de uno de los dioses más conocidos de Japón, una de las 4 familias mágicas de Japón, Seishuuin Ena.

La última de las jóvenes, era una hermosa joven de cabello castaño que llegaba un poco después de la espalda, con una cinta atada al final, unos mechones que protegían su frente, unos mechones largos a los lados de su cara, atados con una tela de color verde, su blanca piel como un hermoso melocotón, su rostro era muy puro e inocente, un aura de una verdadera Yamato Nadeshiko, usaba una camisa blanca que resaltaba su busto, que si bien no era capaz de superar los de Erika o Ena, pues siegan en desarrollo, usaba una falda semi larga de color verde y estaba con un fuerte sonrojo en su cara al ver al rey en esa situación, aquella persona tan pura como una flor en pleno florecimiento, era Mariya Yuri.

\- Esperen, esto no es lo que parece - Dijo el rey nervioso ante la llegada de sus 4 amantes que no tenían una buena mirada.

\- Godou/Rey/Su Majestad/Godou-san/Onii-chan... Podrías explicarnos que es lo que esta sucediendo - Ante la pregunta hecha por una angelical sonrisa pero un aura asesina, el rey empezó a temblar de miedo, pero entonces una de las niñas miro algo en el piso.

Mariya Yuri recogió un paquete en el suelo de envoltura azul con oro, a su vez, al ver la tapa que era una niña de escuela primaria o escuela media, con un sonrojo y una pelota en mano, con un sonrojo, entonces leyó el título, sonrojada lo aventó y dijo "Kyaa" y el paquete terminó en manos de Ena quien leyó el título en voz alta.

\- "El verano indecente con mi pequeña hermana: Paraíso sexual en la playa"... - Ante ese título, el aire del lugar quedó un tanto apagado, sin saber que podía pasar en realidad, Shizuka por su parte, obtuvo un fuerte sonrojo, mientras las demás niñas no sabían cómo reaccionar.

\- Oh, parece que mis regalos si le llego, Onii-chan - Dijo la única persona que estaba fuera de la discusión y las pesadillas de Godou, su nueva hermana menor, María, entonces los ojos de todos pasaron a la joven niña.

* * *

\- Entonces, tanto "Educando a mi hermanastra en un verano infinito" y "El verano indecente con mi pequeña hermana: Paraíso sexual en la playa", son tus regalos para Godou - Pregunto Liliana a la nueva hermana menor de Godou, María, quien asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Cuando le pregunté a mi mamá sobre eso, ella dijo, "Un hombre siempre busca acabar con su lujuria, ya que tienes un hermano mayor, o le das tu cuerpo para que se sienta satisfecho o dale unos juegos como estos para que planee cómo usar tu cuerpo para su placer" y pensando que Godou sería un amante de los juegos S&M, le traje un juego de ese tipo y en caso de sentir un "dulce pero pervertido amor", uno como el de paraíso - Dijo María con una inocente sonrisa, aunque eso no convenció a las esposas de Godou.

\- Eso realmente es innecesario, mi rey no es capaz de hacer tales actos con una niña como usted, además, su moral es tan alta, que jamás intentaría un movimiento tan... indecente a su familia - Dijo Liliana muy convencida, pero algo sonrojada - Además, la persona que revisa y verifica los aposentos de Kusanagi Godou, soy yo, Liliana Kranjcar, así que si eso llegara a suceder, la persona que decidiría eso, soy yo - Dijo Liliana con tanta seguridad.

\- Godou-san - Llamó en un susurro Mariya a su rey, quien volteo a verla - Sobre su nueva familia... no siente algo raro en ella - Ante esa pregunta Godou asintió a los pensamientos de Yuri.

\- Desde que nos conocimos, sentía un aura extraña en las 2, como no era el poder de un dios hereje o una bestia divina, o algo que hiciera reaccionar mis sentidos de Campione, decidí ignorarlo, pero algo sigue en mi mente con ellas, de ser posible, me gustaría que le pidieras a Amakasu-san o a Kaoru-san, que investigaran de ellas 2 - Pidió en un susurro que únicamente fue escuchado por Ena y sus bestiales sentidos.

Yuri asintió ante los pedidos de su esposo, aunque esta no lo aceptara, entonces puso una cara algo tímida, que puso a latir el corazón de Godou y con una débil voz, Mariya hablo.

\- Esos juego... Godou-san tiene interés en ellos - Ante esa pregunta, Godou se quedó congelado - Aún si fueron puestos por María-san, es posible que Godou tenga interés en esas cosas - Godou trago duro ante la repentina pregunta de Mariya.

\- Por supuesto que no, yo jamás jugaría juegos como esos y menos de ese tipo - Dijo Godou a su esposa con un sonrojo en cara, pero Yuri se sintió algo aliviada.

* * *

Tras haber pasado aquella pesadilla, Godou logro salvarse al tener que ir a comprar la comida, donde fue acompañado por su hermana menor, Mio, aunque eso fue posible por Erika, quien parecía tramar algo o querer descubrir algo sobre María o Mio.

Ya afuera del supermercado, Godou miraba el cielo, la repentina noticia de su nueva familia, no la había aceptado tan fácilmente, pero era obvio, ya que, la noticia y la vida que tenía hasta ahora, iba a cambiar, la llegada de su nueva familia, lo que implicaba y todo eso, era algo que el rey no sabía como reaccionar, aunque no se le podía culpar por ello.

\- *Suspiro*, En que diablos esta pensando ese hombre, ni siquiera nos dijo nada, y de la nada nos llega con que se casó con otra mujer con 2 hijas y que ellas empezaran a vivir con nosotros, bueno, no es lo más raro que haya vivido este tiempo, así que no debería ser nada - Dijo el rey mirando el cielo infinito.

\- Lamento la tardanza - Dijo una voz a espaldas del rey, Godou miró a la dueña de esa voz, encontrándose con Mio, quien cargaba con las bolsas de lo que debía comprar para la comida, a su vez, ella sonreía muy animadamente. entonces Godou le extendió la mano, causando que Mio volteara a ver al rey.

\- Déjame ayudarte con eso - Dijo Godou a Mio, quien se sonrojo ligeramente, entonces le dio una de las bolsas que llevaba, la más pesada en realidad.

Ambos hermanos caminaron juntos, donde Mio podía sentir un calor emanar del cuerpo de su hermano, aquel calor la llenaba de diversos sentimientos, se sentía calmada y protegida por aquel calor, era un bello y suave sentimiento el que sentía, a su vez, era algo que le indicaba que confiara en su hermano y este la ayudaría, pero había también un lado que le decía lo contrarío, que se lastimaría si se juntaba con ese calor, que no lograría controlar el dolor, que se lastimaría entre más aceptara el fuego, aquello la aterraba algo.

Caminaron lado a lado, cada uno sin decir nada.

* * *

Ya llegada la noche, tras haber acabado de comer y explicar todo a las chicas, las esposas del rey se despidieron de su hogar, aunque Erika y Yuri, como Liliana y Ena comentaron cosas al rey antes de marcharse, por lo que Godou suspiro pesadamente, antes de regresar a la sala, donde estaban sentadas Mio, María y Shizuka, aunque las 2 primeras estaban con un aura solitaria y sus ojos eran tapados por una sombra.

Godou ignorando eso, se acercó a un asiento cerca de Shizuka, sentándose y para sorpresa de Shizuka, con su brazo derecho la atrajo a su pecho, Shizuka se sonrojo fuertemente, intentando preguntar qué le sucedía a su hermano, su boca quedo muda, no salía ni una sola palabra, entonces Godou hablo.

\- Qué les parece si mañana vamos a un buen lugar para conocernos mejor, ya saben, aun parque de diversiones, a ver una película, incluso el Karaoke, regresando comer un helado y vemos que cenamos, pienso que es una buena forma de hacer más cercana la familia - Dijo Godou con una ligera sonrisa, dando ideas de como hacer que sus nuevas hermanas pasaran tiempo con ellos.

-...- Mio no dijo nada, pero el aura incomoda se seguía sintiendo.

\- Si no les gusta, podemos rentar una película y comerla con Pizza, o sino con Sushi, de esa manera... - Mientras hablaba, fue interrumpido.

\- No es necesario - Ante las palabras de Mio, que eran frías como el mismo polo sur, Godou se detuvo de hablar y miro a su hermana menor como Shizuka, su mirada se volvió fría y uno diría que hasta un poco hostil, aquellos ojos como el vino tinto, miraron a los hermanos, pero asustada, Shizuka presionó a su hermano con mucho cariño - Godou, Shizuka... váyanse de esta casa - Dijo en forma de orden la hermosa adolescente, sorprendiendo a Shizuka, pero Godou miró a Mio.

\- Shizuka - La hermana legítima del clan Kusanagi miró a su hermano mayor - Sube a tu cuarto - Pidió el hermano mayor y el rey de Japón, pero Shizuka miró a su hermano tras escuchar aquellas palabras, ella estaba por negarse, entonces Godou acaricio su cabeza y dijo una vez más - Ve a tu habitación.

\- Parece que aceptaron bien - Dijo María, quien sonrió - Al inicio pensé que no era posible, solo era una increíble coincidencia, "Es imposible que ellos sean descendientes de los héroes del clan Kusanagi que portan la hoja Kusanagi" y así era, pero quién iba a pensar que el joven hermano mayor, era en realidad un mago, alguien con relación en la magia - Dijo María con una sonrisa, pero Shizuka miró confusa a María - Y dado eso, ya lo sabes no es verdad, que ni yo ni Mio-sama, somos humanas - Ante esas palabras los ojos de Shizuka se abrieron, pero pensaba que era una broma de mal gusto.

Pero de la nada, el traje de María pasó a ser un traje de cuero erótico, a la vez que sus orejas se alargaban, unas alas crecían a los lados de su cuerpo y salió una cola, un aura muy aterradora salía de ella, por lo que Shizuka apretó más fuerte a su hermano.

\- Ahora váyanse, este será el nuevo lugar de operaciones de la próxima reina demonio, Mio-sama - Dijo María con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras que Shizuka temblaba de miedo.

\- Shizuka - La nombrada miró a su hermano y este dijo con una suave voz - Ve a tu cuarto - Shizuka tenía miedo, pero la voz de su hermano resonaba en su cabeza, parándose y corriendo, salió de la sala y fue a su cuarto como dijo Godou o eso esperaba el rey.

\- Me alegro que seas tan cooperativo, muchas personas más, hubieran corrido o algo así, aunque bueno, tú estás relacionado con la magia, es normal que temas estar frente a la próxima reina... - No logro continuar pues Godou la interrumpió.

\- ¿Que piensan hacer con Shizuka? - Las demonios vieron al rey tras esa pregunta - ¿Que hicieron con mi padre y mi abuelo, que piensan hacer ahora, porque escogieron a mi familia? - Ante esas palabras, fue María quien respondió.

\- Hipnotizamos a su padre y abuelo para que nos aceptaran en la familia, ahora planearemos cosas relacionados con el Mundo demoníaco, solo fue pura coincidencia, además, lo único que haremos es cambiar sus recuerdos y los de Shizuka y los mandaremos con otra familia, nada grave - Dijo María con una sonrisa en su cara - Una vez acabemos con usted, iremos por Shizuka y la pondremos bajo hipnosis, aunque separarlos y que se reencuentran de manera romántica es una buena opción, le parece bien Mio-sama - Pregunto María y la demonio de cabello escarlata asintió a las palabras de María, sin saber que habían presionado un peligroso botón.

De la nada, un inmenso poder se sintió de la nada, un poder que llevaba una cierta cantidad de calor, ese inmenso poder mágico era perteneciente a Godou, quien estaba sentado con los ojos tapados por la sombra de su pelo, pero un aura dorada lo rodeaba, aquel inmenso poder alarmó a las niñas, entonces el rey se paró y miro a las 2 demonios, quienes retrocedieron al ver los ojos de Godou, que ahora eran de un color dorado.

\- No crean que dejaré pasar esto así como así, tocaron a mi familia e incluso enfrente de mi cara, hablan sobre alejarme de mi hermana, las vidas humanas no son juguetes para su satisfacción - Dijo Godou con una gran ira en su voz, no podía dejar de sacar su poder mágico, pues realmente le molestaba la forma en que actuaron Mio y María - No obstante, soy una persona pacifista, si ustedes prometen alejarse de aquí y no regresar, no les haré nada, ya veré que la hipnosis sea retirada de mi familia, pero si aparecen delante de mí... no creo que deba decir lo obvio verdad - Dijo Godou quien bajo su poder mágico.

María quien estaba nerviosa, entonces lanzó un conjuro de hipnosis contra el rey, a su vez, el rey no se movió de lugar, cuando la luz del hechizo término, Godou estaba parado, pero sus ojos dorados continuaban en su rostro, María respiró hondo, creyendo que había logrado hipnotizar a Godou, suspiró en alivio.

\- Debo tomar eso como un deseo a un combate - Pregunto Godou a María, quien retrocedió un paso al ver que sus poderes fueron anulados y que Godou conservaba su memoria.

\- No - Dijo Mio - Nos iremos - Respondió y el rey asintió, ambas chicas se pararon y se dirigieron a la salida, entonces cuando Mio paso alado del rey dijo en un suave susurro - Aún si fue por un muy corto periodo de tiempo, me divertí mucho... Onii-chan - Dijo Mio y caminó hasta la salida acompañada de María.

* * *

\- Onii-chan - Hablo una voz a espaldas del rey, una voz que reconocía muy bien.

\- No te dije que fueras a tu cuarto - Pregunto el rey a su hermana menor de sangre.

\- Qué pasó, qué fue todo eso - Preguntó Shizuka a su hermano.

-... - Godou no dijo nada, solo se quedó callado ante la pregunta de su hermana menor, no sabía qué decir, no sabía cómo podía reaccionar, tampoco sabía si estaba listo para decir la verdad.

\- Contéstame Onii-chan - Dijo Shizuka a su hermano, pero Godou únicamente la abrazo, cosa tomó por sorpresa a Shizuka, quien se sonrojo, entonces Godou dijo en el oído de Shizuka.

\- No puedo explicarlo ahora, lo siento, dame un poco de tiempo, antes de poder responderte a esa pregunta - Dijo el rey a su hermana, Shizuka asintió y devolvió el abrazo.

 **\- [Estas bien con eso] -** Pregunto una voz femenina al rey, una voz que venía directamente de su cabeza - **[Incluso si puedes decir que "todo terminó", en serio este es el resultado que el _[Rey de Wakoku]_ desea] -** Pregunto con una voz algo burlona.

\- "... No lo sé" - Dijo el rey a la voz en su cabeza.

Godou suspiro ante la pesada tarea que tuvo que hacer, aunque había algo que le molestaba de lo que pasó ese día, como si no hubiera hecho la decisión correcta.

* * *

En un parque con vista a la ciudad, se encontraban actualmente, Mio y María, mirando la luz de la ciudad, ambas estaban algo sorprendidas de lo que habían experimentado en la casa de Godou y más de aquel poder del rey, María estaba temblando levemente, a su vez, Mio estaba con los ojos algo perdidos recordando los sucesos anteriores.

\- No se preocupe Mio-sama, me haré cargo de encontrar una nueva familia y que no tenga relación con la Magia, esta vez revisare por completo toda la familia - Dijo la Sucubo a la reina con cierta culpa en su voz.

\- No María, ya no quiero hacer esto más, no quiero separar a ninguna familia más - Dijo Mio a su fiel compañera, quien miró a su hermana.

\- Si usted lo desea - Dijo María a Mio, entonces miró el lugar en el que se encontraban, pero de la nada, sintieron algo alrededor del parque - Un campo anti-humano - Dijo María.

De la nada, una manta negra salió del cielo, obteniendo una forma "física", dando la imagen de una cortina negra con un par de ojos rojos como la sangre, sin cuerpo ni cara, únicamente un par de ojos rojos y una hoz, además de que sacó una guadaña.

De la nada, 2 tipos de leones aparecieron de la oscuridad de su capa, lo más llamativo de aquellos animales, era que su melena estaba hecho de fuego negro-morado, su cuerpo de un tamaño algo más pequeño que los normales y de un color negro sucio.

Esos 2 leones empezaron a buscar y atacar a la reina demonio y a María con la clara intención de matarlas.

* * *

\- Entonces, cuando dijiste que irías a un templo en nombre de mamá, fuiste en realidad a Italia a entregar una tablilla de piedra a una conocida del abuelo, Lucretia Zola, pero en eso, conociste a un extraño joven, quien pase a que pasó menos de un día contigo, se volvieron amigos, tras largos sucesos, descubriste que aquel joven era un dios, pero antes de eso, Lucretia te dio la tabla de Prometeo, la cual capturó a una de las 10 formas del dios, descubriendo su nombre, **[Verethragna]** , usaste el poder del fuego del sol en el Dios, como te dijo Erika, convirtiéndote en un Campione, un asesino de Dioses, a su vez, has pasado por cosas más difíciles entre más tiempo pasa y resulta que hace poco tiempo, cuando desapareciste, era porque peleaste contra **[Sun Wukong]** , y ahora resulta que Mio y María son demonios, entonces eso es lo que pasa ahora - Dijo Shizuka mientras tomaba una taza de té para calmar los nervios, claro que su voz era algo apagada y preocupada.

\- Sí - Dijo Godou a su hermana menor - No sabía cómo contártelo, creí que... si sabías eso... ya no sería lo mismo - Dijo el rey - Temía que me temieras, que dejaras de pensar que soy tu hermano, que... mi familia dejaría de ser mi familia - Esos profundos miedos del rey salieron con verdad de su boca, puede que el pensar en lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, de no tener el poder, perder a su familia, lo hizo revelar esas preocupaciones, aquello lo lastimaba un poco por dentro, pero ese temor, era uno que no podía olvidar, no importa cuanto lo intentara.

De la nada.

 _ **[ABRAZO]**_

Shizuka rápidamente abrazó a su hermano, Godou estaba sorprendido, no esperaba algo como eso, entonces Shizuka hablo.

\- Te has metido en tantos problemas, te has expuesto en tantas cosas, protegías lo que querías proteger, eres mi Onii-chan, incluso si has matado a un centenar de dioses, siempre seras mi Onii-chan, no importa que o como, yo, siempre estaré ahí para ti, porque para eso esta la familia - Dijo Shizuka, entonces Godou abrazo fuertemente a su hermana, quien gustosamente acepto el abrazo de su hermano - Por eso, ahora debes de ir a buscar a Mio y María - Dijo ahora con un tono sería, que impresionó a Godou - No sé porqué lo hicieron, pero debe de haber un motivo para eso, entonces, debemos escucharlas, aún si fue por corto tiempo, son nuestra familia - Godou miró a su hermana con sorpresa, la verdad, no le importaba el ir y buscarlas, siempre y cuando no lastimaran a Shizuka y a su familia como a sus "amigas".

\- De acuerdo - Dijo Godou a su hermana con una sonrisa irónica en su cara, de la nada...

 _ **[TONO][VIBRACIÓN][MÚSICA]**_

Del bolsillo del rey, el tono de llamada sonó, el rey sacó el celular y miró en la pantalla, sorprendido, pues aparecía el número de Kaoru, contestando, la animada voz del líder de la asociación mágica sonó a través del celular.

\- "Buenos días rey" - Hablando Kaoru a Godou con su animada voz, el apuesto trasvesti hablo sobre un asunto importante - "Sobre lo que Yuri me dijo que investigara" - Ante ese comentario, el rey se quedó escuchando con seriedad - "Naruse Mio, es la hija del rey demonio Wilberto, un rey demonio pacifista que obtuvo la paz con el clan de los héroes, debido a su enorme poder demoníaco, que estaba a la par con las bestias divinas como los monos de, Sun Wukong, el reino el mundo demoníaco de manera justa, siendo apoyado por los diversos demonios que se inclinaron bajo su reinado, no obstante, así como habían demonios que se doblegaron, hay quienes se negaron a servirle y buscaban derrocarlo, sabiendo de antemano eso, cuando su única hija nació, la mandó al mundo humano, con unos siervos que la cuidaran como a una niña humana, padres falsos" - Aquella información era algo que sorprendió al rey demonio - "Pero hace menos de 2 años... Wilberto murió" - Los ojos del rey se abrieron con sorpresa - "Pero Wilberto, sabiendo que intentarían matarlo, hizo un hechizo, el cual mando todos sus poderes a su única hija, quien resulta ser...".

\- Mio - Dijo Godou a Kaoru.

\- "Correcto" - Dijo ella al rey - "Hace unos meses, los padres de Mio... no, los falsos padres de Mio..." - Deteniéndose por un segundo Kaoru suspiró con pesadez - "Los padres de Mio, fueron asesinados justo frente a sus ojos" - El rey abrió los ojos incrédulo ante esa información - "El tiempo exacto de ese evento fue... el mismo día que tu conseguiste la Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi como una encarnación" - El evento nada relacionado con Mio, era una forma de decir el tiempo que el evento pasó era exactamente... 3 meses - "Esos son todos los datos que tengo actualmente, te avisare si descubro algo más" - Se despidió Kaoru de manera natural, aunque aquella información no fuera bonita de dar en realidad.

\- Pasa algo Onii-chan - Pregunto Shizuka a su hermano con un tono preocupado.

-... Shizuka - Su hermana miro a su hermano cuando este la llamó - Vete a dormir, iré por nuestras hermanas - Dijo Godou con un tono calmado, aunque por dentro, estaba que ardía en furia, Shizuka asintió y abrazo una última vez a su hermano, entonces se separó.

El rey entonces salió de la casa para poder ir a buscar a su familia.

* * *

\- Debo decir que usted cambia muchas veces de idea, Godou - Dijo una voz en la entrada Kusanagi, ante esa arrogante pero melodiosa voz, el rey sonrió con ironía.

\- Su majestad es una persona misteriosa en verdad - Dijo otra voz, algo más animada e infantil que la otra, aquella voz solo hizo suspirar al rey.

\- Como - Pregunto el rey.

\- Kaoru-san nos lo contó - Dijo una tímida voz, baja y calmada, pero con un aura de elegancia.

\- Supusimos lo que el rey haría y cómo manejar las cosas desde ese punto - Dijo una 4ta voz con confianza y elegancia digna de un caballero.

En la entrada Kusanagi, habían 4 niñas, quienes eran las esposas del rey, Erika, Ena, Yuri y Liliana, las 4 con unas sonrisas en su cara.

\- Entonces saben quien es Mio - Pregunto Godou al grupo de féminas, quienes asintieron a las palabras de Godou - Debemos encontrarlas y rápido - Dijo Godou, no iba a dejar que algo les pasara a sus nuevas hermanas, ni ahora ni nunca.

* * *

Combatiendo a las bestias demoníacas del demonio incorpóreo, tanto María como Mio combatían como podían a las bestias con ataques mágicos de gran poder, pero era muy difícil, pues aún cuando derrotaban a uno, aparecían 6 nuevos, pero seguían cazando a cada bestia que aparecía, ya que no tenían la intención de morir, por lo que no se rendirán.

\- Maldición son muchas - Dijo una cansada Mio, quien ya había acabado fácilmente a unos 30 enemigos de manera sencilla.

\- Aguante un poco más, Mio-sama - Dijo María a su hermana mientras acababa con otra bestia demoníaca.

Entonces en la espalda de Mio, el ser incorpóreo ataco a Mio en la espalda, causando un corte en su blanca piel - Kyaaa - Gritó Mio por el dolor de la espada, María trato de ir a ayudar a su ama, pero una bestia demoníaca la detuvo,, cortándole el paso para llegar a la próxima reina demonio.

Entonces el demonio de túnica negra, alzó su guadaña para acabar con la vida de Mio, quien cerró los ojos, recordando a su "familia" y a sus nuevos "hermanos".

\- "Fue poco tiempo, pero me divertí" - Pensamientos de la reina demonio fueron escuchados sin que ella lo supiera, entonces a escasos centímetros de su cuello...

\- ¡Mio-sama! - Gritó María al ver a su reina.

 _\- "¡Oh Guardián de los justos, te invito y ofrezco sacrificios!, Oh Guardián de los justos, te alabo y ruego, ¡A aquel que apoya al cielo y desarrolla la tierra nueva, aquel que otorga la victoria y la gracia, yo realizaré la justicia, por favor, concédeme el camino correcto y la luz!" -_ Una voz conocida resonó en el oscuro parque, donde de la nada.

 ** _[RAYO][CHOQUE]_**

Un enorme rayo de un dorado color, el cual chocó contra el demonio de tela negra, destruyéndolo al instante, seguido de eso, otros 15 rayos acabaron con las bestias que habían sido invocadas.

\- Fueron menos molestos que otros seres con quienes e peleado - La misma voz que había hecho las palabras de hechizo y quien las había salvado, mirando a donde pertenecía la voz, Mio y María encontraron a esa persona.

\- Kusanagi Godou - Dijo con incredibilidad la demonio de cabello plateado al ver al héroe de la mitología Japonesa.

\- Como nos encontraste - Pregunto Mio a Godou igual de sorprendida que María.

\- Fue fácil una vez que Lily empezó a usar el **_[Ojo de la Bruja]_** \- Dijo una 4ta voz, apareciendo Erika alado del rey junto con Ena, Liliana y Yuri.

\- Y que piensan hacer ahora - Pregunto María a los 5 magos delante de ellas.

\- Regresamos a casa - Unas extrañas palabras salieron de la boca del rey, entonces Mio y María miraron fijamente a Godou - Y con eso me refiero a ustedes - Los ojos incrédulos de ambas niñas estaban casi fuera de su lugar, no entendían lo que pasaba - Claro, si se niegan entonces tal vez un nuevo demonio aparezca y trate de matarlas, pero sera acaso que pueda yo salvarlas otra vez, no lo creo - Ante esa respuesta y que las niñas se iban, Mio y María se fueron con ellos.

* * *

Tras haber llegado la noche, los magos se reunieron en la sala junto con su rey y su hermana, mientras escuchaban la historia de las dos bellas demonios.

* * *

 ** _AFTERWORD_**

* * *

 ** _Y con esto acaba el "primer capítulo" que antes fue un prólogo._**

 ** _La verdad, puede que el inicio no sea tan llamativo, pero en los próximos capítulos debe de mejorar._**

 ** _Este fic nació con la pregunta de, que pasaría si la próxima reina demonio interactuaba con el rey demonio de Japón, además, utilice el final de la novela del tomo 7, porque entre los dioses que enfrente después el rey, Sun Wukong creo o considero que es el más significativo, además, el grey uno no se completo como Saturno, Circe era una diosa cuya divinidad no sería entregada al rey, Lancelot, usaba la divina espada de la salvación y no tenía un "arma" real por así decirlo, Artio es del pasado con Uldin y como el Rey es del pasado, es efectivo que no pienso utilizarlo, además, solo llevo leído hasta el tomo 15 me faltan 3 para terminar y sino mal recuerdo, el enemigo del tomo 16, tenía relación con Son Wukong._**

 ** _Pero bueno, el mito más que nada es el porque escogí a Sun Wukong como el dios que asesino y usurpo sus poderes._**

 ** _Ahora, los enemigos no solo serán demonios, sino dioses respetando enemigos de ambos mundos._**

 ** _En cuanto a cómo se harán los_** ** _contratos, se verá en el próximo capítulo._**

 ** _A su vez, Shizuka, ya descubrió que su hermano es el rey del Japón, ahora, como avanzara la historia, solo pueden saberlo cuando esta historia continué._**

 ** _Así que sin más que decir,,,_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	3. Acto 2- Contratos

**[Una Noche de Reyes]**

La noche avanzaba con suma tranquilidad en todo Japón y en el hogar de la familia Kusanagi en el barrio Bunkyo se podía observar a Godou junto con sus compañeras de batalla así como a su hermana Shizuka observando a las dos demonios femeninas que se encontraban en su hogar, Shizuka entonces sirvió té caliente a las dos chicas quienes habían sido obligadas a escapar de aquel lugar tiempo atrás.

– Aquí tienen – Dijo Shizuka con una sonrisa.

– Muchas gracias – Dijo María con una sonrisa en cara para tomar su té – Esta delicioso – Comento al dar el 1er sorbo – ¿Por qué nos ayudaron allá afuera cuando nos habían echado minutos atrás? No es que no entienda por qué debíamos irnos, aunque es más curioso el saber porque nos permiten volver – Pregunto María confundida mientras miraba a Godou, el cual simplemente mostró una sonrisa algo seca.

– Incluso si fue por un día o de manera no justa, tanto tú como Mio son de nuestra familia – Comento Shizuka sorprendiendo a las dos demonios – Al menos yo quería escuchar su historia del porque hicieron todo eso. Puede que me meta en algo que no me incumbe o que por saber eso es que pueda estar en peligro… pero incluso yo soy una Kusanagi y por eso pienso proteger a mi familia, quiero saber sobre ustedes como miembros de la familia Kusanagi – Tanto María como Mio observaron a Shizuka sorprendida.

– Como se esperaba de personas con la sangre de un clan de héroes – Comento María confundiendo a Shizuka con esa frase – Aunque esperaba que los descendientes del poderoso clan de la Hoja Kusanagi fueran un poco más fácil de manipular que otros descendientes de otros héroes, aunque usar a los descendientes del clan suena algo tonto si lo piensas bien – Comento María con una sonrisa sarcástica – Aunque pensé que sería difícil el pensar que la futura reina demonio estaría con un clan de héroes.

– Creo que estas malinterpretando algo – Dijo Shizuka llamando la atención de María – Aunque efectivamente compartimos apellido con el clan relacionado a la espada conseguida del dragón de 8 cabezas, no tenemos ninguna relación con ese clan salvo por el parecido de los apellidos – María no podía creer lo que Shizuka estaba diciendo – En realidad, nuestra familia es una normal que ha vivido largas generaciones pero que nunca se ha conectado con el clan anteriormente mencionado.

María no podía creer lo que Shizuka le había indicado. Simplemente era una gran coincidencia el que el apellido del clan más fuerte de Japón estuviera en posición de una familia normal no era probable, además de que Godou tenía un poder mágico increíblemente alto como para que su descendencia no fuera del clan de la hoja mística. Godou al sospechar lo que el demonio súcubo pensaba es que suspiro para revelar su secreto más grande una vez más en una sola noche.

– Eso es porque mi señor Kusanagi Godou es un Campione – Los ojos de María se abrieron con miedo hacía el joven que había permanecido callado desde el inicio, pero Mio al notar la mirada de miedo de Godou es que sintió curiosidad.

– María, ¿Qué es un Campione? – Siendo sumamente directo es que Mio le pregunto a su sirviente como "familia" por el termino en el cual se le llamó a Godou, pero antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera contestar esa duda, es que María hablo con Mio.

– Que le parece si primero toma un baño antes de continuar con esta conversación – Mio miró a María quien sonreía con honestidad por lo cual acepto, entonces Mio se levantó para ir al baño – Que piensas hacer con nosotras – Pregunto María con más respeto sabiendo que ahora estaba frente al grado más poderoso de jerarquía entre el mundo de los demonios, aunque Godou no fuera verdaderamente el hijo de un rey demonio para los dioses e incluso los reyes mismos, los asesinos de dioses eran incluso superior a ellos.

– La información que se me brindo acerca de ustedes me dio a entender la situación en la que se encuentran y siempre y cuando no se atrevan a tocar a Shizuka o a mis amigos es que podemos tratar de llevarnos como una verdadera familia, no quiero abandonar a alguien que necesita de mi ayuda y menos cuando tuvo la molestia de conocerme – María escucho atentamente los "requisitos" para tener de lado al joven rey demonio, aunque su mirada era la de una niña observando a una persona con cierta curiosidad – ¿Pasa algo?

– No es nada – Sonrió María de manera ligeramente nerviosa pero Godou frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de la joven y María al ver eso es que suspiro ligeramente – Hace mucho tiempo hubo un poderoso rey demonio que hizo su hogar en las tierras de los demonios donde asesino a una gran cantidad de demonios pase a que había dicho que deseaba tener paz con ellos, simplemente me parece algo curioso que haya una persona que comparta el título de rey demonio con esa persona pero que sea tan… "amable" – Comento María dudosa de la palabra usada para describir a Godou.

– Podrías no compararme con los otros Campiones. Comparado con esos idiotas que solo buscan peleas sin sentido en todo momento, más yo siempre he pensado que si hay una solución pacifica es mejor tomarla en vez de lanzarse directamente al enemigo sin sentido alguno – Comento Godou a la hermosa súcubo quien no podía creer las palabras de Godou – Además, es como dijo Shizuka, incluso si fue por un corto tiempo es que nosotros somos una familia y es mi trabajo como el hermano mayor el proteger a su familia – Una suave sonrisa provoco un fuerte sonrojo en María.

– Ya veo – Incapaz de seguir viendo a la cara al joven rey demonio es que ladeo la cabeza suavemente – "No puedo creer que haya logrado que mi corazón latiera tan rápido, no será acaso un Incubu" – Fue el pensamiento de la Loli de blancos cabellos – Entonces dejare a Mio-sama en sus manos Ou-sama (rey), espero que pueda contar con su ayuda para evitar que algo malo le pase – Sabiendo que su jerarquía como Súcubo no se acercaba ni en broma a la posición de Godou, María sabía que no podía ser irrespetuosa con alguien de la categoría de Rey, por lo que debía ser tratado como tal.

– No hace falta que me llames de esa manera y basta con que uses mi nombre o incluso Onii-chan como Shizuka ya que eres mi hermanita, en caso de no querer lo acepto y puedes llamarme Godou nada más – María podía ver realmente lo amable que Godou podía llegar a ser si se comparaba con el Campione que existió hace mucho tiempo en el inframundo.

Una confianza ciega en las palabras con quien intercambia palabras así como una amabilidad digna de un idiota ante los que una vez le dieron la espalda, sin duda le quedaba el título de idiota más que de rey demonio. María sonrió al ver al "hermano" que tendría Mio a partir de esos momentos, aunque la verdad era que dentro de ella su corazón se agitaba con cierto nerviosismo por el joven como por cierta envida interna.

– Entonces le tomare la palabra a Godou-nii si no es problema – Comento María con una sonrisa en cara al ver a su nueva familia como la nueva familia de Mio, pero entonces una persona la cual se había mantenido fuera de la plática entre la subordinada de la reina con el rey decidió tomar su lugar como la segunda al mando.

– Espero que no les moleste que me una a la conversación – Los presentes observaron a Erika quien hablo "interrumpiendo" la plática del demonio sirviente de Mio con su rey – Según la poca información que Kaoru-san no brindo de amable manera, así como la poca información que María-san nos dio en la plática entre ella y Godou es que pude obtener información interesante, así que podemos llegar a un buen trato desde este momento – Todo el mundo miro a Erika con esas palabras.

– ¿Trato? – Pregunto María confundida como ligeramente preocupada por la sonrisa de Erika.

– A qué viene eso de un trato Erika – Fue Godou quien pregunto eso a su más confiable compañera.

– No me parece justo que con la carga de batallar en contra de poderosas deidades así como en ocasiones con tus propios familiares, a lo cual está destinado a vivir Godou por ser un Campione, ahora se le de la obligación de proteger a Mio de demonios que pase a que no serían ni una mínima amenaza para ti Godou, aceptar tal cosas simplemente porque sí no es algo que Erika Brandelli pueda permitir – Comento Erika con una hermosa y elegante sonrisa como la de un astuto demonio para luego pasar su vida a María – Puede que pienses que usar a Godou como una herramienta será sencillo por su amabilidad digna de un idiota o algo así, pero hay una cosa que debes tener en cuenta demonio – Hablo Erika a María con seriedad en su voz.

– ¿Que sería eso? – Pregunto curiosa María ante las palabras de Erika.

– Simplemente yo, la _Diavola Rossa_ , soy la única persona que tiene permitido amar a Godou o tratarlo como un juguete – Esas fueron las palabras que Erika dijo a la demonio de la lujuria con seriedad en su voz.

Liliana frunció el ceño ante las palabras y Ena puso una mirada entre enojada así como haciendo un puchero infantil, más Godou como Yuri recordaban esas palabras de cuando los 3 se empezaron a unir para formar un equipo en contra de las poderosas deidades existentes en el mundo, pero María así como Shizuka no entendían a qué punto quería legar Erika.

– No planeo dejar que ninguna persona haga lo que plazca con Godou a menos que sea yo la encargada de eso, si quieres que Godou te ayude con el tema de Mio tendrás que cumplir con dos condiciones – Informo la persona que tomaba el papel de líder dentro del grupo y quien podía ser llamada la general del grupo por siempre ser quien toma el control, pero María parecía confundida al ver como la hermosa dama era la persona que daba las condiciones y el control de la situación en vez de Godou que no decía nada.

– ¿Cuáles serían esas condiciones? – Pregunto María para saber lo que Erika le pensaba pedir.

– Lo primero será darnos la total información de ti como de Mio desde poderes hasta sus medidas – Fue el 1er requisito de Erika, pero los presentes estaban sorprendidos por la repentina petición de la hermosa caballero rubia – La 2da es que deberás de preparar un portal al mundo de los demonios como conseguir información acerca de la tierra del anterior Campione que vivió en el mundo demoníaco o como sea que se llame – Los ojos de María se abrieron con sorpresa ante las palabras de Erika, pero habían más de una persona sin entender el motivo de las peticiones es que el rey decidió hablar.

– ¿Para qué quieres que María haga esas dos cosas, Erika? – Pregunto Godou a su más leal compañera de batalla así como a la persona a quien le confiaba su espalda en batalla.

– Los datos me servirán para ver en qué parte se encontrarían ellas durante una batalla contra enemigos divinos o demonios normales, ya que pueden ir al centro de batalla junto conmigo, Ena y Liliana o quedarse en la retaguardia junto con Yuri para aumentar la defensa que tendrías a tu alrededor – Comento Erika explicando la 1ra condición que había impuesto a la guardiana de Mio y dando a ver a Godou el motivo del mismo.

– ¿Y que tiene que ver la información de la antigua tierra donde vivía un Campione con eso? – La persona que pregunto fue Liliana a su amiga de la infancia, pues aunque entendía el motivo que había sobre obtener datos personales de las chicas en futuras batallas, de que serviría la información de aquella tierra del mundo demoníaco.

– Si algún día necesitamos un campo de batalla que no tenga relación con el mundo astral o el mundo humano o incluso la necesidad de una residencia para Godou y sus caballeros de la mesa redonda, no es mejor iniciarla en una tierra abandonada que de por si pertenecía a un antiguo rey demonio del pasado – Informo Erika a su equipo sorprendiendo a María por tal motivo – Una tierra a la cual ningún demonio pensaría tocar por miedo a que el rey continúe vivo a pesar de que es muy probable que ya haya muerto en batalla, acaso no es el mejor lugar para que creemos la base de operaciones de Godou – Comento Erika a Liliana quien se quedó pensando.

– Un terreno acostumbrado al poder de un rey demonio y que hay una alta posibilidad de que sea espacioso – Comento Yuri pensando en las palabras de Erika – Un lugar fuera del mundo humano donde Godou no tendría problemas al usar todo su poder y debido a que los demonios tendrían miedo de verificar que sucede en aquella tierra es imposible que investiguen, entonces eso nos daría una total libertad de hacer lo que sea dentro de ese lugar – Yuri parecía estar a favor de la idea de Erika de obtener el terreno.

– Aunque es posible que el terreno ya este demasiado abandonado como para que podamos ir sin problemas – Comento Liliana dando un punto negativo ante la idea de Erika – Pero si usamos magia para hacer crecer suficientes suministros en la tierra y con magia de alquimia podremos restaurar la zona si no es totalmente habitable desde adentro, el conseguir cosas como electro domésticos y electricidad será un poco más complicado pero se puede lograr de alguna forma – Entonces Liliana empezó a apoyar sobre el tema de obtener una tierra en el mundo demoníaco.

– Ena cree que podríamos poner diferentes salas para entrenarnos o a los guerreros que entren bajo la bandera de Su Majestad, aunque hay posibilidad de que demonios mujeres se enamoren de su Majestad cuando lo conozcan – Comento Ena uno de los más grandes problemas relacionados con dejar a Godou a su suerte con las chicas.

– No hay nada de qué preocuparse – Las mujeres observaron a Erika quien sonreía con seguridad – Lo único que hay que hacer es que yo vaya a las reuniones con Godou y sea quien tome las palabras y si algún demonio se interesa en entrar a la mesa redonda de Godou deberá de tener un nivel mínimo de poder para entrar, si un demonio se interesa deberá de estar de acuerdo en aprender a pelear y servir en la mansión o estar dispuesta a cuidar a los niños de Godou en un futuro incluso si no son de ella – La planificación desde ese punto podía avanzar en una peligrosa zona que a Godou posiblemente no le gustaría y decidió actuar.

– Esperen un momento – Las hermosas damas que planeaban continuar hablando sobre el territorio y acusándolo como de costumbre por su habilidad como Lady Killer, no le dejo más opción que intervenir – Para empezar hay muchas cosa de las que quisiera comentar sobre sus razonamientos, pero hay que aclarar que no sabemos cómo es el terreno como para decir si hay muchas casas o si hay un castillo como ustedes ya se lo han imaginado y dudo que María haya entrado a tal terreno para saberlo – Comento Godou a las chicas que sonrojadas se detuvieron al ver que se habían emocionado un poco – Y otra cosa que quiero comentar, es que ya deben dejar de llamarme como un pervertido mujeriego que es obvio que no soy ese tipo de persona.

– Aunque efectivamente nos hayamos sobre excedido con la idea de la tierra del anterior rey demonio, la idea de que usted, Kusanagi Godou, provoque que una gran parte de las más hermosas demonios termine en sus tierras no puede ser fácilmente negada – La persona que dijo tales palabras con una gran ferocidad fue obviamente Liliana.

– Cuantas veces debo de decirles que no soy ese tipo de hombre – Hablo Godou con una mirada seria ante las acusaciones de Liliana – Hasta este punto no creo tener una habilidad con las mujeres como mi abuelo, siendo un chico aburrido que no puede ofrecer algo sumamente atractivo es imposible que algo como esos sea verdad.

– Lamentablemente hay muchas pruebas que hacen que mis palabras sean verídicas en todo el sentido y que eso solo muestra la falsedad que hay en las tuyas Kusanagi Godou – Liliana fue la que competía contra su rey para dejar atrás los momentos pasados – Siendo un rey tampoco es tan malo en realidad, en los tiempo medievales era muy común ver a los reyes rodeados de hermosas mujeres y a comparación de esas personas, estoy segura que las mujeres que se queden a su lado, será por verdadero amor y no por tesoros falsos, deberías estar feliz de que su vida será sencilla con todas las mujeres que puedes conseguir.

– No lo hagas ver como algo positivo y deja de plantear la idea de que soy un tipo de pervertido amante del sexo – Fue la respuesta de Godou ante las palabras de Liliana quien era la que más buscaba un comportamiento adecuado de su rey, aunque debido a la naturalidad del evento es que nadie recordaba que esta típica pelea era mostrada a dos nuevas personas.

– Jajajaja – El sonido de una risa honesta llamó la atención del grupo así como les recordó que no estaban solos, entonces el grupo volteo a ver a María quien se estaba riendo suavemente y a Shizuka quien tenía una mirada enfadada – Perdón por haberme reído, pero esta situación tan naturalmente estúpida me hace pensar en lo cercano que son todos ustedes.

Los presentes se sonrojaron levemente salvo por Erika quien simplemente sonrió con astucia.

– Pero por supuesto que somos cercanos, después de todo yo seré la futura esposa de Godou – Esa fue la respuesta de Erika con su típica elegancia.

– Te equivocas Erika-san – Hablo Ena ante las palabras de la hermosa dama caucásica de rubios cabellos – Yuri y Ena serán las esposas legitimas de Su Majestad – Yuri ante las palabras de su vieja amiga de la infancia es que su rostro se volvió de un rojo intenso.

– Ena-san, no digas cosas tan vergonzosas como esa por favor – Reclamo dulcemente Yuri ante las palabras de su amiga de la infancia.

– Como gran chambelán de Kusanagi Godou no planeo dejar que sea Erika la esposa oficial de Godou, debe ser alguien que pueda entender a mi rey – Liliana entonces se unió a una nueva pero común discusión dentro del grupo.

María sonrió con envidia al ver lo cercano que era el grupo y como todas ellas discutían de manera animada y con mucho cariño por una sola persona, pero la sensación de una mano en su cabeza que empezó a acariciarla suavemente provoco que viera como en su espalda se encontraba Godou con una suave pero fraternal sonrisa.

– Puede que no tenga el poder de reescribir la historia y salvar a Mio de su destino y tampoco puedo volver al pasado para ayudarte con tan dura carga, pero como Shizuka dijo, ahora son nuestros hermanos y como hermano mayor es que pienso protegerlas a partir de ahora – Las mejillas de María se tiñeron de un adorable color rosa ante las palabras del rey demonio.

– "Vaya que sabe cómo manejar a las mujeres" – Fue el pensamiento de María ante las acciones de Godou.

– Ahora que lo pienso – María como los demás observaron a Godou que se quedó pensando en algo – Mio estará bien, ya ha tardado mucho en el baño – Dijo Godou al ver el tiempo que la demonio de rojos cabellos pasaba en la tina – "Podría ser que escapo como yo cuando estuve en Nápoles en la batalla contra Perseo" – Pensó mentalmente Godou.

– Mio-sama suele tomar baños muy largos – Hablo María para calmar a Godou por la preocupación por Mio.

– Creo que iré a ver como esta Mio – Dijo Shizuka y tanto Godou como María asintieron a las palabras de la joven de castaños cabellos, pero entonces una persona la detuvo.

– Detente Shizuka – La nombrada así como los presentes observaron a Erika quien detuvo a la hermana pequeña de Godou.

– ¿Sucede algo Erika? – Pregunto Godou algo preocupado por si algo malo pasaba, pero la chica sonrió suavemente.

– No es nada realmente malo, pero… - Comento Erika para observar a Godou – Sin duda debo decir que es digno de mi Godou, ignorar por completo uno de los problemas iniciales solo para resolverlo a medias ignorando la otra parte temporalmente – Godou parecía confundido ante las palabras de Erika.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Pregunto Godou a Erika ante la casi perfecta descripción de su persona en ciertos momentos.

– Lo diré de manera clara para que lo puedas entender y sepas que hacer – Dijo Erika preparándose para informar a Godou a que se refería hace poco – Desde el momento en que María y Mio entraron a la casa o incluso durante el trayecto es que no comentaste nada y justamente cuando Mio se fue es que empezaste a hablar, incluso hiciste que tu relación con María fuera lo suficientemente buena como para que sonriera en nuestra batalla, pero para Mio únicamente Shizuka es quien la acepta como miembro de la familia mientras su "hermano mayor" no la desea de regreso – Godou caía que era verdad el hecho de que no había hablado con ella – Creo que ya sabes que hacer ¿verdad? – Dijo Erika y Godou asintió.

– Tengo que hablar con Mio – Godou se levantó y salió de la sala con tal de ir a hablar con Mio.

Una vez que Godou salió del cuarto es que Shizuka sintió como el ambiente se había vuelto un poco tensó, entonces observo como Erika y las demás pusieron una mirada seria pero amenazante a María quien al notarlo se puso ligeramente nerviosa.

– No pienso delatarte ni nada por el estilo, pero considera que Godou no perdonara que lo utilicen en dos ocasiones y te juego que la próxima puede ser un terrible infierno para ti súcubo, porque Godou será incluso peor al demonio a quien sirves – Los ojos de María se abrieron con sorpresa ante las palabras de Erika junto con su mirada seria, pero cuando estaba por decir algo es que otra persona hablo.

– ¿De qué están hablando? – Pregunto Shizuka a las chicas que estaban enamoradas de su hermano.

– Creo haber comentado que Kaoru-san nos brindó de mucha información la cual nos la presento amablemente… esa información fue una que no le contó a Godou pero a nosotras sí – María se sentía ahora preocupada ante las palabras de Erika – Como es posible que un demonio de la facción del Rey Wilberto apareciera y sobreviviera cuando escapaba con la hija del ex rey demonio cuando su rival era un comandante de la facción del Nuevo rey demonio, es obvio que algo no encajaba correctamente ¿verdad? – Shizuka observo a María comprendiendo lo que Erika quería decir con esa información.

– Eres una espía de la facción del Nuevo rey demonio y buscas una manera en la cual hacer que Mio estuviera en manos de un poderoso guerrero leal y honesto para que cuando la capturen tomen el control del guerrero, motivo por el cual te fijaste en alguien que tuviera sangre de algún clan heroico y así el demonio gobernante tuviera un gran premio en su posesión – Liliana fue quien comentó dichas palabras con una tranquilidad que lograba asustar mucho a María, pues no solo sabían del trato que tenía con "esa" persona sino que sabían que raza es cuando no lo había informado todavía al grupo.

– Cuando viste que Godou era un Campione no tenías más opciones que escucharlo y buscar una manera de hacer que el plan del titiritero funcionara de una manera u otra, motivo por el cual al observar que era una persona amable buscabas como sacar provecho de eso – La que continuo hablando fue Yuri quien miraba con tristeza a la asustada María.

– Kaoru-san no sabe que provoco que María hiciera esas cosas pero Ena piensa que María debe de pensar muy bien su respuesta – La nombrada observo a la miko de la espada cuando dijo esas palabras – Decides traicionar a ese demonio y pelear alado de Godou como su hermanita o eliges traicionar a Godou siguiendo el plan del demonio, el cual está destinado a fallar y sufrir la ira de un enojado Godou y tú perdiendo la confianza de todo el mundo, Ena espera que elijas sabiamente.

María no dijo nada y el grupo decidió mantener el silencio por el momento.

 _0-0-0-0-CON MIO-0-0-0-0_

Saliendo de la bañera tras un largo baño es que Mio buscaba una toalla para poder secarse antes de salir del cuarto de baño, pasando con suavidad la toalla primero por su largo cabello para entonces pasar a sus piernas y luego a sus brazos, con suavidad cubrió su cuerpo con la toalla, aunque debido al tamaño es que la zona del busto se notaba bastante.

Mio cerró los ojos y la imagen de como las bestias creadas a base de sombras estaban a punto de matarla apareció en su cabeza, su cuerpo empezó a temblar apenas la imagen reaparece.

– "María me ha enseñado a usar los poderes mágicos desde hace 3 meses…pero de no ser por él, ahora estaría muerta" - La imagen del rayo protegiéndola para luego ver a Godou paso por su cabeza – No puedo dejar de temblar al pensar en ello – Abrazando con suavidad su cuerpo es que Mio podía sentir todo su cuerpo temblando por el miedo a la muerte que no hace mucho sintió – Soy una inútil – Sus ojos poco a poco empezaron a humedecerse – Y tampoco me dirigió la palabra al volver ni al llegar, es probable que en realidad nos odie y solo por Shizuka es que nos dejó volver – Mio estaba a punto de llorar hasta que…

 _[TOC][TOC]_

– Lamento interrumpir – Mio abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar la voz de Godou, pero su ceño se frunció ligeramente – Quiero disculparme – Ante esas palabras la mirada de Mio cambio a una de verdadera sorpresa.

– ¿Por qué eres tú el que se disculpa? ¿De qué te tienes que disculpar? – Pregunto ligeramente enojada Mio ante la inesperada como innecesaria disculpa.

– Por haberme enojado sin saber el verdadero motivo por el cual se vieron obligadas a hacer esas cosas… además por el trato que te brinde al venir a la casa y ya dentro de la casa. Todo el camino de donde te salve hasta la casa estuve pensando en una forma adecuada de disculparme con ustedes, pero cuando hable con María junto con los demás es que logre por fin saber la forma correcta de disculparme con ambas – La voz de Godou demostraba toda su sinceridad mientras recargaba su cabeza en la puerta del baño – Puede que sea cruel decir esto, pero hace poco me entere de todo sobre ti – Mio abrió los ojos con sorpresa observando la puerta – Desde que eras hijas de Wilberto a la muerte de tus anteriores padres… no pude hacer nada en esos momentos y es posible que nunca pueda hacerte olvidar dicho dolor, pero ahora son parte de mi familia y quiero protegerte como a María.

Las mejillas de Mio se tiñeron dulcemente de un color rojo, pero debido al calor del baño combinado con su repentino bochorno es que su cuerpo perdió ligeramente el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, pero el sonido fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Godou lo escuchara y abriera la puerta rápidamente para ver como Mio estaba en el suelo.

– Mio estas bien – Pregunto Godou al ver a Mio tirada, pero cuando estaba por tocarla es que la chica movió con fuerza y rapidez su mano para apartar la de Godou, entonces el joven observo a Mio.

– Porque te disculpas – Hablo Mio ligeramente enojada ante la disculpa de Godou – Acaso no entiendes todo lo que hicimos, queríamos quedarnos con esta casa y separarte de tu familia y amigos, engañamos al anciano como a tu padre – Dijo enojada Mio por la bondad de Godou.

– Eso es algo que no puedo perdonar tan fácilmente – Mio apretó con suavidad la toalla mientras su ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello debido al tono levemente apagado de Godou al decir esa frase – Incluso Shizuka a quien deseaba mantener alejada del mundo de la magia está involucrada por ustedes dos… más entiendo que la situación las obligo a hacerlo, ustedes pudieron tomar incontables opciones menos pacificas que la de alterar los recuerdos de las personas – Godou continuó hablando pero con un tono más suave para calmar a Mio.

– ¡Pero te engañamos! – Gritó Mio observando a los ojos a Godou, entonces el joven rey logro notar lo brillante que estaban los ojos rojizos de la hermosa demonio.

– Yo me la pase cerca de 8 meses engañando a mi familia para que no se enteraran que eran un Campione y para la familia Kusanagi no es nada raro el que no nos contemos todo si no es totalmente necesario, no hicieron nada malo al final así que dejemos eso en el pasado y vivamos un nuevo presente, tanto tu como María ahora son parte de la familia Kusanagi y es hora de que actuemos como tal – Mio observo toda la sinceridad de Godou en sus ojos como en las palabras que había usado.

– Tu padre no está casado con nuestra madre y todo el tiempo Ichirou fue engañado por nosotras, de verdad consideras que somos familia – Dijo Mio de manera acusante.

– La sangre o la unión de dos personas no es lo que forma una verdadera familia, simplemente hace ver al mundo por los derechos una nueva unión entre dos personas más no vuelve eso una familia – Comento Godou a Mio – Una familia es el grupo de personas que se apoyan y quieren entre ellas y por las cuales darías hasta tu vida por su bienestar, eso es lo que es una familia y tanto para Shizuka como para mí, ustedes dos son parte de nuestra familia – Mio observo a Godou quien le sonreía suavemente.

Mio empezó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas y Godou la abrazo para que ella soltara todas sus lágrimas – No te hagas la fuerte – Mio soltó todo aquello que tenía guardado desde la muerte de sus padres, Godou sabía muy bien que Mio se estaba aguantando desde que la conoció y sabía que su abuelo lo sabía también, pero Ichirou prefirió que su nieto fuera el encargado de liberar dicho sentimiento de Mio.

 _►►►MÁS TARDE◄◄◄_

Mio se encontraba en su habitación con la luz apagada, debido a que sus cosas seguirán empacadas es que únicamente la toalla blanca protegía su desarrollado cuerpo. Sentada en la cama las palabras de Godou resonaban en su cabeza como la imagen del hermano mayor consolando a la menor igual, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo para observar entonces una caja de su ropero.

– Una familia ¿eh? – Mio se levantó con cuidado de la cama para abrir el cajón y sacar una foto de ella más joven con sus supuestos padres, regresando a la cama observo con tristeza y cariño la foto con el vidrio roto, pero el recuerdo del fuego y la sangre esparciéndose regreso a su cabeza de violenta manera y tembló un poco.

[TOC-TOC]

El sonido de unos golpes en su puerta la saco de sus pensamientos y entonces la puerta se abrió para mostrar a María, entonces Mio dejo la foto que observaba hace unos segundos conteniendo las lágrimas por los recuerdos de la fatídica noche donde todo se había esfumado.

– Como se encuentra, Mio-sama – María preguntó verdaderamente preocupada por la hermosa joven de cabello rojo carmesí – ¿Desea un poco de agua? – Preguntó al saber que se había desmayado temporalmente por la alta temperatura del agua, o al menos eso es lo que Godou le había dicho cuando regreso de su plática con Mio.

– Estoy bien – Mio respondió con una suave sonrisa intentando no sonar forzada o que sus lágrimas escapen, más María se había acercado lo suficiente para ver la foto con el vidrio roto – Es mi último recuerdo de ellos – Mio tomo con cuidado el marco y observo una vez más la imagen – Es mi último recuerdo de mi vida antes de estos tres meses – La voz de Mio sonaba realmente triste al pensar en todas las cosas que hacía tres meses en el pasado, María se veía culpable como si fuera su culpa que eso pasara – ¿De verdad ellos nos quieren como una familia? – Los rostros sonrientes de Shizuka y Godou resonaron en su cabeza mientras hablaban acerca de que todo el mundo fuera una familia unida.

– No parece que quisieran mentirnos y siendo sincera, idiotas como él son difícilmente buenos mentirosos – Maria respondió en un intento de animar a Mio – Es verdad que es difícil saber si de verdad nos perdonan lo que queríamos hacer y dejar que nos unamos a su familia, pero la inocencia como honestidad en sus ojos no son falsos en lo más mínimo, eso implica que Godou-san habla con la verdad de que quiere que seamos una familia – Mio observo a Maria quien dijo eso con una suave sonrisa en rostro.

– Se preocupó tanto por Shizuka que incluso parecía no importarle que pudo haber muerto – Mio habló recordando cuando Godou se enteró de lo que eran y como solo pensaba en proteger a su hermanita – De verdad quiere hacer algo como eso por personas como nosotras, no puedo creerlo sin importar cuanto lo piense – Mio dejo la foto en la mesita de noche pensando en lo que la acomplejaba desde hace un tiempo.

– ¿Usted cree que Godou-nii y Shizuka-chan de verdad mentían cuando nos relacionábamos o deseaban hacer cosas como familia con nosotras? – Preguntó Maria a su ama con un tono dudoso, no es que no entendiera las dudas de Mio sino que incluso ella podía entender que Godou era un misterioso en su totalidad como para intentar comprenderlo, entonces notó como Mio negó con la cabeza – Yo tampoco lo creo y la verdad, no podemos desechar cualquier ayuda y menos cuando se trata de un Campione.

– Es verdad, no me has dicho que es un Campione – Mio comentó y entonces Maria se puso un poco nerviosa – ¿Es acaso algo malo? – Preguntó Mio al ver la forma de actuar de Maria con respecto a ese nombre o título o lo que fuera.

– Es una larga historia y creo que es mejor que se la cuente otro día – Maria respondió un poco nerviosa, más Mio acepto algo curiosa de porque Maria actuaba de esa manera – Por el momento, creo que lo mejor es ver cómo nos podemos llevar bien con Godou-nii y con Shizuka-chan mientras seamos de la familia Kusanagi – Maria habló con una sonrisa y Mio había asentido cambiando por completo de tema sobre los Campiones, entonces Maria notó la mirada de felicidad de Mio y entonces se le ocurrió una idea – Ya que todo esto está decidido, se me acaba de ocurrir una propuesta – Con una suave sonrisa que ocultaba una de diversión muy problemática es que Maria dijo eso a Mio.

– ¿Una propuesta? – Preguntó Mio confundida mientras ladeaba suavemente la cabeza.

Time Skip

En la sala de estar a mitad de la noche cuando estaba por dar nacimiento a un nuevo día, Godou se encontraba observando junto con sus compañeras y su hermana, además de Mio, el círculo brillante de una tonalidad ambarina con una extraña figura mágica en el centro. Godou podía sentir un aura que le daba mala espina en ese círculo mágica, aunque no era nada que su protección a la magia no pudiera destruir.

– ¿Por qué nos has llamado tan repentinamente, María-san? – Preguntó Godou a la hermosa niña de cabello pleiteado como guardiana de Mio y se notaba que ni Mio lo sabía al observar confundida a María en búsqueda de respuestas, aunque Erika y las demás junto con Shizuka observaban con cautela a la Súcubo debido a que no sabían si en verdad era aliada de Godou o de la facción del nuevo rey demonio.

– Un pacto entre amo y siervo – María respondió tranquilamente con la sonrisa que tenía desde que hablo con Mio, más la respuesta del demonio no había dejado en claro nada y dejaba a todos con más dudas – Este círculo mágico sirve para crear un pacto entre dos personas. Yo deseo que Godou-nii y Mio hagan un pacto Maestro y siervo – Usando una mejor selección de palabras es que María explico un poco mejor de que se trataba todo eso, más Godou era el más incrédulo junto con sus compañeras y su hermana.

– ¿Y por qué debemos de hacer un pacto como ese? – Incrédulo y sin capacidad de entender el razonamiento de María es que Godou no pudo hacer otra cosa aparte de quejarse, aunque leve curiosidad lo invadía ante que podría ser dicho pacto, aunque no pensaba aceptar eso.

– Es un simple protocolo – María respondió fácilmente al imaginarse que Godou intentaría quejarse y evitar todo eso – Además de que hay una enorme ventaja en hacer el pacto – Ante esas palabras es que Godou observo a María levemente sorprendido – Cuando dos personas hacen el pacto de Maestro y Siervo, las dos personas obtienen la habilidad de sentir el alma del otro y poder encontrarse de esa manera – Explicando lo útil que era la habilidad del contrato es que María esperaba que Godou aceptara.

– Si ese es el problema, no basta con usar el GPS del celular de Mio – Intentando evitar del destino de la magia, su pensamiento se fue directo a buscar una salida de aquel lío lo más pronto posible, pero quien le dio una respuesta no fue Mio sino una de sus compañeras.

– Ya deberías saber que los celulares no son confiables en todo momento, o acaso has olvidado el evento de Yuri y Voban hace 4 meses – Erika entonces habló para recordar el evento de la batalla en contra del Marques, Godou no había olvidado la batalla todavía – Yuri fue secuestrada y dejo su celular – Yuri asintió dándole razón a Erika con respecto a ese tema, entonces Erika observo el círculo en el suelo – Considero que debe de haber mejores maneras para encontrar a Mio en un problema, diversos planes de contingencia son útiles en los momentos más inesperados, tal vez sea una buena idea que Godou haga el pacto – Ante la declaración de la hermosa _Diavolo Rossa_ es que las demás damas como Godou y Mio observaron a Erika, incluso María no podía creer eso.

– ¿De verdad crees que es buena idea hacer eso? – Preguntó Godou a Erika al ver que ella apoyaba la idea del pacto, entonces los hermosos orbes azules se fijaron en las obsidianas de Godou.

– Si de verdad quieres salvar a Mio es importante hacer todo lo que este a tus manos para lograrlo. No planeo decirte que hacer en está ocasión, pero estaré a tu lado cuando hayas tomado tu elección – Erika mostró una hermosa sonrisa además de una mirada confiada mientras observaba los ojos de Godou, el joven rey entonces se perdió en los orbes azules de su querida compañera y observo su reflejo en ellos.

– De verdad eres un demonio – Godou habló con una sonrisa y leve suspiro antes de observar a María quien esperaba la respuesta de Godou, entonces el joven rey demonio se dio cuenta de algo muy importante – No creo que esto vaya a funcionar a decir verdad – Ante la respuesta negativa de Godou, todas las personas salvo por Erika se sorprendieron de la respuesta.

– De que hablas Onii-chan, si eso nos puede ayudar a que Mio no sea lastimada entonces deberías hacerlo – Shizuka habló con un tono autoritario que dejo a Godou un poco asustado.

– ¿Acaso te molesta tener que hacerlo conmigo, Godou? – Preguntó Mio un poco entristecida al ver que Godou no deseaba hacer el pacto con ella, entonces Godou pudo sentir todas las miradas en su persona y eso ya le estaba provocando un muy mal presentimiento.

– ¡Esperen un momento por favor! – Godou entonces habló con un tono levemente apresurado para calmar a todo el mundo y entonces todos guardaron silencio esperando a que Godou hablara y se explicara – No digo que sea imposible porque no quiera hacer el pacto con Mio o algo así, en realidad no me molesta si con eso puedo saber dónde se encuentra Mio en caso de una emergencia.

– ¿Entonces porque dices que es imposible? – Cuestiono Mio esperando la respuesta de Godou y el mismo suspiro.

– Porque la magia no afecta mi cuerpo – Godou entonces revelo el mayor de los problemas por el cual no se podía llevar acabo el pacto entre él y Mio, más la reina, el súcubo y su hermana no entendían a qué se refería y notando eso es que Godou lo explico – El cuerpo de los Campiones no son afectados por la magia más débil a la nuestra, las únicas excepciones son los poderes de los dioses como de otros Campiones o… de forma oral – Sonrojándose al revelar la última parte y evitando la mirada de las personas, las chicas que apenas conocían a los Campiones se sorprendieron mientras un tinte rojo nacía en sus mejillas al entender en un instante a que se refería con magia oral.

– ¿Es en serio eso Onii-chan? – Cuestiono Shizuka a su hermano con una mirada acusadora pensando que se trataba de una broma, aunque la mirada serie de Godou le hacía pensar que hablaba totalmente con la verdad.

– Lamentablemente Godou habla con la verdad – Decidiendo apoyar a su amado rey y revelar la verdad, la voz de Erika resonó y todo el mundo volteó a verla – El cuerpo de un Campione no puede ser afectada por magia común y corriente incluso si llega a ser magia beneficiosa, si queremos que esto funcione debemos introducir la magia directamente en el cuerpo de Godou mediante un beso o esperar a mañana para hacer el ritual y convertir la magia en un tipo de pastilla o algo así – Considerando todo lo que conllevaba y el tiempo que tomaría es que Erika dio esa brillante idea.

– Creo que eso nos deja con la única opción de hacerlo mañana – Mio dijo eso al ver que habría problemas con el ritual esa hermosa noche, aunque se sentía calmada al saber que no tendría que besar a Godou de esa manera.

– No podemos hacer eso – María respondió con un tono preocupado y todos voltearon a verla – Este pacto solo sucede las noches de luna llena y resulta que hoy es una noche de luna llena, si no lo hacemos ahora tendremos que esperar un mes entero para poder realizar el ritual – María entonces revelo el mayor de los problemas acerca del pacto que deseaba que ocurriera.

– ¿Por qué diablos tiene una condición tan molesta como esa? – Preguntó Godou al ver que el hechizo realmente era tan malditamente complicado – Pero qué más podemos hacer, no hay forma de que podemos llevar a cabo el ritual cuando mi cuerpo destruiría la magia en tan solo un segundo – La casa quedo en silenció debido a que la situación no parecía mejorar con el tiempo, necesitaban encontrar una idea y pronto.

– **[Y qué le parece si refuerza el poder del círculo con su poder]** – Una voz en su cabeza entonces llamó su atención – **[Si la magia de un Rey Demonio o incluso la magia de un Dios es lo suficientemente poderoso para afectarlo, no sería mejor incrementar el poder del círculo mágico con su propio poder y entonces así usarlo, ya que tendría el poder de uno de los siete reyes actuales]** – Ante la repentina respuesta es que Godou se quedó pensando.

La idea no era mala en general, pero como podría él hacer algo como eso cuando no conoce nada de magia…

– " _Nacido de la tierra y obtenido el conocimiento de los cielos…"_ – Cantando una parte de las palabras de poder, todo el mundo volteó a ver a Godou quien fue rodeado por un aura de una tonalidad rojiza y conocimiento acerca de la magia vino a su cabeza – Ya encontré la solución – Marií y las demás observaron a Godou cuando dijo eso, que habría planeado Godou al cantar palabras de poder.

– ¿Qué es lo que Su Majestad ha planeado? – Ena fue la que pregunto algo curiosa acerca del que tenía en mente Godou, entonces observo como las demás como el joven rey demonio caminaba hasta quedar delante del círculo mágico.

– " _Que los cielos se abran con mis palabras encantadas. Mi poder será dado a la tierra y todo lo que hay debajo. Por el bien de mis soldados y por el bien de mi tierra, todo aquello que se encuentre frente mío ¡Que obtenga la fuerza del sabio rey mono!"_ – Cantando palabras de poder de un conjuro desconocido para Erika y las demás, el brillo del círculo mágico invocado por María entonces incremento su color y su poder.

– Que fue eso de ahora, Godou-san – Quien preguntó fue Yuri observando sorprendida a su rey.

– Un hechizo de Son Wukong para aumentar la resistencia del terreno donde vivía y llenarlo de magia – Godou respondió a Yuri con un tono suave, aunque María observo incrédula a Godou cuando escucho el nombre del heroico rey mono de la mitología china – Pensado en los poderes de Wukong que había obtenido, el conocimiento de la magia que fue el regalo de _ella_ me ayudo a obtener un poco de conocimiento y control de la magia, entonces utilice el poder de Sun Wukong para poder incrementar el poder del ritual y ahora debe de tener el poder para atravesar mis defensas mágicas, aunque es posible que solo dure muy poco tiempo una vez ya dentro – Explicó Godou y las féminas estaban sorprendidas de la repentina idea de Godou.

– Entonces hay que darse prisa – María entendiendo que no contaba con mucho tiempo es que hizo reaccionar a Mio – Los dos entren dentro del círculo mágico – Los dos jóvenes asintieron y entraron al círculo siguiendo las instrucciones de María y la pequeña niña camino hasta quedar a un lado de Mio y tomar su mano derecha – Debido a que es la primera vez de Mio-sama, yo le daré un apoyo con esto – María sonrió y Mio asintió con una suave sonrisa – El pacto culminara cuando Godou-nii bese el dorso de la mano de Mio-sama – Explicó la Súcubo a Godou quien tuvo una gota de sudor cayendo sobre su cabeza.

– Besar el dorso de su mano… vaya pacto es ese – Godou no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese repentino comentario – "Aunque es de lejos algo vergonzoso comparado con las demás cosas que he hecho como Campione" – Soltando un suspiro no pudo evitar desanimarse un poco al ver lo que empezaba a considerar normal, entonces su vista paso a algo en su mano derecho y al acercar a su rostro el dorso de su mano derecha para ver algo extraño – Acaba de aparecer algo en mi mano – Godou entonces mostró como una marca fosforescente en color blanco con bordes verdes que formaba un círculo con cuatro puntas en las zonas cardinales y dos a los lados de la punta hacía el norte con un corazón en el centro.

– Oh vaya – María dijo eso con un tono falsamente sorprendido y Mio noto levemente eso.

– Oye María, ¿Qué se supone que significa esto? – Mio entonces tomo de los hombros a su "hermanita" y empezó a sacudirla de violenta manera.

– ¿Are? Esto es algo extraño – María entones comenzó a actuar de manera extraña al fingir no saber que pasaba y aunque Mio y Godou se lo podían tragar, Shizuka como Erika y las demás solamente negaron en silenció – Puede que haya cometido un pequeño fallo – Respondió nerviosa la Súcubo pensando en que había pasado – Aunque no recuerdo haberme equivocado en nada en realidad – Más no podía considerar nada como una falla para lo que estaba sucediendo.

– ¿Y qué se supone que haremos ahora? – Preguntó Mio mientras volvía a agitar a María con todas sus fuerzas, entonces se detuvo para que la Súcubo hablara para solucionar el problema presente.

– Por el momento solo nos importa que sepan dónde está el otro en caso de una emergencia, así que… – María entonces intento calmar a Mio y que continuara con el ritual, Mio entendió a donde quería llegar María y un brillante rojo apareció en las mejillas de Mio al imaginarse lo que debía de hacer para terminar el ritual.

– Ni creas que pienso hacerlo – Mio respondió rápidamente con un leve enojo para ocultar la vergüenza que sentía – ¿Por qué tendría que ser la esclava de Godou? – Mio entonces comenzó a agitar más fuerte a una ya confundida María, más las palabras de Mio provocaron que Godou tuviera una duda que sin duda deseaba aclarar.

– No es esa una palabra diferente a la que habían dicho antes – Godou tuvo una gota de sudor cayendo de su nuca ante el comportamiento de Mio, aunque posiblemente de no haber vivido lo que había vivido hasta ahora, él también se encontraría nervioso como Mio por tal acto, entones noto algo en su mano derecha – Creo que mi poder se está terminando – Godou habló y las dos chicas voltearon a ver al joven quien mostró entonces el dorso de su mano – El hechizo va a romperse – El círculo que había aparecido en su mano entonces empezó a parpadear como si estuviera desapareciendo.

– Esto es malo – María notando que la marca podría desaparecer en cualquier momento tenía que darse prisa – Mio-sama, no hay tiempo para esto, tiene que besar la mano de Godou ahora – María rápidamente paso su vista a Mio para que ella fuera a terminar el pacto con una voz apresurada – Podemos anularlo la próxima luna llena – María rápidamente revelo eso para que Mio pudiera hacer el pacto sin problemas, más la chica no se terminaba de convencer.

– ¿La próxima?, pero… – Mio se quedó parada con un sonrojo en su rostro, entonces la magia aumentada termino.

– Se destruyó… no – Godou habló cuando la marca se fue de su mano, pero todavía podía sentir el poder del contrato en su cuerpo por alguna razón, pasando su vista a María para preguntarle el que estaba pasando es que la niña cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras Mio parecía más calmada que antes.

– Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo al final – Liliana rompió el silencio del cuarto y Mio como María volteaban a verla – No puedo creer que por un mero beso en la mano hayas hecho esperar a mi amo e incluso cuando tuvo que pensar en una forma de solucionar el problema de su resistencia, espero entiendas que el hecho de que mi rey te permita vivir en su techo y te brinde su protección vine de su naturaleza amable, pero el hecho de que tu no des de tu parte para que pueda ayudar es casi como si te burlaras de esos sentimientos – Aunque sus palabras eran duras, llevaban toda la verdad.

– Liliana-san – Godou pensaba decir algo acerca de las palabras del caballero plateado, pero una voz le interrumpió.

– Silenció Godou – Erika entones habló con un tono fuerte de voz y Godou observo a su más fiel compañera con sorpresa – Lily se encuentra en lo correcto. Tu accediste a cuidar de Mio de las manos de los demonios y eso implica que ahora debes de pelear no solo contra Dioses o Campiones, sino en contra de los demonios que buscan el poder de Mio y si tú piensas pelear por su bienestar a costa de tu seguridad, el que tu estuvieras dispuesto a besar su mano y ella no la tuya ya pone en juego la relación entre ambos, no puedes simplemente ser amable con todo el mundo sin ganar nada – La voz seria de Erika no pudo permitir que Godou pudiera decir algo en su defensa.

– Concuerdo con Erika-san y Liliana-san en está ocasión Godou-san – Incluso Yuri decía estar de acuerdo, dejando más que sorprendido a Godou – No es que culpe a Mio-san por no querer hacer algo como eso, pero se trataba de algo para ayudarla a ella y se negó como si nada incluso cuando Godou-san puede tener muchos problemas a partir de ahora, me parece injusto – Mio bajó la cabeza culpable por lo sucedido.

– No es culpa de Mio – Notando el repentino ambiente a su alrededor es que Godou habló con un tono serio pero suave, eso llamó la atención e la demonio pelirroja junto a la atención de sus compañeras – Hubo un error por parte de la magia y es probable que fuera por que utilice mis poderes, no pudo permitir que culpe de todo a Mio cuando hay una posibilidad de que fuera mi culpa que el sello terminara en mi mano – Mio se sonrojó al ver como Godou había salido en su defensa y aunque las chicas ya se esperaban eso, todavía no estaban satisfecha – Por el momento tendremos que esperar a la próxima luna llena – Godou entonces observo a sus dos nuevas hermanas y entonces algo apareció en el cuello de Mio que parecía ser un tipo de collar morado con un corazón en el centro y entonces ella cayó al suelo con una respiración profunda – ¡¿Mio?! – Godou rápidamente fue a donde Mio y toco con cuidado su hombro.

– _Ahhhhh~_ – De la nada un fuerte gemido salió de los labios de Mio y Godou alejo su mano levemente sonrojado, más Mio había dejado caer un poco su cuerpo hacía adelante como si no pudiera mantenerse firme.

– ¿Pero qué está pasando? – Godou pregunto sorprendido por lo que le sucedía a Mio.

– Son los efectos de la maldición – María respondió inconscientemente y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho es que se tapó la boca, pero las palabras ya habían sido escuchadas y por eso Godou se había levantado y tomo con cuidado a María de los hombros para mostrar una sonrisa tan tenebrosa que puso muy nerviosa a María.

– Podrías explicarte – Con un tono suave que no iba a juego con su sonrisa, María soltó una suave risa nerviosa.

* * *

– El objetivo principal del pacto entre Maestro y Siervo es mantener la lealtad del subordinado – María empezó a explicar un poco más acerca del contrato que Godou y Mio hicieron – Cuando el siervo se pone rebelde o hace un acto de traición en contra de su maestro, la maldición se activa. Es posible que la maldición esta activa ya que Mio-sama no le dio el beso de lealtad incluso cuando el pacto ya se había realizado – María termino de explicar la situación y entonces Godou observo su mano derecha.

– Con razón podía sentir activa la magia en vez de que se hubiera destruido como pensé – Habló Godou con respecto a la sensación de poder que había en su cuerpo, más sus ojos pasaron a la hermosa joven de cabellos rojizos como el carmesí – Aunque me pregunto qué tipo de maldición es esa, realmente no parece una que se use para asesinar al siervo que comete traición – Godou habló mientras desviaba la mirada de la jadeante Mio.

– Puede que no lo parezca, pero en realidad soy una Súcubo – María habló mientras ponía sus manos en sus mejillas sonrojándose un poco, aunque Shizuka como las demás ya sabían eso debido a su plática privada cuando Godou hablaba con Mio.

– ¿Súcubo? – Godou ladeo la cabeza confundido antes de sonrojarse – Te refieres a esos demonios que aparecen en los juegos raros de Sorimachi que aparecen en los sueños de las personas para hacer cosas lujuriosas, ¿Tú? – Godou miraba incrédulo a María incapaz de creer que en verdad era ese demonio sexual escrito en diversos mitos.

– Aunque no es exactamente como lo describes – Comentó María con una leve sonrisa – Debido a que utilice mi poder en el pacto, la maldición que está sufriendo Mio-sama es la maldición del Súcubo – Godou observo incrédulo a María y del como explicaba eso con una voz algo tranquila – Es decir, está sufriendo de un poderoso efecto afrodisíaco… incrementado por el poder de un dios… es una verdadera lástima – Incapaz de creer lo descuidado que fue como María a la hora del pacto, Godou no sabía cómo reaccionar.

– D-Date prisa y ayúdame – Mio entonces habló todavía con su tono orgulloso incluso con la maldición activada, pero Godou no sabía qué hacer para romper la maldición.

– ¿Cómo se puede romper la maldición? – Preguntó Godou mirando a María quien era la responsable de todo, era obvio que si sabía sobre las consecuencias de la maldición, conocería la forma en como romperla – "No sé porque tengo la sensación de que no me gustara la respuesta" – Comentó Godou para sí mismo en la espera de la respuesta.

– No tienes que preocuparte, como y dije, el pacto sirve para demostrar lealtad entre el amo y el siervo y la maldición castiga a los siervos que se ponen rebeldes, por lo tanto, solo tienes que hacer que Mio-sama se entregue a usted como su amo – Con una sonrisa tan inocente y pura digna de una niña, Godou se sonrojo a colores rojos extremos y dentro de unos segundos la humanidad conocería un nuevo color rojo.

– Por favor dime que eso de "entregarse" no es lo que pienso que tengo que hacer – Con una voz nerviosa que iba a juego con su rostro avergonzado, Godou esperaba que lo que pensaba fuese incorrecto y que en realidad su imaginación solo le estaba dando una mala broma, aunque sabía la respuesta muy dentro de él mismo.

– Es una lástima Godou-nii, pero es tal y como te lo imaginas – Godou pudo sentir como su cuerpo era atravesado por una flecha – El cuerpo de Mio-sama está totalmente sensible debido al efecto afrodisíaco de la maldición y para que ella pueda someterse y entregarse a usted, usted debe de tocar el cuerpo de Mio-sama hasta que ella lo acepte como su amo – Mio quien había escuchado todo observo incrédula a María, más su rostro se retorcía por el placer que sentía su cuerpo en esos momentos y entonces observo a Godou – Mio-sama debe de estar experimentado un placer que nunca antes había sentido en su vida, si la tocas un poco podrás hacer que te jure lealtad – María se levantó y empezó a caminar hasta estar a un lado de Mio.

– Ma-María, ¿Qué estás pensando? – Hablando con las pocas fuerzas que tenía por el placer, Mio observo un poco enojada a María.

– No se preocupe Mio-sama, Godou-nii se encargara de hacerla sentir mucho mejor – Con una suave voz mientras mostraba una cautivadora sonrisa es que María habló a Mio, entonces paso su mano derecha ocultando una suave sonrisa que se formó en sus rosados labios – No es que quiera ver el rostro de placer de Mio-sama solo porque soy un súcubo – Mio continuaba con su respiración pesada mientras María paso su vista al joven rey demonio que había desviado la vista de la sonrojada y sudorosa chica demonio – Vamos Godou-nii, alivia a Mio-sama tocando esas partes de su cuerpo – María entonces señalo los grandes pechos de Mio que rebotaban con las respiraciones de Mio.

– Es imposible que haga algo como eso – Godou exclamó sumamente avergonzado de la vista y ladeando su mirada – No puede hacerlo alguien diferente como tú – Pensando en una forma de escapar del destino en el que María lo ponía, Godou empezó a pensar en diversas maneras de escapar de eso.

– El pacto solo sirve con el amo y el siervo, como Mio-sama es el siervo rebelde, es natural que solo el amo pueda romper la maldición – María respondió con un tono serio que demostraba a Godou que no podía escapar – Apresúrate Godou-nii, de lo contrario Mio-sama ira al cielo en más de un sentido – Entonces la hermosa pero joven súcubo habló apresurando a Godou.

– ¡Los demonios siquiera pueden ir al cielo! – Godou exclamó debido a la presión que estaba sintiendo, era obvio que tenía que ayudar a Mio, pero hacer algo tan desvergonzado no era su forma de actuar y eso provocaba que no pudiera moverse adecuadamente.

La situación empeoraba para Godou con cada segundo que pasaba y el latir de su corazón resonaba con fuerza en sus oídos mientras se debatía mentalmente sobre la situación, sus ojos demostraban su duda mientras su cuerpo se retorcía levemente con duda de caminar hacía Mio o buscar otro camino para salvar a su hermanita, incapaz de procesar la información en su cabeza como la acción que tomar…

[CHU~~]

La suave y cálida sensación en sus labios y unos suaves brazos pasando alrededor de su cuello, junto con un nuevo peso pegándose a él. Una familiar sensación que elimino las dudas en su mente y observo a quien se había acercado con la cautela de una chita y atacado con la veracidad de un león, el hermoso brillo dorado trajo paz a su corazón, entonces la hermosa dama se alejó dejando libre la boca de Godou.

– Erika – Godou nombró a la hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios quien había dado un tierno picoteo en sus labios.

– ¿Por qué estás dudando? – Con su cautivadora e inolvidable voz, las palabras de la Diavolo Rosso resonaron en la cabeza de Godou – El Godou que conozco y amo no dudaría en nada para salvar a un amigo y menos cuando decidió protegerle – Las mejillas de Godou se tiñeron mientras quedaba en silenció – Sé que estás nervioso y avergonzado, yo estoy muy celosa en realidad – Como si decidiera demostrar su punto es que mordió levemente el cuello de Godou quien soltó un leve "Auch" y Erika sonrió – Pero no pienso permitir que escapes e tus obligaciones como rey, además, no hemos hecho ya muchas cosas juntos como para que eso en verdad te de vergüenza – Comentó con un leve toque burlón la hermosa mujer de rubios cabellos.

– En primera, acabo de conocer a Mio no más de un día y en segunda, lo más vergonzoso que hemos hecho ha sido un beso grupal con todas, esto es mucho más difícil que lo otro – Respondiendo con un tono serio pero con su mirada fijada en los orbes de Erika que brillaban con intensidad y pasión, Godou sentía el deseo de besar a la hermosa mujer muy peligrosamente cerca.

– ¿Entonces dejaras que ella continúe así? – Erika preguntó con un tono bajo y sensual que provoco en Godou que su cuerpo se estremeciera, ella acerca su rostro una vez más con el de Godou – Dejaras que Mio sufra porque no puedes hacer eso, donde está el Godou que no dudaría ni un segundo en ayudar a quien lo necesita – Las burlas de Erika solo entonadas con su cautivadora voz, provocaban un duelo interno dentro de Godou – ¿No quieres salvarla? – Preguntó Erika cuando sus labios estaban a unos escasos centímetros de los de Godou.

– Quiero salvarla – Godou respondió sin pensarlo y Erika sonrió.

– Entonces has lo que debes de hacer – Erika comentó la solución obvia, pero en los ojos de Godou todavía existía una disputa acerca de ese tema – Parece que tendré que darte una mano… o un labio – Sin esperar ni nada, Godou y Erika se besaron, uniendo sus labios más Erika mordió el labio inferior de Godou para que le diera entrada.

Perdido entre un mar de emociones y el calor corporal de Erika es que Godou accedió al abrir su boca y que sus dos lenguas batallaran el uno contra el otro. El sonido húmedo de sus lenguas chocando entre ellas aunque casi inaudible para las demás personas, Godou movió sus brazos y con cierta ferocidad como si reclamara lo que era suyo es que pego el cuerpo de Erika al suyo.

El beso se intensificaba mientras Erika se separaba un poco de los labios de Godou antes de que el joven los poseyera por segunda vez y demostrar que eran solo de él, Erika podía sentir el placer de ser abrazada por Godou para darla a entender que no existían otros brazos que pudieran hacer lo que él hacía, que esos rosados y pequeños labios eran solamente de él. La fuerza con la que se besaban y se apretaban, era sin duda señales de que buscaba dar a entender que él era el único que podía hacer eso.

Tan territorial y salvaje, tan cariñoso y amable, todo eso hacía a Godou el hombre por el cual Erika Brandelli se había enamorado.

Los dos amantes se separaron mientras respiraban pesadamente por el aire que sus pulmones necesitaban. La pasión en los ojos de ambos era evidente y eso demostraba que su danza no había terminado en lo absoluto, Godou sonrió divertido pero levemente burlón antes de acercar sus labios a los de una Erika que todavía jadeaba pesadamente, Erika conocía bien a Godou, más de lo que él pensaba y sabía que Godou estaba por torturarla en placer.

– No es justo – Una voz detuvo a Godou de continuar besando a Erika y entonces tanto el rey como el caballero voltearon a ver a la dueña de la voz – Ena también quiere que Su Majestad le preste atención a ella – Ena habló con un tono triste y una mirada infantil entristecida, sus labios brillantes que amenazaban con llorar y sus labios temblorosos por el deseo de la Miko – Su Majestad – Rogando con una mirada tan dulce e inocente había despertado un deseo en Godou.

Godou soltó con cuidado a Erika antes de besar-la una vez más pero con un lindo picoteo, la dama asintió feliz mientras observaba como Godou daba media vuelta y extendía sus brazos para que Ena se acercara, entonces la hermosa Miko camino y quedo frente a Godou.

Debido a su personalidad infantil como inocente digno de una niña, su expresión era la de una niña a punto de llorar porque se asustó en una película. Con cuidado Godou paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ena y rápidamente la acerco a él, más Ena nerviosa y titubeante tardo unos segundos en rodear el cuello de Godou con sus brazos, pero al fin unidos es que sus ojos negros fijos en los brillantes orbes rojo delante de él ganaron sobre sus pensamientos.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y dejaron que su cuerpo fuera el único que se expresa. Sus labios unidos cambiando de posición hasta que Godou acerco más el cuerpo de Ena al suyo y la chica gimió mudamente por el invasor en su boca, rápidamente Godou introdujo su lengua y Ena con timidez movió su lengua hacía la de su compañero de baile y ambos se reencontraron con un "abrazo".

La danza entre las lenguas de ambos y los labios sintiendo la suavidad del otro no pudieron más que disfrutar la calidez del otro. Godou poco a poco fue intensificando el beso mientras Ena se entregaba totalmente a su señor, el sudor empezaba a nacer entre los dos cuando el deseo de tener todavía más cerca al otro era inevitable para ambos. Se liberaron de sus bocas un instante antes de ignorar el pedido de sus pulmones por aire y simplemente continuaron besándose con la necesidad de sentir al otro, era como una poderosa droga de la cual ninguno de los dos podía dejar de desear.

Ambos se separaron con un hilo de saliva uniendo sus lenguas y sus respiraciones sonaban profundas, los dos nuevamente se perdieron en los ojos de su compañero con el brillo de amor que existía entre los dos. Ambos se unieron en un tierno picoteo que parecía broma comparada con la anterior sesión de besos.

Godou entonces observo por el rabillo de sus ojos como Liliana y Yuri estaban enojadas o celosas a lo lejos así como el rostro sonrojado de Shizuka. Godou regreso su vista a los hermosos rubís que lo observaban con amor y ternura, obsesionado con esa mirada nuevamente unió sus labios en un tierno y dulce picoteo que Ena devolvió, aunque no llevaba pasión o deseo en él como el anterior beso, Godou podía sentir su codicia y lujuria crecer con cada segundo que pasaba, el deseo de besar a Ena, Erika, Liliana y Yuri… no, incluso deseaba saber el sabor de Shizuka.

El frágil y pequeño cuerpo de Ena se pegaba cada vez más al duro y gran cuerpo de Godou, su calor corporal incrementaba mientras el sabor de ambos era disfrutado con cada nuevo beso que nacía. El dulce sabor a duraznos de Ena era un adictivo a los labios de Godou que sabían a naranjas por su última bebida, ambos continuaron hasta que se volvieron a separar, pero Godou deseaba calmar su lujuria y su codicia, antes de llamar a sus compañeras, una voz lo detuvo.

– Godou – El nombrado volteó a ver a Erika que se encontraba detrás de Mio. La hermosa doncella se había movido a la espalda de Mio con ella observando muy avergonzada como su nueva familia actuaba con sus "amantes", el sonrojo en su cara era demasiado hermoso como para que incluso un artista pudiera tratar de recrearlo en una imagen – No olvidas que hay alguien que todavía te necesita – Erika entonces extendió sus manos dejando a Mio en el centró – Ya sabes que hacer – Con un tono lleno de seducción incluso con una leve orden, Erika demostraba porque era la esposa original de Godou.

– Entiendo – Dejándose llevar por su instinto y su actual emoción que rompía levemente su moral, Godou había por fin accedido a liberar a Mio de su maldición mientras todavía se encontraba sonrojado, pero su lujuria y observar los labios rojos de Mio le provocaban una gula interminable, así que se acercaba a Mio.

– ¡No! ¡A-Aléjate! ¡Estúpido! – Mio nerviosa por lo que Godou le pudiera hacer es que habló con un tono que intentaba inútilmente sonar amenazador – Si intentas algo raro te matare cien veces – Incluso lanzó una advertencia con su voz llorosa, entonces Godou quedo delante de ella con una mirada seria en su rostro, Mio observo con cuidado esos ojos obsidiana de su hermano.

– Entonces moriré cien veces si con eso puedo salvarte y reviviré cien y un veces para estar a tu lado una vez más – Con un tono relajado y suave es que Godou respondió a la amenaza de Mio y la chica observo sorprendida a Godou – Si con esto puedo salvarte no me importa morir en tus manos, pero regresare a la vida una y otra vez para poder salvarte. Incluso si el mismo infierno es mi enemigo o incluso si el cielo mismo se revela ante mi decisión, yo Kusanagi Godou, te juro que estaré a tu lado en los buenos y malos momentos, como tu hermano y como tu amigo.

Tanto Godou como Mio se quedaron callados y entonces Godou movió su mano derecha y toco con cautela el brazo de Mio – _Ahhhhh~_ – Un gemido salió al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Godou, el joven acarició el brazo de Mio hasta llegar a su hombro y pasar a su cuello, la sensación de la mano de un hombre rozando su cuerpo y el efecto afrodisíaco volvía loca a Mio quien todavía se resistía al toqueteo de Godou.

Con su mano izquierda libre paso a su estómago donde empezó a acariciarlo suavemente y la sensación de su estómago y su cuello siendo acariciados levemente provocaba que su cuerpo reaccionara con encantadores gemidos, su piel tan suave como la seda y tan frágil como la porcelana, la sensación de su mano tocando su cuerpo se sentía increíble tanto para Godou como para Mio que no se dejaba manipular por la magia.

Godou movió su mano derecha del cuello de Mio a su hombro de regreso es que Godou se acercó más a la hermosa chica de cabellos rojizos, Mio observo con la mirada llorosa y nublada a Godou y el mismo joven acerco su rostro un poco dejando que su nariz tocara la de Mio, entonces su brazo izquierdo dejo de moverse y eso provoco que el cuerpo de Mio continuara sintiendo un enorme placer, entonces los dos seres con títulos en sus nombres se vieron con una determinación increíble y Godou fue quien decidió hablar.

– Relájate un poco y abre tu corazón – Godou con cuidado paso sus manos sobre los hombros de Mio y la misma calló un gemido que escapaba de sus rosados labios – No tienes nada que temer ahora, yo estoy aquí a tu lado – Mio observo a Godou mientras sentía como su nariz tocaba la suya y se sonrojaba – Estaré a tu lado cuidándote y protegiéndote. Nunca te dejare sola ni te abandonare, solo te pido que me abras tu corazón – Godou acerco más y más su rostro al de Mio y la hermosa joven se sonrojo al saber cómo iba a terminar todo.

– A-Aléjate – Mio habló mientras sentía la respiración de Godou tan cerca de la suya y entonces sus labios se unieron con los de ella.

Mio sintió como sus labios eran suavemente presionados por los cálidos labios de Godou. De manera inconsciente sus brazos entonces bajaron y su brazo derecho paro en su pecho derecho – _Ahhhh~_ – Gimió Mio de dulce manera, pero debido a que su boca fue abierta es que un intruso entró para tomar dominio de un nuevo campo de batalla.

Mio y Godou se encontraba con sus bocas unidas y Godou entonces mando a su lengua a encontrarse con su tímida compañera. La sensación de una lengua extraña así como el calor afrodisíaco estaban volviendo loca a Mio, su lengua entonces había aceptado bailar con su nuevo compañero cuando Godou besaba apasionadamente a Mio como con cualquiera de sus esposas, entonces su mano derecha que se encontraba en el pecho derecho de Mio se encontraba juguetona con esa zona.

La mano grande y firme de Godou se hundía en los grandes pechos de Mio mientras la movía y apretaba constantemente, era bueno que bueno que sus labios callaran sus gemidos de placer debido al apasionado beso que estaba sintiendo en su boca. Con cuidado Godou movió la mano izquierda paso al estómago y con cuidado movió su mano hasta que un dedo entró dentro del ombligo de Mio, entonces Godou jugueteo un poco con él mientras sentía como Mio necesitaba aire.

Godou librero a la hermosa pelirroja quien tenía una mirada perdida en el placer, más Godou mantenía su rostro cerca del de Mio. Notando como su calor corporal crecía junto con la sensación de su lujuria cegar su mente, Godou entonces apretó con leve fuerza el pecho derecho de Mio y la hermosa joven no pudo más mientras mordía sus labios reteniendo un gemido y la alfombra se mojaba de un líquido que demostraba su placer.

Mio respiraba pesadamente antes de observar a Godou delante de ella con un poco espacio en espera de poder volver a unir sus labios con los de ella, entonces su mejillas brillantes de un rojo carmesí habían hecho que Mio ladeara la cabeza avergonzada de lo que estaba pasando y realmente no podía ver a la cara a su hermano.

– "Qué sucede conmigo… es la maldición" – Debatía mentalmente Mio evitando observar a Godou – "No puedo pensar claramente y me hace hacer cosas que no quiero, eso es" – Mio buscaba una excusa desesperadamente mientras la sensación de la boca de su hermano con la suya todavía no desaparecía de ella – "No hay manera de que este feliz de que mi Onii-chan me haya besado" – Perdida en sus pensamientos, el sentimiento de dos pequeñas manos la trajo de regreso a la realidad cuando noto que María hizo que su rostro observara a Godou.

– No debe de hacer eso Mio-sama – María habló con un tono suave mentiras hacía que Mio observara a Godou – Esto es para poder romper la maldición. Usted debe de entregarse por completo a Godou-nii – María acarició con suavidad a Mio quien tenía la mirada un poco borrosa – Mire bien Mio-sama, delante de usted se encuentra su amo – Mio se fijó en Godou y la sensación de sus labios nuevamente apareció en su cabeza y su cuerpo podía sentirlo una vez más.

– "Mi amo… obedecer… él es mi amo" – Sus pensamientos se volvían nublosos y confusos para ella mientras intentaba pensar con calma – N-No, eso… – Todavía combatiendo en contra de su destino es que Mio negó, María se estaba preocupando un poco por la insistencia de Mio acerca de negarse a Godou.

– Supongo que Godou-nii tendrá que tocar el cuerpo de Mio-sama directamente – Mio como Godou observaron a María quien dijo eso como si nada – A menos que Mio-sama acepte entregarse a usted, la maldición no desaparecerá y debido a que el punto débil de Mio-sama son sus pechos, sin duda lo mejor es que usted los toque directamente – María informo y aunque Mio quería negarse, las palabras no podían salir de su boca.

Godou no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, aunque no podía detenerse en esos momentos si quería en verdad salvar a Mio de la maldición. Sabiendo lo que debía de hacer con tal de cumplir su cometido, Godou se observó a la hermosa chica que se mantenía a duras penas con la parte superior de su cuerpo en lo alto, aunque en parte era por María que se colocaba como un poste para que Mio no cayera al suelo.

Decidido a doblegar a Mio es que sus manos viajaron hasta la zona con mayor piel expuesta por Mio, pero dos voces detuvieron eso.

– Es suficiente – Godou se detuvo en seco y entonces como los demás observaron a una muy enojada Yuri quien estaba delante de una Liliana con una expresión difícil de leer – No puedo creer que en verdad hayan llevado toda esta situación tan lejos por algo tan… perverso – Como le era común dentro del grupo, Yuri no pudo hacer más que criticar acerca del comportamiento de Godou con las mujeres en general – Incluso no puedo creer que Godou-san en verdad se encuentre en esa posición done este tocando el cuerpo de una doncella pura y casta como si no fuera nada importante, además de que se trata de su nueva hermana y no dudo en besar-la – La recriminación sonaba más duro de lo usual llamando la atención de Godou.

– Como su gran chambelán y quien debe de mantener un orden en sus aposentos, concuerdo con Mariya Yuri con respecto a lo indecente que todo se ha vuelto – Liliana sin duda apoyó a la hermosa Miko que buscaba llevar por el buen camino a Godou – Aunque no dudaba de la perversión de mi rey cuando empecé a investigar sobre su pasado repleto de niñas, esto es más allá de todo lo que había imaginado. Es hora de que se detenga y actué como un rey debería – Liliana expreso entonces su opinión con una mirada seria.

Godou observo a las dos hermosas mujeres que llevaban con ellas la sangre de las brujas, Godou se levantó olvidando por completo a Mio quien observo como su "amo" iba con las otras dos mujeres y por alguna razón no le gustaba eso.

– No estoy totalmente seguro como para decir esto, pero podría ser que Liliana-san y Yuri-san, ¿Estén celosas? – Godou preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja acusadoramente y las dos niñas se sonrojaron ante la enorme posibilidad, pero cuando iban a negar-lo – Vengan – Godou habló mientras estiraba sus brazos y las chicas miraban incrédulas a su rey.

– No puede estar hablando en serio Godou-san, de verdad cree que voy a hacer algo tan indecente… _y más en público_ – Susurrando lo último mientras escondía su rostro que brillaba de un color rojo, Godou quedo delante de ella y alzó su mirada con cuidado – Godou-san…

[Chu~]

Los pequeños y puros labios de Yuri se habían conectado con los de Godou y entonces ambos decidieron disfrutar de las emociones y el calor del otro, Yuri paso sus delgados y finos brazos alrededor del cuello de Godou mientras Godou paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la Miko para pegarla a su cuerpo. Sus pequeños pechos unidos a su pecho mientras sus lenguas danzaban felices de reencontrarse con su pareja una vez más, abrazándose y dejando que explorasen el hogar del otro.

La combinación de sabores dejaba a los dos amantes perdidos en sus pensamientos cuando Godou bajo su mano izquierda y se detuvo en el trasero de Yuri, la chica se sonrojo pero no aparto la mano de Godou y continuo besando al rey incluso cuando el joven empezaba a apretar un poco su trasero oculto por su falda verde, los labios de ambos se separaron durante un instante, pero Yuri cerró la distancia y regreso al combate de su lengua contra la de Godou, más Yuri siempre iba a ser una chica sumisa y eso lo demostraba su lengua.

Tras unos largos segundos, los dos amantes se separaron. Godou dejo libre su mano derecha y entonces la llevo a la mejilla derecha de Yuri para acariciarla levemente, el rojo de las mejillas de Yuri la hacían ver sumamente tierna como encantadora, pero la vista de Godou paso a un brillo platino que parecía querer ocultarse inútilmente.

– Es el turno de Liliana ahora – La nombrada sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y entonces Godou camino hasta quedar delante de la hermosa doncella con la belleza de un hada plateada, la sonrisa pervertida y levemente lujuriosa de Godou sonrojaron en un instante a Liliana que no podía dejar de evitar imaginarse en los brazos y labios de su amo sin importar nada.

Sin duda en ninguno de los dos, un suave pero cautivador beso estaba ocurriendo imitando las acciones de sus demás compañeras mientras unían sus cuerpos en un apasionado beso inocente, pero Godou deseaba sentir más el cuerpo de Liliana con el suyo y la hermosa caballero buscaba estar más cerca de su rey a como diera lugar, olvidándose de que las personas estaban mirándolos o incluso los leves susurros de sorpresa.

Sus cuerpos acercándose más con cada segundo. Godou perdido en su deseo de sentir a Liliana bajo sus manos de su cintura a sus muslos y los apretó dulcemente, Liliana gimió mudamente por eso y Godou rápidamente a alzó de los muslos, Liliana en eso apretó el cuerpo de Godou con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y el beso se intensifico en cuestión de segundos.

Liliana podía sentir como la lujuria se apoderaba de su amo cuando una zona dura como el acero se frotaba con su zona más frágil. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza la espalda de Godou y entonces ambos se separaron de los labios del otro, pero Godou deseaba más y bajo su rostro al cuello de Liliana donde empezó a lamer con cuidado y lindos gemidos escapaban de sus blancos labios.

– Ya es suficiente – Una voz encantadora detuvo a los dos amantes y ambos voltearon a ver a Erika quien se encontraba molesta – Ya tuvieron todos sus tiempos y es hora de que Godou regrese a mis labios, además de que Liliana está tomando muy agresivamente a mi esposo y al amo de mi espada – Erika frunció levemente el ceño mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas y se inclinaba un poco.

– Ena quiere ser la siguiente ahora – Ena por su parte habló con vergüenza pidiendo ser la siguiente – Ena desea que Su Majestad use a Ena para poder saciar todo de él sobre ella, después de todo, Su Majestad será el esposo de Ena y Yuri, incluso cuando ya es el amo de nosotras dos – Ena habló casi en susurros por lo avergonzada que estaba.

– Godou-san – Nublada en sus pensamientos era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Godou, el joven rey demonio observaba a la hermosa dama de cabellos castaños que se perdía en sus ojos.

– Ustedes ya tuvieron su tiempo, mi rey quiere que yo sea su acompañante en estos momentos – Liliana entonces empezó a defenderse de los ataques verbales de sus compañeras, provocando así una habitual pelea por estar cerca de Godou, incluso cuando Shizuka, María y Mio que era obligada por María observaban todo.

– Suficiente – Godou exclamó y las cuatro vieron al joven rey demonio quien mantuvo una sonrisa levemente perversa, las cuatro chicas esperaban las palabras de Godou para saber quién era la siguiente – No hay necesidad de pelear, saben que hay una solución para esto – Las chicas parecían confundidas cuando el evento del rey mono apareció en sus cabezas y todos se sonrojaron.

Una leve platica o discusión que no era raro en el grupo dio un leve inició cuando Liliana toco el suelo y pensaban si era buena idea el que los cinco empezaran a besarse en grupo, más María observo con una sonrisa al grupo para saber qué hacer en esos momentos, aunque se preguntaba si las chicas habían hecho eso consciente o inconscientemente.

– Puede ver lo felices que son Mio-sama – Mio observo a María quien dijo esas palabras y entonces nuevamente paso su vista a los jóvenes que discutían pegándose a Godou, Mio podía notar la felicidad en la mirada de las demás chicas – Son felices porque aceptan que Godou-nii es su amo y eso demuestra que la cuidara bien. Por qué no intenta aceptar eso y ser feliz de esa manera, estoy seguro que Godou-san la cuidara muy bien – María sabía que dentro de poco Mio en verdad se rendiría y aunque podría ser tardado, Godou eventualmente lo lograría… si no se la pasaba el rato entero con Erika y las demás.

Eventualmente las chicas se rindieron y se juntaron en un grupo cuando Godou unió sus labios con los de Erika intensificando y maximizando su amor, sus lenguas bailando con cariño provocaba una verdadera felicidad tanto en Erika como en Godou, más el beso finalizo cuando paso a besar a Ena que se encontraba abrazada al brazo izquierdo de Godou, entonces con amor y deseo unieron sus bocas y disfrutaban de la sensación del otro.

Godou libero la boca de Ena y paso a su frente donde Yuri se encontraba y entones empezaron a darse unos dulces picoteos sin la interacción de sus lenguas, aunque comparado con Ena y Erika, los besos con Yuri eran cortos pero llenos de amor y cariño digno de una pareja de casados en su mejor momento.

Liliana se unió al ponerse muy junta a Yuri y Godou paso de la boca de la Miko a la hermosa hada, entonces el amor y necesidad del otro se apoderaron del otro, más Liliana era bastante sumisa y dejaba que Godou tomara todas las decisiones mientras ella disfrutaba del beso con su amo.

Los cinco se acercaban más y más entre ellos mientras el calor y el deseo del otro aumentaba en cada uno, mientras Godou besaba a una mujer, las otras se encargaban de estimular al rey mientras besaban sus mejillas o su cuello, cada una disfrutando de una zona hasta el cambio de turno entre las cuatro.

– Lamento interrumpir su bella orgía – La infantil voz de María provoco que el grupo volteara a verla y recordara algo – Mio-sama todavía se encuentra de esta manera – Mio movió sus manos para mostrar el rostro suplicante de Mio – Sino nos damos prisa, esto nunca podrá terminar – Con esa advertencia es que las chicas liberaron a Godou y el mismo ya estaba centrado únicamente en una misión incluso liberando toda su lujuria.

Mio y Godou se vieron a los ojos y Mio no aparto la mirada como la vez anterior, era obvio que estaba empezado a colaborar con la causa siquiera un poco. Godou camino hasta llegar frente a Mio una segunda vez y sonrió con suavidad observando sus dulces labios, nuevamente notando el nerviosismo de Mio por lo que estaba por suceder, Godou debía de consolar a la hermosa joven que se encontraba dudosa todavía.

– Estas demasiado rígida - Godou entonces habló en un tono suave que Mio escuchara sin problemas y la hermosa joven observo a Godou – Relaja tu cuerpo y abre tu corazón. Estaré tu lado cuando más me necesites y te juro que incluso en las buenas y en las malas, nunca te abandonare así que por favor – Con cuidado mientras hablaba calmando a la hermosa joven, su mano derecha paso a su mejilla derecha y Mio contuvo un leve suspiro mientras observaba a los ojos a Godou – Ya sea como hermano, maestro o lo que sea, permíteme estar junto contigo incluso hasta el final del mundo – Las mejillas de Mio brillaban en rojo mientras Godou acercaba su rostro al de ella.

– "Esto no puede ser verdad" – Pensaba Mio ante las palabras de Godou – "Pero parece que lo dice muy en serio… de verdad puedo confiar en él" – Hundida en sus pensamientos, Mio abrió los labios y Godou unió su boca con el de la hermosa dama, pero se separaron unos segundos – Onii-chan…

Tanto Godou como Mio se observaron mientras Mio se avergonzaba de fuerte manera debido a la forma en que se refirió a Godou.

– "¿Por qué lo llame de esa manera?" – Se reprendió Mio antes de darse cuenta del motivo – "¿Es porque yo quería llamarlo así?" – Mio observo a Godou y el joven sonrió levemente como si estuviera feliz.

– Así que me aceptas – Mio no dijo nada y simplemente abrió la boca una vez más – Lo tomare como un si – Sin duda ni vacilación, Godou unió sus labios con los de Mio en un nuevo y tierno beso.

La danza entre las lenguas de ambos dio inició algo tensó por parte de Mio, pero Godou la guió adecuadamente para que se sintiera más relajada. El sonido de sus labios unidos solo era escuchado por ambos y la intensidad subía un poco, entonces Godou paso sus manos al estómago de Mio y empezó a acariciar suavemente su cuerpo mientras Mio lanzaba gemidos mudos por los labios que ocupaban su boca.

Godou desplazó sus manos por debajo de la ropa y empezó a alzar la blusa de Mio hasta que sus manos estuvieron en sus pechos, más la sensación de las grandes manos de Godou en su busto provoco que Mio se revolviera un poco por el placer. Sin separar sus bocas, Godou movió sus manos hasta el punto débil de Mio.

Godou estaba sorprendido de que el busto de Mio era más grande incluso que el de Ena y Erika, aunque todavía pequeño comparado con el de Lucretia en realidad.

Sus manos entonces empezaron a jugar con la zona indicada por su cabeza. Con cuidado la mano izquierda empezó a masajear-los lenta y suavemente, mientras movía su mano y apretaba con cuidado el pecho que hundía sus dedos entre toda la piel que tenía, la mano derecha en vez de imitar la izquierda simplemente fue a la zona más delicada del pecho done empezó a molestar el pezón cuidadosamente.

Apretando su eje y luego capturando la zona central del pecho derecho de manera lenta pero levemente ruda, el cuerpo de Mio se sentía en el cielo como María había advertido y simplemente no podía tolerar más la forma dulce-agresiva de Godou, ambos se separaron de su beso y Mio soltó un gemido de placer mientras su cuerpo brillaba de una tonalidad blanca con bordes doradas.

Time Skip

Ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que la ceremonia había terminado y en un rincón de la sala se encontraba Godou con un aura depresiva de lo que había logrado, mientras que Mio se encontraba acostada en el sofá y las hermosas damas y compañeras de Godou se encontraban felices pero muy avergonzadas de haberse dejado llevar por su lujuria, aunque la más afectada fue Shizuka que no podía dejar de recordar todas las cosas que habían pasado esa noche… era demasiada información.

– Porque esas caras largas, el ritual fue un éxito ¿verdad? – Intentando animar al grupo que protegería a Mio, María habló con un buen estado de ánimo que provoco que todos voltearan a verla.

– Eso me recuerda – Godou entonces salió de su zona negativa para levantarse y girar para ver a María antes de fruncir levemente el ceño – ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada acerca de la maldición?, ni siquiera Mio sabía algo de eso – La pregunta puso levemente nerviosa a la hermosa joven de aspecto infantil que se encontraba entre el muro y la espada.

– Creí que si Godou-nii se enteraba de la maldición se negaría a participar y entonces no podrías saber con exactitud la posición de Mio-sama – María bajo la mirada con unos ojos húmedos falsos, Godou suspiro al ver que María estaba a punto de llorar, aunque sus compañeras y hermana se dieron cuenta de que estaba fingiendo.

– Ya veo – Godou soltó un suspiro resignado y María observo a Godou quien parecía calmado.

– ¿No estás enojado? – Preguntó María y entonces observo la sonrisa de pena en los labios de Godou quien desvió su mirada.

– Eso no me corresponder a mí – María ladeo la cabeza confundida hasta sentir una enorme presión en su cabeza y volteo a ver aterrada a una enfadad Mio acompañada de Erika y las demás – Que los dioses se apiaden de tu alma – Godou habló mientras María rogaba por piedad en lo que era llevada por las chicas a quien sabe dónde, Godou suspiro una vez más algo cansado.

– Siempre son así las cosas – Shizuka habló y entonces su hermano volteó su rostro para ver a su hermana de sangre – Este tipo de cosas son normales para ti desde que te volviste un Campione – Preguntó mientras caminaba hasta quedar delante de su hermano, entones Godou obtuvo una mirada debatida mientras pensaba en todo lo que había vivido – Al menos la casa ya no se sentirá tan vacía – Godou observo a su hermana quien sonreía levemente al ver lo animado que todo se volvió en una sola noche.

– Es verdad – Godou respondió con una sonrisa que imitaba la de su hermana – Todavía falta un poco de tiempo antes de que las vacaciones finalicen, que tal si todos salimos a un parque o a otra prefectura, incluso podemos ver si con suerte vamos a otro país durante una semana – Godou dijo ideas para hacer que la nueva familia sea incluso más unida.

* * *

EN OTRA PARTE DE JAPÓN

En lo alto de una montaña cerca de un templo budista, incontables cadáveres estaban tirados en el suelo con extremidades arrancadas o sus cabezas decapitadas, la peste de muerte y sangre provocaría nausea en cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado a olerlo, entonces una sombra caminaba tranquilamente en lo que era una alfombra carmesí una vez azul.

– Pensar que los humanos dejarían en protección a tan peligroso ser en manos de tan miserables y débiles "héroes" – Burlo la sombra que caminaba hasta un hermoso altar protegido por una fuerte presión – Patético – El demonio extendió su brazo cubierto de oscuridad y el sello se rompió al mínimo contacto – Sin un dios cuidando del lugar, es obvio que una barrera como esa es inútil – La sombra camino hasta llegar al altar y lo abrió para ver una urna – Contigo sirviéndome y la otra persona a quien tengo planeado despertar, el poder de Wilberto será mío antes que de Zolgia y podre obtener el trono de Leohart de una vez y por todas, hahaha – La sombra soltó una leve carcajada mientras disfrutaba de que sus planes se movieran como deseaba.

Entonces el sonido de unos pasos en su espalda provocó que diera media vuelta para encontrarse con dos orbes verdes fosforescentes ocultos en la oscuridad, entonces una mano cubierta por un guante negro con filosas garras sobresalía de la oscuridad y era iluminada por la luz de la luna y revelo una esfera de agua con un diente en el centro.

– Todo según lo planeado – La sonrisa del demonio creció mientras caminaba de regreso junto a su compañero – ¿Y acabaste con todos los que se te pusieron en el camino? – Preguntó la sombra al ser oculto en la oscuridad y los ojos se movieron de arriba abajo en señal de asentir – Perfecto – Exclamó la sombra mientras continuaba caminando.

* * *

EN UN PUEBLO CERCANO

En un hermoso pueblo rural donde nada interesante podría suceder, en una de las casas con mejor construcción, se podía observar a una persona sumamente preocupada observando las estrellas desde su habitación.

– _Sucede algo malo_ – Una voz resonó dentro del cuarto mientras el hombre continuaba viendo las estrellas, ni siquiera interesado en mover su cabeza al saber que no habría nadie físicamente con quien hablar, decidió mantener su vista fija en las estrellas del oscuro firmamento mientras pensaba como traducir lo que leía.

– Las estrellas están presagiando que cosas muy malas están por suceder – El hombre respondió con un tono serio a la voz incorpórea – Creo que es hora de que Harutora y Touji vayan a la academia de exorcismo, es posible que _él_ sea necesario – Hablando con un tono serio pero como si no quisiera que eso pasara, la voz incorpórea no habló y posiblemente se había retirado – Que será eso que provoca a la estrella de la calamidad brillar con tanta intensidad – Se cuestionó el hombre mientras decidía dejar de mirar las estrellas.

* * *

 **Y con esto finalizo el capítulo No. 2 de esta serie.**

 **La verdad es que he estado dejando fuera esta historia por unos cuantos motivos que ya por fin pude resolver, entre ellos era como continuar la historia mediante el anime de Shinmai con las novelas de Campione, aunque ya las tengo arregladas y modificadas para grandes sorpresas que a todo el mundo les encantara.**

 **La historia con lo que ya tengo planteado como sagas y capítulos, será algo larga, no sé con exactitud qué tanto, pero será larga.**

 **La historia tomara a villanos Oc´s creados por mí y así no tener que usar los pocos villanos de Shinmai o los dioses herejes que solo pueden ser vencidos por Godou y sus iguales, motivo por el cual tomare algunos elementos o puede que parte de la historia de algún otro anime o historia sea libro, comic o incluso hentai rayando lo absurdo, aunque en realidad solo tengo algunos planeados que van bien con el tema de ambas series.**

 **Algunas de las series que aparecerán, ya sea como una parte o una saga de ellos adaptada a esta historia son:**

 **Tokyo Ravens; No estoy seguro de que saga o que elementos usar, pero al menos sé que los personajes principales aparecerán en alguna ocasión.**

 **Ao no Exorcist; La tengo implementada por una idea de un amigo, que sería un combate en contra de los demonios orientales en contra de los occidentales.**

 **Hellsing; Esto es difícil de explicar, pero digamos que vampiros y nazi vienen incluidos.**

 **Super Sentai: Algunas de las versiones que más me gustaron, sobre todo villanos de suma importancia que tendrían una relevancia muy importante en la historia junto con otros seres, aunque no estoy seguro de si agregaría a un super sentai siquiera, oh bueno, eso ya lo veré después.**

 **Otra cosa es que intentare hacer las series como si fueran Novelas Ligeras teniendo un prólogo, capítulos (5 o más) y un epilogo que servirá de base para finalizar la novela o dar una pista de la siguiente.**

 **La saga actual es llamada:**

" **The new testament of Devil King and Fallen Queen"**

 **Vol. 1**

 **[El guardián de la reina caída]**

 **Ahora contestare los Reviews:**

 **Hyakki Yako:** Ciertamente, aunque el prologó y capítulo eran muy antiguos y realmente me dio pereza mejorarlo así que no agregue cosas que pudieron haber sido mejor, una de esas eran las reacciones de las esposas de Godou junto con la de Mio al conocerse.

Sería la segunda opción, el tomo se tomaría casi en su totalidad pero con Mio y María o cualquier otro personaje que se una al grupo, aunque dichas historias tendrán un gran giro argumental de último momento que ya tengo planeado.

Eso se revela en este capítulo en realidad.

 **Otherberry6:** No sé si leas la historia todavía, pero no creo agregar a Basara a la historia a menos que le tenga un papel importante en la historia.

 **Soulalbarn18000:** Estoy contento de saber que en verdad te gusto la historia desde el inicio y espero que la historia te guste conforme avanza, incluyendo las ideas que ya he desarrollado para la historia.

 **Kuro Nashi:** Diría que no esperes más, pero creo que la espera es demasiado larga para esto… U0n0, realmente lo siento.

 **The Champion Mike 957:** No sé si leerás esto o no, pero todavía no sé si voy a poner a Basara y por si no te diste cuenta, la historia gira conforme a Godou y no conforme a Basara.

 **Enigma:** En realidad ya acabe de leerle todos los tomos, del 1ro hasta el tomo 21, es solo que la historia la hice cuando había leído apenas el tomo 16.

Gracias, aunque lo cambie por un capítulo mientras lo reemplace con un verdadero prólogo.

Lo sé, pero se me ocurren tantas ideas que no puedo evitarlo, aunque creo que me concentrare en las historias actuales antes de iniciar otras y al menos darle fin a alguna de las ya publicadas.

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	4. Acto 3- Los hilos del destino se mueve

**Acto 3.- Cuando los senderos se unen.**

 _Parte. 1_

El constante brillo de tonalidad azul y rojo se expandían por todas partes mientras la luz del sol poco a poco salía del horizonte. Una enorme multitud de personas se movía de un lado a otro mientras sus pasos hacían eco en todo lugar, sin descanso miles de pasos se escuchaban cada segundo que pasaba con un paso acelerado que hacían sentir miedo a los insectos cercanos, las únicas excepciones eran sin duda las moscas y mosquitos que estaban apreciando el milagro de una buena comida.

En lo alto de una montaña se podía observar un monte budista con una gran cantidad de policías moviéndose de un lado a otro. La mirada de los trabajadores eran1 divididas y en general más notorio cuando se trataba del género, pues eran pocos los hombres que tenían una mirada conteniendo el vómito y el asco del olor a sangre y los cuerpos partidos, las mujeres en otro caso ya se habían rendido y fueron a buscar una zona donde eso no estuviera presente y eso demostraba una diferencia entre las actitudes en misiones.

– Todavía no han encontrado nada, Suzue – Preguntó una persona que portaba una seria como grave voz, el cual provenía de un hombre de mediana edad parado en la entrada del templo.

El hombre de unos treinta y tantos años de un peliagudo cabello negro peinado hacía atrás sin salvarse de las puntas y de una piel bronceada por el sol, sus ojos negros poco resaltaban debido a sus ojos rasgados que quedaban bien con su rostro de facciones duras como de un hombre que ha pasado un tiempo en la cárcel. El hombre llevaba una playera blanca debajo de un saco negro con una corbata roja clara y unos pantalones a juego del saco. Aquel hombre tenía por alguna razón su ojo derecho cerrado todo el tiempo.

– No señor Tatara – Una suave y fina voz le respondió mientras una de las pocas mujeres que pudieron tolerar la situación se acercaba.

La mujer estaba en sus veinte tantos años y tenía un hermoso cabello marrón carmesí o un marrón pelirrojo corto que caía con dos mechones a los lados de su rostro y unas puntas protegiendo su frente, su piel blanca brillaba un poco por el sudor y sus ojos de una tonalidad verde brillaban hermosamente. La hermosa mujer tenía un rostro sumamente hermoso como el de un ángel caído del cielo pero con una mirada sería algo infantil. La dama de un cuerpo muy curvilíneo llevaba una playera verde sin mangas pero que resaltaba su busto fácilmente de una copa-H, su delgada cintura era abrazada por un cinturón junto con una falda verde que llegaba un poco después de la rodilla y acababa con unas botas negras.

– Llevamos cerca de una hora en este lugar y todavía no encontramos nada que nos pueda indicar quien fue el responsable de esto y menos del porque – Al ver que la investigación no avanzaba sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara es que el hombre de nombre Tatara frunció el ceño, con cuidado paso sus dedos a su rostro para presionar el fuente de su nariz indignado – Nos llamaron de una persona cercana acerca del hedor de la montaña y cuando vino a investigar se encontró con esto y llamó a la policía, tras una media hora nos llamaron para ayudar con nuestra habilidad de detectives… pero tampoco hemos conseguido alguna pista del porque una persona asesinaría a tantos monjes y religiosos de Buda – El hombre suspiro al ver que realmente se la estaba pasando mal con el caso por el cual fue llamado temprano en la mañana – Tal vez debamos de pensar en que podrían haberse metido las personas de este monasterio – Comentó con tal de dar una idea.

– Realmente dudo que algo como eso ayude – Una nueva voz llamó la atención de los dos detectives quienes hablaban entre ellos, la voz era suave y refinada pero con una entonación grave que daba a entender que era un hombre, ambos voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz.

Un hombre de unos 25 años de un cabello negro levemente alborotado pero bien peinado con un flequillo cubriendo su frente y dos mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro, su piel banca resaltaba sus ojos azules como el fresco mar y debido a sus facciones finas y suaves lo hacían ver sumamente apuesto. El hombre llevaba un traje de policía que consistía en una camisa azul de manga corta con dos bolsillos además de llevar en el lado derecho su placa y en el izquierdo una etiqueta con el nombre "Kaimien Shintsu" y una corbata negra cayendo en el centro, el hombre usaba un cinturón negro y unos pantalones azul oscuro.

– Este monasterio es conocido por todos en la zona y es rara la vez que una persona decide subir o ver que alguien baje del monasterio y menos las personas que viven en este lugar – El policía continuo hablando hasta quedar delante de los dos detectives – Si tu suposición era una guerra entre tierra o drogas, entonces te digo de una vez que no es eso – Tatara frunció el ceño al ver que su suposición ya había sido investigada – Aunque créame que desearía que eso fuera y ya hubiéramos terminado el trabajo – El hombre bromeo con una sonrisa burlona y aburrida, entonces sacó de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros .

El hombre golpeo la parte trasera de la caja para sacar la parte superior del cigarro y lo tomo con sus labios para entonces bajar la cajetilla y proceder a buscar su encendedor, entonces notó a los dos detectives que lo miraban simplemente esperando a ver si comentaba algo acerca del tema del porque estaban en ese lugar, aunque el policía confundió la mirada.

– ¿Quieren uno? – Preguntó el policía de nombre Shintsu a los dos detectives quienes tenían una gota de sudor cayendo por su nuca, Shintsu esperando a que uno tomara un cigarro es que golpeo la parte trasera de la cajetilla sacando unos cuantos cigarros y entonces Tatara los observo.

– Tomare uno – El detective entonces tomo uno de los cigarros y lo paso a su boca, los dos hombres voltearon a ver a la hermosa mujer quien podía entender el mensaje de los dos.

– No soy fumadora así que lo mejor es que regrese a la escena del crimen – La mujer negó con suavidad y tacto la invitación del policía y entonces dio media vuelta para caminar hasta la escena en esperanza de encontrar una pista.

Los dos hombres se alzaron de hombros mientras Shintsu sacó su encendedor y prendió los dos cigarros. Inhalando el toxico veneno del tabaco que viajaba por su cuello hasta los pulmones y entonces exhalo el humo negro mientras retiraba el cigarro de su boca, ambos disfrutaron de la suave sensación des estresante del tabaco para poder sentirse mejor del trabajo que han estado manteniendo por casi dos horas enteras, sin duda alguna es que debían de liberar un poco la presión de lo que estaba sucediendo.

– ¿Y no han encontrado nada útil? – Cuestiono Tatara al policía para luego inhalar por segunda vez el cigarro en su mano derecha.

– Hasta el momento no podemos encontrar ni una sola pista que nos pueda indicar la razón e tal homicidio y aunque parezca sorprendente, no sabemos con qué fueron asesinados los monjes – Tatara observo al policía incrédulo de esa información – Sé qué piensas que fueron objetos pulso cortantes como navajas o cuchillos, pero el corte es demasiado fino como para que armas como esa pudieran ser las causante de ellas – Shintsu suspiro al recordar como esa información se le había brindado antes dejándolo con más dudas y trabajo mientras Tatara se sorprendía más y más del caso en el que fue llamado – Aunque mi jefe al parecer tiene una idea de quien pudo ser el causante cuando encontró algo que llamó su atención, más dice que solo especialistas en el tema podrían ayudarnos para saber si lo que piensa es posible. Ya llamó al especialista y solo tenemos que esperar a su llegada – Shintsu relato eso y entonces llevó el cigarro a su boca para exhalar el humo negro.

– Así que un especialista ¿eh? – Comentó Tatara al escuchar al policía hablar – Para que no sea un forense es que se puede adivinar que no es un cadáver, pero, ¿Qué exactamente puede ser eso que le dio una idea más o menos de quien pudo haber sido y porque no nos comentó nada si ya tenía una pista? – Cuestiono Tatara y el policía se alzó de hombros demostrando que no le interesaba mucho la respuesta en realidad – ¿Sabes cuándo llegara ese especialista? – Preguntó Tatara con tal de poder hablar con ese especialista y ver de cerca lo que causó la muerte de todas esas personas.

– Ya llegó en realidad – Metiéndose entre la charla de los dos hombres, una voz suave pero gruesa y levemente ronca resonó entre los dos – Aunque el viaje fue bastante largo. Espero que esto valga la pena porque he dejado a mi problemático hijo solo y eso es algo que no me gusta hacer a menos de emergencias, así que agradecería que fuéramos a hacer esto rápido – Los dos hombres rápidamente voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz que se encontraba en su espalda.

Un hombre cercano a la tercera edad que debía de tener unos cincuenta y tantos años de un cabello gris natural levemente alborotado y salvaje, una piel blanca que resaltaba unos ojos rojos como la sangre misma protegidos por unos lentes negros de donde cían dos collares con una cruz blanca en ambos lados. Su rostro de facciones calmadas y relajadas le hacían ver como una persona carismática incluso con una herida en su cabeza con la forma de una cruz o un bigote de tres días terminando con una barba de chivo. El hombre llevaba una túnica negra digno de un padre de la iglesia, llevaba en su cuello un collar con dos cruces junto con un collar con una cruz.

Los dos hombres observaron de arriba abajo al misterioso padre que había llegado de la nada. No era normal que una persona de la iglesia o religión bíblica viniera a un monasterio budista o taoísta debido a que los consideraban como lugares herejes, era obvio que esa persona había sido mandada a llamar, pero, ¿Por qué?

De la nada, el sonido de algo chocando con el piso resonó de las escaleras y entonces los tres hombres observaron como una nueva persona se acercaba a la zona de investigación, más el sacerdote mostró una sonrisa divertida cuando logro visualizar en su totalidad a la persona que se acercaba.

Un hombre alto de una estatua de 1.78 cm que tenía un despeinado y ondulado cabello negro-azulado que llegaba hasta el final del cuello con un mechón cayendo del lado derecho de su rostro, su piel blanca resaltaba unos ojos grises escondidos detrás de unos lentes rectangulares. El hombre contaba con unas facciones finas que lo volvían un hombre bastante apuesto incluso entre los tres hombres delante de él. El hombre llevaba una playera blanca debajo de un sacó gris junto con una corbata roja, un cinturón marrón protegía un pantalón del color de su saco, pero lo más llamativo era sin duda que al hombre le faltaba su pierna derecha y era reemplazada con una pata de palo y llevaba un bastón del lado de su pierna.

– Vaya-vaya, parece que fui el último invitado en llegar – El hombre habló con un tono suave y calmado mientras llegaba junto con los otros varones en la entrada del monasterio, aunque su vista paso al padre – Que inesperado verte en este lugar, Shiro-shinpu (Padre Shiro) – Habló el galante hombre de cabellos azules al enviado de la iglesia con una leve sonrisa burlona.

– Lo que me sorprende es que haya llegado primero, Onmyouji – Ante las palabras sarcásticas y burlonas del hombre de cabellos azulados, el padre respondió también con una burla a su viejo conocido incluso cuando su relación no fuera una tan amistosa en realidad.

– Es fácil cuando tienes dos piernas y no debes de subir casi cien escalones con 1 pierna y ¾ - El hombre respondió mientras mantenía esa burlona sonrisa en su rostro incluso al hablar sobre su discapacidad – Aunque al parecer no has empezado con nada – Entonces paso su vista al monasterio observando con sorpresa su interior, sus ojos brillaban levemente buscando algo que fuera de gran utilidad.

– ¿Se puede saber quiénes son ustedes y que hacen en este lugar? – Incapaz de comprender a las dos personas que acababan de llegar, Tatara habló con un tono de voz fuerte casi como si intentara intimidarlos para sacar información, pero ninguno parecía sentir algo como miedo por las palabras del hombre.

– Mi nombre es Fujimoto Shiro y soy un exorcista enviado de la rama del Vaticano – El primero en responder a la duda del detective fue el padre, más el detective y el policía no podían entender mucho con solo eso.

– Mi nombre es Ohtomo Jin y soy un Onmyo de la Agencia de Onmyoujis de Tokio… bueno, ex agente, ahora solo soy un maestro en la Academia de Onmyos de Tokyo – El hombre de cabello azulado fue el segundo en hablar sin apartar la mirada del monasterio – Uno de los generales contacto conmigo en la mañana y me pidió que viniera lo más pronto posible y es por eso que me encuentro en este lugar – Respondió entonces a la otra duda del varón.

– Es acaso esto alguna clase de broma – Tatara quien no podía creer en las palabras de esas dos personas es que habló con un tono más amenazador y los dos hombres pasaron su vista al hombre tuerto – Esta es una investigación acerca de un homicidio a gran escala y esperan que creamos que una persona llamó a un padre y un supuesto lector de las estrellas, esto no es una película y les recomiendo que se marchen antes de que los arresten – El hombre amenazó a los presentes quienes se miraron antes de regresar su vista a los dos hombres frente a ellos.

– Concuerdo con Tatara-san, es imposible que una persona dentro del caso en verdad haya hablado a dos personas atrapadas en sueños de magia y esas cosas – Shintsu apoyó al detective mientras movía su mano a unas esposas en su costado, entonces los dos hombres volvieron a verse para negar con la cabeza y antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra cosa…

– Veo que por fin han llegado, Shiro, Jin – Una nueva voz interrumpió a todo el mundo y tanto el policía como el detective reconocieron la voz y voltearon a ver a la persona encargada de la investigación.

Un hombre joven de unos 29 años de un cabello negro peinado hacía atrás de manera galante y su piel blanca resaltaba unos ojos azul zafiros, su rostro de facciones suaves pero levemente salvajes le daban la apariencia de un apuesto rebelde. El hombre usaba el uniforme de policías que se pegaba bien a su cuerpo bien formado y construido, en su placa decía "Kouhzuki Ren".

– Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde nuestra última reunión – Comentó Jin respondiendo a las palabras del policía de mayor cargo dentro del grupo – Veo que no te has descuidado nada para un hombre de 59 años – Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro mientras el hombre de nombre Ren soltó una leve carcajada, aunque tanto Tatara como Shintsu no podían creer la broma de la edad del jefe de cuerpos de policía y que lo tomara por buena.

– En realidad cumplí los 60 la semana pasada – Los dos hombres observaron sorprendidos al jefe de policías quien continuaba la broma – Pero dejando de lado los datos personales, tenemos que hablar acerca de esto – Ren entonces señalo el monasterio que Jin había estado revisando – Durante la primera media hora logre descifrar un par de cosas importantes que me llevaron a llamarlos para que vinieran, aunque tuve que complacer al jefe suprior llamando al detective Tatara para buscar pistas adecuadas – Hablando sobre sus acciones es que el apuesto hombre puso una sonrisa levemente forzada mientras ponía una mirada de desacuerdo – Pero al final es obvio que se trata de una entidad demoniaca ¿verdad? – Preguntó Ren a Jin y este asintió.

– Aunque no es raro sentir vibras oscuras en un monasterio budista donde se sellan a poderoso demonios que no pueden ser vencidos, hay una enorme cantidad de poder oscuro que contamina el lugar – Jin regreso su vista al interior del monasterio cuando dijo esas palabras – Aunque lo que me extraña es que solo son ondas en particular – Jin entrecerró los ojos y Shiro como Ren fruncieron levemente el ceño – Teno decir que el causante de esto puede ser un demonio de clase-SS fácilmente y no solo uno, ambos – De la nada, el tono burlón del hombre había desaparecido cuando dio la información acerca de lo que podía observar en el monasterio – Aunque no sé con exactitud a menos que se hagan una pruebas o con una muestra.

– Ya me adelante a eso – Jin juntó a Shiro observaron a Ren quien empezó a hurgar en su bolsillo derecho – En realidad, esto fue la razón por la cual los llame – Ren entonces sacó de su bolsillo un raro objeto parecido a una escama que era de una tonalidad azul celeste con la base verde, pero esa escama emitía una enorme presión – Cuando la observe tuve unas dudas y miren esto – Ren entonces balanceo la escama en contra de unos árboles y estos se cortaron con solo el viento sacudiéndose por la escama y los presentes observaron eso anonadados – Sin duda es algo que ningún humano debería ni podría poseer – Ren entonces entregó la escama a los dos hombres.

Quien tomo la escama fue Shiro y la observo detenidamente. Jin había activado su visión espiritual para ver el aura de la escama y era enorme, sin duda podría ser una clase mayor a la que pensaba, pero eso no podría saberlo en esos momentos, entonces Shiro lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos.

– Lo enviare al Vaticano apenas pueda para que investiguen acerca del tipo de demonio al cual pertenece – Shiro habló con un tono serio mientras Ren asentía – Aunque no entiendo que querrían demonios en un monasterio budista si se arriesgaban a sufrir la ira de Buda, debe o debía de haber algo de valor para los demonios en este lugar… la pregunta es qué.

– No pueden estar hablando en serio – La voz seria de Tatara como de Shintsu sonaron y los tres hombres que hablaban animadamente voltearon a ver a los dos varones con miradas incrédulas – Estamos en medio de un homicidio y lo único que hacen es ponerse a jugar a los demonios, acaso no entienden la seriedad del asunto – Los dos hombres racionales dijeron eso observando a los tres presentes quienes parecían burlarse de su trabajo.

– Al parecer ellos no creen en la magia y esas cosas – Comentó Jin con una suave sonrisa al ver al par de incrédulos hombres – Entonces les demostrare que no estamos bromeando con lo del demonio – Los dos hombres alzaron una ceja ante las palabras de Jin y el mismo levanto su bastón para apuntar a un árbol a su derecha – _Nadam An Norikamanasa Shinterimatsu Ou Shientusmani Shirinazata_ – Cantando palabras en algún raro lenguaje perdido, una leve aura se formó en el bastón del hombre y una estrella se formó de una coloración transparente antes de lanzar una poderosa llamarada que rápidamente golpeo el árbol y los dos hombres miraron incrédulos al Onmyo y al Exorcista.

– Los demonios son reales y aunque no lo crean, la magia lo es también – Ren habló y los dos hombres voltearon a verlo sorprendidos – No todo el mundo sabe de su existencia, las personas que lo saben son alrededor de un 5 a 8% de la humanidad en la tierra – Ren informo acerca de eso mientras pasaba su vista al monasterio – Si tienen dudas se las contestare luego, por el momento hay que dejar que los expertos busquen algo en la escena del crimen – Ante esa declaración Jin y Shiro asintieron mientras caminaban dentro al monasterio – "Como espero que no haya necesidad de llamar al Campione por esto" – Pensó el líder de la operación con un leve suspiro.

 _Parte. 2_

En la hermosa casa que era una biblioteca y hogar de los miembros de la familia Kusanagi, en el cuarto superior que se trataba del joven rey demonio, el mismo se encontraba en una de las más complicadas situaciones en las que nunca antes había vivido y eso se demostraba cuando su rostro estaba a punto de sacar vapor e sus orejas.

Acostado en la cama de su cuarto se encontraba Godou y aunque eso no debía de ser algo raro en lo más mínimo… lo que si era raro era que no se encontraba solo. En su brazo derecho se encontraba una dormida Erica quien como le era costumbre se encontraba desnuda, sus grandes pechos así como su rosada aureola como pezón se podían ver fácilmente y su delgada cintura que bajaba de los suaves pechos como malvaviscos de la hermosa joven, aunque volvían a subir cuando llegaban al perfecto trasero de Erica y terminaba con sus torneadas piernas, aunque para rematar la situación es que se encontraba muy pegada a su cuerpo que podía sentir su calor corporal.

Aunque lamentablemente en parte también eso era algo natural en la actualidad… lo más preocupante era la persona que se encontraba dormida en su brazo izquierdo. María en esos momentos se encontraba dormida y desnuda como Erica donde su brazo podía sentir los pequeños pechos de María y debido a que la1 súcubo abrazaba el brazo, Godou podía sentir una zona bastante húmeda y cálida que provocaba un cortocircuito en su cabeza como en su cuerpo.

– "Como diablos paso esto" – Esa era la mayor de las dudas de Godou con respecto a su situación actual – "No es raro de Erica entrar en mi cuarto y dormir desnuda, pero ¿Por qué María también esta desnuda en mi cuarto?" – La duda retumbaba en su cabeza mientras buscaba una forma de zafarse de esa situación sin alertar a las dos damas durmientes, pero un movimiento brusco podría despertarlas y no quería tener que vivir una pesadilla.

El joven rey demonio estuvo constantemente cantando citras para evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara biológicamente incluso cuando la presión del cuerpo de ambas damas era muy suave. Con fuerza mordió su labio inferior pensando a tal velocidad que en su vida había tenido que usar, lo único bueno es que nada podía empeorar la situación a menos que Yuri entrara en el cuarto y los viera de esa manera, eso sin duda sería el peor de todas las situaciones en la actualidad.

[TOC] [TOC]

– Ya se despertó, Godou-san – La suave y bella voz de la hermosa Yamato Nadeshiko se escuchó detrás de la puerta de su cuarto y es entonces que empezó a sudar frío ante su muy mala suerte – María me dijo que viniera a despertarlo para que baje a cenar – Nuevamente la voz de la dama sonó esperando una respuesta de un mudo Godou quien buscaba una salvación – ¿Godou-san? – Un tono preocupado había salido de los hermosos labios de Yuri y eso provoco que Godou se sintiera un poco culpable.

– *Bostezo* Buenos días Godou – De la nada, la hermosa e inolvidable voz de Erica resonó dentro del cuarto mientras la dama se levantaba limpiando sus ojos todavía medio adormilada – Es hora de mi beso de buenos días – La hermosa dama sonrió como una depredadora para ver a Godou quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y una respiración leve – Todavía estas dormido Godou, parece que tendré que despertarte de alguna forma – Erica habló mientras relamía con cierta sensualidad sus labios y observaba a Godou.

– ¿Qué está pasando? –Una nueva voz detuvo el avanzar de Erica quien volteó a ver a una desnuda María quien se encontraba a la izquierda de Godou, entonces la pequeña demonio observo a Erica quien la miraba enfadada – Buenos días Erica-san – Ignorando la mirada de la hermosa mujer de cabello dorado, la pequeña niña simplemente saludo cortésmente antes de pasar su vista a Godou – Godou-nii todavía no ha despertado – Comentó María sorprendida de que el joven rey se encontrara todavía en el reino de Morfeo.

– Así es y estaba a punto de despertarlo con un cariñoso beso hasta que decidiste interrumpirme – María podía notar lo enfadada que se encontraba Erica debido a que se había despertado en un mal momento para ella – Lo mejor es que te alejes mientras su esposa se hace cargo de su marido y no necesitamos a una prima joven que moleste a los adultos, así que ve a jugar con una muñeca o algo – Erica entonces dejo de ver a María y sus ojos se centraron en su esposo todavía "dormido".

– ¿En verdad piensas hacerte cargo de Godou-nii? – Ante las palabras dudosas de María es que Erica observó a la hermosa niña quien entonces tenía una pícara sonrisa en cara, Erica alzó una ceja dudosa incluso cuando ya había informado eso – Entonces también te encargaras de esto…

María abrió los ojos cuando su mano que se había movido como una serpiente se detuvo en la zona masculina de Godou. Sus pequeños y suaves dedos podían sentir una difícil circunferencia en algo tan ardiente como un mar de llamas e incluso tan duro como el acero sin estar despertado, aunque sin duda lo que la dejo perpleja era una sola cosa.

– Enorme ¿verdad? – María asintió casi hipnotizada antes de voltear a ver a Erica – Ya lo he visto un par de ocasiones – La sonrisa digno de un demonio apareció en su rostro incluso con un sonrojo – Aunque no fui la única, Liliana, Yuri y Ena también nos sorprendimos al ver la "espada" de Godou – María no podía creer que en verdad esas personas fueran tan cercanas para eso.

– Y no quieres ayuda – María volvió a hablar levemente sonrojada mientras movía con suavidad su mano de arriba abajo por todo el dormido miembro del chico sobre su ropa, Erica alzó una ceja confundida del porque necesitaría ayuda con eso – No crees que sería más feliz con dos mujeres al despertar y bueno, esto también ayudaría a _relajar-lo_ – Erica se quedó pensando un poco ante las palabras de la linda niña.

– Ya es suficiente – De la nada, la puerta fue abierta de golpe para revelar a una muy enojada como sonrojada Yuri quien se quedó congelada al ver como Erica y María se encontraban levantadas en la cama de Godou desnudas, aunque María tenía su mano derecha en la zona biológica de Godou – ¿Qué diablos creen que hacen y como puede…? – Yuri detuvo su crítica como sermón al observar que Godou se encontraba todavía dormido en su cama, aunque debido al ruido empezó a dar un leve gemido – ¿Godou-san todavía no ha despertado? – Comentó Yuri sorprendida al saber que Godou era de las personas madrugadoras, aunque cambio su tono de voz a uno de susurros para evitar que Godou despertara abruptamente.

– No lo culpo – Tanto Yuri como Erica voltearon a ver a María que dijo esas palabras – Debe de estar muy cansado, al menos psicológica o emocionalmente tras el evento de ayer con Mio y la maldición – Las dos hermosas damas al recordar eso es que se sonrojaron fuertemente – Posiblemente no sea buena idea despertarlo tan temprano y sería bueno que descansara – María dijo eso pensando en el bienestar de su nuevo hermano.

– ¿Y qué te parece si empiezas por dejar de acariciar "ese" lugar? – Con un rojo más intenso en sus mejillas es que Yuri observo a María quien observo su mano, la cual continuaba tentando al miembro de Godou a despertar… aunque le parecía complicado.

– Lo lamentó – María entonces alejo su mano de la zona privada de Godou – Es mi instinto como súcubo – La niña soltó una leve sonrisa nerviosa mientras Yuri suspiraba – Lo mejor es que vaya a mi cuarto por mi ropa – Sin vacilar o importarle como estaba, María empezó a caminar con un tarareo demostrando estar misteriosamente feliz.

– Creo que también debería de vestirme – Erica habló mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba moviendo tentadoramente su trasero hasta su ropa tirada, Yuri se sonrojo un poco al ver el cuerpo perfecto de Erica junto con el movimiento sensual de sus caderas. Erica notó la mirada de Yuri y la confundió con una mirada de que pensaba hacer algo desvergonzado – Te prometo que no despertare a Godou así que puedes regresar con los demás en lo que me visto – Habló Erica tomando del suelo su ropa.

– De acuerdo – Yuri entonces cerró la puerta mientras caminaba y aunque consideraba que Erica intentaría algo pervertido con Godou, Yuri confiaba en ella y sabía que dejaría descansar a Godou.

Erica se había quedado quieta con su ropa en manos esperando a que las dos damas salieran del cuarto y se alejaran lo suficiente como para poder actuar a su gusto. No pensaba romper la promesa con Yuri acerca de despertar al joven rey demonio, pero no dijo nada de que no podría hacer nada con él cuando estuviera despierto…

– Ya se fueron así que puedes dejar de fingir que estas durmiendo, Godou – Erica observo al joven rey quien al escuchar las palabras de Erica es que Godou se levantó y observo sonrojado a Erica todavía desnuda.

– ¿Por qué no te has puesto tu ropa? – Godou cubrió sus ojos avergonzado por haber visto el cuerpo desnudo de Erica quien simplemente se mostraba tranquila, la dama comenzó a caminar hasta la cama y Godou sintió como un peso se metió en la cama y todavía sonrojado es que bajo las manos y noto que Erica se encontraba justo frente a él, su rostro a escasos centímetros y sus montañas a plena vista sonrojaron de fuerte manera al rey demonio.

– No la necesito por el momento – Erica respondió con un tono suave y seductor mientras sus ojos miraban los de Godou – Y sé que quieres verme sin ella – Godou se sonrojo sabiendo muy en el interior que era verdad, entonces Erica abrió sus labios y cerró sus ojos en espera de un beso.

– No puedes hablar en serio – Avergonzado y nervioso, Godou no podía creer las acciones de Erica, más la hermosa dama solo mantuvo sus labios abiertos.

La situación no estaba cambiando nada incluso con los largos segundos que estaban pasando y siendo incapaz de ir en contra de Erica, Godou cerró los ojos y unió sus labios con los de Erica. El reencuentro de sus lenguas era de plena felicidad. Erica se abalanzo en contra de Godou donde su cuerpo se pegó mucho al rey demonio, más Godou atrajo a Erica más cerca de él cuando rodeo su desnuda espalda con sus brazos.

El sonido húmedo de sus labios y lenguas bailando juntos rebosaban en sus oídos. El constante movimiento de sus rostros uniéndose y separándose levemente antes de volver a unirse, las lenguas enrollándose entre ambos mientras sus cuerpos se presionaban más y más en contra de su compañero.

El calor corporal de ambos incrementaba cuando Godou pudo sentir los pezones de Erica endurecerse y él podía sentir como una zona empezaba a despertar. Erica se sonrojo al sentir un duro objeto golpeando peligrosamente su entrada, moviendo su mano derecha del cuello de Godo hasta la zona baja es que pudo sentir con su mano lo ardiente que era, Godou al sentir que Erica había movido su mano a una tan suave, es que sus instintos de pelea se activaron.

Con cuidado paso de las caderas de Erica hasta su trasero que presiono con algo de fuerza mientras sus manos se hundían, Erica se separó de los labios de Godou para soltar un lindo gemido y entonces rey y caballero se vieron a los ojos con amor y ternura nublado con una leve lujuria, Erica entonces movió su mano a donde el inició del pantalón para su tan anhelada primera vez…

– Espera – Godou detuvo la mano de Erica y la hermosa joven observo sorprendida a Godou – No quiero que sea así – El rey habló con un tono suave mientras observaba a los ojos a Erica – Si de verdad vamos a hacerlo, quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial – Godou soltó la mano de Erica y la misma entonces se bajó de la cama.

– Creo que es verdad – Comentó Erica observando a su marido en cama – A veces puedes decir cosas muy listas – Con esas burlonas palabras es que Erica tomo una de las prendas que dejo en la cama – Pero es mejor que veas esto – Con un tono seductivo es que Godou se sonrojo al ver que Erica pensaba cambiarse frente a él.

Erica tomo sus bragas blancas con bordes negros y un moño en el centro y la paso por sus piernas, aunque debido a que tuvo que doblarse es que Godou tuvo una perfecta vista de la feminidad y otra parte del cuerpo de Erica, entonces la dama subió lenta y provocativamente su ropa asta ocultar la zona baja. Sus manos pasaron entonces a su sujetador del mismo patrón volteándose para que Godou tuviera una perfecta vista de sus pechos hasta que fueron ocultados por la prenda y finalizó con su ropa del día anterior.

– Me alegro que hayas decidido ver – Godou sintió como sus mejillas se prendían en un rojo de 20 tonalidades diferentes mientras Erica se marchaba del cuarto.

Godou cayó rendido a la cama con su rostro más rojo que una fresa. El joven rey suspiro al haber tenido una pesada mañana y aunque deseaba volver a la comodidad de su cama y dormir un rato más, lamentablemente era el tipo de persona que no podía volver a dormir cuando ya se había despertado. El joven rey quien no podía creer todo lo de anoche junto con lo de esta mañana todavía recordaba que su situación familiar en la actualidad no era buena debido a lo tensó de todo lo nuevo a su alrededor.

Shizuka entendía que la magia existía y ahora era el maestro de Mio…

– Creo que sería una muy buena idea una salida familiar – Godou suspiro todavía pensando a donde ir y así estrechar una mejor relación con María y Mio – Aunque todavía no sé a dónde podemos ir – Godou soltó un suspiro y se levantó de la cama, rápidamente tomo su celular y noto que casi no tenía batería – Me olvide de cargarlo anoche – Godou entonces abrió una de las compuestas de su cajita de noche y observo que no estaba el cargador en ese cajón, pero su vista se detuvo en un objeto llamativo – Que nostálgico – Godou tomo con cuidado unos animalitos de papel de diversos colores – Recuerdo haber jugado esto con Shizuka y Haru-nee en un pueblo cercano durante vacaciones…

Recordando cosas del pasado es que Godou tuvo una brillante idea de a dónde ir con su familia, aunque tendría que cargar su celular primero para hacer la llamada que decidirá su viaje o uno de los problemas principales en realidad.

 _Parte. 3_

Ya habían pasado un alrededor de dos horas y los policías se encontraban descansando cuando Onmyoujis llegaron en búsqueda de detectar energía oscura. Muchos policías consideraban eso una broma, pero otros quienes habían estado observando al rey demonio de Japón entendían que eso no era una broma de mal gusto y muchos pensaban en que podría haber causado que algo como un demonio entrara a un monasterio o si sería necesario que el rey demonio interviniera en el caso.

– ¿Entonces es culpa de un demonio? – Suzue preguntó al padre como al Onmyouji levemente interesada en el tema.

– No puedo confirmar eso en su totalidad en realidad – Fue Jin quien respondió a la duda de la hermosa mujer – No es raro que en un monasterio se mantenga un aura demoníaca o pedazos de demonios ya que los monjes en su mayoría combaten en contra de esas criaturas, pero debido a la enorme presencia de poder alrededor del monasterio se puede saber que al menos hubo un ataque reciente.

– Aunque en estos momentos solo podemos pensar en cuales fueron las causas de la batalla o por qué un demonio tan poderoso enfrentaría a mortales fuera de su nivel – Shiro continuó hablando en nombre de Jin observando a los pocos sacerdotes que pudieron llegar – Solo hay que esperar un poco a que alguien encuentra un lugar con un sello roto, después de eso podremos darnos una idea general de lo que sucede y de a quien debemos de llamar para hacerse cargo – Ante esas palabra es que la imagen de un hombre anciano de cabello canoso apareció junto con unos orbes verdes fosforescentes.

– Y quienes serían los encargados de ser un verdadero problema – Cuestiono Suzue con más preguntas que sorprendían un poco a los dos mensajeros de la magia.

– En el caso de los Onmyos serían los Doce Shinsho – Habló Jin con una sonrisa tranquila mientras hablaba de temas de los Onmyos – Son los doce Onmyoujis más fuertes de todo Japón con un nivel insuperable y algunos creen que con el poder de igualar al legendario Abe no Seimei, aunque son puras exageraciones – Jin sonrió divertido al recordar al menos dos personas dentro del grupo de doce generales divinos que no podrían igualar al legendario Onmyo de la historia japonesa.

– El Vaticano cuenta con un grupo especial de Exorcistas junto a otra unidad especial de asesinato de monstruos – Fue el turno de Shiro el responder la duda de la hermosa dama curiosa de lo sobrenatural – Aunque en caso de ser una entidad mayor a los limites humanos posibles… "ellos" serían los últimos rayos de esperanza del mundo, pero es posible que no muevan ni un solo dedo en caso de ser necesarios – Shiro suspiro pesadamente mientras Suzue parecía confundida.

– ¿Quiénes son "ellos"? – Preguntó Suzue confundida y entonces ambos sabios en términos del mundo de la magia fruncieron levemente el ceño, Suzue se preocupó un poco con respecto al misterioso silencio y antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera decir algo.

– Encontré algo – Un gritó proveniente de uno de los muchos trabajadores paranormal llamó la atención de todo el mundo y cada ser vivo interesado fue a donde se encontraba el dueño de la voz, quien se encontraba en la zona del sacerdote mayor y entonces señalo en su espalda para remover una tela y mostrar un tipo de protección o barrera rota.

– Así que si había algo en este lugar – Comentó Jin mientras Shiro asentía levemente – ¿Pero que puede ser tan importante como para que un demonio atravesara tantas dificultades? – Se preguntó mientras observaba el interior de la barrera que era un cojín junto con unas velas sagradas con círculos de diversas religiones en ellas.

– Vaya que tardaron en encontrarlo – De la nada, una grave y muy poderosa voz sonó en la espalda de los presentes quienes voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz.

En la entrada se podía observar a un joven hombre de un cabello negro sucio largo que llegaba a la mitad de la espalda con unos mechones largos cubriendo su rostro levemente con una piel blanca y unos ojos verdes, su rostro aburrido y monótono muy desaliñado casi al punto de querer acabar con su vida por lo aburrido del mundo. El hombre llevaba una playera negra de manga corta debajo de un chaleco negro con bordes azules y un pantalón negro, aquel hombre se acercó al grupo y las personas conocedoras de la magia podían sentir el poder de esa persona.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – Jin fue el primero en hablar mientras liberaba una pequeña cantidad de poder espiritual para demostrar que no dudaría en atacar de ser realmente necesario, los demás miembros de la orden de Onmyos continuaron con la práctica de su líder observando amenazadoramente al hombre de misteriosa ropas quien se detuvo a unos escasos centímetros de distancia de todo el mundo.

– Mi nombre es Cristopher Rubelios Manzone Tristaine y soy un miembro del clan de los héroes que vigila el templo como el artículo que escondía – El hombre al revelar su nombre y rango es que dio una inclinación digna de un caballero a todos los presentes, más los Onmyos como los padres no podían creer que delante de ellos hubiera una persona relacionada al grupo que descendía de los héroes.

– Si en verdad eres un héroe y tenías como misión defender este lugar, porque demonios permitiste que los sacerdotes murieran o se llevaran eso que debías de proteger – Comentó Jin con una mirada seria en contra del supuesto héroe que debía defender este lugar y no lo hizo, entonces el apuesto hombre sonrió burlonamente a sí mismo.

– Es entendible que pienses eso – Comentó Cristopher con un tono de voz muerto o apagado – Por naturaleza los héroes tenemos un instinto suicida que nos alienta para matarnos al combatir en contra de diversos monstruos, pero incluso entre el clan hay idiotas como nosotros que amamos la vida e ignoramos las peleas con tal de continuar existiendo – Los presentes miraron sorprendidos las palabras del héroe como si se estuviera burlando de ellos, pero entonces el héroe observo al grupo – Además – Decidió agregar para definir mejor su trabajo – Dije que mi misión es vigilar no defender, ya que se han robado lo que se había sellado hace tiempo ya, debo de informarles a la alta comisión y ellos decidirán qué hacer en el momento – Cristopher sonrió de lado con burla en sus labios – Como sea, tengo que retirarme – Diciendo todo lo que tenía que decir, el joven héroes empezó a caminar a la salida.

– Espera – Shiro habló para detener al héroe quien se detuvo y volteó a ver al padre – ¿Qué hay en la cosa que se robaron para que hayan hecho todo esto? – Preguntó el padre mientras los Onmyos y los Exorcistas se preparaban para que acción tomar, entonces el hombre se quedó callado unos segundos pensando en si era buena idea revelar eso y simplemente se alzó de hombres para señalar que en verdad no le importaba si era buena o mala idea hablar sobre ese tema.

– Es una urna donde fue sellado un muy poderoso _Sinner_ (pecador) de dos cuernos – Aunque los Onmyos no habían entendido nada de eso, los ojos de los exorcistas se abrieron con miedo.

El héroe empezó a caminar rumbo a la aldea de los héroes con tal de informar sobre la perdida de la urna del monasterio y ver a quienes se les aconsejaba participar, aunque tenía unas cuantas ideas en mente, todavía era mejor ver en persona las reacciones de aquellos quienes añoran ir y quienes maldicen que su nombre haya salido.

El silenció empezó a reinar sobre todo el monasterio y Jin fue el primero en notar la mirada de los exorcistas o más correctamente, los enviados del Vaticano. Era obvio que ellos sabían que era eso de pecador al ser un término de su creencia religiosa, pero a menos que pudieran entender en su plenitud el tipo de poder o el nivel del mismo era muy poco posible que en verdad pudieran hacer algo para detener a los demonios.

– ¿Y qué es eso de Sinner? – Preguntó Jun esperando una respuesta de Shiro quien se acomodó lo lentes pensativo, posiblemente consideraba con que comparar a un Sinner con respecto a lo que sabían los Onmyos.

– Un _Sinner_ es una entidad maligna muy poderosa – Shiro empezó a relatar lo que era el demonio encerrado – Me imagino que ustedes conocen lo que es un Org ¿verdad? – Los Onmyos sorprendidos de la pregunta del padre es que asintieron la mayoría, los más jóvenes nunca habían escuchado ese nombre – Así como los Orgs, los pecadores son demonios que tienen una rama jerárquica muy poderosa que se conforma a través de cuernos y los más fuertes poseen dos cuernos que demuestran un poder cercano al de los siete príncipes infernales, ellos son llamados pecadores por su fuerza superior al de los demonios normales por las acciones que han tomado – Los Onmyos veteranos observaron con asombro y miedo ante aquello que había sido robado.

– Lo mejor es poner alerta a la organización en caso de una emergencia – Comentó Jin pensando acerca de la información de Jin – ¿Crees que haga falta que se le hable al Campione sobre este tema? – Preguntó Jin a Shiro quien negó con la cabeza mientras se alzaba de hombros en señal de desconocer la respuesta.

– No sabemos qué tipo de pecador es y menos su nivel de fuerza – Habló Shiro con un tema serio mientras ponía su dedo índice en su barbilla y la rascaba – Tal vez solo baste con enviar una petición al Vaticano y que envíen a algún soldado competente para hacerse cargo de ello, aunque creo que solamente la Orden de Magdalena es la encargada de Exorcizar demonios de esa clase – Con los años del tiempo le era difícil a las personas mantener mucha información en cabeza y más cuando se trataba de temas y autoridades con referencia a la iglesia.

– Con esto al menos podemos dar como finalizada la inspección – La fuerte y autoritaria voz de Ren llamó la atención de todo el mundo – Con esto ya descubrimos quien y porque hizo está masacre. Enviare un reporte a la Organización de la Recopilación de la Verdadera Historia y dejare que ellos decidan el destino del Campione mientras dan el informe a los superiores, les enviare el resultado para que la persona de la orden de Magdalena pueda entrar sin problemas al país y también buscare la zona para que los Onmyos tengan una zona segura de dónde encontrar a los responsables – Shiro y Jin asintieron ante las palabras del hombre quien por nada era el responsable como líder del grupo – Pueden retirarse – Habló Ren una vez más y todos se pusieron rectos y dieron un saludo.

– Señor si señor – Entonces tanto policías como exorcistas y onmyos empezaron a caminar por todas partes con algunos intentado conocerse.

Jin y Shiro decidiendo que era una buena idea regresar lo más rápido a sus posiciones de trabajo es que iban a empezar a caminar, pero entonces…

– Jin, Shiro – Los dos nombrados voltearon a ver a Ren quien los llamó – Detective Tatara y su compañera – Ahora fue el turno de los dos detectives quienes voltearon a ver al hombre de gran poder en la zona – Shintsu – El último nombrado también se detuvo y volteó a ver a su líder como capitán – Acérquense – Los 5 entonces comenzaron a caminar hasta quedar delante del líder de la policía, aunque en si los 5 se sentían algo nerviosos del porque fueron llamados.

– ¿Si señor? – Preguntó Shintsu a su comandante esperando que no fueran malas noticias y entonces Ren le lanzó algo a Shintsu quien rápidamente los atrapo y observo que eran unas llaves – ¿Capitán? – Shintsu llamó confundido a Ren tras observar las llaves y el hombre entonces le explico porque se las dio.

– Tengo que ir y preparar el informe que mandare a los altos mandos y por eso quiero que lleves a sus estaciones de viaje correspondiente a los cuatro invitados – Shintsu como los demás se sorprendieron de esa muestra de amabilidad – Y cuando hayas terminado con eso, regresa a la base para que podamos continuar con los trabajos pendientes – Con esa orden dada es que Ren dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar rumbo a los diversos escalones para llegar a la comisaria, pero por la espalda alzó su mano derecha para despedirse de sus dos viejos conocidos que sonreían al ver que su amigo y compañero no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo.

 _Parte. 4_

Viajando en una camioneta de la policía se encontraban Shintsu en el asiento conductor y Tatara en el asiento del copiloto. Sentados atrás se encontraban Suzue junto con Jin y Shiro, aunque mientras Tatara y Shintsu no decían palabra alguna, los de atrás o más específicamente la única mujer del grupo tenía diversas dudas que hablaba con Jin y Shiro quienes contestaban sin problemas.

– Así es como funcionan los talismanes que usamos los Onmyos y la clasificación para los de ataque e invocación – Finalizo Jin tras una explicación que le parecía muy interesante a Suzue, aunque le era curioso a los dos hombres relacionados al mundo de la magia la curiosidad que tenía la hermosa mujer con respecto a los temas sobrenaturales.

– Interesante – Demostrando que de verdad estaba escuchando junto con un interés verdadero es que la hermosa mujer por fin podría hacer la mayor de las preguntas en su mente – Ahora… ¿Qué es un Campione? – Los dos hombres observaron sorprendidas las palabras de Suzue ante el título de las personas más temidas por todo el mundo mágico, aunque era natural que una persona que no supiera de la magia preguntara eso.

CON GODOU

En la sala de la hermosa casa se encontraba todo el mundo observando la televisión mientras pasaba la película más popular de la semana, Frozen, Godou se encontraba sentado mientras Erica abrazaba el brazo derecho de Godou y una muy sonrojada Ena apoderándose del brazo izquierdo, Yuri se encontraba a un lado de Ena algo molesta y celosa mientras Liliana se encontraba en un sillón independiente como Shizuka, Mio y María.

– Realmente nunca pensé que esta sería la vida de un Campione – Comentó María observando al sonrojado Godou que intentaba ver con tranquilidad la película infantil – La verdad pensaba que sería una vida con viajes a otros países cada día o en búsqueda de un nuevo enemigo al cual derrotar y cuando no lo encontrara, usaría a las mujeres a su alrededor para satisfacer sus deseos internos que no fueron saciados en batalla – Comentó María al revelar como imaginaba la vida de uno de los reyes demonio.

– No soy ese tipo de personas – Respondió Godou al ver cómo la gente en verdad pensaba que hacía ese tipo de cosas – Lo único que yo quiero es vivir una vida normal y tranquila – Reveló el joven rey para que María entendiera el tipo de persona que era y no lo comparara con los otros reyes, quienes en verdad podrían tener una vida como esa comparada con su vida menos ajetreada por su personalidad pacifista.

– Es verdad – Exclamó Mio recordando algo de suma importancia y María observo a su responsabilidad como algunas otras personas – Todavía no me has explicado que es un Campione, María – La linda niña entonces recordó que había prometido contarle a Mio lo que era un Campione aquel día, aunque eso llamó la atención del grupo.

– ¿No sabes que es un Campione, Mio-san? – Quien pregunto fue Yuri y recibió un asentimiento de parte de la hermosa1 demonio de cabello rojo.

De la nada, el cuarto cayó en un silenció repentino mientras María pensaba como explicarle a Mio todo lo que representaba un Campione y es que no era algo fácil de explicar en realidad, contando con una variedad de formas de llamarlos y luego explicar lo que en realidad son y el cómo se volvieron eso, al final tendría que inventar sobre la marcha.

– Un Campione es un título dado a personas especiales como lo es Godou – Hablando en lugar de María fue la cautivadora voz de Erica la que al parecer pensaba responder la duda de Mio – En un nombre creado por el Mago Italiano Alberto Ricardo y habla de aquellos quienes son llamados como; Reyes de reyes, el rey de los magos o incluso él más famoso entre todas las historias y que los hacen tan temidos… _Rey demonio_ – Mio abrió los ojos incrédula de lo que Erica estaba diciendo mientras observaba a Godou – Más esos títulos fueron sobre escritos del título como clase de los verdaderos reyes, quienes incluso en la actualidad se les conoce como…

– Reyes asesino de dioses – Liliana termino la frase de Erica y Mio no podía creer lo que ellas decían y por eso paso su vista a María quien solo asintió – Godou no es un humano común y corriente como cualquier otra persona fuera de este lugar o como nosotros, sino que fue un humano con una suerte e instinto de pelear que provoco la muerte de un dios – Las serias palabras de Liliana resonaban en la cabeza de una incrédula Mio.

¿Godou de verdad asesino a un dios?, ¿Godou tiene el poder de un dios?, ¿A cuántos dioses habrá asesinado entonces?, esas y más eran las dudas en la cabeza de Mio tra analizar con cuidado las palabras de las brujas como caballeros del joven rey y de su amo en la actualidad.

– Un asesino de dioses nace cuando logra acabar con la vida de un dios – Yuri fue la siguiente en hablar para informar a la reina de los demonios – Más una persona solo puede volverse un Asesino de dioses tras asesinar a un dios ileso y una vez asesinado, el humano obtiene los poderes del dios que asesino como suyos y eso lo vuelve un Campione – Yuri observo a Mio y noto que se encontraba un poco confundida – Un ejemplo – Decidiendo explicar con un evento en vez de palabras difíciles de comprender es que Yuri se preparó para hablar – Si Godou peleara en contra de un dios… Loki por decir alguno, si Godou pelear en contra suya y lo asesina, Loki muere y uno de los poderes que el dio posea se le entregara a Godou y podrá obtener uno de los poderes de Loki – Mio entendió un poco mejor más no todo en su totalidad.

* * *

– Básicamente eso es un Campione o un rey asesino de dioses – Termino de relatar Shiro con un tono serio al hablar de uno de los mayores enemigos del dios bíblico – Esas personas son consideradas como los mayores problemas de la humanidad debido a sus poderes y su actitud dentro y fuera del combate – Shiro sintió como una migraña empezaba a nacer al recordar las veces que el rey de los lobos atacaba al Vaticano por aburrimiento o cómo el Príncipe del rayo negro iba para robar cosas – Aunque en la actualidad hay 7 de ellos, el más joven todavía se desconoce su nombre y rostro más se sabe que es un rey japonés que no solo ama la destrucción, sino que es un hombre amante del sexo cuyo objetivo es tener el harem más grande del mundo y así disfrutar del mejor baño de champagne del mundo.

La hermosa mujer quien había escuchado interesada todo sobre los reyes demonios se había sonrojado ante la última información y se imaginaba al rey demonio como un hombre mayor gordo y de aspecto desalineado, aunque en el barrio Nezu Bunkyo Godou había estornudado y sentido un escalofrío como nunca antes había sentido en su vida.

– Lo bueno es que no haya información sobre él – Jin sonrió al decir eso, más la sonrisa parecía decir que si sabía algo con respecto al rey demonio.

– Qué tal si cambiamos de tema y me dicen a qué estación los debo de llevar – Comentó Shintsu a los tres presentes quienes dejaron atrás su conservación y pensaban en donde detenerse, pues los tres se separarían en caso de que su viaje no pueda ser ni en el mismo tren ni en la misma dirección.

Shiro y Jin sacaron una lista de viajes que habían traído y Shintsu se sorprendió al ver que los dos hombres tenían buenas ideas para así encontrar todo adecuadamente, entonces ambos buscaron el nombre de la estación más cercana que pudiera llevarlos a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo y vivienda dependiendo de la situación, entonces ambos encontraron la mejor de las respuestas tras analizar todo en cuestión de unos segundos.

– Puedes dejarme en la terminal Shintori a diez minutos de aquí – Respondió Jin guardando su lista de pasajes cuidadosamente.

– En mi caso será en la terminal de Shunjaku a cinco minutos del de Shintori – Shiro fue quien habló también guardando su hoja.

Debido a que Tatara ya había dicho la estación donde tomaría su tres es que no espero la respuesta del detective o su compañera y continuó con tal de llevar a las dos personas conocedoras de la magia a donde se despedirían, entonces un sonido resonó en el carro y debido al espejo central es que Shintsu noto que Suzue sacó su celular que era el responsable del tono de música, aunque también noto como las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rojo a la vez que en sus ojos había un brillo misterioso que no podía acertar cual ere y eso iba también para Shiro y Jin, entonces la hermosa dama contesto la llamada.

– Buenos días, Suzue al habla – La hermosa dama habló con un tono suave y refinado que llamó la atención de los presentes y entonces notaron que se había puesto muy feliz – Sin duda ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos… desde la última reunión familiar ¿verdad? – Ella preguntó incluso cuando fue su afirmación y entones soltó una leve risa – ¿Un favor? – Hablando con cierta duda es que escucho lo que dijo la otra persona y asintió levemente – ¿Matsuri? (Festival)… lo recuerdo – Comentó Suzue mientras mantenía un tono feliz – Shizuka-chan, Haruko-san, tú y yo solíamos jugar durante mucho tiempo cuando venían de visita al pueblo… Pero, ¿Por qué preguntas?... acaso tendrás una cita con Haruko-chan – Preguntó con cierta burla la hermosa mujer, aunque tenía una expresión triste al mencionar eso – ¿Ya no tienes contacto con Haruko desde nuestro último verano juntos?… lo lamento – Incluso disculpase con un tono triste es que una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios – ¿Y por qué preguntas acerca del festival? – Preguntó Suzue ahora confundida y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa – ¡¿Tío se volvió a casar?! – Alzando la voz de manera sorpresiva es que los presentes tenían cada vez más curiosidad de la plática de Suzue y la otra persona. Suzue comenzó a asentir y entonces cambio su expresión a una un poco decaída – Entiendo – Los varones curiosos escuchaban atentamente la "platica" – La verdad es que me mude a Tokyo donde estoy trabajando actualmente y no estoy en el campo – Suzue revelo ese dato pero volvió a hablar – Pero le hablare a mi madre y te diré que dice ella, aunque sin duda estaría más que contenta de que ustedes dos vayan a verla – La persona del otro lado habló un poco y Suzue habló una vez más – Adiós Godou, yo también te quiero primo – Entones Suzue colgó.

Los presentes se sorprendieron al saber que la plática había sido entre Suzue y su primo, pero Jin quien conocía la identidad del rey no podía creer que esa persona tuviera relación con el rey demonio que gobernaba Japón. Debido a que la facción de los Onmyos era uno de las potencias más grandes de la Organización de la Recopilación de la Verdadera Historia, era natural que los magos o líderes dieran información a los presentes y Jin era uno de los Onmyos con mayor derecho a obtener información de entre la mayoría de grupos y eso se demostraba cuando incluso le revelaron la identidad del Campione.

Jin sabía solo un par de cosas de Kusanagi Godou que pudo obtener de la organización de magia japonesa, cosas como que era un chico normal que no conocía nada de la magia o el mundo en el cual vivía y por eso no era raro que Suzue no lo supiera tampoco. Otra cosa que sabía era acerca de sus compañeras de batallas y algunas de las batallas que ha vivido en los últimos meses desde que se convirtió en un rey demonio.

Al final los tres continuaron su viaje mientras Jin pensaba en la nueva información que había obtenido y Suzue se interesaba un poco con respecto a un nuevo estilo de vida más misteriosa, Shiro pensaba en el pecador que había sido sellado y del cual un grupo de demonios había tomado posesión sin saber el verdadero propósito y Shintsu como Tatara pensaban con que trago pasarse el dolor de cabeza por las cosas que estaban sucediendo en la actualidad.

 _Parte. 5_

El tiempo había pasado y ya eran las 2 en punto de la tarde. En una estación cercana del barrio Bunkyo se podía observar a muchas personas que quedaban hipnotizadas por tan solo 9 personas y no era par amenos, aunque Godou sabía que él no era el centro de atención, le era complicado el tolerar la mirada de las personas y más cuando acompañaba a hermosas damas.

Godou quien no sabía que un grupo de féminas le miraban con lujuria todavía creía que las miradas eran para sus compañeras, aunque el joven llamaba la atención debido a que usaba una playera negra sin estampado debajo de un chaleco negro con borde dorados y con una capucha que caía en su espalda, llevaba un pantalón negro junto con un par de tenis negros, con ese atuendo Godou se veía bastante bien para muchas mujeres (casadas en su mayoría).

Luego estaban los platos fuertes como Erica quien llevaba una playera roja con de manga corta con los bordes negros junto con una sudadera atada en su cintura con un color rojo y rayas negras, su playera resaltaba su busto y abrazaba su cintura. Erica también llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul que resaltaba sus caderas y su perfecto trasero y finalizaba con unos zapatos de tacón medianos.

Yuri por su parte llevaba una playera azul con los bordes y un moño blanco que resaltaba bien su cuerpo delgado y sus pechos de tamaño mediano perfectos y se ajustaba a su delgada cintura, una falda blanca larga que llegaba debajo de la rodilla junto con unas sandalias blancas y un sombrero de paja en su cabeza, sin duda era una vestimenta típica de verano Japonesa.

Liliana llevaba un vestido blanco que llegaba un poco después de las rodillas y unos tacones cortos azules, la chica llevaba una sudadera azul cubriendo suavemente su delgado cuerpo que parecía ser tan frágil como el vidrio y la gente no podía evitar llamarla un hada de plata.

Ena llevaba una playera negra de manga corta que no cubría el estómago dejando ver su ombligo y resaltando su busto que competía contra el de Erica y su delgada cintura, sus caderas y trasero cubierto por un pantalón de mezclilla negro con bordes blancos y que se ajustaba a sus piernas para que se notaran un poco pero finalizando con nos zapatos negros.

Una linda niña de 10 años que tenía un corto cabello castaño con una diadema roja que separaba dos mechones que caían a los lados de su rostro cubriendo sus orejas y unos mechones cubriendo su frente, su piel levemente bronceada pero todavía de una tonalidad blanca resaltaba sus ojos de un tinte achocolatado, su rostros de facciones suaves e inocentes dignas de una niña de su edad contaban con un carisma nato y un aura de una joven Yamato Nadeshiko.

La chica usaba una sudadera amarilla-anaranjada con una capucha amarillenta como el ámbar que cubría su cuerpo todavía en desarrollo, una falda roja protegía la zona baja desde sus caderas hasta las rodillas y finalizaba con unas sandalias, esa niña era Mariya Hikari y era la hermana menor de Yuri como la más joven enamorada de Godou.

Shizuka llevaba una playera blanca debajo de un chaleco amarillo con bordes blancos y una falda azul marina que llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero debido a lo linda que era y el aura de mujer mayor con el carisma de una reina, incluso cuando las otras hermosas damas eran más hermosas, ella también resaltaban.

Mio y María no se habían cambiado de ropa pero incluso así es que llamaban la atención de las personas (sobre todo hombres). Pero todo varón en la cercanía miraba con furia y celos al joven rey demonio pues llevaba agarrado de las manos a Hikari junto con María, abrazando sus brazos desde atrás eran Erica y sorpresivamente Mio, Liliana junto con Ena y Yuri estaban muy cercas de Godou y Shizuka se encontraba abrazando sonrojada a su hermano por delante.

Los hombres gruñían de celos mientras las mujeres se relamían con lujuria sus ya humedecidos labios cuando observaban a Godou. Todas las mujeres casadas ya le habían desnudado con la mirada imaginándose la zona con mayor acción y todas sabían que sería enorme si pude darle placer a 6 adolescentes y dos niñas, lamentablemente era poco probable intentar " _conocerlo_ " mejor con todas esas chicas en su lugar y algunas otros por sus maridos que babeaban por las chicas del joven.

– Me pueden repetir que hacemos aquí – Mio habló un tanto nerviosa como irritada por las diversas miradas a su persona. La sensación de esas miradas le habían hecho aferrarse al brazo de su hermano para sentir seguridad, aunque se mostraba enojada el hecho de que la maldición no se activara demostraba que no hacía nada que se tomara como traición – Se supone que haríamos un evento para que la familia fuera más "unida", así que, porque estamos aquí – Preguntó Mio a Godou una vez más y esta vez lo vio a los ojos.

– Hable con un miembro lejano de la familia que vive en un pequeño pueblo ya que dentro de una semana dará inició un festival – Godou reveló el motivo por el cual todos se encontraban en la estación de trenes – Ella me dijo que podíamos quedarnos en su hogar durante una semana para que así pueda conocer a los nuevos miembros de la familia y de paso reunirse con Shizuka y conmigo, además de que cuando Shizuka y yo éramos más jóvenes, nosotros dos junto con una amiga de la infancia y nuestra prima un par de años mayor nos divertíamos mucho y pensé que sería bueno hacer esos evento con nuestra nueva familia – Godou explico la razón por la cual se encontraban todos en la espera de un tren.

– Hace años que no íbamos al festival ¿verdad? – Comentó Shizuka con una suave sonrisa en su tierno rostro – Recuerdo que cuando íbamos siempre estabas junto a Haru-nee o te ibas de un lado a otro con Suzue-nee hasta que regresaban a casa y tía te devolvía parte del dinero malgastado en cosas que le comprabas a Suzue-nee, todo era tan divertido en esos tiempos – Shizuka y Godou sonrieron con nostalgia recordando cosas del pasado, aunque a las chicas les intereso un poco el tema de Haruko y Suzue.

– Aunque ahora tendremos nuevos recuerdos con nuestra nueva familia – Godou comentó eso al ver a Mio como a María con una suave sonrisa y las dos demonios se sonrojaron levemente ante esas palabras, Mio desvió la mirada y María simplemente disfrutaba de la vergüenza de Mio – Parece que ya está llegando el tren.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a ver como el tren se acercaba y se detenía creando una leve cortina de aire y polvo por la velocidad, entonces todos esperaron a que las puertas se abrieran y muchas personas empezaron a bajar del tren mientras el grupo de jóvenes entraban en el tren, el cual comparado con como llego se encontraba realmente vacío en esos momentos donde ellos eran los únicos en el vagón.

Godou sabía que eso se debía a la magia de alguna persona y eso era porque el vagón parecía haber sido reforzado con algunos sellos mágicos lo suficientemente fuertes como para no romperse con su presencia… o bien podían haber demasiado como para que todos se rompieran a la vez, más al final el tren se movió y la magia termino más todavía continuaba como un vagón solitario únicamente para la familia y amigos.

Los asientos fueron tomados con Hikari sentada en las piernas de Godou y apoyada en el pecho del rey como si fuera su trono especial, Shizuka se encontraba sentada a la izquierda de Godou con Liliana a su derecha. Sentadas al frente eran Mio con María y Ena junto a Yuri, mientras que Erica estaba sentada a un lado de Liliana pensando en actividades que haría con Godou y en especial, un evento de rosas que deseaba compartir con su amante.

 _Parte. 6_

El puro y limpió aire del pueblo era un placer para los pulmones y el viento que llevaba consigo una misteriosa calidez hacía realmente al campo un lugar muy tranquilo, desde la serenata de los insectos a las pocas voces infantiles riendo y jugando por todas partes.

– Parece que el sol no se encuentra conforme este último mes con la humanidad – Habló un joven con un tono áspero pero bajo y calmado mientras ponía su mano en su frente para dar sombra a sus ojos – Qué piensas de eso Harutora, crees que tú maldición familiar por fin se expande a la humanidad – Con burla en su voz la persona que hablaba con un amigo suyo.

– Si es así, prefiero encontrarme con un palillo que me dé una maldición – Comentó una segunda voz que era más suave, pero tenía un toque levemente infantil.

Esas dos personas eran un joven de 16 años de un cabello castaño lacio y largo en puntas que llegaba al final de la espalda con tres mechones cayendo en su rostro y con una tela verde cubriendo su frente y parte de su cabello, el joven tenía una piel levemente bronceada y unos ojos verdes levemente afilados y peligrosos. El joven era bastante apuesto en realidad, pero con sus facciones levemente salvajes le daban la apariencia de un delincuente que posiblemente era. El joven llevaba una playera negra de manga corta debajo de una camiseta blanca de manga corta también y llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado por un cinturón marrón.

A su lado otro joven de su misma edad de un cabello puntiagudo brillante en oro con dos largos mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro con un tinte negro al final de ambos, su piel blanca resaltaba unos ojos morados brillantes. El joven tenía unas facciones finas y bien formadas que le hacían ver muy atractivo y bien parecido. Como su amigo es que llevaba el mismo uniforme salvo por la tela en su cabeza.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban caminando mientras comían un helado para saciar el enorme calor del verano y entonces ambos al ver sus palillos habían obtenido un premio, más el del chico llamado Harutora venía con demás kanjis provocando un suspiro al ver que en verdad un palillo mostraba la maldición heredada de su familia y suspiro, su amigo por su parte sonrió antes de notar una fuerte presencia de magia y sonrió divertido.

– Al parecer ha llegado – El joven de cabellos castaños al escuchar el ruido de unos pasos corriendo a alta velocidad y Harutora observo confundido a su compañero mientras el mismo sonreía divertido de lo que estaba por pasar, entonces un peso se llevó al rubio hacía adelante debido al peso como la velocidad en la que saltó – Hokuto – Nombro entonces el chico a la repentina atacante.

Una linda joven de un cabello castaño corto que no superaba el cuello y con unos leves salvajes mechones cubriendo su frente, su piel blanca resaltaba unos ojos verdes brillantes. Las facciones de la joven eran puros e infantiles para su edad pero que la hacían ver sumamente linda. La joven usaba una playera blanca con los finales azules con partes blancos y una falda azul de volantes, todo eso terminando con unas sandalias blancas.

– Hola Touji – La linda chica saludo al joven de castaños cabellos con una animada sonrisa – No crees que está haciendo un muy hermoso día – Ignorando por completo el haber tirado al Harutora es que la chica habló con el castaño, aunque la mirada divertida del joven de nombre Touji demostraba encontrarse bien con respecto a la forma en que la chica estaba actuando.

– En realidad lo es – Touji respondió a la duda de Hokuto con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro – Comparado con Tokyo, hace un fresco sumamente relajante – Como si el cielo apoyara sus oraciones, un fresco viento paso acariciando a los dos jóvenes quienes platicaban como al joven tirado en el suelo que rápidamente se levantó algo enfadado.

– No puedo creer que me estén ignorando – Exclamó Harutora y los dos castaños observaron con una inocencia sumamente sínica.

– Estabas ahí, Bakatora/Harutora – Una vena nació en la frente del joven rubio ante la forma en que sus amigos se comportaban con él.

– Me recuerdan porque somos amigos – Harutora habló con sus dientes apretándose ante la actitud de sus amigos.

Al final los tres empezaron a reír mientras caminaban a quien sabe dónde para pasar el rato, sin saber que esa semana se llenaría de eventos únicos que cambiaría todo.

* * *

 **Y con estoy doy finalizado el capítulo No. 3.**

 **Debo de admitir que estoy sorprendido de que mis últimos capítulos se hayan expandido tanto cuando pensé que no pasarían las 8 mil palabras como mucho y con esta llevo 12 mil palabras y fracción, mientras que el anterior fue un total de 16 mil, pero era contando la escena del contrato y eso de por si lleva mucho tiempo como muchas palabras en escribirse.**

 **Como ya había mencionado antes es que algunos animes fuera del crossover original hacen acto de aparición y nombrare los personajes de otros animes y los animes a que pertenecen por si tiene curiosidad.**

Triage X;

1.- Detective Isoroku Tatara.

2.- Asistente de Tatara, Konomi Suzue.

Ao no Exorcist:

1.- Fujimoto Shiro.

Tokyo Raven:

1.- Jin Ohtomo.

2.- Tsuchimikado Harutora.

3.- Hokuto.

4.- Ato Touji.

 **Estos son solo algunos de los personajes que aparecerán en la historia y cuya trama puede que aparezca en la historia para darle más sabor al asunto, motivo por el cual cada que haya un personaje de algún otro anime, este será mencionado junto con su anime correspondiente para quienes quieran buscar imágenes del personaje y saber cómo es o por si era el personaje que pensaba que era.**

 **Otra cosa que quiero comentarles es un evento de importancia que puede suceder en el último capítulo antes del epilogo de la serie, el cual sería una escena Lemon de Godou x Erica, además de que estoy pensando en poner un Lemon en cada tomo con alguna de sus respectivas esposas y una vez que eso pase, esperar un poco antes de los Lemons con personajes que aparezcan en el fic.**

 **Y si quieren saber las parejas de la serie, eso lo revelare en un capítulo de información tras finalizar la 4ta novela. Una vez el epilogo de esa novela de su final es que daré un poco de información con respecto a las parejas ya que hay algunos personajes importantes que aparecerán entre esos capítulos y se revelaran datos de los personajes como de sus parejas y sobre todo, las parejas de Godou como sus poderes.**

 **En el próximo capítulo el grupo de los Tsuchimikado conocen al grupo del rey Kusanagi y un par de batallas muy interesantes, además de que una de las nuevas parejas de Godou aparecerá juntó con un personaje villano creado por mí casi en su totalidad y sin duda será una sorpresa para muchos.**

 **Ahora responderé a los Reviews:**

 **Enigma95:** En realidad es un muy bien resumen, Jajajaja.

 **Hyakki Yako:** Gracias y la verdad creo que son buenas, aunque la razón de que sea bueno es que tengo experiencia escribiendo las escenas de los besos y eso es en parte a las noveles ligeras de Campione que describen bien los besos, así que en resumen, solo intento copiar las novelas ligeras con los besos y advierto, esas serán esas muy vistas en la historia.

Yo también estoy feliz de tenerla de mi lado y eso se debe a que contara una gran aventura llena de muchas emociones y con respecto al Lemon, con cuerdo con eso y es que creo que al menos haré un Lemon por novela o puede que más dependiendo de los capítulos que me lleve hacer la historia como se debe, aunque todavía estoy pensando en quien debe de ser la primera.

Sobre Luo Hao y las demás Campeonas mujeres ya tengo algo planeado, aunque estoy mejorando la base para ellas, al menos ya tengo una idea general.

Me alegra saber que pienses eso y espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo.

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	5. Acto 4- Convergiendo en un punto

**Acto 4.- Convergiendo en un solo punto.**

 _Parte. 1_

El verde brillo del pastizal junto con los árboles y riveras. El brilló de un hermoso día junto con el azul cielo con pocas nubes y sombra, los animales caminando o volando por el inmenso campo que era su hogar mientras algunos giraban su rostro al escuchar el sonido de algo o sentir un vibración en la tierra, todo eso incluso con el sonido metálico era sumamente hermoso y pacifico al punto donde uno podría enamorarse de eso.

Recorriendo el campo y la naturaleza se podía observar a un tren de antaño que conservaba bien su maquinaria incluso con el paso del tiempo, el humo negro que sobresalía de la chimenea negra en la parte frontal del tren dejaba un rastro que se desprendía y se regresaba a sus átomos más pequeños, mientras que por su peso y velocidad es que la tierra resonaba un poco con su avance a sus diversos destinos antes de detenerse.

En uno de los vagones del tren es que se podía observar al grupo del rey demonio junto a su nueva familia. Godou se encontraba pegado a la ventana para observar el bello paisaje, sentada a su izquierda era Yuri quien buscaba que no pasaran más cosas desvergonzadas y Hikari se encontraba a su izquierda, delante de ella Mio quien hablaba con Shizuka mientras Ena y Erica hablaban de algunos temas junto con Liliana que decía quedarse callada hasta que deseara hablar y Hikari hablaba con María quien estaba frente a ella.

Godou por su parte se quedaba perdido en sus pensamientos al recordar eventos del pasado cuando todavía era un niño inocente y curioso. El brillo de la noche mientras él y otras 3 sombras caminaban de un lado a otro aparecieron de poco a poco en su cabeza y sonrió con nostalgia, pero en un paradero es que la imagen cambio a una mental donde se encontraba con sus compañeras y familia divirtiéndose juntos, esperando que no sucediera nada malo durante su viaje al pueblo de su tía en el campo cerca del festival.

– Onii-sama – Una animada y dulce voz lo llamó con ese título con un final cantado y Godou despejo su vista de la ventana a donde Hikari – ¿Es Mio y Maria sus dos nuevas esposas? – Ante esa pregunta tan inocente y sin ninguna intención maligna, las mejillas de Mio se volvieron de una tonalidad roja mientras María se quedaba pensando en ella y Godou como maridos en luna de miel y Godou por su parte, obtuvo una mirada incrédula mientras se sonrojaba violentamente.

– ¡Hikari! – La más escandalizada por supuesto fue Yuri al ver el vocabulario de la joven Miko – Como puedes decir semejante cosa en un momento así, una niña de tu edad no debería de decir cosas como esa – Yuri entonces empezó a regañar a su hermanita sumamente sonrojada y aunque era obvio que decía todo eso, su hermana consideraba que el enfado de su hermana era por otro motivo y sonrió como si viera una serie romántica.

– ¡Onee-san está celosa! – Yuri ante las palabras de una soñadora Hikari solo pudo volverse un rostro caminante – No quiere que Onii-sama tenga más personas ya que podría estar lejos de su lado, eso es tan lindo y romántico – Godou como Yuri se habían sonrojado con las dulces palabras de la niña que bien podrían no ser mentira.

– No digas cosas si sentido como esas Hikari – Yuri nuevamente comenzó a regañar a la pequeña niña sentada a su lado – La relación que tenemos Godou-san y yo no es esa, nosotros somos amigos y yo estoy a su lado para que no tome una vida llena de indecencias y sea más cuidadoso en batalla – Yuri dio entonces su mejor excusa mientras Godou sentía como dos flechas lo atravesaban con las palabras "indecente" y "descuidado" que lo desanimo un poco y más cuando no podía negar esas palabras.

– Y si Onee-chan es solo una amiga de Onii-sama, ¿Por qué tardaste una hora en elegir un atuendo que le gustara a Onii-sama? – Hikari comentó con una sonrisa digna de un demonio al ver como sus juegos mentales afectaban a Yuri quien solo pudo sonrojarse, aunque María observaba incrédula como una niña tan joven tuviera el potencial de las mejores Súcubos del mundo.

– ¿Qué les parece si cambiamos de tema? – Debido a que la dirección de la plática podría convertirse en un verdadero problema con respecto a su dignidad como cordura, Godou decidió cambiar el tema y así salvarse de su actual situación – ¿Alguien ya tiene alguna idea de lo que desean hacer en el festival? – Buscando un nuevo tema es que pensó en el evento por el cual viajaban, entonces los ojos de Hikari brillaron como los de una doncella enamorada y fue la primera en hablar.

– Yo quiero ir a pasear sola con Onii-sama mientras miramos las estrellas – Revelando sus planes es que cerró los ojos y se imaginó a ella en un Yukata sentada en el suelo con Godou en su espalda – Y cuando los fuegos artificiales comiencen – Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al continuar con su imagen mental, donde Godou la tomaba de la barbilla y le hacía voltear a verle, entonces ambos se besan – Tener un gran [Buum] como despedida de la noche – Aunque sonaba como un plan normal a la hora de ver un festival, Erica y María entendían que Hikari era una niña con un enorme talento.

– Creo que podemos intentarlo – Desconociendo la imagen de Hikari y considerando que la niña buscaba una salida de una hermana con su hermano dijo algo que provoco una mirada iluminada de Hikari, más Godou tenía otros planes ya pensados como para que eso fuera posible – Pero en realidad me gustaría que fuéramos todos juntos y de esa manera crear bonitos recuerdos juntos – Entonces reveló lo que deseaba desde que pensó en la salida.

– No es una mala idea – Habló Erica con un tono sutil pero que conllevaba algo que a Godou no le iba a gustar… o eso pensaba el joven rey – Pero llevarnos a un festival es básicamente una invitación a una cita y no me parece bien que de verdad hayas pensado tener una cita con tantas damas en una sola noche, ¿verdad? – Alterando las palabras de Godou a su favor, Erica había utilizado nuevamente su habilidad social como verbal digna de un demonio para hacer su trabajo y se notó cuando todas las chicas presentes se sonrojaron.

Cada una de ellas (salvo por Mio y María) se imaginaron en una cita en un festival con Godou y cada una tenía un final diferente del cual deseaban un desenlace como el de Hikari o uno un poco subido de tono (Yuri y Liliana), Godou por su parte no podía creer como es que Erica usaba sus propias palabras como arma en contra suya como si nada.

– No es una cita – Godou rápidamente habló sonrojado por lo que Erica decía – Es una salida entre amigos – Cambiando el nombre es que Godou esperaba que las chicas se calmaran y olvidaran lo que Erica había dicho, aunque Godou sabía que Erica no dejaría que eso pasara tan fácilmente como él quería y Godou conocía bien a la hermosa mujer caballero quien era su mano derecha, pues Erica sonrió traviesa-mente con un plan de contingencia.

– ¡Pero acaso no deseas pasar un tiempo conmigo a solas en un evento como ese! – Erica exclamó dramáticamente con un tono burlón en su regaño – Un festival es un lugar adecuado donde una pareja pase tiempo de calidad juntos y desde nuestra última cita, no me has pedido que volvamos a salir solo nosotros dos – Erica llevo sus brazos a su cadera mientras miraba acusadoramente a Godou quien se sentía cada vez más nervioso – Por primera vez me invitas a pasear en una cita, ni creas que perdonare que intentes llevar a otras chicas a nuestra cita, _Godou_ – El nombrado sintió como su espina dorsal se había estremecido ante la peligrosa forma en que Erica había terminados su frase.

– Eso no es justo Erica-san – Ena al instante protesto a lo que decía la hermosa dama de rubia cabellera – Su Majestad ya tuvo una cita contigo, ahora es el turno de Ena y Yuri tener una cita con su Majestad – La miko de la espada exclamó algo molesta por la forma en que Erica se encontraba hablando con respecto a las citas y menos cuando ella era la única quien había tenido una con Godou, más Erica no se mostró feliz ante el comentario de Ena.

– Se te olvida que esa cita fue interrumpida por una persona – Usando un tono noble y suave a la hora de hablar o expresarse, los ojos de Erica observaban a Ena con leve enfado ante el recuerdo de lo que debía de ser la primera cita que tenía con Godou – Y por supuesto que yo debo de ser su compañera en el festival, soy la primera y la esposa oficial de Godou después de todo – Con una sonrisa victoriosa termino su frase incluso cuando los demás no estaban de acuerdo.

– No puedo tolerar eso – Liliana de la nada se había unido a la discusión entre la miko y su amiga de la infancia – Como la gran Chambelán de Kusanagi Godou, es mi trabajo dividir el tiempo de mi rey junto con escoger a las personas adecuadas para las actividades correspondientes y como Ena dijo, tú ya tuviste tu cita y no puedes participar – Liliana declaró eso con fuerza y de tal manera que fuera justo para todo el mundo, pero Erica no tomo muy bien las palabras de su amiga de la infancia como su mayor rival.

Rápidamente una disputa de quien iría a "la cita con Godou" inició entre sus compañeras de pelea y era difícil saber cómo poder hacer que eso terminara y de un momento a otro, la imagen de una situación similar ocurrida con dos sombras y una Shizuka más joven apareció en su cabeza y obtuvo una idea que podría; o ser su salvadora o sería su final, pero intentar algo como eso era su única opción sino deseaba tener que vérsela con cuatro chicas enamoradas en su contra.

– Alto – Godou haló con un tono autoritario que llamó la atención de todo el mundo – El festival dura dos días y la verdad es que deseo salir con todas, pero si tanto desean que solo seamos dos personas en una salida, hagamos esto – Las esposas del rey abrieron los ojos sorprendidas de que su esposo en verdad hubiera buscado una solución – El primer día saldré con todas individualmente alrededor de una hora y cambiaremos una vez la hora haya terminado, de esa manera podremos tener una salida individual y el siguiente día nosotros podremos salir juntos como deseo – Godou explico el plan que usaba de niños cuando Shizuka junto con Haru-nee y Suzue-san discutían sobre ir solos con él.

Godou sabía que esa decisión no dejaría satisfecha a las chicas y rápidamente uso su plan B.

– Iré por un bocadillo – Antes de escuchar a cualquiera de las chicas y sus quejas de su plan, Godou se había levantado y salido del cuarto del tren en un parpadeo para sorpresa de las chicas. Ya fuera del cuarto es que Godou soltó un suspiro de alivio y comenzó a caminar mientras pensaba en que comprar como bocadillo.

 _Parte. 2_

El sonido de sus pasos resonaba por el largo pasillo debido al choque de sus zapatos con la madera. La vista por las ventanas era la misma que la que había en su sitio y Godou no pudo evitar sonreír en paz ante tal belleza natural, más su sonrisa se volvió una burlona al recordar que él había alterado lugares tan hermosos y majestuosos en sus batallas contra Dioses y Campiones, eso provoco una leve aura de depresión en Godou quien no podía creer que en verdad estaba haciendo cosas como esa en la actualidad, al final llego a la puerta del otro cuarto y entró.

El olor de comida como de algunos dulces resonaba en la nueva sala mientras el murmullo de las personas se escuchaba en todo lugar. Toda mesa o asiento parecía estar ocupado por dos amigos o por una pareja hablando juntos de cosas de su vida, Godou decidió caminar y ver un poco el menú antes de tomar algo y posiblemente algo para las chicas mientras esperaban su llagada al pueblo dentro de un tiempo más y fue ahí donde pudo notar mejor algo cerca de donde caminaba, y tras observar eso es que no pudo hacer más que frotarse las sienes mientras negaba con la cabeza ante lo que pasaba.

Delante de Godou se encontraban tres jóvenes algo apuestos a decir verdad y cada uno vestía con elegantes ropas que combinaban con su aura de noble, pero frente a ellos se encontraba una chica con la cual intentaban ligar mientras ella temblaba y hablaba cabizbaja tímidamente intentando hacer que los chicos se vayan sin éxito algún, aunque Godou no podía culparlos con solo ver a la linda joven.

Su cabello negro lacio y largo que llegaba hasta los muslos con un mechón cayendo del lado derecho de su rostro y su piel blanca resaltaba sus ojos oscuros-carmesí sumamente encantadores, su rostro suave y fino que casi parecía llevar la inocencia de un niño pequeño. La hermosa joven de 16 años llevaba un vestido blanco de una pieza de manga corta que llegaba hasta los tobillos y unas sandalias, el cuerpo de la joven era delgado como el de Liliana o puede que un poco más desarrollado, lo que convertía a la niña en una hermosa e inocente hada negra.

– Por favor – Habló uno de los jóvenes con un tono de ruego – Será divertido y no tendrás nada de qué preocuparte, ven con nosotros – La chica quien se encontraba en contra de la pared no pudo retroceder y su voz no salía debido al hecho de que no sabía cómo actuar en esa situación tan incómoda para ella – Solo un rato – El joven se acercó un poco más y debido a que la joven medía 1.62 cm y el chico 1.68 había una diferencia de estaturas notorias.

– Ya les dije que no quiero – Nuevamente respondió con un tono bajo parecido a un susurro, pero los chicos deseaban que la hermosa joven pasara un tiempo con ellos para conocerlos y ver si pasaba algo bueno entre alguno de los cuatro, pero la chica era difícil de convencer y ya se estaban hartando un poco en realidad.

– Vamos – Comentó nuevamente el joven con cierta molestia en su voz – Que pierdes más allá de conocer a tres chicos y obtener nuevos amigos, será un rato divertido para todos – El hombre nuevamente se acercó y la niña tembló un poco más cada vez que el joven se acercaba – Sería divertido – El joven alzó su mano y la acercaba a la chica quien observaba algo asustada eso, hasta que una mano detuvo el avance de la mano del chico y este sorprendido se dio vuelta – ¿Qué crees que haces? – Preguntó el joven quien observo el pecho de un joven adolescente y alzó la mirada debido a los 11 cm de diferencia de él con el joven en su espalda.

– Déjenla en paz – Godou habló con un tono enojado ante el comportamiento insistivo de los tres hombres – Acosa a una niña no es algo que un caballero deba de hacer y tampoco es algo que pueda tolerar, así que mejor váyanse y déjenla en paz – Godou frunció levemente el ceño cuando miro a los tres jóvenes quienes se sintieron levemente intimidados por las facciones salvajes de Godou, por su parte la niña miro sonrojada al joven que había venido a su rescate, pero también se intimido un poco al ver a la cara a su salvador.

– No la estamos acosando – Reclamó el joven a Godou con un tono serió – Y apreciaría que soltaras mi brazo… duele – Comentó y Godou notó que mantenía un fuerte apretó en la mano derecha del chico y lo soltó con una disculpa – Nosotros estamos tratando de invitarla a jugar y conocernos un poco, eso no es acoso sino socializar– El joven busco una respuesta rápida ante la acusación de Godou que no tenían fundamentos.

– Si lo que deseaban era pedirle que los acompañe y no era un acoso… ¿Por qué no te vas cuando ya rechazo la invitación? – Preguntó Godou mientras el joven abrió la boca y en un instante la cerró otra vez – Esta bien querer relacionarse con otras personas, pero lo que están haciendo es poner sus deseos antes que el deseo de la otra persona y eso es acoso – Godou entonces les habló con un tono suave y respetuoso y los chicos se sintieron un poco mal por no ir conforme debían de ser sus modales – ¿No le deben decir algo? – Godou cuestiono y los tres asintieron levemente parda darse la vuelta.

– Lo lamentamos – Los tres hablaron con la cabeza mirando al suelo mientras caminaban pensando en sus acciones.

Godou suspiro al ver que solamente hablando pudo resolver el problema y entonces observo a la joven de su edad a quien habían estado acosando, sus ojos negros se fijaron con los ojos negros-carmesí de la chica y ambos se quedaron hipnotizados por un segundo. Godou se sonrojo por lo linda que era la chica al punto de rivalizar con Liliana y la niña por el enorme poder espiritual que Godou emanaba que incluso superaba a las mayores bestias que en su vida había visto, casi pareciera que podría consumir un país entero si deseaba… cosa que podría suceder en realidad.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Intentando romper el silencio formado entre los dos, Godou hizo na pregunta con tal de saber si esos chicos no le hicieron nada grave.

– Sí, gracias – La joven le respondió al chico cuando preguntó por cómo se encontraba y un nuevo silenció se formó entre ambos.

Ambos voltearon a ver a su alrededor en búsqueda de alguna manera de salir de dicha situación y que ambos pudieran ir a donde debían, entonces Godou pensó que posiblemente la niña se encontraba molesta con respecto a cómo esos jóvenes la trataron, pero era muy probable que esos chicos en realidad estuvieran nerviosos por hablar con una chica tan linda como ella y un ejemplo de que esa podría ser la razón, era porque solo uno hablaba y los otros no sabían que decir ni para poder saludarla u otra cosa.

– Puede que suene raro viniendo de la persona que intervino, pero… – Godou se debatía como decir eso mientras la chica observaba que el joven buscaba iniciar una conversación con ella y evitar el silenció y ya que ella también se sentía un poco incomoda sin que alguno dijera nada, agradeció que Godou fuera el primero en decir algo – ¿Crees que puedas perdonarlos? – La chica observo sorprendida a Godou cuando le hizo esa petición – Sé que es raro y todo, pero no lo hicieron con malas intenciones – Comentó Godou buscando las palabras adecuadas y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente – Simplemente nunca habían hablado con una chica tan linda como tú y por eso se pusieron nerviosos y actuaron de esa manera – Termino su frase con una suave sonrisa y las mejillas de la chica se prendieron en un intenso rojo.

– Li-linda – La chica obtuvo un intenso sonrojo con las inocentes palabras de Godou – Yo no soy para nada linda – La chica rápidamente negó mientras movía sus brazos avergonzada del repentino cumplido – Esos chicos debían de estar muy desesperados para coquetear conmigo cuando no soy linda, en realidad podía ver que solo querían jugarme una broma y me llamarían fea o algo así al final – La chica comentó mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza deprimida de su propio pensamiento.

– Eso no es verdad – Godou rápidamente contradijo a la chica quien alzó su mirada para ver al joven de cabellos azabaches – Tú no eres para nada fea, en realidad eres muy linda, eres tan linda como un hada – Hablando mientras usaba un tono serio y una mirada que mostraba la honestidad de sus palabras es que la joven se sonrojo violentamente y Godou se dio cuenta de lo que dijo para sonrojarse levemente – O eso es lo que yo pienso – Godou volteo a ver a otro lado como Natsume mientras las palabras "Linda como un hada" se repetían en su cabeza.

Un nuevo silenció se formó debido a la vergüenza de ambos ante las palabras del otro y entonces las personas empezaron a notar las pláticas y reacciones de los desconocidos, rápidamente todo el mundo empezó a hablar en susurros de la linda pareja que se encontraba hablando la una con la otra de manera tan tierna e inocente.

– Que linda pareja – Comentó una de las voces que no le importaba si los dos jóvenes le escucharan y vaya que lo hicieron – Casi parece que están por dar el paso del compromiso y ya puedo imaginarlos como recién casados, todos ruborizados cada que se muestran su afecto – La voz masculina soltó una leve risa divertida ante la imagen e Godou como de la chica actuando como recién casados, aunque esas palabras solo provocaron que la tonalidad de rojo creciera en el rostro de ambos.

– Se parecen mucho a nosotros cuando teníamos su edad – Comentó su esposa compartiendo la dulce sonrisa de su esposo – Era tan tierno que no pudiéramos vernos a la cara con tomarnos de la mano y con dulces besos de pareja, aunque presiento que en la cama esos dos son más _contundentes_ , sobre todo el chico, te apuesto a que le encanta el S&M y él siendo el dominado – La mujer y el marido soltaron unas carcajadas pervertidas que otros escuchan-tes repitieron mientras los pobres se sonrojaban más y más.

Godou y la chica no sabían que decir ante esos rumores recién creados y debido a experiencias mutuas, ambos sabían que un rumor ya iniciado no puede ser detenido ni con la verdad absoluta. Godou debía de actuar rápido para cambiar el ambiente entre él y la hermosa joven y utilizando sus pensamientos basados en instintos que en la actualidad estaba funcionando un poco, recordó por qué se encontraba en la zona de bocadillos y pensaba que era la mejor manera de salir de dicha vergonzosa situación.

– Pensaba ir y tomar uno de los bocadillos que hay en la mesa del buffet, no quieres venir, yo te invitó… – Intentando calmar la situación entre ambos es que Godou se dio cuenta de algo – Creo que todavía no nos hemos presentado – Godou informo con una risa nerviosa antes de toser un poco y aclarar su garganta – Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou, es un gusto conocerte – El joven rey fue el primero en presentarse junto con una suave sonrisa en rostro.

– Mi nombre es Tsuchimikado Natsume – La linda niña se presentó avergonzada pero curiosa de algo – "Kusanagi… ¿será acaso un descendiente original de algún miembro del legendario clan de la espada negra?" – Se preguntó mentalmente Natsume ante el apellido del joven de cabellos azabaches, aunque el mismo se había puesto a pensar en el apellido de la hermosa joven.

– "Tsuchimikado… de donde me suena ese apellido" – Se preguntó mentalmente intentando recordar la razón por la cual el apellido de Natsume le parecía tan familiar, tras unos segundos se alzó de hombros y decidió prestar atención a la joven – Entonces Tsuchimikado-san, ¿No quieres ir a comer unos dulces o bocadillos? – Con una suave e inocente sonrisa digna del joven rey es que señalo una mesa en su espalda, Natsume se quedó pensando y decidió aceptar con un asentimiento y ambos fueron caminando rumbo a la mesa de bocadillos.

 _Parte. 3_

Sentados en una mesa de la cocina en espera de algunos pedidos específicos se encontraban Godou junto con Natsume, los dos habían estado hablando sobre algunos temas con respecto a donde se dirigían y de dónde venían. Era una sorpresa para ambos que ambos iban al mismo lugar, aunque Natsume iba de Tokio directamente y Godou viajaba del Barrio Nezu Bunkyo, entonces los dos continuaron haciéndose algunas preguntas normales.

Natsume se encontraba sorprendida de que en verdad estaba hablando con un chico aparte de la única persona que conoce y con quien no había hablado en mucho tiempo, pero Godou era un chico misterioso con el cual uno podía llevarse bien incluso con solo dos minutos de hablar con él y eso se debía a su legado como un Kusanagi y esa habilidad era intensificada con las mujeres con algunos miembros del clan como su abuelo Ichirou y él, aunque su abuelo si supiera como controlar esa habilidad.

– ¿Y planeas ir al festival? – Tras unas cuantas preguntas con respecto a su estilo de vida como del lugar donde estudiaba, Godou le hizo una pregunta que se le formulo en su cabeza – Yo estoy viajando a la casa de mi tía para pasar un buen tiempo con mi nueva familia, ya que mi padre se volvió a casar y pensando en una forma de estrechar nuestra relación como familia es que recordé el festival del pueblo que se celebra este mes en Sábado y Domingo, lo considere como un lugar donde crear buenos recuerdos en familia – Comentó Godou curioso de la respuesta de la chica de cabellos negros.

– No tengo tiempo para cosas como esa – Contesto Natsume con un tono más serio ante la pregunta de Godou – Como miembro de la familia Tsuchimikado es que tengo un deber que cumplir y mi estancia en el pueblo se debe a la salida de mi padre a Tokio, no tengo tiempo suficiente como para poder hacer una actividad como esa… – Natsume comenzó a hablar sobre porque faltaría al festival, pero una voz la hizo callar suavemente.

– Iras – Natsume volteó a ver a Godou ante esas palabras con un tono serio – Es verdad que hay ocasiones en las cuales hay que tener seriedad en las cosas y evitar hacer otras con tal de cumplir la misión original – Eso lo sabía muy bien debido a que eran sus pensamientos cuando batallaba en contra de un dios hereje y no podía pensar en nada más que salir victorioso en medio de la batalla – Pero no tomar un descanso y convivir con personas, te lleva por un camino muy solitario y vacío que te convierte en un monstruo – Un ejemplo era Voban y su vida solitaria que lo llevo a convertirse en el rey que era ahora – Tu vendrás conmigo y mis amigos el Domingo a pasear un rato y convivirás con más personas – Natsume se sorprendió ante esa repentina declaración.

Natsume podía ver la preocupación en los ojos obsidiana de Godou como si ya hubiera visto a una persona vivir eso antes y eso le preocupo un poco, aunque era más sorprendente como podía preocuparse tanto por una persona que no llevaba más de diez minutos conociendo y era casi como si la tratara como un amigo, pero que una persona pensara eso de ella en tan poco tiempo solo podía ser un idiota en toda regla de la palabra.

Así continuaron hablando mientras Godou buscaba que Natsume aceptara ir con él y sus amigos al festival y al parecer ella entendía que no podría ganar, pero no podía aceptar tan fácilmente así que mostraba un poco de resistencia. Los dos jóvenes hablaban animadamente ignorando tiempo y alrededor, pero eso solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de la verdad.

En la zona comedor de lujo, donde las personas con más dinero pueden entrar se podía ver que había muy poca gente en los alrededores. Mayoritariamente se podían observar a ancianos junto con adultos de una edad mayor sin llegar a la tercera edad, salvó por una persona que se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas.

Una joven de unos 14 años quien tenía un radiante cabello dorado atado en dos coletas en espirales atados con por una tela negra en forma de moño y dos mechones largos caían sobre sus hombros y unos mechones cubriendo su frente, su piel blanca como porcelana resaltaban unos hermosos ojos azules como el profundo mar, su rostro de facciones suaves y bien formadas que la hacían ver sumamente linda pero con un aire seductivo y maduro.

La linda niña usaba un vestido morado con los hombros descubiertos y sujetado por unos tirantes morados, llevaba encima un corseé negro bien atado pero que dejaba expuesto su ombligo. Un cinturón blanco aseguraba una falda negra con dos líneas moradas cayendo de un lado y unos círculos aferrados a su cinturón y todo eso terminaba con unas botas negras con unas líneas moradas.

La linda niña se encontraba sentada con un café caliente y la mitad de una dona de chocolate mientras revisaba su celular, sus ojos perdidos en imágenes de ella cuando era más joven y se la pasaba junto a una persona muy importante para ella que ya no se encontraba a su lado, pero pronto se reuniría con ella si "esa" persona decía la verdad.

– Me alegra ver que decidió aceptar mi invitación, Dairenji Suzuka-dono – Una voz sacó de sus pensamientos a la joven y volteó a ver a dos personas, quienes tenían una galante apariencia de pies a cabeza.

Un apuesto hombre de 23 años quien tenía un cabello cortó levemente alborotado con las puntas amarillentas y de una piel blanca como el mármol que resaltaba unos ojos dorados con un curioso blanco en las pupilas, tenía un rostro de facciones galantes que lo volvían bastante apuesto pero con un toque travieso. El hombre llevaba un traje de gala blanco con una corbata azul alrededor de su cuello, además de llevar un collar de oro junto con una pulsera del mismo material en su muñeca derecha.

A su lado era un hombre joven de 28 años cuyo cabello era de una tonalidad azul clara peinada hacía atrás con una piel levemente bronceada y unos ojos negros como la noche, su rostro era sumamente atractivo pero carecía de emociones con una mirada monótona. El joven hombre llevaba un saco blanco debajo de una playera azul y usaba un moño azul en el cuello, también llevaba un pantalón blanco de vestir.

– Más vale que no sea una pérdida de tiempo – Exclamó la joven de nombre Suzuka al caballero de blancos cabellos con una mirada acusadora, rápidamente guardo su celular mientras los hombres tomaban asiento delante de ella y uno saca un papel.

– Claro que vale la pena – Comentó el caballero con una encantadora sonrisa – Eso claro, si deseas traer de regreso a tu hermano – El hombre comentó eso y Suzuka observo incrédula al caballero sentado frente a ella – Deja me presento, mi nombre es Homero Duntacio y soy un mago de las tierras Inglesas y desde que tengo memoria, el arte Onmyo me parecía mucho más interesante que las propias reglas Vaticanas o las Magias de mi país y en mi investigación es que me encontré con tu familia y su desastroso final, con el corazón roto recordé un evento que los Onmyos conocen y puede devolver a la vida a tu hermano – Homero expreso sus sentimientos mientras apretaba sus manos y hablaba con un tono debatido entre dolor y pesar.

– ¿Por qué quiere hacer eso? – Homero observo a Suzuka quien dijo eso con un tono serio y desconfiado – Si de verdad conoces un poder como ese, no es natural querer usarlo para uno mismo antes que dárselo a otra persona – Ante su deducción de la personalidad humana, Suzuka entrecerró los ojos acusadoramente al hombre que venía de alguna parte de Gran Bretaña – Te advierto que engañarme te será difícil y muy _doloroso_ – Ante su amenaza es que la chica soltó un poco de poder mientras el hombre se sorprendió un poco y se puso levemente nervioso.

– No estoy mintiendo – Respondiendo lo más seguro posible de sí mismo, Homero intentaba hacer que Suzuka bajara su poder un poco – La verdad es que una vez intente revivir a una persona muy importante para mí – Homero habló mientras bajaba la cabeza con un tono entristecido y Suzuka aflojo su mirada un poco escuchando al hombre – Mi madre murió cuando era joven y mi padre se había marchado cuando mi hermanito nació, cuando quedamos solos tuve que hacer cosas malas para que mi hermano no tuviera que pasar lo que yo pasaba… pero el destino es cruel – Sus ojos húmedos pasaron a otro lado de la sala como si quisiera evitar hacer contacto con algo – Mi hermano y yo desarrollamos una habilidad en la alquimia y entonces decidimos hacer un conjuro alquímico que se decía era prohibido y eso era la **[Transmutación Humana]** , la cual se decía podría traer de regreso a la vida a una persona – Suzuka abrió los ojos ante esas palabras como de la técnica que Homero menciono.

Aunque los Onmyos solo podían tener conocimientos acerca del uso de la energía espiritual del Yin y Yang por ser la base de los mismos, Suzuka había estudiado los conceptos básicos de magias externas de Japón como lo era la Alquimia y busco algunos de los hechizos prohibidos dentro de las mismas y el terminó de **[Transmutación Humana]** fue una de las que más le llamo la atención, pero el precio que había que pagar como la posibilidad de éxito lo volvía una técnica muy absurda como para arriesgarse a usarla… pero al parecer si habían idiotas como para intentarlo.

– Lamentablemente fracaso como se esperaba – Homero apretó con tristeza sus manos mientras se esforzaba en no derramar lágrimas – Aunque lo peor de todo fue que la transmutación si dio luz a una vida a cambio de otra – Incrédula de que la transmutación fuera un éxito, Suzuka decidió esperar a que Homero terminara de contar su historia – La transmutación tomo la vida de mi hermano y el cuerpo de nuestra madre fue convertida en la de un mero monstruo. Su cuerpo se había podrido al punto de verse negro y lodoso, pero se movía y estaba vivo – Los recuerdos golpearon con fuerza a Homero y Suzuka sintió lastima de ello como desesperación de que la transmutación fallara – Por eso cuando observe una historia tan cruel y devastadora como la suya es que no puede evitar pensar; "Ella debe de sufrir como yo lo hice" y por eso busque información de otra forma de traer de vuelta a la vida a una persona y recordé a una persona que dice lo logro – Homero intentó algo fallido cambiar su tono triste a uno más animado.

– ¿Dices que alguien logro revivir a una persona? – Preguntó Suzuka con los ojos abiertos ante la posibilidad de traer de regreso a la vida a una persona, pero entonces comenzó a pensar acerca de algo con respecto a eso y la historia del hombre – Si de verdad existe eso, ¿Por qué no has revivido a tu hermano y tu madre? – Incluso con tantas posibilidades de que pudiera revivir a su familia, si otra persona con un mismo objetivo que ella decide darle eso a otra persona… ¿No era eso sumamente raro?

– Perdí ese derecho – Homero contesto a la duda de Suzuka y la chica ladeo su cabeza confundida – ¿Cómo podría ver a mi hermano tras haber asesinado por segunda vez a nuestra madre y haberla convertido en un monstruo?, ¿Cómo podría ver a la cara a mi madre cuando por mi culpa mi hermano murió? – Esas fueron las razones de Homero para no hacer realidad ese sueño tan cercano al renacimiento mientras apretaba con fuerza la mesa hasta que se calmó un poco – Desde que mate a mi madre, me prometí que buscaría una forma de traer de regreso a la vida a una persona con tal de que pudiera pagar mis errores al salvar a una familia – Homero entonces fijo sus oscuros ojos con los de Suzuka – Y cuando supe de los experimentos de tu familia y tu destino, prometí que tú serías quien me ayudara a enmendar mis errores y así poder reunirme con mi familia después de la vida – Terminó de hablar el hombre con una suave sonrisa en cara.

– La has tenido mal – Comentó Suzuka al ver a otra persona que había sufrido por su familia toda su vida – Y, ¿De qué trata ese ritual para traer a la vida a una persona? – Preguntó Suzuka entonces el método con el cual podría revivir a la persona tan especial que vivía en su corazón, entonces Homero abrió el papel que había sacado y los ojos de Suzuka se abrieron con sorpresa e incredibilidad – Eso es… – Suzuka observo a Homero y el hombre asintió.

– El ritual usado por el mayor idiota en toda la historia Onmyo y el responsable de que la línea entre el mundo humano con los mundos infernales se haya debilitado – Homero habló parad arle la razón a la chica delante suya mientras hablaba con un tono serio – El ritual usado por un idiota que logro fijar su alma en una reencarnación de su propia familia – La mirada de Homero se afilo un poco mientras miraba el papel que sacó – El ritual prohibido conocido como **[Taizan Fukun]** de la familia Tsuchimikado, el ritual creado por quien muchos consideraban la reencarnación del legendario Onmyo Abe no Seimei, el ritual usado por Tsuchimikado Yakou – Homero habló del nombre de la magia que usarían y su creador, pero Suzuka no podía creer que eso fuera verdad.

– ¡ES ACASO UNA BROMA! – Enfadada ante la repentina burla del hombre frente a ella, Suzuka había aporreado su palma abierta en la mesa mientras gritaba enfurecida y su ceño se fruncía – De verdad piensas que soy tan idiota para creer que el mayor desastre espiritual del mundo puede traer de vuelta a mi hermano, es obvio que eso es imposible, después de todo, Yakou lo utilizo para sellar su alma y no para revivir a alguien – Suzuka termino su reclamó y entonces recordó que había gritado todo eso con personas no relacionadas a la magia y volteó a ver con sorpresa como todos parecían ignorar su gritó anterior.

– Le pediré que mantenga la calma en nuestra conversación, Dairenji Suzuka-dono – La nombrada volteo a ver a Homero quien habló en un tono suave y calmado – No tiene nada de qué preocuparse – Comentó Homero y Suzuka regreso su vista al hombre sentado frente a ella – Es verdad que el ritual no fue usado para revivir a una persona sino para algo diferente y no se sabe si eso fue un fallo o no, pero al parecer olvida algo de suma importancia – Homero paso su vista a Suzuka que se sentí en nuevamente pero todavía no entendía como la gente los ignoraba – Yo soy un mago – Confundida con la respuesta de Homero, Suzuka solo alzó una ceja acusadoramente – Desde que me senté puse una barrera de silenció alrededor nuestro para que nadie nos oiga y mi compañero, Dusran se encuentra continuamente usando magia de ilusiones para crear una conversación falsa y evitar que nos lean los labios o nos vean a la hora de hacer un movimiento abrupto – Suzuka entonces observo al otro hombre que se mantenía parado liberando poder constantemente.

Suzuka no podía creer lo bien planeado que dicho hombre se encontraba para una sola reunión y en parte no le culpaba por nada, información como la que tiene puede ser muy peligrosa en malas manos. Suzuka observó a su alrededor con 8 personas observando como ella y Homero platicaban de algún tema que su compañero inventaba, pero eso demostraba que sus pensamientos y razonamientos fueron adecuados incluso si fueran meros pensamientos lunáticos.

– Pero continuando con el tema – Suzuka regreso su vista a su compañero mago – La razón por la cual fallo el hechizo no se debe a que Yakou fallara en pleno ritual, sino que usaba magia Onmyo – Homero explicó el problema del Onmyo más famoso y odiado del mundo de Japón, pero Suzuka no parecía entender que tenía que ver eso con la falla de Yakou – Utilizar o intentar controlar los poderes de los dioses no es una tarea sencilla y menos cuando la magia Onmyo es simplemente una mescla del Yin y Yang en completa armonía, pero el poder de un dios es inarmónico ya que se un dios crear sus propias reglas y limites, después de todo es un dios – Comentó con leve burla Homero hablando con respecto a los seres divinos más poderosos de la tierra – Solamente personas especializadas en ese tema pueden lograr que algo como eso sea posible y los Onmyos no entran en la lista.

– Me estás diciendo que la razón de la falla de Yakou en el ritual fue… ¿Qué usaba el poder de un Onmyo? – Suzuka cuestiono incrédula de que en verdad esa fuera la razón por la cual el más famoso y odiado Onmyo fallo en el ritual, pero no entendía como en verdad podría haber una diferencia entre magos y Onmyos.

– Se puede decir que sí – Respondió Homero ante la duda de Suzuka – Para poder responder bien esa pregunta, hay que saber cuáles son las dos diferencias entre las magias Onmyos y la magia de brujas y magos con los dioses – Homero continuó con una suave sonrisa y Suzuka prestó mucha atención a lo que iba a decir – No hablare más del concepto de la magia de los Onmyos pues ya lo dije tres veces y creo que entendiste ¿verdad? – Suzuka asintió sabiendo que se refería a lo de la magia Yin y Yang junto con su armonía – Pues ese es el mayor de los problemas, en vez de buscar hacer que la magia del dios sea usada en parte con la suya para hacer la magia posible, los Onmyos toman el poder del dios y dejan que la magia del mismo sea el que haga el trabajo mientras mantienen una armonía y eso provoca que la magia se altere desde su centro al punto de fallar como Yakou en el ritual – Homero comentó eso y Suzuka se sorprendió un poco.

– ¿Y qué sucede cuando un mago o una bruja invocan el poder de un Dios? – Cuestiono Suzuka curiosa de la respuesta de Homero.

– Nosotros buscamos que el poder del dios nos pertenezca y usarlo a nuestro favor – Homero respondió con total honestidad mientras los ojos de Suzuka se abrían como platos – Nosotros buscamos que el poder del dios sea alterado junto con su fuerza in-armoniosa y que haga lo que queramos que haga, de esa manera los magos alteramos la realidad a nuestro antojo y convivencia. Esa es la mayor diferencia entre los magos y los Onmyos – Homero contesto a la duda de Suzuka y la misma no podía creerlo.

Era verdad que los Onmyos trabajaban con respecto a mantener el balance natural de las cosas mediante sus habilidades espirituales y en los cuentos de hadas que su hermano solía contarles, los magos y brujas podían hacer tantas cosas increíbles e impensables como si nada. Si Homero habla con la razón, entonces ella de verdad podría revivir a su hermano y traerlo de vuelta a su lado sin tener que sacrificar su vida.

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – Sin más dudas en su cabeza es que Suzuka preguntó y Homero sonrió felizmente de que la niña aceptara su ayuda…

 _Parte. 4_

Ya habían pasado cerca de diez minutos desde la plática de Suzuka con Homero y su caballero y en uno de los cuartos del tren se encontraban Homero y su caballeo sentados mientras el apuesto hombre suspiraba con pesadez de haber tenido que pasar mucho explicando las cosas a la niña, pero una torcida y tétrica sonrisa se formó mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por una energía oscura y muy maligna que poco a poco consumía su cuerpo, acto que su caballero había copiado y ambos aparecieron con nuevos atuendos.

Homero llevaba una camiseta blanca sin mangas junto con una capa blanca con el interior amarillento mientras usaba unos guantes blancos con dedos amarillos y unos cubre brazos, su cintura junto con su pantalón brillaban en blanco pero a los lados habían unas filosas navajas y de la parte trasero sobresalía una cola larga y gorda y en su espalda dos alas negras de murciélago.

Dusran por su parte no llevaba una prenda en la parte superior del cuerpo exceptuando dos guantes de seda de un brillo oscuro junto con unas filosas garras, su pecho y abdomen junto con el cuello portaba incontables marcas parecidas a tatuajes tribales que brillaban en negro y usaba un pantalón blanco con unos bordes amarillentos.

– ¿Hablaba en serio con lo de esa niña? – "Dusran" cuestiono a la persona delante de él quien alzó su vista observando a su compañero con una mirada de "es en serio", entonces "Homero" negó con la cabeza ante lo incompetente de su compañero – ¿De dónde se le vino la historia que le contó a esa niña? – Cuestiono con otra duda y espero a que su jefe contestara y el mismo simplemente dejo que su espalda cayera al respaldo del asiento.

– Por supuesto que no hablaba en serio – Respondió "Homero" con un tono molesto ante la primera duda de su compañero – Esa historia la saque de un… ¿anime? – Se preguntó incapaz de recordar el nombre de lo que había visto – Una historia llamada Full Metal algo y simplemente la tome y adapte para que la niña cayera en la trampa, ahora ella buscara los materiales con la intención de revivir a su hermano y cuando todo este hecho, nosotros lo tomaremos para liberarlo a " _´él"_ – La tétrica y malévola sonrisa de "Homero" creció de manera perturban-te mientras sus ojos brillaban con sadismo.

– Se refiere a la tumba encontrada en Onigashima – Preguntó su compañero al recordar todo lo que habían hecho para poder transportar el importante objeto de su amo.

– Así es – Respondió "Homero" con una suave sonrisa – Pero ahora respóndeme _Dial_ , como van con la liberación de los otros dos demonios – "Homero" entonces puso una mirada seria mientras observaba a su compañero demoníaco y el mismo se quedó callado durante unos segundos.

– El diente será liberado en alrededor de una hora – Dial contesto a su señor tras hacer sus cálculos en poco tiempo – Y en el caso de la urna, parece que el sello es más poderoso de lo previsto y posiblemente tarde un alrededor de dos días – "Homero" escucho eso y se quedó pensando acerca del tiempo que contaba y el tiempo que había para que el ritual fuera llevado acabo.

– Entiendo – "Homero" se puso pensativo unos momentos antes de asentir y observar a su compañero – Ve de regreso a donde los sellos se van a romper y actúa en caso de que haya una disputa con los demonios revividos, si puedes dar prisa a la liberación del sello de la urna es mejor – Ante las órdenes de su maestro es que Dial se levantó y dio una reverencia en señal de respeto y entender su misión, entonces el joven se levantó y salió del cuarto dejando en solitario a "Homero" – Falta muy poco – Comentó con una sonrisa al ver su reflejo traslucido en la ventana de su cuarto – Una vez que ellos sean libres, tomare el poder de Wilberto y te eliminare de una vez y por todas Zolgia, luego tomare mi lugar en el trono Leohart – Los ojos de "Homero" entonces empezaron a brillar con deseo de sangre.

– Servició – Una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando una mujer entró en su habitación, "Homero" volteó a verla y noto su cuerpo bien desarrollado mientras la mujer miraba curioso al hombre vestido con un Cosplay de demonio – ¿Desea algo para comer o tomar? – Preguntó amablemente la mujer en espera de vender algo.

– Lo hay – "Homero" respondió con una sonrisa lujuriosa y sus ojos brillaron para que la puerta se cerrara con la mujer dentro de ella, entonces la trabajadora intentó abrir la puerta con todas sus fuerzas – No lograras salir – Ante la repentina advertencia es que la mujer volteó y entonces "Homero" sacó una jeringa mientras se acercaba a la dama que empezó a gritar – Has lo que quieras, nadie vendrá a salvarte y ahora – Con esa advertencia "Homero" destapo la jeringa que contenía un líquido verde – Veamos como funcionas – Al decir eso sonrió con sadismo.

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos quince minutos y Godou continuaba hablando con Natsume mientras esperaba a que su orden saliera de una vez, era increíble como ya había pasado tanto tiempo y no hayan terminado y eso era con un pedido simple. Aunque esperar fuera un poco aburrido en realidad, era bueno que tuviera con quien hablar durante todo ese tiempo y esa era Natsume quien también estaba esperando un pedido simple.

Con el paso del tiempo la charla pasó de no solo información de su estilo de vida sino de sus formas de vida. Natsume era como Godou había pensado, una chica que parecía preferir la soledad en vez de relacionarse con otras personas y formar un lazo de amistad entre ellos y en parte, Godou podía entender que era con relación a su familia o sus reglas familiares sumamente estrictas y aunque no podía entender eso por la enorme libertad que vivían los miembros del clan Kusanagi, todavía quería ayudar a su nuevo amigo.

– Entiendo que consideres tus deberes más importantes junto con el estudio, pero en verdad es importante relacionarte con más personas y vivir una vida divertida junto con ellos – Explicaba Godou a Natsume con un tono suave pero con leve insistencia – No quiero que Tsuchimikado-san termine por experimentar la soledad cuando puede obtener tantos amigos, simplemente debes de abrir un poco más tu corazón – Ante las dulces palabras de Godou, la linda joven no podía dejar que la tonalidad roja desapareciera de su rostro.

– Godou-san puede decir eso porque no tiene responsabilidades como la de la familia Tsuchimikado – Natsume contesto mientras hacía un puchero infantil mientras observaba a Godou quien se sintió levemente nervioso ante la verdad – Pero lo intentare – Entonces Natsume mostró una hermosa sonrisa que sonrojo al chico de cabellos negros, Godou sonrió al ver que podría hacer que Natsume no siguiera por el camino de la soledad y terminara como Voban.

– Sus pedidos – Una mesera habló y trajo lo que ambos habían pedido poniéndolo frente a los dos, entonces la mesera se retiró para llevar otros platillos a otros clientes.

La comida servida se veía realmente apetitosa debido a la gran cantidad de azúcar que parecían tener además del olor de los ingredientes con algunas cuantas especias, el apetito de ambos había llegado a un nuevo nivel, pero debido al tiempo que tuvieron que esperar no podían disfrutarlo con su compañero pues tenían que volver.

– Lo mejor es que me vaya de regreso con mis amigos y mis hermanas – Comentó Godou un poco triste por separarse tan rápido de su nueva amiga, Natsume compartió una sonrisa triste al desear hablar un rato más con Godou con respecto a cosas sin importancia como personas normales – Espero que nos veamos en el festival – Godou como una bandeja con todo lo que había comprado y se despidió de Natsume recordando el evento de mayor importancia para el pueblo.

– Lo intentare – Natsume respondió con un tono suave mientras ocultaba su expresión entristecida de que su nuevo y primer amigo se estuviera yendo – "Por qué me siento tan triste al despedirme cuando solo lo conocía unos quince minutos" – Se preguntó mentalmente Natsume sin conocer la maldición Kusanagi, entonces tomo su pedido y fue rumbo a su cuarto para así poder descansar un poco mientras pensaba en las actividades que haría y como saludar a sus viejos conocidos.

* * *

Tras haber pasado un tiempo es que "Homero" había salido de su cuarto con su apariencia humana mientras miraba de reojo a la mesera cubierta de semen y con sangre saliendo de su zona intima, habiendo disfrutado de una botana insípida fue en búsqueda de algo que hacer mientras pensaba en como capturar a la hija de Wilberto y obtener su poder o el cómo vengarse de Zolgia por burlarse de él.

Pasando de un vagón a otro es que observo que delante de él había un joven de facciones salvajes y cabello negro en puntas, el poder que desprendía esa persona era sin duda alguna monstruosa. "Homero" observo y analizó al chico para determinar que el joven era un guerrero con una fuerza y resistencia que era digno de un genio para los combates, entonces el joven se detuvo en una habitación y una persona le abrió ya que toco la puerta.

"Homero" paso sus ojos a la dama que había abierto la puerta y su figura se quedara grabada en su cabeza para la eternidad. Su hermoso cabello rubio como el oro junto su blanca piel y ojos azules, su rostro que dejaría en envidia a las diosas mismas y un cuerpo curvilíneo cuya única definición era perfecto.

– ¿Se puede saber porque tardaste tanto en regresar, Godou? – Preguntó Erica con una bella sonrisa en cara que aterró al joven rey demonio – ¿No te habrás quedado ligando con otra chica cuando me tienes a mí, verdad? – Ante la pregunta es que el joven se quedó paralizado por el miedo más que por las palabras de Erica, entonces reacciono con cierta rapidez.

– No digas idioteces como esa Erica – Godou respondió ante las peligrosas palabras de la caballero de cabellos dorados – Simplemente mi orden se retrasó demasiado – Godou contesto a los reclamos de su compañera quien alzó una ceja acusadoramente, al final Erica se alzó de hombros y dejo que su marido pasara y poder interrogarlo más cómodamente dentro del cuarto.

"Homero" camino un poco a prisa con tal de recordar a la belleza de nombre Erica, pero al pasar por la puerta del joven y su compañera femenina, sus ojos se abrieron cuando observo el harem y sobre todo a dos personas en especial.

La puerta se cerró en un instante y "Homero" se quedó parado observando la puerta de madera recordando las bellezas de cabellos plateados, castaños y oscuros. "Homero" podía sentir como su cuerpo exigía un apareamiento con todas las chicas que habían dentro del cuarto y dejar en ellas sus descendientes, pero su instinto de supervivencia le decía que se alejara del grupo y sobretodo del joven y así como su instinto y deseos, su mente gritaba que eliminara a la hija de Wilberto que se encontraba justamente en ese cuarto.

– "No debo de correr prisa" – Pensó "Homero" calmando su cuerpo – "Puede que por el momento no sea lo mejor atacar a la hija de Wilberto sin conocer el poder de su nuevo guardián y pasa lo mismo con las mujeres, a menos que este seguro que puedo derrotar y asesinar a ese joven y tomar así a esas hermosas mujeres dignas de un verdadero hombre como yo, pero cuando tenga a mí equipo listo, sin duda esas putas serán mías" – "Homero" sonrió sádica y lujuriosamente mientras se imaginaba rodeado de las esposas de Godou complaciéndolo.

"Homero" continuó su camino sabiendo que dentro de poco llegaría a su destino y así podría dar inició a su plan para obtener a un guerrero de inmenso poder. Su retorcida sonrisa creció más y más cuando el destino al parecer se encontraba de su lado, pronto sus sueños se harían realidad y no tendría nada que pudiera oponérsele.

 _Parte. 5_

El puro aire del campo junto con la fría sensación que golpeaba su cuerpo traía paz en los presentes que se encontraban hipnotizados con la belleza frente a ellos.

Tras haber esperado dos horas más en el tren es que por fin habían llegado a su destino y el joven rey demonio junto a su grupo se encontraban viendo los verdes campos frente a ellos. Todo a su alrededor se expandía con un camino rocoso donde solo pasaban los buses y diversas campos con un tono verde por el pasto y árboles que creaban sombra, era algo totalmente diferente a la vista común en la cuidad donde había ruidos mecánicos y la charla de las personas en todo momento, esa paz sin duda valía la pena de contemplar.

– Es un hermoso lugar – Comentó Hikari viendo lo puro y vivo del lugar – Onii-sama venía a este lugar cuando era niño – Preguntó curiosa Hikari a la persona a quien más admiraba y quería en el mundo, tanto como a su hermana mayor.

– Así es – Respondió Godou con una sonrisa nostálgica – Y no ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que vine – Godou observo todo el lugar y Shizuka asintió mientras incontables recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza – Lo mejor es ir a casa de mi tía rápido para que podamos pasear un poco el día de hoy, sé que les gustara la cuidad – Godou comentó con una sonrisa en cara y las demás chicas asintieron para empezar a caminar junto a Godou.

Las chicas observaban curiosas el lugar con tiendas convencionales así como los lugares en las cercanías y ver si detenerse a comprar algo como antes de su regreso a la cuidad. Debido a la falta de carros por la calle es que muchas personas podían caminar en paz sin miedo a ser arrollados y los coches que aparecían eran de cinco en cinco cada quince minutos por lo tanto el aire no era contenido en gran cantidad comparado con ciudades.

Las personas que llevaban ropas simples y otras pocas que usaban unos diseños más llamativos diferenciaban en su mayoría a las personas locales como a los turistas, aunque Godou no se sorprendió cuando las miradas pasaron a su grupo debido a las bellezas que acompañaban al joven de aspecto salvaje pero algo atractivo, pero Godou decidió ignorar las miradas debido a que se sentiría incómodo y decidió hacerse el ignorante.

Tras unos minutos de caminata los presentes pudieron observar un balneario de aguas termales con recamaras incluidas y afuera se podía ver a una persona esperando con una sonrisa.

Una mujer mayor de 54 años que todavía era muy hermosa. Su cabello blanco debido a las canas llegaba al final de la espalda junto con dos mechones cayendo a los lados del rostro y un mechón largo pasando por arriba de su ojo derecho, su piel blanca resaltaba unos hermosos ojos marrones-carmesí. Su rostro suave y que demostraba su edad todavía contaba con facciones firmes y bien entonadas que la hacían una belleza incluso con su edad. La hermosa mujer llevaba un delantal blanco sobre una camisa azul de lana sin mangas y cuello de tortuga y una falda blanca, aunque el cuerpo de la hermosa mujer estaba sumamente bien desarrollado que incluso superaban las curvas de Lucretia.

– Tía Sagiri – Shizuka y Godou nombraron a su familiar quien sonrió felizmente al ver a sus nietos quienes caminaron a mayor velocidad para quedar delante de ella.

– Vaya que han crecido desde la última vez que los vi – Habló la hermosa mujer con una voz suave y cariñosa digna de una madre afectuosa mientras abrazaba a sus dos sobrinos, quienes en esos momentos se encontraban perdiendo el oxígeno por culpa de los abundantes pechos de la hermosa mujer – ¿Y quiénes son las nuevas familiares que se unen al clan? – Cuestiono Sagiri liberando a sus sobrinos mientras pasaba su vista a las siete chicas que acompañaban a los hermanos Kusanagi.

– En realidad no son del clan Kusanagi – Godou respondió a su tía con un tono suave – Son las hijastras de mi padre con otra mujer, así que no tiene una relación con el clan Kusanagi más allá de ser tanto hermanastras de Shizuka como mías – Shizuka asintió ante las palabras de su hermano al hablar de Mio y María – Ella es Mio – Dijo Godou señalando a la pelirroja quien dio una reverencia cortes.

– Es un gusto conocerla y lamento las molestias – Usando los modales que sus padres adoptivos les enseñaron mientras todavía continuaban con vida, Mio habló con un tono educado a la hermosa mujer que era pariente de su nueva familia.

– Y ella es María – Shizuka entonces continuó con la presentación de la más "joven" de la familia, donde la chica de cabellos blancos repitió el acto formal de Mio, pero levantando levemente su vestido y dando una inclinación.

– Mi nombre es María y es un honor conocer a un miembro nuevo de la familia de Godou-nii – María compartió el tono de voz amable y bien educado cuando habló con la hermosa mujer quien asintió ante los modales de las dos niñas.

– Sin duda son unas niñas de muy buenos modales – Comentó la hermosa mujer mayor con una suave sonrisa – Pero no hay necesidad de hablar con un tono tan cortes con la familia, incluso si son los hijos no ilegítimos de Genzou y no tuvieran relación con Mayo, aquellos quienes se unen a la familia sea de sangre o no ya son del clan Kusanagi y por ende, somos todos una buena familia – Sagiri mostró entonces una sonrisa que sonrojo a las damas por el parecido a las que su hermano mayor usaba.

La sangre de los Kusanagi rodeaba a muchas personas y todas tenían un talento de dejar su marca en el corazón de las personas, pues todos buscaban ayudar a los demás cuando incluso ellos necesitaban ayuda. "Ayudar a un amigo es más importante que ayudarte a ti mismo, ayudar a la familia es más importante que tú mismo, para ser feliz las personas que te rodean deben de ser felices también" esa era un tipo de lema fantasma creada por todos los miembros del clan y eso se demostraba cuando no podían abandonar a alguien que necesitara de ayuda.

Sagiri caminó hasta las dos niñas y las rodeo con sus brazos para abrazarlas y ambas sintieron un misterioso calor, Mio todavía recordaba ese calor naciendo de los brazos de otra persona. El calor que emanaba Sagiri era protector y tierno, mientras que a su vez demostraba que uno podría confiar en ella.

Sagiri ligero a las dos niñas con su sonrisa suave y maternal antes de pasar a las otras niñas.

– ¿Y quién de ellas es tu novia? – Cambiando de tema y poniendo una sonrisa divertida y pervertida, los ojos de Sagiri pasaron a su nieto quien se sonrojo violentamente – Siempre supe que un día vendréis de regreso al festival pero con una novia y me la presentarías antes de hacerla toda tuya, no pensé que vendrías en orgia… digo, manada – Soltando de la nada un chiste picante es que tanto Godou como sus compañeras se sonrojaron.

Sin saberlo, los cinco habían imaginado una situación donde Godou se encontraba desnudo esperándolas a ellas en su cuarto con velas y muchas cosas más, claro que solamente ellas con un Godou carnívoro hambrienta de ellas y en el caso de Godou… digamos que Issei se queda corto.

– Ellas son solo mis amigas – Godou rápidamente respondió a la broma de su tía tras salir de su imaginación y su Tía Sagiri soltó una linda risa divertida ante la reacción de su sobrino – Ellas son Erica Brandelli, viene de Italia – Todavía colorado es que Godou procedió a presentar a sus compañeras empezando con Erica.

– Es un honor conocer a un familiar de Godou – Con su tono de voz respetuoso que daba juego con su galante apariencia es que Erica saludo a la tía de Godou – Debido a muchas circunstancias complicadas de explicar, decidí dejar Italia para viajar a Japón donde se encontraba el amor de mi vida y el futuro padre de mis hermosos hijos, Kusanagi Godou – El rostro de Godou se prendió en un instante ante las palabras de Erica mientras su tía soltó un silbido de admiración de la confianza de la chica.

– Mi nombre es Liliana Kranjcar y como Erica soy de Italia – La segunda en hablar fue Liliana mientras observaba enfadada a Erica – Y le pido que no le preste atención a las tonterías que dice Erica por favor, después de todo yo soy la Gran Chambelán de Kusanagi Godou y quien decide las personas que entran dentro de sus aposentos de mi rey y Erica no sería la primera – Exclamó Lily mientras Erica volteó a ver a su amiga de la infancia quien se sentía celosa de las palabras de la hermosa mujer rubia.

– Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Mariya Yuri y soy una compañera de Godou-san del instituto – Usando un tono de voz educado pero con una timidez digna de una Yamato Nadeshiko es que la belleza y ternura de Yuri resaltaba – Como Godou-san dijo somos amigos y espero que nos podamos llevar bien – Yuri termino su presentación con una leve inclinación adecuadamente.

– Mi nombre es Seishuin Ena – Fue el turno de la Miko de la espada con su tono relajado y amistoso casi como el de un chico en vez de una dama – Ena junto con Yuri seremos las esposas oficiales de Su Majestad y Ena se alegra de conocer a una familiar de Su Majestad el día de hoy, Ena espera que oba-sama (Tía) nos pueda contar cosas de Su Majestad cuando era pequeño – Ena sonrió mientras había nombrado a Sagiri de una manera tan familiar como si de verdad fuera la esposa de Godou, pero Sagiri en vez de enfadarse sonrió ante las personalidades de las cuatro chicas quienes estaban verdaderamente enamoradas de su sobrino.

– Entiendo – Las cuatro chicas observaron a Sagiri quien puso una mirada suave y comprensiva en su rostro que cautivo a las hembras – De verdad aman a mi sobre ¿verdad? – Preguntó y las mejillas de todas (salvo Erica) se iluminaron de un rojo.

– Por supuesto – Erica fue la primera y posiblemente la única que hablara y eso se debía a su confianza que las otras tres carecían – Para mí, Godou es la persona más importante y por ello, incluso si el mundo es amenazado con destruirse, todo el mundo se vuelva loca y empiece a matarse entre ella o incluso si las estrellas caen del cielo, mientras este al lado de Godou, nada más importa – La sinceridad de las palabras junto con la convicción con la que hablo, todo eso se reflejaba en los ojos azules de Erica y Godou se sonrojo mientras Sagiri sonreía feliz.

– Te lo dice una mujer que tiene en sus venas la misma sangre que Godou – Sagiri habló mientras caminaba frente a Erica y la misma observo a los ojos a la mujer mayor – La familia Kusanagi tiene como bendición el poder de cautivar mujeres, pero tiene la maldición de no poder comprender a las mujeres. Muchas mujeres que han estado en brazos de un Kusanagi conocen el paraíso del amor, pero debido a lo mismo suelen conocer el infortunio que conlleva. Incontables mujeres dejan a sus parejas porque siempre se rodean de mujeres hermosas, incluso más que ellas y no pueden confiar en que ellas son las únicas en sus ojos… puede porque sea verdad – Sagiri habló con una divertida sonrisa en cara relatando la historia de los Kusanagi con las Mujeres – Espero que entiendas que tener a mi sobrino como tu amante, es aceptar que puedes no ser la única en sus ojos.

– Lo sé – Erica respondió con honestidad y Sagiri observo la verdad en sus ojos – Pero incluso eso no me importa en lo más mínimo – Sagiri abrió los ojos sorprendida de las palabra de Erica – Puede que me enfade cuando _él_ obtenga a una nueva mujer y desee apuñalarlo hasta el cansancio, siempre y cuando Godou entienda que Erica Brandelli es la mujer No. 1 en su vida estará bien – Erica movió su hermoso cabello rubio para que el viento lo hiciera bailar y Sagiri noto el amor en las palabras de Erica.

– ¿Es acaso una amenaza al mundo? – Cuestiono un sonrojado y avergonzado Godou a su más cercana compañera, pero tanto Erica como Sagiri voltearon a ver a Godou.

– Es una conexión de cuanto te amo/amo – Las dos mujeres hablaron en sincronía y Godou pudo sentir su corazón palpitando a una velocidad alarmante mientras su rostro no dejaba atrás la tonalidad roja, de verdad que Erica era un monstruo cuando se trata de usar las palabras, aunque Erica observó a Sagiri quien opinaba lo mismo que ella.

– Cuídalo – Sagiri habló con una sonrisa a Erica dando a entender que la aceptaba como amante de Godou y Erica sonrió vencedora, pero entonces Sagiri se acercó un poco y puso sus labios rosados cerca del oído de Erica – Incluso entre la familia tendrás rivales – Erica abrió los ojos y observo como Sagiri se apartó un poco con una sonrisa divertida y retadora.

– Acepto el reto – Erica le respondió a Sagiri con la misma retadora sonrisa.

– Que les parece si en vez de continuar fuera no entramos a la posada y desempacan las cosas – Sagiri entones comentó con su idea y todo accedieron para ver cómo serían los cuartos de la posada de la hermosa mujer, Godou cargó con los equipajes pesados sin decir nada mientras todos seguían a la hermosa mujer quien era sumamente amable.

 _Parte. 6_

El cielo azul de antaño cambió a una tonalidad anaranjada con las nubes poco a poco desapareciendo para que cuando las estrellas llegaran fueran contempladas. El brillo artificial de algunas faroles ya se encontraban encendiéndose mientras otras continuaban apagadas por los últimos rayos solares, pero caminando por la calle se encontraba Harutora pensando en algunas cosas que le hacían sentir un leve dolor en la cabeza, cuantas cosas podían suceder por una sola persona que no podía compréndelo a él.

– Cuantas veces le he dicho a Hokuto que no planeo ser un Onmyo – Comentó Harutora levemente molesto mientras observaba el suelo donde caminaba – Simplemente porque tenga el apellido de una persona considerada cercana a Abe no Seimei eso me vuelve hábil para eso, ni siquiera puedo ver espíritus como para intentar hacer un acto digno de un Onmyo – Suspiró rendido ante sus propias quejas – Incluso Touji – Harutora negó con la cabeza mientras observaba un puente más adelante.

Con cuidado camino paso por paso para evitar caerse y hacerse un daño corporal de gravedad. Sus ojos morados clavados en el anaranjado cielo pensando en todas las cosas que sus compañeros le dijeron antes de esa situación, todas las palabras de ánimo para que hiciera algo que no deseaba hacer y que no podía hacer.

Flash Back

El brillante cielo azul junto con el intensó calor del verano se sentía levemente como un infierno en sus cuerpos. Los animales en búsqueda de la sombra como de agua fría caminaban o volaban con esperanza, pero en un parque se encontraban Harutora con Touji y Hokuto sentados en un banco bajo las sombras, los tres contaban con un raspado con la intención de bajar el azúcar que los invadía en su momento.

– Entonces Hokuto – La nombrada volteó a ver a Touji quien habló mientras se encontraba sentado en el banco vecino a donde ella y Harutora se encontraban sentados – ¿No es hora de un sermón? – Cuestiono Touji y Hokuto abrió los ojos recordando eso, rápidamente se levantó para ponerse en seiza en el banco y observar a Harutora quien paso su vista a los grandes ojos de Hokuto sonrojándose levemente.

– ¿Ya has cambiado de opinión? – Cuestiono Hokuto observando directamente a los ojos a Harutora quien podía notar la voluntad en los orbes azules de Hokuto, incapaz de responder es que observo a otro lado, más Hokuto tomo con sus manos la cabeza de Harutora para que volteara a verle una vez más – Eres un descendiente directo de Abe no Seimei, un heredero de la familia Tsuchimikado, ¿En verdad no deseas seguir el camino de un Onmyouji incluso sabiendo eso? – Cuestionó a Harutora observando fijamente sus ojos con esperanza de que cambiara de opinión.

– Cuantas veces debe decírtelo para que lo comprendas Hokuto – Harutora entones respondió con un tono apagado y monótono, como si fuera una respuesta ya programada en su interior – No tengo interés en ser un Onmyouji y menos cuando no tengo talento para eso. Es imposible que una persona que no puede ver espíritus o poder usar el Reiki (Poder Espiritual) pueda volverse un Onmyouji, además de que incluso si soy de la familia Tsuchimikado, solamente pertenezco a la rama secundaría y es mejor que el clan sea heredado por alguien con talento que por un zoquete como yo – Harutora respondió observando las hojas bailando por el viento.

– ¿Te refieres a la chica de la familia principal? – Nuevamente preguntó Hokuto con un tono bajo casi molesto recordando a Natsume – "No dejare que sea ella quien posea mi poder" – Pensó mentalmente solo para fijar sus ojos en Harutora, no pensaba rendirse hasta que él tomara la decisión contraria – "Eres tú el único con quien puedo ser yo misma y por eso debes de tomar mi poder como tuyo, pero eso solo sucederá cuando decidas ser el amo de los Tsuchimikados, Bakatora" – Hokuto observo como Harutora pensaba responder a su duda.

– Así es – Harutora respondió con el recuerdo de una pequeña niña con un sombrero blanco – Ella ya fue seleccionada como la nueva sucesora de la familia y ha empezado a ir a una institución de Onmyos esta primavera, no es alguien que pueda compararse con simples mortales como nosotros – Harutora entonces fijo su vista al cielo azul oculto por las sombras de las hojas mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban – "Además de que no tengo el derecho de poder hacer eso" – Cerrando los ojos temporalmente es que la palabra "Mentiroso" resonó en su cabeza.

– ¿Acaso no te frustra eso? – Hokuto cuestiono a Harutora mientras apretaba los puños y sus ojos se filaban un poco – "Bakatora, acaso no puedes entender que tú eres quien debe de tener esa posición y no esa mujer" – Hokuto no podía parar de quejarse de las palabras de Harutora, mientras eso pasaba Touji observaba todo desde el otro banco con su café frío.

– Así es como es – Harutora se alzó de hombros disfrutando del fresco aire que pasaba lentamente por su cuerpo – Además, me gusta este estilo de vida pacifica donde nadie espera nada de mí en primer lugar – Una sonrisa inconscientemente forzada surgió de los labios de Harutora sabiendo en su interior que mentía, aunque no era capaz de darse cuenta o aceptar tal cosa para mantener la paz en la que vivía.

Durante unos instantes la conversación se detuvo y el sonido de las cigarras junto con el viento moviendo el agua fue el único sonido vivo en el parque, Touji observo de reojo a los dos combatientes notando que uno había tocado un punto sensible del otro por error, al final todo sería lo mismo de siempre sin importar el resultado… aunque todavía esperaba que un día hubiera un cambio en su amigo.

– ¿De verdad crees que nadie espera nada de ti? – Hokuto habló nuevamente mientras su cabello ocultaba sus ojos, Harutora volteó a verla y nuevamente la palabra _mentiroso_ resonaba en su cabeza con la imagen de una niña con sombrero e inconscientemente apretó con fuerza el embace de su raspado con leve frustración bien ocultada.

– Harutora – Tanto el joven como su compañera fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por la voz de Touji – Se está derritiendo – Ante las palabras de Touji es que Harutora empezó a sentir algo húmedo en su pierna, bajo su mirada y encontró una mancha de humedad debido a su granizado descongelándose.

– Uhwa – Fue lo único que pudo decir Harutora mientras alejaba de sus pantalones el helado que se derretía por el calor.

– ¡Harutora se hizo en los pantalones! – Hokuto soltó una leve carcajada ante la broma lanzada sobre Harutora quien se sonrojo de vergüenza mientras miraba fulminante a Hokuto quien todavía reía un poco, entones busco entre sus bolsillos hasta sacar un pañuelo mientras la risa caía un poco – Toma – Entonces con una suave sonrisa le entregó el pañuelo a Harutora.

– Gracias – Respondió el joven con un rojo levemente más oscurecido al sentir vergüenza por Hokuto que por su broma, entonces Touji se levantó de su asiento y se estiro un poco.

– Creo que es hora de terminar con la orientación profesional – Comentó el joven delincuente observando a la pareja de enamorados despistados – Que tienen planeado para mañana – Preguntó interesado de como pasarían el día de mañana, aunque podría imaginarse el resultado sea cual sea la respuesta de los dos.

– Terminar nuestros deberes en la mañana en mi casa y luego pasear un rato – Comentó Harutora un plan con respecto a lo que se podría hacer el día siguiente y observo como sus dos compañeros asintieron – "Ojala las cosas duraran de esta manera para siempre" – Pensó Harutora con una sonrisa en cara.

Aunque sin saberlo, su vida daría un cambio que nunca podría imaginar.

Time Skip

Los tres por fin habían terminado sus helados (Hokuto comió la mayoría del de Harutora) y bebida en caso de Touji, Hokuto era la primera en irse mientras corría un poco antes de desaparecer como los pétalos de cerezos llevados por el viento, más se dio la vuelta para ver a sus dos buenos amigos.

– Adiós Touji – Se despidió del primero y con quien no tenía ningún pendiente y entones sus ojos pasaron a Harutora – Conviértete en un Onmyouji Bakatora – Incitó una última vez antes de salir corriendo como el viento sin escuchar los quejidos de Harutora, entonces al final solo quedaron dos parados en el parque.

– ¿Qué fue lo que le habrá picado últimamente? – Cuestiono Harutora ante el comportamiento de Hokuto – Hace un año era todo normal sin su insistencia en que sea un Onmyo y de la nada me pide que me vuelva uno, acaso no puede entender que no tengo futuro como Onmyo – Comentó Harutora mientras empezaba a caminar alado de Touji mientras se quedaba, ambos pronto debían de llegar a sus hogares para hacer sus actividades normales.

– Quien sabe – Respondió Touji con una sonrisa burlona – Después de todo, ella siempre ha sido una chica muy misteriosa – Harutora observo de reojo a Touji con un leve puchero ante su respuesta, aunque no es como si no la hubiera visto venir.

– Incluso cuando vamos a diferentes escuelas tiene buena información con la cual ha insistido que me vuelva un Onmyo, aunque no solo por pertenecer a los Tsuchimikado significa que en verdad pueda tener una posibilidad en ese mundo – Harutora soltó un leve suspiro cansado al pensar en todo lo que Hokuto ha insistido sin saber por qué – Después de todo, los Tsuchimikados somos una banda de marginados en la actualidad – Harutora frunció levemente el ceño al recordar el mayor de los eventos relacionados a su familia y el mundo Onmyo.

– Por Yakou ¿Verdad? – Touji comentó nombrando al más famoso Tsuchimikado dentro del mundo de la magia y Harutora asintió.

– Es obvio que ella sabe eso y todavía así desea que sea un Onmyo, ¿Qué opinas de eso Touji? – Cuestionó Harutora a su mejor amigo quien sonrió divertido.

– No estoy seguro – Fue la respuesta de Touji observando de reojo a Harutora – Después de todo, es una chica muy misteriosa – Repitiendo el chiste es que Harutora negó con la cabeza por las respuestas de su amigo, pero una sonrisa nacía con cada una de ellas.

Los dos amigos caminaron hasta detenerse en un puente y ambos se vieron al saber que era hora de despedirse del otro, más Touji necesitaba hacer algunas preguntas antes de poder marcharse y sentirse levemente en paz por poder liberarlas de su cabeza.

– Harutora – El nombrado observo a Touji quien tenía una mirada levemente seria que lo puso algo nervioso – ¿En verdad no crees estar a la altura? – Ante la repentina pregunta de parte de su amigo delincuente, los ojos de Harutora se abrieron como platos incapaz de creer lo que estaba diciendo – Desde que nos conocemos y se toca el tema te rindes con la excusa de que no tienes habilidad para eso, de esa manera buscas acabar con la insistencia con decir "No tenemos tal producto en existencia", pero ¿De verdad estas bien con eso? – Preguntó con un tono serio.

– Incluso tú Touji – Harutora suspiró levemente antes de negar con la cabeza – Sabes que no tengo talento para eso.

– No es un tema de tener talento o no, sino de voluntad – Exclamó el delincuente y Harutora observo a su mejor amigo – Y yo creo que podrías tener talento para ello – Touji sonrió sinceramente y las mejillas de Harutora se volvieron de un suave rosado – Nos vemos mañana – Touji entonces regreso al camino directo a su casa observando que el tinte azul poco a poco era tomado por uno anaranjado.

Fin del Flash Back

Harutora se detuvo en medio del puente soltando un leve suspiro de pesadez por su largo día y el sonido de unas pisadas resonaba de un lado del puente, curioso observo como una hermosa joven había subido las escaleras del puente y un fuerte viento soplo, eso provoco que la dama vestida de blanco se le volara el sombrero y este cayera delante de Harutora quien observo con sorpresa en sus ojos a la linda joven delante de él.

– Natsume – Harutora entones nombró a la joven quien resultaba ser su prima.

 _Parte. 7_

– Creí que estabas en Tokio – Comentó Harutora a su familiar quien se encontraba junto a él en el puente central de la cuidad.

– Vengo de vacaciones de verano ya que mi padre salió a atender unos asuntos en Tokio y me pidió que regresara a casa en su ausencia – Respondió Natsume avergonzada al reencontrarse con su primo – Y, ¿Cómo se encuentran tío y tía? – Preguntó Natsume curiosa del estado de los hermanos de su padre.

– Se encuentran bien – Comentó Harutora para calmar a su prima – Llenos de trabajos y quejándose del poco tiempo que tienen para vivir su ya aburrida vida, pero bien al final – Natsume soltó una leve risa del comentario de su primo y el mismo observo a Natsume – Aunque estarían más que contentos de que pasaras a visitarlos de vez en cuando – Natsume entonces cambio su expresión a una un leve entristecida.

– No tengo tiempo para eso – Ella rápidamente observo la hermosa puesta del sol que se encontraba ocurriendo poco a poco – Mi padre solo estará fuera una semana y tengo muchas cosas que hacer en su ausencia – Ante las palabras de su prima, Harutora sonrió amargamente por lo que tendría que vivir Natsume.

– Parece ser difícil – Comentó el rubio con cierta pena por la peli negra.

– Me las apaño bien en clases, pero el mayor problema son las tradiciones – Natsume bajo su rostro recordando lo que debía de hacer, pero Harutora ladeo la cabeza confundido – No es nada importante – Natsume entonces se corrigió esperando no tener que explicarle eso a su primo.

– Entiendo – Harutora decidió no preguntar debido a que sentía que era mejor de esa manera – ¿Y has logrado hacer un amigo? – Preguntó el rubio con la esperanza de que su prima estuviera pasando una buena y animada vida escolar con nuevos amigos, entonces Natsume puso una mirada seria mientras observaba el horizonte.

– Soy la heredera de la respetable familia Tsuchimikado, no tengo tiempo para… – Antes de poder terminar su oración es que un recuerdo regreso a su mente mientras sus mejillas obtenían un brillante carmesí.

Flash Back

– Entiendo que consideres tus deberes más importantes junto con el estudio, pero en verdad es importante relacionarte con más personas y vivir una vida divertida junto con ellos – Explicaba Godou a Natsume con un tono suave pero con leve insistencia – No quiero que Tsuchimikado-san termine por experimentar la soledad cuando puede obtener tantos amigos, simplemente debes de abrir un poco más tu corazón – Ante las dulces palabras de Godou, la linda joven no podía dejar que la tonalidad roja desapareciera de su rostro.

Fin del Flash Back

– Creo que obtuve un amigo – Natsume contesto a su primo y el mismo sonrió al ver que al menos tenía a una persona con quien contar – Aunque no lo veo muy seguido ya que es relativamente nuevo – Por no mencionar que lo había conocido ese mismo día.

– Al menos tienes con quien confiar fuera del pueblo – Comentó Harutora con una leve sonrisa – Conociéndote es que pensé que no buscarías amigos porque te centrarías tanto en la familia y su deber, pero una persona no puede vivir con eso sin sentir que la presión lo destroza por dentro – El rubio comentó sus pensamiento acerca de cómo el peso de la familia podría afectar a su prima si no tenía con quien liberarla.

– Eso solo sería en tu caso Harutora – Comentó Natsume con un tono levemente serio antes de voltear a ver a su primo – Pero yo soy diferente a como eres tú – Sintiendo que su prima se burlaba de él, Harutora frunció el ceño levemente.

– Oh iluminame genio entre los mortales – Respondió Harutora con sarcasmo ante la agresión verbal de su prima y la misma se sintió un poco molesta por eso.

– La verdad es una verdad venga de un sabio o no – Natsume contrarrestó con rapidez a su primo ante sus comentarios tan faltos de información.

– No eres para nada linda – Harutora comentó eso mientras Natsume se sorprendió de eso y soltó su maleta mientras ponía una adorable mirada vacía, entonces sus mejillas se prendieron de rojo por la vergüenza que pasaba y un poco de ira.

– Entonces estate tranquilo que no pienso decirte que cambies tu estilo de vida, te demostrare que puedo cuidar sola del clan – Consumida por su rabia es que Natsume dijo eso con firmeza mientras empezaba a caminar – Buenas noches – Entones se alejó al otro extremo del puente antes de detenerse, Harutora alzó una ceja mientras Natsume se daba media vuelta y regresaba por su maleta – Buenas noches – Entonces susurro mientras se marchaba y dejaba a Harutora solo.

El joven rubio soltó un leve suspiro antes de recargarse en el barandal del puente.

– No es nada linda – Repitió mientras observaba el sol caer poco a poco.

* * *

 **Y con esto doy finalizado el capítulo 4 de esta serie.**

 **Como se puede apreciar, en esta parte podemos no solo ver la interacción inicial de la familia Kusanagi como su equipo durante un viaje, sino que Godou ha conocido a la persona considerada como la reencarnación del famoso Yakou, además de que se nos muestra al antagonista de este primer tomo y parte de su plan.**

 **También nos encontramos con un nuevo familiar de Godou y Shizuka (Un Oc) y cómo reacciona al conocer a Mio y María como las dos nuevas hermanas de los miembros más cercanos a Ichirou, además de que conoció a las posibles parejas del hijo mayor de Mayo, aunque como era de esperarse es que Erica se llevó todas las luces al presentarse con la tía de Godou y buscar su aprobación con su relación.**

 **Observamos un poco la interacción de Harutora con sus amigos acerca de su futuro y como ellos piensan que sería un buen Onmyo incluso si el piensa que no tiene talento, además de que Harutora y Natsume se reúnen una vez más tras mucho tiempo y de una forma más o menos canon, aunque hay algunos cambios levemente notorios con respecto a Natsume como de Hokuto que revelare en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Además de que el supuesto hombre llamado "Homero" se ha interesado en las esposas del rey, más Godou no permitirá que nada malo les pase a las mujeres que ama ni a sus amigos que son más importantes que su bienestar.**

 **En el próximo capítulo el grupo de Harutora conocerá al grupo y familia de Godou, aunque la pregunta es cómo reaccionaran los personajes entre ellos.**

 **Nuevamente comentare a los dos personajes nuevos que aparecieron en el capítulo:**

 **Tokyo Raven:**

Tsuchimikado Natsume.

Dairenji Suzuka.

 **Ahora contestare a los Reviews de mis queridos lectores:**

 **Hyakki Yako:** Me alegro que hayas pensado eso con respecto a la escritura, hay ocasiones donde me preguntaba su el cambio de escena era un poco confusa, aunque parece que no fue mala idea.

Me alegro que pienses eso y la verdad es que solamente hay que buscar cómo hacer que la pieza quede bien en el rompecabezas, solo basta pensar en lo que necesitas para el capítulo y la serie y entonces sabrás como poner a todos los personajes, de esa manera puedes desarrollar a muchos personajes.

Gracias, estuve rehaciendo esa escena hasta encontrar esa, fue la que más me gusto de entre las cinco o seis que hice.

Sin duda será un momento muy sorprendente cuando eso suceda, aunque diré que todo es culpa de María y sus palabras.

Sin duda es el encanto de Campione, una historia de locas aventuras con un despistado rey que crece con cada batalla mientras enamora doncellas dejando destrucción a donde va, todo eso hace a Campione, Campione.

 **Enigma95:** Ya lo tenía listo y la verdad me dio ganas de publicarlo, no sé qué tan rápido sea este, pero creo que paso el tiempo suficiente.

Aparecerían los de Godou, pero también algunas parejas se mostrarían que no son del rey, aunque repito que se vería durante el tomo 4 más o menos.

Es el inició de Tokyo Ravens así que es un Pre Harutora Yakou, realmente es el Harutora del inicio de la serie.

Sí, me encanta la comedia que usan y no me creo que su creador sea el de Baka to Test, ame esa serie también y más con el Hideyoshi que se volvió su propio género, ambas son obras maestras de la comedia.

Necesitaba un familiar para que al menos el primer tomo se moviera adecuadamente sin muchos líos y cuando pensé en personajes como en las situaciones, la asistente del detective de Triage se me vino a la cabeza y la coloque como familiar de Godou y con respecto a que entre en el Harem… espera a que finalice el tomo 4.

Eso se me vino al recordar como las mujeres casadas iban por jóvenes de buena apariencia o que se vieran conocedores del cuerpo femenino, eso me dio la idea de esa escena donde las mujeres casadas devorasen a Godou con la vista, creo que me salió bien XD.

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	6. Acto 5 - Dando inicio a los problemas

**Acto 5.- Dando inicio a los problemas.**

 _Parte. 1_

El brillo oscuro de la noche alumbrada con una infinidad de estrellas se podía observar incluso por las ventanas de la casas en el pueblo. El mar oscuro con incontables brillos harían que una persona no apartara la vista, pero en una hermosa casa tradicional japonesa como la del periodo Sengoku, en uno de los cuartos superiores se encontraba en una enorme cama Natsume pensando en su día de viaje.

Su cabello se desplomaba por la cama mientras su cuerpo se encontraba levemente hundido y ella observaba el oscuro techo, sus hermosos ojos de tonalidad violeta pasaron al reencuentro con su primo en la tarde.

Flash Back

– La verdad es una verdad venga de un sabio o no – Natsume contrarrestó con rapidez a su primo ante sus comentarios tan faltos de información.

– No eres para nada linda – Harutora comentó eso mientras Natsume se sorprendió de eso y soltó su maleta mientras ponía una adorable mirada vacía, entonces sus mejillas se prendieron de rojo por la vergüenza que pasaba y un poco de ira.

Fin del Flash Back

– Así que no soy linda – Comentó Natsume un poco deprimida al recordar lo que Harutora le había dicho – No sé porque estoy así de triste cuando ya sabía eso, era imposible que alguien me considere linda y de todas maneras, no es algo que importe cuando eres la líder de la familia Tsuchimikado – Se auto comentó Natsume cuando un nuevo recuerdo invadió su rostro mientras se sonrojo suavemente.

Flas Back

– Puede que suene raro viniendo de la persona que intervino, pero... – Godou se debatía como decir eso mientras la chica observaba que el joven buscaba iniciar una conversación con ella y evitar el silenció y ya que ella también se sentía un poco incomoda sin que alguno dijera nada, agradeció que Godou fuera el primero en decir algo – ¿Crees que puedas perdonarlos? – La chica observo sorprendida a Godou cuando le hizo esa petición – Sé que es raro y todo, pero no lo hicieron con malas intenciones – Comentó Godou buscando las palabras adecuadas y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente – Simplemente nunca habían hablado con una chica tan linda como tú y por eso se pusieron nerviosos y actuaron de esa manera – Termino su frase con una suave sonrisa y las mejillas de la chica se prendieron en un intenso rojo.

– Li-linda – La chica obtuvo un intenso sonrojo con las inocentes palabras de Godou – Yo no soy para nada linda – La chica rápidamente negó mientras movía sus brazos avergonzada del repentino cumplido – Esos chicos debían de estar muy desesperados para coquetear conmigo cuando no soy linda, en realidad podía ver que solo querían jugarme una broma y me llamarían fea o algo así al final – La chica comentó mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza deprimida de su propio pensamiento.

– Eso no es verdad – Godou rápidamente contradijo a la chica quien alzó su mirada para ver al joven de cabellos azabaches – Tú no eres para nada fea, en realidad eres muy linda, eres tan linda como un hada – Hablando mientras usaba un tono serio y una mirada que mostraba la honestidad de sus palabras es que la joven se sonrojo violentamente y Godou se dio cuenta de lo que dijo para sonrojarse levemente – O eso es lo que yo pienso – Godou volteo a ver a otro lado como Natsume mientras las palabras "Linda como un hada" se repetían en su cabeza.

– ¿Y planeas ir al festival? – Tras unas cuantas preguntas con respecto a su estilo de vida como del lugar donde estudiaba, Godou le hizo una pregunta que se le formulo en su cabeza – Yo estoy viajando a la casa de mi tía para pasar un buen tiempo con mi nueva familia, ya que mi padre se volvió a casar y pensando en una forma de estrechar nuestra relación como familia es que recordé el festival del pueblo que se celebra este mes en Sábado y Domingo, lo considere como un lugar donde crear buenos recuerdos en familia – Comentó Godou curioso de la respuesta de la chica de cabellos negros.

– No tengo tiempo para cosas como esa – Contesto Natsume con un tono más serio ante la pregunta de Godou – Como miembro de la familia Tsuchimikado es que tengo un deber que cumplir y mi estancia en el pueblo se debe a la salida de mi padre a Tokio, no tengo tiempo suficiente como para poder hacer una actividad como esa... – Natsume comenzó a hablar sobre porque faltaría al festival, pero una voz la hizo callar suavemente.

– Iras – Natsume volteó a ver a Godou ante esas palabras con un tono serio – Es verdad que hay ocasiones en las cuales hay que tener seriedad en las cosas y evitar hacer otras con tal de cumplir la misión original – Eso lo sabía muy bien debido a que eran sus pensamientos cuando batallaba en contra de un dios hereje y no podía pensar en nada más que salir victorioso en medio de la batalla – Pero no tomar un descanso y convivir con personas, te lleva por un camino muy solitario y vacío que te convierte en un monstruo – Un ejemplo era Voban y su vida solitaria que lo llevo a convertirse en el rey que era ahora – Tu vendrás conmigo y mis amigos el Domingo a pasear un rato y convivirás con más personas – Natsume se sorprendió ante esa repentina declaración.

Fin del Flash Back

El recuerdo de esa conversación provoco que Natsume ocultara su rostro debajo de una almohada intentando ocultar la vergüenza que sentía por las palabras del chico de cabellos negros.

– Como pudo decirle algo como eso a una completa desconocida… aunque también acepte comer algo con él sin saber su nombre – Habló Natsume debajo de su almohada incluso sabiendo que no había nadie a su alrededor más que ella – Pero incluso sin saber mi nombre me dijo esas cosas tan amables, se preocupó tanto por una desconocida… Godou-san sin duda es un idiota – Natsume comentó eso soltando una suave risa.

– Veo que te diviertes – De la nada, una suave voz resonó dentro de su cuarto y entonces Natsume se levantó para ver a Hokuto frente a ella con una expresión molesta – Le dije incontables veces a tu padre que no se fuera, pero todavía tengo el deber de darte la bienvenida como la heredera y futura cabeza del clan – Hokuto entonces empezó a brillar de un color dorado obteniendo algunos cambios.

Hokuto obtuvo dos pequeños cuernos sobresaliendo de su cabello mientras en sus mejillas y cuello habían unas escamas doradas, sus ojos brillaban en una tonalidad verde mientras sus escleróticas eran de un rojo como la sangre misma. Hokuto perdió su ropa más la zona del busto era protegida por unas escamas doradas mientras sus brazos y piernas se volvían escamosas con filosas garras negras, su estómago expuesto con un tipo de protección de escamas en su feminidad y con una larga cola de reptil moviéndose de un lado a otro.

– Le doy la bienvenida a su recinto sagrado bajo mi protección sagrada ¡Oh hija bendita de las estrellas y el firmamento de la noche!, bajo el nombre del dragón Hokuto, su protección es mi deber bajo la promesa de sus ancestros – Hokuto entonces se pudo en seiza y se inclinó respetuosamente ante Natsume quien se sentía un poco incomoda con eso más era una tradición de la familia y su guardián.

– Es bueno verte una vez más, Hokuto – Natsume llamó a la hermosa joven mientras miraba su apariencia tan hermosa y majestuosa – Y veo que todavía no aceptas que seré la cabeza de la familia… ¿De verdad me odias tanto? – Preguntó Natsume con una mirada entristecida mientras miro a la hermosa joven que se encontraba observando el suelo – Ya puedes levantar tu cara del indigno suelo, dragón guardián de los Tsuchimikados y mi futuro familiar – Dando su mandato para que el dragón dejara esa posición es que Hokuto se levantó una vez más mientras miraba con rabia a Natsume.

– No te odio – Sin esperar al permiso de Natsume es que Hokuto habló con toda honestidad – Simplemente no puedo aceptar que una persona sumergida en la soledad sea mi compañera – Natsume se sorprendió de las palabras de Hokuto y en parte se parecían a la advertencia de Godou acerca de su forma de actuar – Aquellos perdidos en sus pensamientos básicos que niegan a los que tienen a un lado, ellos se vuelven locos y bárbaros que utilizan a quienes pueden como herramientas antes que como almas o personas – Hokuto podía recordar ese evento ocurriendo vida tras vida por humanos insaciables – Sobre todo aquellos quienes tiene el poder de oponerse a los cielos – Natsume miro curiosa a Hokuto con esas palabras – ¿Sabes porque decidí volverme la protectora de los Tsuchimikados? – Preguntó Hokuto a Natsume con una seriedad en sus palabras.

– Por la promesa que le hiciste a un ante pasado de los Tsuchimikados… o me equivoco – Respondió casi en duda Natsume a la hermosa dragona quien asintió levemente, pero debido a la mirada de Hokuto, Natsume que había contestado erróneamente.

– Tsuchimikado Akio – Hokuto nombró entonces a un miembro de la familia Tsuchimikado y Natsume se sorprendió – Al parecer conoces el nombre del más antiguo miembro del clan – Natsume asintió a las palabras de Hokuto cuando dijo ese nombre de antaño, de la persona que había sido descendiente directo del gran Abe no Seimei y se le considero su reencarnación en su tiempo de vida, el más famoso Onmyo dentro de la familia Tsuchimikado incluso más que Yakou.

– Un hombre que hacía gala de su nombre – Natsume relató lo que sabía de ese familiar suyo por – Siempre viajaba con un aura muerta y que carecía de emociones exaltantes que hicieran a su corazón vibrar, pero todavía con eso demostraba superar la llegada de la muerte incluso cuando parecía que la incitaba en primer lugar. Un genio que podía ver las estrellas incluso en el día o escuchar el corazón de los espíritus – Natsume miró a Hokuto quien asintió levemente ante la descripción de esa persona.

– Él fue una persona imprudente que parecía estar seduciendo a la muerte cuando podía – Hokuto cerró los ojos para ver a un hombre de cabello rubio sonriéndole – La razón por la cual jure proteger su clan y su descendencia era porque me salvo en dos ocasiones – Hokuto abrió los ojos para ver a la cara a Natsume quien se encontraba sorprendida – La primera vez fue cuando jure protegerle y a su clan, cuando me enfrentaba a un hombre con un centenar de dragones bajo su mando y que buscaba obtener más. En ese tiempo Akio me visitaba constantemente buscando un amigo con quien hablar y aunque lo ignoraba por ser tan insignificante, todavía volvía a mi lado para hablarme de su vida, hasta que un día llego una persona que buscaba dragones y me deseaba a mí.

– ¿Entonces Akio te defendió y te salvo? – Cuestiono Natsume interesada en cómo se desarrolló dicho evento en el paso de la dragona, pero Hokuto negó con algo de miedo en sus orbes verdes.

– Yo intente devorarlo pensando que se trataba de un humano arrogante y sin prestigio – Hokuto volvió a relatar a Natsume la historia de su unión y promesa al clan Tsuchimikado – Pero esa persona era un hombre que se había opuesto a los cielos y salió victorioso, un hombre que coqueteaba cada minuto de su vida con la muerte hasta el punto de escapar de ella – Natsume ladeo confundida sin entender lo que Hokuto quería decir – Creo que eres demasiado joven para entenderlo, pero el punto es que no era un simple humano. Esa persona entendiendo que no me uniría simplemente a él porque sí, invoco a un centenar de dragones bajo su mando y me ataco con todo lo que tenía – Incrédula con las palabras de la dragona es que Natsume esperaba saber cómo Akio salvó a Hokuto de esa situación – Aunque lo pienses no paso de esa manera – Hokuto pudo comprender los pensamientos de Natsume y la misma observo a Hokuto – Akio intento salvarme usando su poder y fracaso, se levantaba para ser herido una y otra vez mientras intentaba defenderme una y otra vez, hasta que al final ambos no podíamos levantarnos y nuestro rival sonreía listo para matar.

Hokuto cerró los ojos y recordó a esa persona con una sonrisa despreciable en su cara mientras incrementaba su poder. Aquel humano que sobrepaso los límites del cielo no llevaba consigo un poder de sus eternos enemigos, pero todavía contaba con el poder de domar a los dragones que haya vencido.

– ¿Y cómo sobrevivieron? – Preguntó Natsume curiosa de dicha información.

– Un igual del hombre llegó para detenerlo y en la batalla, el hombre de los centenares de dragones escapo cuando obtuvo desventaja – Natsume se sorprendió del desarrollo del relato del dragón y Hokuto solamente suspiro – Pero la valentía y terquedad de Akio fue suficiente para que le debiera mi vida, así que por eso prometí proteger a los Tsuchimikados desde aquel día – Hokuto termino el relato mientras Natsume se preguntaba a donde quería llegar Hokuto con esa historia – El punto es que Akio era una persona que pensaba mucho en otras personas tanto como pensaba en él, pero personas que no buscan obtener compañeros terminan como el rey de centenares de dragones, solitario y usando su poder para atormentar al mundo y es por eso que no quiero que tú seas mi amo, comparado con Akio tú buscas la soledad ya que crees que es una pérdida de tiempo cuando no lo es.

Natsume no sabía cómo responder ante las palabras de Hokuto y eso era porque en verdad consideraba situaciones como esa problemáticas, aunque fuera culpa de Harutora que ella pensara de esa manera y eso se debía a la mentira de cuando era una niña en la casa de los padres de Bakatora, aunque bien eso podría ser únicamente una trise excusa para no tomar la responsabilidad de sus acciones.

– Me retiro por hoy – Hokuto habló y Natsume observo como la dragona en apariencia humana se deba media vuelta – Aunque está conversación no ha acabado – Advirtió la chica misteriosa mientras dejaba en su espalda a una confundida Natsume, entonces Hokuto se detuvo un segundo antes de observar de reojo a Natsume – Si en verdad quieres que te tome como mi amo, deberías de intentar cambiar esa perspectiva tuya acerca de la soledad – Con eso dicho es que de un brillo dorado es que Hokuto desapareció.

Nuevamente la oscura habitación se quedó solitaria con Natsume en su cama, ella se tiró en la espalda pensando en cómo ya dos personas le advertían de camino de un solitario. Natsume tomo una almohada de su cama y tapo su cara con ella mientras la imagen del joven amable de la mañana le había golpeado, se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza antes de acomodarse y rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo.

 _Parte. 2_

En la parte trasera de la casa de los Tsuchimikados se podía observar un altar con cuatro pilares junto con cuatro velas que emanaban un poder sacro como demoníaco, pero en dicho altar se encontraban diversas personas con cuernos y alas moviéndose de un lugar a otro mientras otros hacían diversas actividades, todo eso bajo la vigilancia de "Homero" quien no deseaba ni una sola falla por el bien de su plan.

– ¡Con cuidado! – Gritó alertando a unos demonios quienes llevaban una lápida cerca del altar y los mismos miraron a su maestro – No quiero que nada le pase a ese altar ni a su sello, es la clave de todo mi plan así como la carta triunfa que me llevara a cumplir mi sueño y si algo le pasa… _Morirá_ – Los demonios entonces tomaron mayor precauciones con tal de evitar dicho destino a como diera lugar.

"Homero" dio órdenes a cada uno de los soldados sonriendo ante lo cerca que se encontraba todo lo que estaba planeando. Una vez todo fuera completado podría obtener el poder y el respeto que tanto le pertenecía y una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro, además de que podría cumplir con una nueva misión personal para agregar a nuevas y hermosas mujeres dentro de su harem personal.

La imagen de Erica y las demás con ropas reveladoras provocaban que sintiera su hombría crecer con deseo de profanarlas delante del patético humano que pensaba podía tenerlas para él y no lo permitiría, se relamió los labios pensando en cómo disfrutaría de ver las expresiones de placer de las damas mientras el chico lloraba decepcionado de que él no fuera el hombre que él era y eso solo incrementaba su sonrisa, pero en un instante su sonrisa se esfumo cuando una presencia se puso en su espalda y espero a que su súbdito hablara.

– Mi señor – La voz temblorosa y llena de miedo resonó en su espalda y el hombre sin voltear a ver al demonio menor simplemente asintió en silencio en espera de que continuara hablando, el demonio entendió la señal al instante – Ya hemos liberado al demonio del colmillo marítimo, pero el demonio que salió de dicho sello está muy violento y… la cantidad de demonios bajo cerca de la mitad – El demonio inferior termino de hablar y espero a las órdenes de su rey, pero lo único escucho fue un largo suspiro.

– Un sabio dijo una vez: "Nunca dejes el trabajo de un rey a los obreros si quieres que salga bien" – "Homero" dio media vuelta y observo al demonio de clase esclava en el suelo arrodillado como caballero – Tú te quedaras ayudando con el movimiento del altar, yo me haré cargo del demonio liberado – Con eso dicho es que el esclavo fue volando a ver quién necesitaba de una mano.

"Homero" empezó a caminar mientras mantenía su forma como demonio y chasqueo los dedos, entonces un portal ínter-dimensional se abrió delante de él con una tonalidad terracota. Sin duda pero con leve prisa es que "Homero" entró al portal y tras unos segundos que parecían infinitos para los obreros, el portal se cerró mientras ellos descansaban un poco de todo lo que habían hecho en tan solo una mera noche.

X-X-X-X-CON HOMERO-X-X-X-X

Del otro lado del portal se podía observar una tierra roja oscura y rocosa mientras una enorme mansión que dejaba en ridículo incluso al castillo de la reina Isabela. "Homero" observo como su hogar tenía un poco de daño en algunos cuartos inferiores y justamente noto como uno nuevo se formaba junto con el disparo de un demonio, eso demostraba que el ritual había terminado y que la bestia que libero era tan fuerte como esperaba que fuera, pero tendría que ponerle en su lugar si deseaba que su castillo quedara de pie en vez de ser destruido por esa criatura.

Dando unos pasos término en la entrada y las firmes puertas de roble demoníaco junto con oro carmesí se abrieron automáticamente al dueño del lugar. El extenso pasillo bañado en una tonalidad morada con bordes rojos y una alfombra escarlata con dorado en sus bordes, los incontables y valiosos cuadros suyos o familiares que a su vez, guardaban debajo objetos de inmenso valor para el hombre.

El sonido de sus pasos provocaba eco en toda la vacía habitación y busco una fuente de poder que lo llevara donde se encontraba el demonio liberado. La sensación de diversos poderes como auras se expandía en una habitación y su alrededor, la cual no se encontraba un par de pasos más lejos de donde él se encontraba y cuando por fin visualizo a algunos demonios armados, todos los presentes miraron al rey del castillo sorprendidos de su presencia y en el instante se pusieron de rodillas.

– Mi señor… - Intento hablar uno, pero el hombre lo detuvo al extender su mano en el rostro del demonio.

"Homero" ignorando lo que su siervo intentase decirles abrió la puerta dónde provenía una fuerte presencia, el sonido de la madera rechinando provoco que la batalla interna se detuviera y los siervos se sorprendieron de ver entrar a su rey. El hombre caminaba recto y pulcro mientras observo diversos cadáveres destrozados y despedazados, la sangre manchando el suelo junto con diversos órganos esparcidos por todo el lugar mientras algunos cuerpos ya estaban más que irreconocible, digno del peor gore de un anime o película escrita Y "Homero" observo al responsable.

Un ser antropomórfico quien tenía una corona victoriana en su pelada cabeza junto con dos aletas en vez de orejas. Su rostro serio y algo burlón teñido de un verde claro junto con unos pequeños orbes negros y esmalte rojo en sus ojos y cejas, el hombre llevaba una capa roja digna de un rey con un pelaje blanco y un adorno con su rostro en el centro. El hombre aparte de unos corazón en las tetillas y un tipo de bañador-trusa roja, el hombre estaba desnudo mostrando una musculatura decentes con unas aletas en la espalda de los brazos del hombre.

– Así que un nuevo demonio se unió a la fiesta ¿eh? – Comentó el fornido hombre-pez con burla en sus palabras – Aunque tendrás que esperar a que elimine a las demás basuras que osan ponerse ante mí, el Rey del Mar Profundo – El auto-proclamado rey soltó una carcajada ante los insectos debiluchos con quienes había estado batallando desde su despertar en aquel misterioso lugar.

– No hay necesidad de eso – El nombrado rey del mar profundo observo al nuevo demonio quien hablaba con un tono lleno de poder y confianza de sí mismo que incluso sorprendió al rey del mar – Deje me presento a una entidad cuyo título es el de un rey – "Homero" se quedó a unos cuantos pasos del demonio marino y sonrió con suavidad en su rostro – Yo soy el 1er caballero de la armada del 1er rey demonio, El endemoniado caballero de los muros conocido como _Humpty Dumpty_ a sus servicios – El hombre entonces dio una reverencia cortes para regresar a su postura recta y observar al demonio del mar a los ojos – Y como fui quien ordeno su liberación de aquel sello, espero me pueda brindar su fuerza para cumplir mi meta – Humpty comentó mientras alzaba su mano a donde el demonio marino esperando una respuesta favorable demostrada con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados.

– ¿De verdad esperas que te de mi fuerza simplemente por liberarme?... Juajajaja – El demonio azulado soltó una carcajada que se había expandido por todo el castillo mientras Humpty mantenía su mano extendida – IMPOSIBLE – Respondió el rey del mar apartando con fuerza la mano del caballero de los muros quien frunció levemente el ceño incluso con los ojos cerrados por la aparente negativa – No hay posibilidad de que un rey como yo le sirva a un enclenque como tú, así que será mejor que mueras – El rey del mar profundo entonces empezó a reunir poder mágico en su puño y lanzó un fuerte golpe.

El cuerpo de Humpty salió volando cuando el puño lo golpeo y el rey del mar profundo desapareció para aparecer en la espalda de Humpty y detener su avance con otro golpe, eso provoco que una onda expansiva saliera del cuerpo del caballero endemoniado y un leve cráter se formara en sus pies, entonces el rey del mar profundo nuevamente golpeo al demonio pero en la mandíbula mandándolo a volar en contra del techo.

Nuevamente el rey del mar desapareció y apareció en el cielo con una sonrisa divertida de la patética actuación de aquel que dijo le sirviera. Incrementando su fuerza muscular en su puño derecho es que golpeo el cráneo de Humpty mandándolo al suelo del castillo, pero la fuerza del impacto fue tan grave que el mismo suelo se hundió y diversas rocas se alzaron como estalagmitas destrozando así una parte del suelo de la recamara que llevaría un tiempo reparar.

El rey cayó al suelo debido a la ley de la gravedad y destruyo más de la recamara como si fuera el invencible Hulk. El rey del mar profundo empezó a caminar y sus pisadas hacían un aterrador sonido parecido a truenos incluso con solo sus pies, entonces el demonio del mar noto como de cuerpo de Humpty Dumpty todavía estaba en una sola pieza y sin sangrar en ninguna parte, curioso como pensativo acerca del resultado es que dio un leve saltó para caer dentro del agujero donde el caballero demonio se encontraba.

El pie derecho del demonio cayó fuera del cuerpo mientras el izquierdo cayó justamente en el centro del cuerpo donde debería de haber una herida por ello, el demonio quito su pie y observo el leve humo que se formaba ocultando al demonio y su estado tras la dura paliza que habría asesinado a los demás demonios que había en la zona, pero para estar más seguro de su éxito, con una velocidad irreal y una fuerza cada vez mayor con cada golpe es que el rey del mar profundo enviaba más y más profundo a Humpty Dumpty con sus golpes mientras reía de la debilidad de los demonios quienes osaban enfrentarlo.

El rey del mar profundo se detuvo cuando estaba seguro que Humpty Dumpty había sido asesinado con sus golpes de intenso poder, sus brazos ahora parecían ser dos troncos anchos cerca de una longitud de 5 pulgadas con muchas venas marcadas y eso significaba que era imposible que aquel caballero sobreviviera a tanto, entonces saltó del agujero y observo a los demonios armados quienes no podían creer que su maestro había sido asesinado por una entidad como esa y simplemente vieron al rey del mar profundo con miedo.

El rey sonrió mientras se preparaba para matar a todos los demonios y escapar al mar una vez más, entones se vengaría del maldito Poseidón que lo mantuvo sellado en aquel orbe de agua por tanto tiempo y violaría a su hija con tal de sentir la satisfacción de dañarlo más que solo físicamente, los demonios se alistaron para poder batallar en contra del demonio marino quien se encontraba con una seria mirada por los recuerdos del pasado, rápidamente elevo su poder con tal de apresurar la muerte de todos los seres del lugar.

– A donde crees que vas – Una voz que sonaba familiar provoco que el rey del mar profundo abriera los ojos mientras los demonios observaban asombrados la espalda del demonio del mar, entones el rey se volteó para ver a Humpty Dumpty parado con los brazos cruzados ileso y con una mirada aburrida – Te libero de tu prisión y en vez de brindarme tu fuerza para un trabajo pequeño me agredes y asesinas a mis súbditos como se te da la gana – Habló el caballero del muro con un tono enfadado sin cambiar su expresión – Destruyes mi preciado hogar además de intentar asesinarme… _Ni creas que te saldrá barato_ – Enfatizando esa última parte, Humpty Dumpty había liberado una poderosa aura asesina en contra del rey del mar profundo.

– Ni creas que eso me asustara – Exclamó el demonio marino ignorando sus instintos que le advertían que escapara de su rival, pero el deseo de asesinar callaba al de supervivencia en búsqueda del sabor a sangre del demonio con su próximo ataque en contra del apuesto hombre.

[ESTREMECER]

El suelo junto con el aire fueron empujados por una poderosa ola expansiva mientras el demonio acuático abría sus ojos con sorpresa y una emoción que solo había vivido una vez… _El miedo_.

Su brazo extendido con una longitud de 12 pulgadas con muchas venas se encontraba temblando mientras era detenido por la uña del meñique de Humpty Dumpty y el mismo no mostraba cansancio en detener semejante golpe, su mirada aburrida demostraba que ni se esforzaba en lo que estaba haciendo y con un suave movimiento de su mano izquierda con la cual retenía el poderoso golpe del demonio, el brazo del demonio marítimo fue lanzado a volar como si una espada se la hubiera cortado.

El rey del mar profundo observo al demonio frente a él quien se mostraba calmado en todo momento y entonces su poder empezaba a crecer sin medida alguna. Su cuerpo entonces tomo una pálida coloración mientras su cabello crecía hasta llegar a mitad de la espalda y con un mechón cubriendo su ojo derecho, un par de cuernos naciendo de su frente pasando su blanca cabellera y dos pares de alas de murciélago se formaron en su espalda rodeadas de un aura maligna y muy poderosa.

– Es mi turno de jugar – Humpty comentó con su tono suave de voz al asustado rey quien quería salir de aquel lugar.

Antes de siquiera sentir dolor o algo, el cielo cada vez se hacía más y más cercano como si pudiera tocarlo dentro de poco, pero en tan solo un parpadeo el caballero demonio se había puesto delante del rey y golpeo al mismo en el estómago con su dedo índice mandando de regreso a la tierra al rey marino, más en la tierra fue recibido por la rodilla de Humpty Dumpty en su espalda rompiéndola al instante y entonces lo alzó con la pierna para patear su rostro con su pierna izquierda y haciendo que chocara en contra de una pared.

El demonio marítimo podía sentir como todo su cuerpo había sido aplastado interiormente. Sus huesos con suerte algunos estaban intactos y sus intestinos no corrían riesgo y era posiblemente por deseo de Humpty Dumpty, su respiración no funcionaba bien y su cuerpo liberaba por diversas heridas una inmensa cantidad de sangre que no sanaban en lo más mínimo y entones el sonido de pasos acercándose provocaron que observara como el caballero endemoniado se acercaba y observo con miedo la mirada monótona del caballero.

– Dado que me tome las molestias de revivirte, no planeo matarte – Habló Humpty Dumpty tras detenerse a unos cuantos pasos del rey del mar profundo – Pero espero que entiendas que yo soy el jefe de este lugar y tú un mero esclavo más bajo mis órdenes, si deseas volver al mar del mundo humano soy la única forma que tienes de hacerlo y no podrás obtener tu venganza muerto, así que lo preguntare una vez más y espero reconsideres tu respuesta – El joven caballero se acomodó su corbata mientras tosía un poco para aclarar la garganta – Yo soy el caballero del muro y quien tomo el título del 1er caballero bajo el mandato del primer rey demonio, mi nombre es Humpty Dumpty, con tal de obtener su fuerza para hacer realidad mi sueño, espero entienda que trabajara para mí hasta que eso suceda – Con eso dicho y hecho es que Humpty Dumpty alzó la mano frente a la cara del demonio marítimo esperando a un estrechón.

– No puedo darte la mano… me destruiste los huesos… pero acepto – El rey del mar profundo habló cansado y entrecortado por los golpes de Humpty, pero al entender que el demonio aceptaba trabajar para él es que alejo su mano con una sonrisa.

– Buena elección – Fueron las palabras del caballero y entonces volteó a ver a uno de sus súbditos – Envíenlo a la enfermería y que lo revisen de prioridad, quiero que pueda moverse para mañana – Humpty exclamó a sus demonios quienes se pusieron en pose de soldados – Con esto acabado, debo de continuar con los preparativos – Una vez solucionado todo por esa noche, el joven demonio pensaba regresar al altar de los Tsuchimikados para vigilar no haya errores.

– Maestro – Una fémina voz lo detuvo y el hombre soltó un impaciente suspiro para ver a la dueña de la voz.

Una hermosa dama de cabello negro corto con un flequillo arreglado de una piel blanca y ojos azules, un rostro lindo de facciones suaves. La mujer tenía un cuerpo femenino pero carente de curvas mientras llevaba un atrevido traje de Maid victoriana.

– Espero que sean buenas noticias – Comentó Humpty Dumpty a la sirvienta que había llegado a interrumpir su deber, aunque si pudieran ser buenas noticias es que podría no enfadarse tanto con los obreros en el altar en caso de haber algún fracaso en la obra, entonces miro a la sirvienta esperando ver que venía a informarle.

– El sello del pecador está a punto de ser liberado – El caballero demonio abrió sus ojos de sorpresa para voltear a ver a la hermosa demonio vestida de sirvienta.

– Dial dijo que su liberación tardaría alrededor de dos días – Humpty Dumpty alzó una ceja curioso de lo que podría haber causado la aceleración del sello, era verdad que envió a Dial para revisar un avance con la liberación, más no podía esperar que de dos días pasaran a cuatro horas, algo como eso no podría ser posible a menos que sucediera algo que lo provocara.

– Dial-sama estaba sorprendido cuando noto que el sello se debilito en un 80% de un minuto a otro – Contesto la sirvienta informando que Dial estaba presente en la zona de invocación desde su mandato – Pero el sello todavía permanece funcionando incluso con un 20%, pero Dial-sama comenta que si usted vierte un poco de su poder al sello del pecador, este se rompería fácilmente y el Sinner estaría bajo su mando en estos momentos – La sirvienta informo y Humpty asintió a Lo informado y empezó a caminar mientras la doncella se paró y camino por la espalda del joven.

Paseando por su castillo podía ver lo simple que era en realidad y aunque muchas personas se fijarían en los objetos de importancia pensando que era algo nuevo, realmente todo el pasillo era una repetición constante desde el inicio hasta los cuartos superiores que parecía no tenían final alguno. Humpty Dumpty se quedó pensando en tal vez hacer algunos cambios en su castillo para eliminar el aburrido ambiente monocromático de su castillo, aunque perdido en sus pensamientos despertó cerca de su objeto y la puerta se abrió.

Una habitación de un color blanco con diversas maquinas a los lados donde los focos de su funcionamiento brillaban. En el centró había un enorme círculo dibujado con una mezcla de azufre y sangre mientras habían alrededor cerca de 20 demonios dando energía al círculo, mientras que Dial se encontraba observando una pantalla táctica conseguida en el mundo humano y modificada por un herrero en el mundo demoníaco. El demonio vigilaba la corriente de mana enviada de los demonios hacía el sello en espera de un buen resultado para que su amo no apareciera insatisfecho con su trabajo.

– Sin duda se han esforzado en esto – Una voz detuvo los pensamiento de Dial y se dio media vuelta para ver con sorpresa a su rey en la puerta – Me informaron que era necesario mi poder para romper el sello, así que vine de inmediato para poder despertar al demonio liberado de la urna del monasterio taoísta – Los ojos de Humpty pasaron a la vasija donde se encontraba un demonio con un enorme poder dentro de él.

– Entiendo – Dial decidió no comentar nada por el bien de su vida – Durante el reporte del campo y los cánticos de destrucción de sellos, un avance surgió de un 10% inicialmente – Comentó Dial para poner al día al demonio gobernante del castillo – Eventualmente el sello iba cediendo de poco a poco y terminaría en un lapso de dos días a tres como predije, pero como usted me ordeno buscar una forma de ralentizar el tiempo es que me puse a investigar, pero de un segundo a otro el sello bajo de un 25% a un 85%, pero desde ahí no vuelto a bajar – Dial enseño entonces un papel que demostraba sus palabras – Puede que la fuerza del demonio se despertara con tan solo un 25% del sello eliminado y con ella elimino el 60%, más el sello no piensa dejar que ese poder escape una vez más y ya obtuvo resistencia a la magia demoníaca de rupturas de sello.

Humpty Dumpty asintió entendiendo las palabras de su fiel compañero con respecto al sello y su eliminación y podía entender que el sello era más fuerte entre más débil era, sin duda una paradoja que podría confundir a demonios de clase baja con bajo intelecto, pero para Dial quien era uno de los mejores demonios con conocimientos de diversos temas desde la magia hasta la ciencia humana y sellos como ese no eran más que un rubíx de fin de semana para él.

Sabiendo su deber, Humpty fue caminando dentro del círculo mágico y se quedó frente a la urna. El demonio empezó a liberar una poderosa presión mientras juntaba la magia en sus manos para entonces dirigirlas al sellado. La vasija sintió el inmenso poder del demonio y entonces el ojo derecho del demonio se tensó un segundo y la vasija se resquebrajo por completo liberando así el poder que había dentro del mismo.

Un pilar de oscuridad se expandió rápidamente dentro del círculo y Humpty Dumpty se alejó curioso de lo que estaba por pasar. El pilar de oscuridad se extendía rápidamente como si intentara consumir todo a su alrededor, más el sello en el suelo impidió que se acercara a cualquier demonio en el cuarto. El pilar entonces empezó a ser absorbido por alguien que se encontraba en el centro de la oscuridad, entonces una sombra se mostró con una apariencia humanoide hasta que desapareció y mostró a una nueva persona.

Un joven de 2.15 m de alto con un cabello rubio-platino que llegaba hasta los muslos con un mechón cubriendo su ojo derecho y con flequillos casi tapando su ojo izquierdo. Su piel era de una coloración blanca con leves manchas rojas en forma de tatuajes y unos ojos azules puros como el cielo, el joven de alrededor 19 años tenía un rostro encantador y bien definido pero con dos cuernos saliendo de los lados de su rostro junto con un tipo de protuberancia arriba de la nariz. El joven no llevaba ropa en la parte superior del cuerpo mostrando su cuerpo delgado pero bien ejercitado con los mismos tatuajes rojos que en su cabeza, en su espalda sobre salían dos alas delgadas y afiladas que junto a una cola de hueso le daban un aspecto demoníaco, el joven usaba un pantalón negro de cuero con unas cadenas uniendo su pantalón con bolsillos y emanaba un poder sumamente poderoso.

El joven observo su alrededor curioso y algo perdido entre lo que recordaba pasaba y en verdad estaba sucediendo, entonces noto como el más fuerte de los presentes se acercó y el nuevo ser bajo su rostro para ver a Humpty Dumpty por la diferencia de alturas, con el demonio midiendo un alrededor de 1.72 cm y sí que había diferencia.

– Me imagino que tiene muchas dudas y con gusto se las contestare, pero antes de todo debo de mostrar mis respetos – La voz del demonio era suave y galante como la de un caballero para sorpresa del nuevo invitado – Mi nombres es Humpty Dumpty y soy conocido con el título del caballero de los muros, la persona que te libero de tu condena eterna con tal de que me brindes tu poder – Con eso dicho fue que Humpty dio una reverencia digna de un caballero inglés y el demonio catalogado como Sinner en verdad tenía dudas.

– Devolviendo su respetuosidad y caballerismo me presentare como es debido – Habló el pecador con una voz llena de poder para sorpresa de todo, pero eso moría con el aburrimiento y desdicha del mismo – Mi nombre es Henriel Ifthomy Sancritzto, pero puede llamarme únicamente Henriel a secas, mi maestro – Entonces Henriel se arrodillo como un caballero en señal de respeto a quien lo libero – Y con gusto ofrezco mi poder a mi salvador – Esas orgullosas y caballerescas palabras provocaron que Humpty Dumpty sonriera al ver que en verdad había obtenido una buena noticia.

Ahora solo faltaba una pieza para poder obtener el poder completo del mundo de los demonios antes de que Zolgia lo lograra y pensaba disfrutar mucho cuando obtuviera ese puesto, rápidamente dejo todo en manos de Dial para que los preparativos estuvieran completos en el altar donde la ingenua humana sería engallada fácilmente.

 _Parte. 3_

Un nuevo y hermoso día daba inició en las tierras del sol naciente y en la posada donde la familia Kusanagi se hospedaba, una situación que se estaba volviendo algo rutinario al parecer sucedía cuando Godou se despertó tan rojo como un tomate.

Durmiendo a su derecha muy pegada se encontraba una dormida Erica cuya bata se encontraba totalmente abierta para demostrar el voluptuoso cuerpo de la chica que se pegaba a su cuerpo, la cálida sensación de sus pechos alrededor de su brazo derecho mientras su rostro descansaba en el hombro del joven mientras sonreía como una niña en el mejor sueño de su vida, aunque para bien o para mal, Godou no podía dejar de admirar a la hermosa dama durmiendo y menos cuando sus ojos pasaron a sus labios entre abiertos… pero ella no era la única persona que le provocaba eso.

A su izquierda se encontraba su tía Sagiri de la misma manera que Erica. Su cuerpo voluminoso en las zonas adecuadas era cubierto bien en una bata blanca, pero debido a su rostro inocente y su figura bien desarrollada casi era tentador arrebatar esa bata y poder dominarla…

– "No, no, no, no, no" – Godou negó en su cabeza repetida mente mientras negaba suavemente con su cabeza – "Es tú propia tía con la que imaginas, no soy esa clase de pervertido" – Se regañó mentalmente Godou ante las imágenes de tonalidad roja que estaba pensando, rápidamente decidió recitar citras budistas con tal de alejar los malos pensamientos como evitar que una zona muy alarmante se despierte.

Aunque la situación no se resolvería simplemente con recitar esas palabras sagradas y debía de pensar en cómo hacer para escapar sin despertar a las dos hermosas damas que dormían en cada brazo, aunque en parte se preguntaba cómo es que ambas habían logrado introducirse en su cuarto para quedarse dormidas en cada brazo… aunque se imaginaba que Erica fue la primera en llegar y su tía fue la segunda, aunque eso solo era una posibilidad que se imaginaba y posiblemente fuera la correcta por dos razones.

La primera como la más importante; De haber sido su tía la primera en acostarse y Erica hubiera sido la siguiente, ella hubiera gritado despertándolo y quejándose de que hubiera otra mujer en la cama junto a su "esposo", por lo cual demostraba que Erica fue la primera en llegar y acostarse a su lado como posiblemente hiciera siempre de vivir juntos.

La segunda razón es que sabía porque se encontraba cada una en dicho lugar; Para bien o para mal, Godou no era tan lento como sus esposas creían y el joven entendía que cada una de ellas le amaban con el corazón y estaba feliz… pero él se consideraba como un hombre aburrido del cual ninguna chica se pudiera enamorar y menos chicas como lo eran Erica y las demás, eso impedía que de verdad pudiera abrazarlas o besarlas como cuando su instinto de batalla y victoria despertaban dentro de él.

Ese en el caso de Erica y en el caso de su tía; Desde pequeño cuando venía con Shizuka y pasaba el tiempo con Haru-nee y Suzue, Shizuka dormía en la habitación de Suzue y Godou dormía con su tía Sagiri, pero la última vez que vino al pueblo fue hace 6 años cuando tenía 10, era obvio que su tía deseaba volver a esos tiempos cuando no solo se veían en la reunión anual del clan Kusanagi.

Los labios de las dos damas pasaron a su cabeza en más de una ocasión. Comparado con cierto amigo suyo pervertido amante de los pechos que conocía en un viaje a Kouh u otro amigo amante de los traseros que conoció en un viaje a Irlanda, Godou nunca tuvo un fetiche especifico ya que no creía que eso fuera importante en una relación con una dama siempre que hubiera amor de por medio, pero en la actualidad no podía dejar de pensar en los labios de las féminas cuando observaba a una.

El deseo de probar esos suaves labios junto con el deseo de juntar sus cuerpo era cada vez más fuerte en su interior y cada que pensaba en una de sus esposas, no podía dejar de imaginarse abrazados con sus labios unidos dejando que todo los demás se vaya al olvido con tal de mantenerse unidos hasta el final. Podría ser un gusto o fetiche raro y no pensaba negarlo, pero realmente no le importaba mucho el físico de una dama como para que eso importe siquiera.

Decidido a salir de esa situación sin despertar a las dos damas. Con cuidado movió sus brazos con la esperanza de que ninguna de las dos pudiera despertar, lamentablemente fallo cuando su tía se levantó y se estiro, el rebote de sus voluminosos pechos fueron notorios y Godou tuvo que continuar con sus cantos budistas por el bien de su persona, entonces Sagiri se limpió los ojos y paso su mano en una zona donde un leve calor le invadió, curiosa observo como Godou se encontraba a su derecha con una adormilada Erica en su brazo derecho literalmente desnuda.

– ¿Tuviste una buena noche? – Cuestiono Sagiri con una sonrisa burlona y levemente atrevida que sonrió a Godou – Y yo que vine para revivir cosas de cuando eras niño y tú aquí con tu novia, Ufufufu – La risa traviesa de su tía provoco más rubor en la cara del joven rey demonio incapaz de procesar todo lo que su familiar decía – Les dejare la privacidad que necesitan, pero trata de no despertar a los vecinos – Con eso último dicho es que Sagiri se levantó mostrando como la bata apenas y cubría su exuberante cuerpo.

– Erica y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación – Exclamó un avergonzado Godou por las constantes bromas de la hermosa mujer – Nosotros…

– No esperaras que me crea eso de que son amigos ¿verdad? – Sagiri entonces habló con un tono serio que cayó al joven rey demonio – Tú mejor que nadie sabes que te aman y tú las amas tanto o incluso más de lo que todas juntas te aman a ti, porque simplemente no aceptar esos sentimientos cuando todos ustedes sienten lo mismo – Godou esquivo la mirada de su tía cuando está hablo y la mujer negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba un leve suspiro – Creo que deberemos de hablar dentro de poco acerca de algunos temas importantes, por el momento te dejare solo para que al menos abraces a tu linda novia – Es así como Sagiri salió del cuarto.

Godou se quedó acostado observando el techo de madera mientras consideraba lo que su tía había dicho y frunció levemente el ceño. Sintiendo como su brazo derecho se movía lentamente es que observo como Erica parecía estar a punto de despertarse, dejándose llevar por sus instintos es que se movió para llevar su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de Erica y pegarla a él, entonces Erica se dejó llevar una vez más por el sueño cuando una almohada cómoda para ella la abrazo con cariño y amor.

Manteniendo para él el calor del cuerpo de Erica, los recuerdos de sus batallas como las veces que se encontraba cerca de la muerte le invadieron. La sensación de importancia despertó con fuerza dentro de su corazón mientras recordaba cuando pudo haberse escapado de su lado, incluso cuando sería para ella una felicidad morir en los brazos de la persona que ama… como podría ser feliz cuando no han tenido una cita decente, nunca han tenido un beso fuera de combate, no habían compartido una cama durante una apasionada noche y no habían llegado al altar juntos…

– No quiero perder las – Susurro Godou con cuidado de no despertar a Erica – No puedo decirlo todavía y puede que pasen muchas más antes de lograrlo, pero algún día las haré a todas ustedes felices – Erica sonrió en su sueño mientras esas palabras se guardaban en lo profundo de su corazón como una promesa de mor verdadera del hombre que amaba – "Algún día, lo prometo" – Con cariño acerco más a Erica que posiblemente tardaría horas en despertar por su actual comodidad.

 _Parte. 4_

– No puedo creer que me hayan despertado cuando me encontraba en el paraíso – Comentó una enfadad Erica a las demás damas que se encontraban comiendo en el comedor de la posada y era una suerte que solamente el grupo se encontrara en ese lugar, pues las quejas típicas eran demasiado intimas como para que sea una buena idea discutirlas con público – Simplemente porque no tienen el valor de hacer lo que yo, no les da el derecho de despertarnos a mí y a Godou cuando estábamos tan cómodos juntos.

– Eso es culpa suya Erica-san – Quien respondió fue una avergonzada Yuri – Metiéndose en la cama de un joven en pleno desarrollo no tiene un poco de vergüenza, que hubiera pasado si Godou-san… ya sabe – Incapaz de decir lo que Yuri pensaba sucedería entre Erica y Godou, sus mejillas como las del acusado se volvieron de un color rojo mientras que la dama de cabellos rubios parecía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

– Si Godou desea poseer mi cuerpo entonces se lo entregare – Comentó Erica con una confianza digna de ella mientras las damas se sonrojaban salvo por María quien se encontraba emocionada con la charla y Hikari quien pase a entender la situación, su inocencia le hacía creer que la conversación no era de un tema vergonzoso sino uno de amor como de una novela o cuento.

– Mejor cambiemos de tema – Shizuka fue quien interrumpió la batalla por el bien de todos y los presentes voltearon a verla – Que tal si pensamos que hacer el día de hoy – Dando una idea para evitar la disputa de las hermosas damas con respecto a Erica y Godou durmiendo en un solo cuarto, era claro que ella también se encontraba enojada pero no pensaba que sea buena idea tener una batalla por eso en pleno desayuno… al menos no en un lugar ajeno a su hogar.

– Es verdad – Hikari entonces habló con un tono animado – Yo quiero pasear con Onii-sama por el pueblo un poco, quiero ver cómo era el lugar donde Onii-sama jugaba cuando era más pequeño – Comentando su inocente deseo de pasar tiempo con Godou es que las damas se sorprendían de lo astuta que podía llegar a ser Hikari, más las chicas tenían que admitir que la idea de pasear era tentadora en realidad.

– Por mí no hay problema – Godou contesto feliz de que pudiera pasar tiempo sin una pelea entre todo el grupo – La verdad quiero ir a una dulcería cercana donde compraba unos dulces que realmente me gustaban de niño, además de tener unos cuantos dulces fríos que en verdad serían buenos en temporadas de verano como las actuales – Con eso dicho es que todo el mundo ya tenía planeado que hacer aquel día y sobre todo Erica quien buscaría estar cerca de Godou.

– "No estoy segura de sí fue un sueño o no, pero…" – Habló Erica mentalmente mientras observo a Godou y recordó parte de su sueño.

X-X-X-X-SUEÑO DE ERICA-X-X-X-X

En una hermosa casa de madera con un cálido viento pasando por las abiertas ventanas, el olor a mar se acercaba a su nariz dando picazón en su nariz por la sal. Erica caminaba en el interior con una taza de café hasta detenerse en una ventana y apoyarse en el marco observando el hermoso lugar delante de sus ojos, con el blanco brillo de la arena junto con un infinito mar azul.

Corriendo por la arena se encontraba Ena con Yuri mientras Liliana descansaba en una silla bajo la sombra del mismo, todas usando hermosos trajes de baños y en el mar podía ver versiones más pequeñas de ellas nadando con Hikari un poco mayor quienes vigilaban a los niños que tenían ciertos rasgos de un idiota rey, sonriendo de la hermosa vista sintió como unos brazos fuertes la abrazaban frágilmente por la espalda y ella cerró los ojos.

– ¿Estás tan deseoso de tu esposa tan temprano en la mañana? – Cuestiono la hermosa dama al hombre que le abrazaba con cariño y observo a Godou quien vestía únicamente una Bermuda roja – De verdad que eres un niño mimado – Erica sonrió suavemente mientras Godou le devolvió la sonrisa pero llena de amor – Me pregunto si un día de verdad podremos vivir de esta manera, sin tener que arriesgar nuestra vida y vivir todos juntos a tu lado.

– Sabes mejor que nadie que eso es imposible – Comentó Godou soltando a Erica y caminando hacía la ventana a su lado – Como un rey asesino de dioses mi destino está situado en combatir a muerte incluso contra la muerte misma, aunque la vida me de paz para disfrutar de esta vista siquiera una vez… podría ser también su amabilidad de dejarme un último recuerdo antes de perder-lo todo – El Godou del sueño habló con un tono serio y Erica se entristeció ante esas palabras – Aunque deseará ser capaz de vivir así sin más problemas – Godou entonces tomo la mano de Erica y la hermosa caballera observo sorprendida a Godou – Pero todavía quiero que estés a mi lado en ese momento – Godou entonces cerró los ojos acerco su rostro al de Erica.

– Detente – Poniendo su palma abierta frente al rostro de Godou, los labios del joven besaron la mano de Erica y Godou miro sorprendida a Erica por ello – Te amo y me encantaría ser besada por ti apenas me levante de la cama.

– Entonces, ¿Por qué? – Cuestiono Godou el motivo de detener su beso.

– Porque la única persona con el derecho de poseer mis labios es únicamente para _mí_ Godou y tú solamente eres un sueño – Erica habló y el Godou creado por el sueño de Erica sonrió irónicamente – Incluso si es solo un sueño, mis labios solo le pertenecen a él.

– Pensar que sentiría celos de mí mismo – Godou sonrió burlonamente ante la verdad de Erica y la misma se alzó de hombros para mirar nuevamente la playa – ¿Y eres feliz con esa persona al punto de negarte a besar-lo cuando no es el original? – Preguntó Godou a Erica y la dama sonrió.

– Lo amo – Fue su respuesta definitiva sin dudar – Aunque es lento y no puede decir cosas como que nos ama y demás, pero eventualmente sé que me hablara con palabras llenas de amor – Comentó Erica con una suave sonrisa, entonces nuevamente sintió como Godou le abrazaba una vez más y aunque pensaba hablar, algo se sentía diferente del anterior abrazo, entones Godou se acercó al oído de Erica.

– No quiero perder las – Susurro Godou con cuidado a Erica con una voz suave y delicada que provoco una corriente eléctrica en la espina dorsal de la dama – No puedo decirlo todavía y puede que pasen muchas más antes de lograrlo, pero algún día las haré a todas ustedes felices – Godou termino de hablar con eso con un cariño que incluso provoco una sonrisa en los labios de Erica.

X-X-X-X-FIN DEL SUEÑO-X-X-X-X

– "Esas palabras junto con el calor de ese abrazo… no es posible que sea parte de mi sueño" – Erica entonces observó a Godou quien se encontraba hablando con Hikari de algún tema en particular, entonces el recuerdo de su cuerpo sintiendo la cálida sensación del cuerpo de Godou, eso provoco un lindo sonrojo en la doncella que pensaba cómo hacer que ese sueño se volviera una realidad.

 _Parte. 5_

Tras haber desayunado y arreglar los cuartos donde durmieron es que todo el grupo salió de la casa de Sagiri para poder explorar un poco el pueblo, Godou por su parte se encontraba con Liliana a su derecha y Mio en el lado izquierdo, en su espalda todas las demás se encontraban caminando y hablando un poco entre diversas cosas de manera animada como siempre sucedía dentro del grupo dejando fuera las discusiones.

– ¿Y te ha gustado el viaje hasta ahora? – Preguntó Godou a Mio quien caminaba a su izquierda, pues él planeo el viaje con tal de que María y Mio se sintieran cómodas dentro de la familia, aunque con las continuas batallas entre él y sus compañeras relacionadas a como se sienten por el joven rey, era algo complicado que eso en verdad suceda.

– Literalmente el viaje ha sido por lo menos un 80% de peleas de las chicas por ti – Comentó Mio mientras Godou sentía como una flecha lo atravesaba – Cuando pensé en esta salida no creí que eso fuera lo que observaría por todo un día entero, aunque posiblemente sea así todos los días – Godou lamentablemente no podía negar eso ya que ciertamente eso era algo común en su día a día en la actualidad – Pero al menos es divertido – Mio comentó mientras observaba otro lado con sus mejillas sonrojadas y Godou volteó a verla sorprendido – Nunca es aburrido ni solitario con ustedes y además, nos han tratado tan amablemente incluso cuando hicimos cosas tan terribles.

– No tenían elección en ese entonces – Godou paso su mano a la cabeza de Mio y la reina demonio sintió como sus mejillas ardían por el cariñoso toque de Godou – Ahora son mis hermanas y no pienso dejar que nadie las lastime, incluso si debo de morir un millón de veces o destruir un mundo entero para hacerlo. No dejare que nada ni nadie te lastime otra vez – Mio ante las palabras de doble sentido de Godou se sonrojo fuertemente mientras Liliana observaba como su rey usaba nuevamente su habilidad de Lady Killer.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan vergonzoso como eso como si nada? – Preguntó Mio mientras quitaba la mano de su cabeza, aunque su sonrojo no desaparecía por nada en el mundo, pero Godou ladeo la cabeza confundido, pues no había dicho nada vergonzoso.

– Pero solo dije la verdad – Fue la respuesta de Godou ante las palabras de Mio y la misma simplemente volteó a ver al joven rey demonio - Tanto tú como María son mi preciada familia y no perdonaría a nadie que quisiera hacerles daño bajo ninguna circunstancia, por eso haría lo que sea con tal de que nunca te alejes de mí – Mio ahora se encontraba tan roja como su cabello o puede que más por la mirada seria de Godou, aunque para él simplemente expresaba la preocupación que tenía hacía su familia y nada más.

Mio no podía compartir eso ya que sonaba como una confesión para ella y aunque parecía odiarlo, la maldición no se activó y eso demostraba que en realidad se encontraba feliz o al menos cómoda con esas palabras. Godou deseaba pasar tiempo con Mio todo lo posible para ayudarla con su trauma familiar que provenía de la muerte de su antigua familia, quería sacarla a como diera lugar.

Los presentes continuaron sus pláticas animadas mientras miraban de vez en cuando el paisaje como los lugares en aquel pequeño pueblo. La verdad no había mucho que ver o que contar al ser realmente un pueblo normal común y corriente, más la belleza misma del lugar era para deleitarse con la vista, ver a los granjeros trabajar y a los animales convenido de vez en cuando.

Mio y Godou hablaban mientras que Liliana comentaba de vez en cuando causando que los tres se relajaran un poco y todos disfrutaran de la salida, el joven entonces pensó como le agradaba la actual situación llena de paz, realmente prefería disfrutar de eso a tener que batallar día tras día con la posibilidad de que alguna de sus compañeras terminara lastimada o en el peor de los caos…

– "Es mejor no pensar en eso" – Comentó Godou mentalmente mientras sus pensamientos se perdían – "No dejare que nada les ocurra nunca, no lo permitiré" – Debido a estar perdido en sus pensamientos es que Godou no noto cuando una persona se acercaba a donde él estaba y entones…

[CHOQUE] [CAÍDA]

Godou salió de sus pensamientos cuando observo en el suelo a un joven de cabellera rubia con unos mechones negros, el joven se encontraba levantándose con cuidado debido al choque entre dos masas donde él fue el más liviano y quien fue enviado al suelo, abrió los ojos para ver al responsable de su caída y noto que era un joven de su edad que le daba la mano para ayudar a levantarlo y tomo la mano del joven para levantarlo.

– ¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimases? – Cuestiono Godou un poco preocupado por el joven con quien había chocado - Realmente lo lamento, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta – Sintiendo que de haber estado más atento pudo evitar eso, Godou en un instante se sintió verdaderamente culpable.

– No te preocupes por eso – Contesto Harutora a Godou con una suave sonrisa en cara – Yo tampoco me encontraba atento por donde caminaba, es culpa de ambas partes al final – Godou asintió ante las palabras de Harutora.

– Eso te pasa por no ver donde caminas, Bakatora – Una voz un poco más grave sonó en la esquina donde salió Harutora y el grupo observo a un joven delincuente.

– Deberías de prestar más atención por donde vas, Bakatora – Una voz fémina repitió junto a la grave voz del delincuente al joven nombrado como Bakatora, algo que causo una gota de sudor en la cabeza de Godou.

– Hokuto, Touji – El nombrado y conocido como Bakatora nombro a sus dos compañeros quienes soltaron una carcajada divertida de la reacción de sus amigos – Acaso no es culpa de ustedes dos el que haya chocado en contra suya – Con eso, Harutora cruzo de brazos levemente enfadado – Bueno, no importa ahora – Dejando atrás el tema es que observo al joven con quien choco – Lamento el choque en verdad, espero no haberte lastimado – Nuevamente el rubio se disculpó debido al error de no estar atento.

– No tienes nada de qué preocuparte ya que era lo mismo para mí – Godou por su parte respondió con un tono suave y calmado – Aunque debería ser mi línea cuando fuste tú el empujado al suelo – Ante esas palabras es que Harutora soltó una leve risa nerviosa recordando que eso era verdad.

– Es verdad – Mostrando una sonrisa avergonzada es que sus amigos contenían las risas mientras Harutora deseaba callarlos de alguna manera, pero entonces noto algo – ¿Son nuevos en el pueblo? – Cuestiono el joven rubio mientras los jóvenes se sorprendieron de esa pregunta – Es la primera vez que los veo, pensé que serían nuevas personas que se muda… en grupo.

Ante las palabras de Harutora, Godou podía adivinar cuál era esa razón y eso se debía a las personas en su espalda. Touji notó el número de chicas que había y el poder que emanaban cada una, pero en cuanto a nivel de poder entre los presentes, ni Hokuto se igualaba al poder del joven que era anormal y eso que solo podía ver restos del poder original y era abismal como si no tuviera fin.

Aunque hablando de la única fémina del nuevo grupo, la hermosa joven sentía que él joven portaba a uno de sus eternos rivales como una presentación al servicio de las diosas de la tierra. Considerando la razón de un rey asesino de dioses en el actual momento podría significar que deseaba despertar un dios hereje, más ella no lo permitiría… pero debía de esperar hasta que solo fueran ella y el joven desconocido.

– En realidad venimos de Tokio para el festival – Respondió Godou a las palabras de Harutora mientras mostraba una suave sonrisa – En realidad llegamos ayer y hoy estábamos dando un recorrido por el pueblo – Godou dijo eso mientras miraba a su alrededor con una nostálgica sonrisa en cara – Pues solía venir cuando era niño junto con mi hermana pequeña, pero han sido casi 10 años desde la última vez que vimos el festival – Como si intentara demostrar su sinceridad es que una mirada perdida en sus recuerdos junto con una nostálgica sonrisa apreció en el rostro del rey.

– Pues si quieren podemos ayudarlos con eso – Harutora comentó y Godou como sus compañeras lo observaron sorprendidos – Como pago por haber chocado en contra tuya y en cambio, me puedes invitar un helado o raspado para pagar el que me tiraras al ardiente suelo – El joven rubio sonrió divertido mientras daba su comentario con un tono arrogante, cosa que causo una gota de sudor en sus amigos.

– Me parece justo – Ahora fueron Touji como Hokuto quienes abrieron los ojos de sorpresa al ver que el joven acepto tal idiotez como si nada, entonces se dio cuenta de algo – Ahora que lo pienso – Los compañeros de Harutora pensaban que Godou se dio cuenta de su error – Todavía no nos hemos presentado – Los dos jóvenes a espaldas de Harutora cayeron de espaldas al ver que aquel joven también era un idiota como Harutora… tal vez más.

* * *

 **Y aunque la verdad no quiero todavía, hasta aquí llega el capítulo No.4 de esta nueva serie.**

 **Les seré sincero, la verdad todavía quería escribir un poco más el capítulo ya que lo tenía planeado como un capítulo lleno de emoción como con una batalla muy esperada ya en mi cabeza y es porque relaciona a un derecho divino de Godou, lamentablemente este capítulo termino como uno de transición en vez de acción y romance.**

 **Y de paso me disculpo por si el final parece un poco forzado, la verdad es que esperaba una escena un poco mejor, pero al final no tuve más ideas y termino así, de todas maneras me disculpo por ello y espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, que fue algo lento.**

 **Aunque al menos pude revelar un par de cosas de importancia de la serie como la verdadera identidad de Homero quien en realidad es Humpty Dumpty (Me pregunto cuántas personas lo conocerán), además de ver una batalla suya revelando parte de su poder en contra de un demonio o villano de otro anime muy poderoso, aunque realmente un reto verdadero no fue comparado con lo que continua.**

 **Otra cosa que se nos revela es la verdadera identidad de Hokuto que a comparación del canon, este no es un familiar creado por Natsume para vigilar a Harutora sino que en realidad es el dragón guardián de los Tsuchimikados que es capaz de tomar forma física y tiene una promesa con un miembro del clan.**

 **Si se preguntan del porque ese cambio tan repentino es por dos razones, uno que será la batalla del siguiente capítulo, Hokuto vs Godou y la segunda tiene que ver con las parejas que tengo planeadas, aunque como ya dije, eso se revelara al final del tomo 4.**

 **Otra cosa que quiero comentar es que el tomo 1 debe de finalizar en los próximos tres a cuatro capítulos (contando Epilogo).**

 **La verdad es que no puedo esperar a escribir el capítulo 5 pues es la batalla del dragón Hokuto vs Godou además de que aparecerá Natsume relacionándose con el rey y la reunión de cierta loli gótica con el rey de la victoria, sin duda el próximo capítulo se llenara de cosas interesantes y una cosa más que revelare y de suma importancia.**

 **Ya me he decidido para algo y es que en el último capítulo (No contando el epilogo) habrá una escena Lemon con Godou y una de las chicas que ha aparecido hasta el momento, quien será esa primera mujer es un misterioso y siéntanse libres de mencionar con quien será el primer Lemon de la serie.**

 **Y antes de pasar a los Reviews, les diere a los invitados de otras series en el anime:**

One Punch Man:

El rey del mar profundo.

Chronos Crusade:

Aunque no cuenta como un personaje de otro anime y es un Oc en realidad, la apariencia de Henriel se basa en los Sinners/Pecadores del anime Chronos Crusade por si desean buscar una imagen.

 **Ahora responderé los Reviews:**

 **Enigma95:** Eso no lo sabía, ambas series son realmente buenas y por curiosidad, ¿Por qué preguntaste si la conozco?, ¿alguna idea o algo así?

Eso no lo dudo, aunque serán por muchas más cosas que solamente por burlarse de FMA y sí, una obsesión ha nacido y no le saldrá fácil al demonio robarle lo que quiere a Godou.

Creo que en el capítulo lo explique bien, pero si, Homero o mejor conocido como Humpty Dumpty es un demonio que busca los poderes de Willberto dentro de Mio.

Solamente durante este tomo, cuando pase a otros tomos el protagonismo regresa a Godou a menos que sea necesario nuevos protagonistas que acompañen a Godou.

Entiendo, yo los termine de ver aunque hacía mucho que no los volvía a ver y creo entender un poco el desconocer ciertas cosas tras un tiempo, al menos es bueno saber que la historia te va gustando.

Es solo que Godou busca ser "El macho. Jpg"

Realmente odio hacerlos pero no hay suficientes personajes como para todos los villanos que tengo planeado y me rentar más hacer Oc que buscar hasta el cansancio a diversos personajes que queden como los Oc que necesito.

Nunca hago borradores, escribo según mi inspiración y la verdad, tengo mucha inspiración en esta historia en la actualidad.

Creo que dejare en pausa la serie cuando ya no tenga la inspiración o cuando haga unos cuantos tomos con capítulos considerables para hacer entretenida la espera de los más nuevos lectores, lo que suceda primero.

 **Hyakki Yako:** Ciertamente fue tranquilo y eso era porque el propósito del capítulo anterior como actual es alistar todo para el clímax y desenlace. ¿En serio pensante eso?, la verdad es que pidió que los perdonara porque recordó a los tres idiotas de su escuela que se meten en líos como esos por no saber hablar o actuar con una dama, por eso es que le pidió a Natsume que los perdonara y es verdad, solamente se vio a Natsume con un atuendo diferente del uniforme masculino en los primeros 3 capítulos por lo cual es complicado acertar con ella en los inicios de la serie.

Gracias, la verdad quería que esa escena fuera correcta ya que de la serie, Suzuka es mi preferida y mi Waifu de la serie, por eso puse empeño en la creación de la misma escena.

Puede que Suzuka y Natsume lo sepan, pero Sagiri o sus familiares difícilmente podrán descubrir el secreto de Godou a menos que sean importantes para un tomo o porque se une al Harem de Godou como compañeras, aunque para entender el cómo debes de esperar al tomo 2.

En realidad es el siguiente de este, en este fueron algunos nuevos personajes mientras que en el próximo hay cosas mucho más interesantes de las cuales hablar.

No tienes nada que agradecer y espero disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo.

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	7. Acto 6- Danza de Dragones

_Parte. 1_

En uno de los parques del pueblo se encontraba el grupo de Godou junto con el de Harutora con unos dulces fríos y raspados para quitar el calor del día de verano, aunque no era sorpresa que ya estuvieran mostrando algunas gotas debido al intenso calor de ese verano. Debido al poco espacio que había en los banco es que Erica junto a Liliana y Mio estaban sentados en una y en otro se encontraban Yuri, Ena y Hokuto mientras los varones estaban parados en medio observando a Hikari quien jugaba con María y Shizuka.

Después de haber chocado y caminado un poco hacía la tienda debido al calor excesivo es que todavía los dos grupos no se conocían en su totalidad y simplemente hablaron con suavidad, aunque Hokuto tenía su mirada fija en el joven e oscuros cabellos quien tenía un aura muy conocida para ella que la ponía sumamente alerta. Godou por su parte no había sentido el poder de Hokuto como dragón y creía que era una chica normal como Yuri y las demás, aunque si hubo seres que habían detectado el poder de la hermosa joven.

– Sin duda esto no es para nada malo – Comentó Godou con un suspiro calmado llamando la atención de los presentes – Alejar el estrés de la escuela o de los problemas que nos rodean con el aire puro del pueblo, además de la sensación de tranquilidad que invade el lugar – Godou en eso sonrió mientras recordaba todo lo que había estado viviendo durante medio año ya desde su renacer como Campione – Ojala esta paz durara para siempre – Sonrió de lado conociendo mejor que nadie esa respuesta.

– Creo que entiendo eso – Touji fue quien le dio la razón a Godou y el mismo volteó a verlo – Ya ha pasado un año más o menos desde que deje la cuidad para mudarme a este pueblo simple y aburrido y comparado con la cuidad, la paz de este lugar es increíble, casi parece que no tendrá nunca un verdadero final – Los ojos de Touji se cerraron y recordó todo lo que había vivido antes de su "accidente".

– Los delincuentes siempre se entienden – Comentó Harutora en un tono burlón y ambos chicos entendían que era por sus rasgos faciales, aunque Touji en verdad fue un delincuente en su pasado.

– Sé puede decir lo mismo de los idiotas – Touji respondió al insulto de su amigo con una sonrisa mientras Harutora frunció su ceño y las damas soltaban una risa, aunque Godou pareció no comprender eso provocando que los demás entendieran la consideración de nombrar a Godou como un idiota, tal vez más que Harutora.

El sonido de los niños jugando junto a la música creada de los pájaros y cigarras resonaba en el tranquilo ambiente rural que todos vivían, Godou termino de comer su paleta de limón y observo su paleta que contaba con unas palabras y se sorprendió un poco.

– Al parecer gane un premio – Los presentes miraron a Godou y el mismo mostró el palo de paleta y Touji silbo mientras Harutora estaba incrédulo, aunque eso llamó la atención del rey quien no sabía que estaba pasando.

– Tus antepasados sin duda te odian, Bakatora – Touji se burló de un Harutora quien cayó al suelo rendido como si le hubieran robado el alma y Godou confundido observo a Touji para preguntar qué pasaba – Las paletas que tú y Harutora compraron están dando un montón de premios que aparecen en los palitos y el mejor premio resulta ser una consola de último modelo con un juego que Harutora quiere pero no le alcanzaba, pero siempre que obtenía un palillo de victoria venía con otros códigos impresos que lo hacían invalido, pero ese código en tu palito significa que ganaste el premio mayor – Godou se sorprendió de dos cosas con la explicación de Touji.

– Entiendo – Godou observo el palito que tenía en manos y sonrió para caminar y quedar delante de Harutora quien alzó la mirada para ver a Godou, el cual le puso el palito de madera ganador frente a Harutora quien lo miro sorprendido – No soy un gran fanático de las consolas y me basto con las tres que ya tengo como regalos de la familia, así que puedes quedarte con el palillo – Harutora observo con un brillo en sus ojos a Godou quien hacía un acto de buena voluntad – Y a su vez, es un gusto conocerte, Harutora-kun – El nombrado observó al joven de negros cabellos – Al final todavía no nos hemos presentado – Comentó Godou con una sonrisa nerviosa y los presentes asintieron a ello.

– Cierto – Respondió Harutora mientras tomaba el palillo y se levantaba con mucho ánimo al ver que en verdad tendría su preciado regalo ganador.

– Entonces yo tomare la palabra primero – Para sorpresa de todos es que la hermosa dama rubia fue la primera en hablar y se levantó para destacar entre las presentes – Mi nombre es Erica Brandelli y soy la esposa de Godou – Ante la (no tan) repentina declaración de la doncella de cabellos rojos, los hombres observaron con sorpresa al joven que imaginaban era Godou, Touji incluso soltó un silbido de sorpresa.

– ¡¿Erica-san?! – Exclamó una sorprendida como avergonzada Yuri ante las palabras tan "indecentes" de su compañera rubia – Como puedes decir algo como eso ante unas personas a quienes acabamos de conocer, una presentación debe de ser en termino honestos y no basados en mentiras o deseos personales no cumplidos – El típico regaño de Yuri resonó con su tierno sonrojo mientras Erica se alzaba de hombros. Incapaz de comprender a la belleza rubia noto las miradas puestas en ella y eso la dejo un poco avergonzada – M-mí nom-nombres Mariya Yuri – Casi en un susurro es que Yuri se presentó antes de sentarse con la cabeza roja como un tomate.

– Es mi turno – Fue Liliana quien se levantó y los tres jóvenes voltearon a ver a la lindura con apariencia de un hada – Mi nombre es Liliana Kranjcar y soy la Gran Chambelán como Maid de Kusanagi Godou, soy quien se encarga de los aposentos de mi rey así como de alejarlos de personas que no le hagan nada de bien... como Erica – Termino su presentación y una de las presentes no se sintió feliz con las palabras de Liliana.

– Esa fue una broma muy cruel, Lily – Habló Erica con una vena animada en su frente – Después de todo, soy la persona más cercana a Godou y que le es más útil – Erica empezó a hablar dando sus mejores puntos cuando estaba con Godou y Liliana empezó una disputa con ella acerca de las cosas malas.

– Ena es la siguiente – La joven de oscuros cabellos se levantó con un ánimo infantil que era increíble de ver – Mi nombre es Seishuin Ena y Ena junto con Yuri seremos las esposas de Su Majestad – Ena entonces se presentó y Yuri nuevamente se sonrojo debido a la forma en que Ena se presentó y debido a que el grupo conocía a Ena un poco debido a su habla de 3ra persona, también escuchaban cuando llamaban a Godou como Su Majestad por alguna razón.

– Creo que es mi turno – Comentó Godou esperando eliminar la tensión del momento con las palabras de Ena y la pequeña disputa de Erica con Liliana – Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou y ella es mi hermanastra por parte paterna, Naruse Mio – Godou entonces decidió presentar a Mio quien no parecía muy decidida en eso de presentarse.

– Hola – Respondió vagamente demostrando que no se sentía cómoda con la presentación y los del grupo Kusanagi entendían eso que se relacionaba con los demonios que buscaban cazarla o simplemente por miedo de un demonio cerca, aunque Godou estaba tranquilo pues protegería a todas sus compañeras y amigos de ser necesario.

– Las niñas jugando son mi hermana Kusanagi Shizuka – Godou entones señaló a su hermanita de cabellos castaños empujando a Hikari de un columpio – La niña en el columpio es Mariya Hikari y es la hermana menor de Yuri, mientras que la loli gótica es mi segunda hermanastra y hermana de Mio, Naruse María – Luego señalo a la otra niña que hablaba con Hikari y Shizuka.

– Entones nos toca a nosotros – Quien fue el primero en hablar del grupo de Harutora fue el delincuente de castaños cabellos – Mi nombre es Ato Touji y aunque no soy de pueblo, debido a muchas complicadas circunstancias es que he terminado viviendo este pueblo hace ya dos años. Cuando vivía en la cuidad era un delincuente tal y como aparente, más nunca he fumado en mi vida – Touji fue el primero en hablar con respecto a la presentación del grupo de Harutora revelando algunas cosas de suma importancia.

– Mi nombre es Hokuto – La animada niña del grupo se levantó con un ánimo parecido al de Ena – No tengo mucho que decir acerca de mí en realidad más allá de que me gusta jugar y pasarla bien, soy amiga de Touji y Bakatora desde hace dos años y nos llevamos muy bien – Hokuto mostró una animada sonrisa hablando del tema de su amistad y entonces observo a Harutora – Es tú turno de terminar con broche de oro, Bakatora – El joven de rubios cabellos suspiro al ver que Hokuto esperaba algo grande de él.

– Parece que soy el último – Comentó Harutora con un tono suave tras su suspiro – Mi nombre es Tsuchimikado Harutora... – Más no pudo continuar con su presentación por culpa de dos personas.

– ¡¿Tú eres un miembro del clan Tsuchimikado?! – Las dos hermosas Mikos habían preguntado en un grito mientras se levantaban de sus asientos y miraban con sorpresa e incredibilidad a Harutora quien también tenía una mirada sorprendida, parpadeo un par de veces intentando procesar lo que pasaba delante de sus ojos, hasta que...

– ¿Ustedes conocen al clan Tsuchimikado? – Debido al hecho de reaccionar de esa manera con respecto al nombre de la familia demostraban que no eran simples turistas, aunque Touji ya se lo esperaba cuando sintió el poder de los presentes y más del joven quien conservaba ese enorme poder dentro.

– Ahora que lo mencionas – Harutora como los presentes observaron a Touji quien puso su dedo índice en su mejilla como si pensara en algo – Sino mal recuerdo, Seishuin es una de las cuatro grandes casas dentro de la Organización de la Recopilación de la verdadera historia – Harutora observo incrédula a Ena sabiendo que ese nombre era conocido por todo el mundo mágico de Japón y la misma sonrió – Aunque el hecho de que no supieran de que este pueblo era el lugar de nacimiento de los Tsuchimikados, me da a entender que no vienen a vigilar o examinar a los miembros de clan.

– En lo absoluto – Yuri fue la primera en hablar ante los pensamientos de Touji – Aunque es verdad que pertenecemos a la organización como Mikos, nosotros estamos en el pueblo ya que Godou-san nos había invitado – Tanto el delincuente como como el joven de rubios cabellos alzaron una ceja pero la sinceridad en las palabras de la dama les dio a entender que hablaban con la verdad, más los compañeros de Yuri y Ena parecían confundidos por la reacción de las dos Mikos.

– Sucedió algo Onee-chan Ena-nee – Hikari junto con Shizuka y María habían abandonado la zona de juegos debido a que escucharon el grito de las dos Mikos sin entender lo que dijeron, pero preocupadas por lo peor es que salieron corriendo para ver a su hermana junto con los demás miembros de grupo de Godou.

Las tres más jóvenes del grupo esperaron a que tanto Yuri como Ena respondieran a la duda de Hikari con el grito de sorpresa que incluso sonó donde se encontraban. La noticia o lo que hayan escuchado debía de ser algo realmente preocupante cuando ellas no podían salir de la sorpresa o procesar como explicar todo, algo que sin duda llamó la atención de cierto joven rey quien ya deseaba entender que pasaba y pensada dar a entender ese punto dentro de poco, más una voz detuvo a todos los presentes.

– ¿Harutora? – Una suave y algo melodiosa voz femenina llamó la atención de todos los presentes y tanto Harutora como Godou se sorprendieron de ver a la responsable de su interrupción.

– ¿Tsuchimikado-san/Natsume? – Los dos varones nombraron a la hermosa joven quien había llegado al parque donde todos estaban, aunque las mujeres del grupo de Godou y Harutora estaban curiosos de como Godou conocía a la dama, mientras que Hikari entendía la razón del grito de sorpresa de su hermana y ella no pudo evitar reaccionar como su hermana.

– ¿Tsuchimikado? – Hikari observo a Natsume quien miro confundida a la niña quien al parecer conocía su apellido, aunque desconocía si sabía la historia de ese nombre o simplemente habló para repetir al joven de mayor de edad como un niño pequeño, pero Hikari observo a su hermana como a la amiga de la infancia de la misma – ¿Se refieren a esos Tsuchimikados? – Cuestiono Hikari y las dos Mikos asintieron mientras Natsume entendía que ella y las dos damas conocían el secreto mágico de la familia y salvo por el grupo de Harutora, el grupo de Godo no entendía nada, cosa que era algo molesto y más para una persona.

– _¡SUFICIENTE!_ – Erica se levantó una vez más del banco y llamó la atención de todo el mundo – Entiendo por las reacciones de Hikari, Yuri y Ena que los Tsuchimikados tienen relación con la Asociación mágica de Japón según las palabras de Ato – La melodiosa pero poderosa voz de Erica demostraba una vez más porque era ella quien controlaba las operaciones dentro del grupo – Pero como entenderán, ni Liliana ni yo y menos Godou entendemos que pasa aquí, así que espero que me cuenten que sucede con los Tsuchimikados – Con esa declaración es que las damas reaccionaron que era verdad eso de que Godou ni ellas entendieran del tema.

– Verán... – Yuri entonces empezó a hablar, pero una persona lo interrumpió.

– Espera un poco por favor – El grupo de Godou como el de Harutora y Natsume voltearon a ver a Touji quien detuvo la plática para disgusto de Erica – No pongas esos ojos asesinos de la nada por favor, simplemente quiero decir que esa historia es muy larga y lo mejor es contarla en un lugar más cómodo como un restaurante o incluso un lugar de juegos, así al menos no estamos mucho tiempo en el sol y tendremos más privacidad – Con esas palabras es que Touji observo a unos adultos cercanos y el grupo disimuladamente observo en la misma dirección y vieron lo mismo.

– De acuerdo – Debido a que si había una buena razón para detener la explicación es que Erica dejo pasar la acción de Touji como nada importante... por el momento – Pero deseo un lugar con aire acondicionado – Con una exclamación digna de una dama de alta clase o incluso una reina, los presentes se sorprendieron de ello mientras Godou suspiraba conociendo la terquedad de Erica con respecto a los lugares que visita.

– De acuerdo – Decidido a evitarse una pelea con tal descubrir porque sus compañeras Mikos reaccionaron de esa manera ante el apellido de Natsume y Harutora, además del como Touji y Harutora conocían acerca de la Recopilación de la Verdadera Historia como de la familia Seishuin, entonces Godou noto que Erica había caminado hasta quedar delante de ella y con su fuerza aumentada por magia de mejoramiento acerco el rostro de Godou a la suya y habló con una dulce sonrisa.

– No pienses que Yuri y Ena son las únicas en tener que explicar algo – Godou empezó a sudar frío ante la dulce pero tenebrosa sonrisa de Erica y noto que no era la única con una expresión debatida, pues Yuri tenía la mirada de una esposa a la cual su marido le fue infiel a sus espaldas, Liliana mostraba una mirada de "Ya me lo imaginaba" pero que se debatía con una de "No quería aceptarlo", Ena mostraba una mirada triste de una ama de casas que miraba a su esposo abandonarla por otra mujer y Shizuka tenía una mirada en blanca como si eso ya fuera algo normal.

Mio se encontraba aclarando su mente para que la maldición no le afectase y María simplemente compartía la mirada en blanco de Shizuka, la única que en verdad no parecía dar malas noticias era la inocente y dulce mirada de Hikari que parecía decía "Como se esperaba de Onii-sama", dejando confundió a Godou.

– Espero puedas explicar de dónde conoces a esa chica – Entendiendo lo que Erica pensaba con respecto a sus movimientos bruscos y la mirada de todos, Godou pudo sentir un miedo que incluso la muerte envidiaría poder causar a las personas.

Time Skip

Tras unos 10 minutos caminando bajo el intenso sol del verano es que tanto el grupo de Godou como el de Harutora, así como Natsume pudieron encontrar un lugar que al parecer rentaba videojuegos de consolas y el grupo literalmente compro la sala por tiempo indefinido, cosa lograda con una llamada a Kaoru de parte de Erica junto con un poco de la ayuda hipnótica de Liliana.

En esos momentos todo el mundo se encontraba en la sala donde el viento frío se sentía tan bien comparado con el infierno abrazador de afuera, pero en esos momentos no estaban en esa zona simplemente para poder disfrutar del viento frío sino por un tema que podría ser de suma importancia para Erica y su mesa redonda, aunque también resaltaba una revelación de cierto rey demonio con respecto a una dama que al parecer conocía hace poco.

El cuarto estaba en silencio mientras cada uno esperaba poder saber una cosa u otra de la plática cuando iniciaría y eso se debía a la curiosidad mutua, ya que ambos lados querían saber un par de cosas del otro lado.

– Notando que al parecer ninguno hablara antes que otro – La melodiosa y armoniosa voz de Erica provoco que los presentes pusieran sus ojos en ella... aunque no era algo difícil de hacer – Ambos lados tenemos dudas acerca del otro, pero como ustedes conocen un poco acerca de Ena es que tomamos el derecho de obtener primero las respuestas – Usando su habilidad para convencer a las personas de hacer lo que ella quería, Erica miro a todos los jóvenes relacionados a la magia de Japón – ¿Qué son los Tsuchimikados y porque las reacciones de mis amigas fue de sorpresa e incredibilidad? – Cuestionó Erica cruzando sus brazos mientras mantenía un semblante serio.

La belleza de la dama resaltada con cada segundo que pasaba. Desde su brillante cabello dorado hasta su blanca piel y sus profundos pero gentiles ojos azules, la belleza era una que las diosas podrían envidiar y su cuerpo de perfectas proporciones despertaba el instinto más primitivo de los hombres. Las mujeres sentían celos de lo hermosa que era, pero esa envidia se transformaba en admiración con tal de observar a la perfecta obra de arte con la cual trataban.

– Lo mejor es que sea yo quien responda eso – Comentó Natsume y todos los presentes observaron a la hermosa joven cuya lindura es la de un hada negra, aunque sus mejillas enrojecidas por ser el centro de atención le daban un aura de una Yamato Nadeshiko como lo eran Yuri y Ena.

 _Parte. 2_

– La familia de los Tsuchimikados somos descendientes directos del legendario Onmyouji Abe no Seimei y somos una de las ramas principales del arte Onmyo – Habló Natsume con un tono suave y serio mientras relataba lo que era la historia de su familia a los misteriosos jóvenes relacionados con los Seishuin – Nuestro legado en la rama Onmyo se expande muchos años atrás cuando los Youkais y Mamonos caminaban por el mundo trayendo caos y problemas a las personas, los Onmyos tenemos el trabajo de purificar y sellar a esas criaturas como mantener un balance natural del Yin y el Yang – Las magas italianas asintieron a las palabras de Natsume entendiendo la base, aunque Godou no estaba del todo seguro pero podía entender la base de la historia.

– El trabajo de los Onmyos es incluso más agotador y exigente que el trabajo de una Hime-Miko – Yuri agrego a la explicación de Natsume y sus compañeros voltearon a verla – El trabajo que las Hime-Mikos realizamos consiste en mantener una puerta entre los humanos con los dioses y erradicar el mal con esos poderes, además de que las Hime-Mikos somos descendientes de diosas que representan a la tierra. Las Hime-Mikos poseemos diversidad de habilidades como la visión oráculo o la posesión divina entre otras, más estas habilidades tienen como propósito el mantener en control el poder in-armonioso creado por el poder de los dioses – Yuri entonces explico la base del trabajo de las Mikos.

– Nosotras nos encargamos de que entidades lo más cercanas a los dioses como las bestias herejes no traigan demasiado caos al mundo – Hikari habló para demostrar su conocimiento acerca del mundo mágico en Japón – Los poderes de oráculo permiten revelar la identidad de la criatura o de la amenaza y otras Mikos usan sus poderes para sellar la amenaza, así es como funciona el trabajo de las Hime-Mikos – Hikari sonrió mientras se acomodaba en las piernas de Godou para disfrutar del calor de su héroe.

– Los Onmyos tienen una labor más laboriosa comparada con eso – Ena continuó desde donde sus dos amigas lo dejaron – Los Onmyos son guerreros del antiguo Japón quienes obtienen poder de las estrellas y su misión es mantener el balance de lo bueno y lo malo o mejor conocido como Yin y Yang – Las damas de Italia asintieron a las palabras de la Miko de cabellos negros entendiendo la base de su explicación – Entre los trabajos de los Onmyos es vigilar que no haya ningún cambio en las líneas ley así como enfrentar a monstruos como las Yuki-Onnas o Yures (Fantasmas), entidades malignas que ponen en peligro a las personas.

Tras la explicación de las dos Mikos es que el lugar quedo levemente en silencio debido al hecho de que eso era un tema nuevo para las magas italianas y el joven rey demonio. Godou por su parte se quedó pensando un poco acerca de todo lo que había estado escuchando sobre los Onmyos como las Mikos, todavía había muchas cosas que no comprendía de la magia y aquel mundo oculto que solo un 5% de la población humana conocía. Como no tenía una relación con la magia antes de volverse un Campione, todo lo relacionado con ese mundo es algo nuevo y le era difícil entenderle en muchas ocasiones.

– ¿Pero no responde por qué ustedes actuaron sorprendidas o asustadas con el nombre Tsuchimikado? – Comentó Godou debido a que eso era uno de los temas que más curiosidad tenía acerca de la relación de sus compañeras con Natsume y Harutora, era obvio que se trataría de un tema delicado y pensaba obtener las respuestas que buscaba.

– Eso se debe a un ancestro de nuestra familia – Natsume continuo hablando para responder la duda de Godou y el mismo como las magas occidentales miraron a Natsume – Hace dos generaciones nació un genio entre los genios y su nombre era Tsuchimikado Yakou – Natsume como Harutora pusieron una mirada seria y eso hacía entender a todos que no era un tema de burla – Yakou era una persona misteriosa pero muy talentosa en cuanto a las habilidades Onmyos se referían, muchas personas que seguían el camino de los Onmyos tenían como meta ser iguales a Yakou y aunque nadie sabía que pensaba Yakou acerca de eso o su fama, él siempre era distante y salvo por un puñado de personas en especial, Yakou nunca interactuó con otras personas sin una razón en particular – Informo Natsume acerca de su antepasado y el posible responsable de algún evento.

– Se decía que Yakou era un antisocial debido a que no quería que su poder acabara en malas manos y solo hablaba con las personas de confianza para él – Touji habló interrumpiendo a Natsume y la atención la gano él – Muchas personas consideraban a Yakou como un lunático o un hombre poco cuerdo debido a sus experimentos con la magia, pero esa persona afirmaba que solo hacía lo que hacía porque quería intentar cosas que nunca antes se habían intentado. Un genio con un mal de cabeza o simplemente un loco que nació con un genio, muchas personas creen que esas palabras llevaron a Yakou a hacer su último y peligroso acto antes de su muerte – Natsume entendiendo que era el turno de ese tema recupero la atención de todos.

– El ritual nombrado [Taizan Fukun] – Las magas italianas como el joven rey observaron a sus compañeras Mikos quienes pusieron una mirada preocupada y eso demostraba que dicho ritual no era bueno – Este ritual fue usado, según algunas fuentes, para que Tsuchimikado Yakou fijara su alma en un miembro futuro del clan. Muchas personas creen que Yakou logro el renacimiento con eso, aunque no hay pruebas algunas de que eso en verdad hubiera funcionado – Natsume termino de informar con respecto a la historia de los Yakou.

– Aunque si funcionara o no, no es el motivo por el cual toda la comunidad mágica de Japón odia a los Tsuchimikados – Nuevamente Touji habló pero con una sonrisa casi sarcástica – Los efectos de llevar acabo el ritual trajeron una maldición a la familia de Yakou, además de que provoco enormes líos en las líneas ley que dieron como nacimiento a enormes problemas relacionadas con la magia que provoco una nueva amenaza en los Onmyoujis.

– Los desastres espirituales – Natsume continuó donde Touji lo dejo – Estos desastres son una acumulación de miasma maligna que contamina las líneas ley y cuando no pueden tolerarla más dentro de ellas es que se expanden y crean un pilar de miasma oscura, aunque no es peligrosa de lejos, cuando una persona se acerca mucho podría ser consumido por el miasma y en el mejor de los casos morir – Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron con sorpresa ante esa última revelación – Estas formas se dividen en diferentes pasos enumerados del 1 a la mayor amenaza vivida en la actualidad.

– Un fase uno que es lo más simple y bajo posible se necesita de un conjunto alrededor de 35 Onmyoujis para poder mantenerlo bajo control y purificarlo – Hablando por primera vez se trataba de Hokuto con un tono serio que contrastaba su animada voz natural – Los desastres naturales llevan consigo un significado que la humanidad teme y eso se debe a todo lo que pueden perder con cualquiera de ellos, pero comparar los desastres naturales con los desastres espirituales es algo muy diferente en todo sentido – Los presentes no podían creer que en verdad hubiera un punto de comparación acerca de un desastre espiritual – Claro que uno natural es más fuerte ya que afecta una zona amplia y en ocasiones son creadas por dioses aburridos, pero los espirituales pueden llevar consigo enfermedades letales o la destrucción de una amplia zona.

– Eso quiere decir que Japón culpa a los Tsuchimikados por esos desastres debido a un ancestro de la familia quien hizo un ritual peligroso, razón de que Yuri, Hikari y Ena reaccionaran así es por conocer a los descendientes de esa persona, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Erica para ver si había resumido los puntos importantes tomados de la otra parte y todos ellos (salvo Harutora quien no sabía del tema) asintieron en señal de que todo era correcto.

El ambiente se quedó levemente mudo debido al hecho de que las personas no relacionadas a la magia debían de procesar toda la información y entenderla, aunque Shizuka que era demasiado novata ni se molestó en escuchar y se la paso jugando un juego en la play con María y Mio, aunque Godou prefería que eso hiciera a que se metiera en el mundo de la magia como su prima Sakura antes del evento de Wukong.

– Qué tal si en vez de pensar todo el día esto, no nos divertimos un poco como personas normales – Comentó Harutora mientras levantaba unos mandos de videojuegos – Todavía nos queda una media hora de juego – Sonrió y Touji tomo otro control decidido a escuchar a Harutora, entonces todo el mundo pensó que sería buena idea olvidar por el momento el tema de platica.

Time Skip

Cuando el tiempo de renta había terminado es que los dos grupos habían salido del cuarto y se encontraban de regreso al abrazador calor del verano. Ya sea por el cuerpo que pasaba de una temperatura baja a una de calor o simplemente por el calor, el grupo se encontraba ya con sudor que era increíble, casi parecía que salían de una carrera de doscientos metros.

– Nosotros ya nos vamos retirando – Comentó Harutora a sus nuevo amigos con una sonrisa – Espero que podamos reunirnos mañana para volver a jugar – Con eso dicho es que los tres se despidieron en la lejanía mientras continuaban caminando, las risas se notaron entre sus charlas grupales demostrando lo unido que eran los tres.

– Creo que también debo de retirarme – Natsume habló con un tono suave mientras daba una inclinación y se retiraba por un camino distante al de Harutora como el grupo de Godou.

– Godou – El nombrado volteó a ver a Erica cuando le nombro y la hermosa doncellas capaz de cautivar a cualquier persona miro a los ojos a su amado esposo – Ve con Natsume – Los ojos de Godou como de las demás mujeres miraron con asombre e incredibilidad a Erica cuando dijo eso – Esa chica tiene un gran potencial pero su punto de vista es muy peligrosa, el no confiar en nada podría provocar su autodestrucción cuando no pueda más con el peso que lleva en su espalda.

Durante la media hora en la cual todo el mundo se encontraba jugando es que Natsume habló un poco con todos, más Hikari en un tierno comentario dio a luz el pensamiento de hacer todo ella sola por ser la próxima líder de los Tsuchimikados, naturalmente Hikari intento hacer que Natsume cambiara su punto de vista acerca de eso a sabiendas que ese pensamiento podría llevarla a un final nada bonito.

Lamentablemente nadie logro que ella dijera otra cosa, pero disfruto mucho el jugar con todas y hablar un poco con Touji y Harutora acerca de términos familiares o íntimos, motivo por el cual uno sabría fácilmente que Natsume mentía con lo de no desear amigo.

– Sus ojos se entristecían cuando decía que estaba bien sola y cuando decía no tener tiempo para amistades – Yuri comentó recordando a Natsume hablando de eso – Aquel brillo triste parecía muy pesado en realidad – Godou no podía negar eso en realidad y él también quería ayudarla, se trataba de una persona con el que había pasado el suficiente tiempo conociéndose como para no llamarla una amiga importante para él.

– Ve de una vez – Mio habló sorprendiendo a todos y más a Godou – Puedo decirlo por tus ojos, quieres salvarla como nos salvaste a nosotras ¿verdad? – Mio miró a los ojos a Godou con un tinte rojizo y el joven asintió – Entonces porque dudas, si eso deseas hacer, ve y hazlo – Mio desvió la mirada avergonzada y Godou entonces proceso las palabras que Mio le había dicho y sonrió ante eso.

– Tienes razón – Comentó Godou y entonces se acercó a Mio para darle un fuerte abrazo que sonrojo a la pelirroja – Gracias, Mio – Godou le sonrió aumentando el rojo en la chica y corrió hacía donde estaba Natsume con tal de ayudarla a superar su soledad, no permitiría que una persona a quien había llamado amiga sufriera si podía hacer algo, entones las damas observaron como Godou se alejaba con tal de alcanza a otra mujer que no era ninguna de ellas.

Las damas sonrieron con leve tristeza al ver como la persona que amaba de verdad perseguía a una nueva dama incluso con todas ellas a su alrededor, pero ellas estarían decepcionadas de él si no lo hubiera hecho sin duda alguna en su convicción y más si se trataba de una mujer o una persona a quien considera un amigo. Erica y Shizuka conocían esa parte de Godou mejor que nadie y por eso en parte amaban a ese despreocupado joven con todo su corazón.

CON GODOU

Natsume caminaba a un paso lento mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido durante la hora que salió de casa y su mente paso a como jugaba divertidamente con todos, la risa de Harutora y Touji mientras jugaban en competencia contra Godou y el mismo continuaba victorioso, esa sonrisa se grabó en su cabeza y sentía una calidez misteriosa en su corazón en dichos momentos.

– Así que eso es la calidez de otra persona... es agradable – Comentó Natsume con un tono suave y con sus rosados labios formando una sonrisa, pero unos recuerdos de sus actividades en la academia le golpearon y esa sonrisa se esfumo en un parpadeo – Pero tengo deberes más importantes que eso, no puedo dejarme distraer – Cabizbaja y casi con una mirada de soledad en sus ojos que poco a poco perdían la vida, una sensación de una mano tocando su hombro la despertó y volteó a ver con sorpresa al causante de eso – ¿Godou-san? – Natsume nombro al joven quien se encontraba en su espalda – ¿Qué haces aquí?, no ibas a volver con tus amigas – Natsume cuestiono al ver al joven con ella y no con las hermosas damas que le acompañaban.

Natsume recordó entonces a Erica con su hermoso rostro y su cuerpo curvilíneo, comparada con ella es que carecía de un encanto femenino y su pecho era pequeño casi como el de la Miko castaña. Su actitud tan segura de ella misma y su forma de actuar que demostraba saber lo que deseaba eran increíbles, no era sorpresa que los hombres se fijaran en ella como Harutora y Godou, aunque sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho.

– La verdad es que deseaba hablar contigo mientras te acompañaba a tu hogar – Respondió Godou y Natsume miro sorprendida al oji obsidiana.

Con eso dicho es que Natsume comenzó a caminar ya que Godou no sabía dónde quedaba la casa Tsuchimikado y aunque Natsume sabía que debía decirle que ella viajaba por taxi a la residencia principal de su familia, ella no dijo nada de eso y simplemente comenzó a caminar junto con Godou lo más que pudiera antes de tomar verdaderamente un taxi para llegar, más Natsume se imaginaba lo que Godou pensaba comentar y era respecto a cómo debía de cambiar su punto de vista e intentar tener más amigos...

– ¿Te molesta estar con otras personas? – Godou preguntó y Natsume no se sorprendió de la repentina pregunta.

– No en realidad – La linda joven respondió con simpleza debido al hecho de que no tenía razón de mentir – Simplemente me han enseñado que no pudo ser líder de la familia y perder mi tiempo con otras personas, debo de centrarme en un único objetivo sino deseo cometer un imperdonable error, por eso tengo que pasar mi tiempo estudiando y centrándome en utilizar todo el tiempo disponible en hacer cosas productivas.

– Pero eso terminara cobrando factura – Natsume volteó a ver a Godou quien habló preocupado – Debido a que no me gusta meterme en situaciones complicadas es que rara vez tomo la responsabilidad de algo con un enorme peso o de una carga como la de ser el líder de una familia, pero un cuerpo no puede con un peso mayor al que puede tolerar y eso es lo que sucederá si no intentas compartir ese peso con alguien Tsuchimikado-san – Godou alzó levemente la mirada al cielo antes de volver a hablar – No intentes comportarte como una extraña y pide ayuda cuando la necesites, tienes a personas quienes harán hasta lo imposible con tal de ayudarte.

Natsume observar incrédula a Godou y su amabilidad hacía ella cuando solo habían hablado durante un solo día, aunque la manera en que se relacionaba con los demás era lenta sin duda Harutora y Touji habían hecho buenas amistades con el joven de cabellos azabaches, incluso ella se sentía algo más tranquila cuando hablaba con él.

– ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? – Cuestiono Natsume a Godou quien volteó a verle curiosa y confundida por la amabilidad tan desinteresada del joven azabache, entonces Godou sonrió suavemente y miro a los ojos a Natsume.

– Porque eres una persona importante para mí – Natsume de un instante a otro se había vuelto de una un tono de rojo jamás visto por la humanidad y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, aunque Godou había dicho esas palabras con un significado diferente al que había malinterpretado la hermosa joven – No importa que problemas tengas o incluso en donde te encuentres, si me necesitas entonces estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites – Aunque se trataba de la dedicación de un Kusanagi cuando se trataba de ayudar a un amigo, Natsume malinterpreto las palabras de doble sentido de Godou sonrojándose aún más de ser posible.

– Ah... bueno... Yo... esto... - Natsume no podía conciliar palabras debido a lo vergonzoso que eran las palabras de Godou, simplemente bajo la mirada escondiendo su masivo sonrojo – Hai – Sin otra posible respuesta es que acepto las palabras de Godou y el mismo sonrió.

Así los dos continuaron caminando y platicando un poco con tal de fortalecer la amistad entre ambos.

Time Skip

Godou se encontraba caminando} una vez dejo a Natsume en casa, tras hablar un poco logro que aceptara unirse a él y los demás en el festival que se celebrara durante sábado y domingo. El joven noto como el cielo dentro de poco cambiaría su tonalidad azul y demostraba como podía volar tiempo cuando uno se divertía, aunque eso demostraba también que debía de volver rápido a casa de su tía antes de que cayera el anochecer.

No paso mucho para volver a ver el pueblo y las personas que se saludaban e interactuaban animadamente entre sí, era obvio que comparado con la cuidad donde no era raro ver una que otra pelea cada cierto tiempo, la paz y buena convivencia que había en los pueblos podría hacer a cualquier persona sentirse relajado y dejar esas ideas de lado.

En su camino observo una tienda más moderna comparada con otras y decidió comprar algo fresco para el resto de viaje hacía la posada de su tía Sagiri, cambiando su dirección es que camino hasta la entrada que se abrió sola y la sensación del aire frío provoco un placer en el cuerpo de Godou quien había estado sufriendo del abrumador calor de afuera, entonces busco que comprar en lo que llegaba a su casa.

Su vista se dirigió entre incontables dulces de diversos sabores, más al final termino observando la zona de helados y pensó cual sería la mejor opción para pedir y poder comerla bajo el intenso calor.

Ya tomada su decisión es que agarro unos cuantos dulces fríos y fue a la caja para poder pagar todo.

– ¡Como que no tienen servicio para tarjetas! – Un repentino gritó sorprendió a Godou quien miro a una muy linda joven quien observaba molesta a un aterrado empleado, entonces el empleado busco valor y repitió la oración que conllevo la ira de la niña que debía de tener la misma edad que Shizuka.

– Como ya le dije señorita, no contamos con una terminal y por ende... _no aceptamos tarjetas_ – El hombre susurro lo último con miedo mientras notaba como la niña no se mostraba complacida con esa respuesta, entonces Godou observo los dulces fríos que ya se encontraban derritiéndose un poco por la temperatura ambiental.

– Y como esperas que pague esto sí solo cuento con mi tarjeta – Preguntó la linda joven con un tono amenazador que puso muy asustado al cajero, el cual no podía responder por miedo o porque no sabía la respuesta.

Godou noto la cantidad que costaba la compra de la niña e hizo un rápido calculo.

La niña ya se encontraba harta y pensaba salir de aquel local incluso sin las frías comprar para el duro calor del verano y vaya que pensaba quejarse después con aquel empleado antes de irse, pero una persona coloco un billete en la caja y tanto el cliente como la niña voltearon a ver al joven de oscuros cabellos quien mostró una sonrisa algo nerviosa al ser el centro de atención de los dos combatientes, más la interrupción del joven provoco un nuevo enojo en la niña pensando que es apersona no podía esperar a que terminara de regañar al hombre que no contaba con que pagarle, pero se detuvo cuando escucho lo que aquel joven dijo.

– Esta cantidad debe ser lo suficiente para mis compras o las de la joven ¿verdad? – La niña como el empleado miraron sorprendidos al joven quien pensaba pagar lo de la niña.

– ¿Está seguro Sr. Cliente? – Cuestiono el empleado quien miraba a su salvador y Godou asintió suavemente mientras ponía sus compras y el hombre se las cobro.

[ABRIRSE]

Las puertas eléctricas se abrieron y los dos jóvenes salieron de la tienda para sentir el cálido aire del verano que sin duda era muy fuerte en esa temporada, Godou pensaba retirarse para llegar a casa donde lo esperaba su familia y sus compañeras, pero algo le detuvo...

– Gracias – Godou observo a su derecha donde la niña se encontraba abriendo uno de sus dulces helados que era una paleta de hielo circular – Aunque no entiendo porque ayudaste a una desconocida, con mi forma de actuar lo normal sería considerarme como una persona molesta e irritante y por ende ignorarme – La niña entonces introdujo un poco del frío placer de su paleta en la boca y el sabor se quedó en sus papilas gustativas así como cierto placer de sentir algo frío en su boca le ayudaba a refrescarse.

– Tengo una hermanita de tu edad más o menos – Respondió Godou y la niña miro al joven de oscuros cabellos – Estoy a acostumbrado a que ella se enoje conmigo y eso es algo verdaderamente aterrador y cuando te vi, me recordaste a ella cuando era un poco más pequeña – La niña notó como el joven sonrió con placer al recordar un buen recuerdo de su hermana, pero en cambio, ella había puesto una mirada triste y sus ojos se cubrieron por su rubio cabello – Además, se notaba que estabas estresada con algo y no querías hablarle con ese tono al empleado, puedo decir que eres una persona más tranquila cuando no tienes la mente perdida en tantas cosas – Godou volteó a ver a la niña quien se encontraba mirando el suelo – ¿Dije algo malo? – Preguntó un apenado Godou a la niña y la misma negó suavemente.

– Simplemente recordé algo que no quería recordar – La niña respondió mientras alzó la mirada y el brillo en sus ojos sorprendió a Godou – Gracias por pagar mis cosas, cuando pueda te lo devolveré – La niña entonces empezó a caminar en dirección contraria de donde Godou iba, pero esa mirada se había grabado en los ojos de Godou.

– Espera – Godou habló y la niña se detuvo para mirar sobre su hombro a su espalda y ver lo que Godou deseaba – ¿Cuál es tú nombre? – Godou cuestiono y la niña parpadeo un par de veces para sacarse de la impresión de esa pregunta.

– Suzuka – La niña respondió con un tono suave – Dairenji Suzuka – Entones Suzuka se presentó como debía y Godou dio un paso hacia adelante.

– Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou y estaré en el pueblo hasta finalizar el festival, y si quieres hablar con alguien en cualquier momento, puedes contar conmigo – La niña se sorprendió un poco ante las palabras de Godou y sin duda parecía confundida de esa repentina acción.

– Eres una persona extraña – Comentó Shizuka para continuar con su camino, aunque no respondió a lo que Godou dijo – Pero pensare en esas palabras – La niña termino con eso y Godou observo como esa espalda se hacía más y más pequeña, más un sonido como una melodía siendo silbada se escuchó incluso en la lejanía y observo a Suzuka marchándose.

– No cabe duda, esa mirada... - Godou soltó un leve suspiro para tomar uno de los dulces que compro y comenzó a caminar, entonces dio una leve mirada a la sombra de unos árboles donde no había nada y el joven se alzó de hombros, entones comenzó a caminar para poder llegar a la casa de su tía donde le estaban esperando.

Aunque el joven rey demonio no estaba al tanto de que una sombra oculta entre las sombras se encontraba siguiéndolo, esperando el mejor momento para poder atacar y eliminar a uno de los mayores problemas y amenazas que podría sufrir su amo.

 _Parte. 3_

El viento frío de la tarde era fresco y daba una agradable sensación al caminar. Godou se encontraba regresando de dejar a Natsume en su casa y se quedó pensando en las cosas que había dicho la linda joven de nombre Suzuka, esa niña tenía una mirada perdida y dolida que le daba una muy mala sensación... no es que él la considerara capaz de hacer algo como agredir a alguien o algo así, pero esa mirada sumisa le hacía pensar que alguien podría utilizarla para algo malvado.

– No puedo dejar de pensar en ella – Habló Godou a nadie en particular y continuo caminando – Esa mirada es parecida a la que Mio tenía "esa" noche – Godou recordó entonces la mirada de Mio cuando se disculpó y se marchó – Creo que debería de hacer algo con tal de salvarla, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hacer eso – Godou apretó su mano derecha en señal de frustración y bajo la mirada.

El joven continúo caminando perdido en sus pensamientos con respecto a las dos niñas que había conocido desde su viaje de Tokio al pueblo. Natsume era una linda joven pero con problemas sociales y Suzuka podría tener un problema muy grave emocionalmente, ayudar a las dos era complicado y eso se sabía con solo verlas una vez, pero Godou quería salvarlas en verdad y eso era porque no eran malas personas.

Natsume no entendía lo importante de tener camaradas quienes le ayudaran a levantarse cuando caen o que estén a tu lado cuando más los necesitas, por eso le era importante hacer que Natsume pasara más tiempo con otras personas y vea como es mejor la vida obteniendo amigos y evitar la soledad. Si en verdad continuaba con un camino tan solitario es que terminara perdido en esa soledad al punto de volverse una persona parecida a Voban y Godou no quería eso, nadie debería de pasar por lo mismo que paso ese anciano.

En el caso de Suzuka tenía una mirada como una actitud sumisa escondida debajo de su actitud arrogante y engreída. Aunque podría ser solo su imaginación, Suzuka tenía un parecido a Mio en su forma de actuar, pues ambas eran un tanto engreídas como arrogantes cuando tienen un corazón sumiso y tienen miedo de estar solas, sino le ayudaba alguien podría engañarla para que hiciera cosas malas.

Godou continúo su caminata hasta que doblo y empezó a subir unas largas escaleras manteniendo esos pensamientos en su cabeza y aumentando de poco a poco su poder. Su vista paso al rojizo color de la entrada al tempo del pueblo y tras unos minutos subiendo escalones es que había llegado a la parte superior donde se encontraba el tempo, no había muchas personas alrededor con solamente unos cuantos pueblerinos demostrando sus respetos a los dioses como los empleados haciendo su trabajo al limpiar y guiar a las personas.

No fue una sorpresa cuando las personas del lugar se sorprendieron de verlo pasar y simplemente hacían como si no lo vieran, demostrando que las Mikos y sacerdotes budistas sabían de su posición incluso en un lugar tan lejano de Tokio. Godou se alzó de hombros ya que le facilitaba lo que pensaba hacer, caminando entre el pasillo de roca hasta los templos donde celebraban a algún dios y esperaba que su poder no lo despertara, de verdad no quería tener una batalla en un lugar como ese.

Más simplemente continúo caminando incluso al pasar las construcciones ceremoniales y religiosas para adentrarse en el profundo bosque que había en la espalda del templo. Los grandes árboles que se expandían con sus ramas y hojas creando un lugar con sombra y un fresco aire que protegería a cualquiera del calor del sol, sin duda un buen lugar donde relajarse cuando no querías ser molestado y donde no tendrías que sufrir del calor, además de que el ambiente era perfecto para casi todo lo que había a su alrededor.

El sonido de los pasos continuaba y muchos animales estaban escapando cuando sintieron el poder que se encontraba dentro del bosque y crecía de poco a poco, era notorio que ellos sabían por su instinto de supervivencia que quedarse era únicamente un suicidio y escaparon con tal de sobrevivir a lo que fuera a pasar. Así es como la caminaba avanzaba hasta quedar en un punto alejado de la civilización junto con un tramo decente de un lugar donde sus poderes afectaran a alguien y la zona plana como una pradera era el lugar indicado para lo que proseguía.

– Creo que va siendo hora de que salgas – Godou comentó para darse la vuelta y mirar los arbustos en su espalda – No tiene sentido que intentes fingir que no estas presente, puedo sentir la sed de sangre que emanas desde hace casi unos 15 minutos – Godou frunció el ceño en espera de saber quién le había estado emanando un deseo de sangre desde hace ya un tiempo.

Unos arbustos se movieron y de la oscuridad del bosque se podía notar como una persona se acercaba y aunque todo era sumamente oscuro como para ver algo, Godou podía ver en la oscuridad como si fuera de día y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa e incredibilidad cuando observo a la responsable del instinto asesino.

– ¿Hokuto-san? – Godou nombro a la linda niña quien era amiga y compañera de Touji y Harutora, pero la linda niña tenía una mirada seria que demostraba ser la responsable del deseo de sangre contra suya y también fuente del poder que lo seguía tras alejarse de Suzuka.

– Estoy sorprendida – Habló Hokuto con un tono serio junto con una mirada salvaje poco amistosa que puso nervioso a Godou – Siempre imagine que uno de ustedes aparecería curioso del ritual fallido de Yakou y nunca paso – Hokuto hablaba mientras empezó a caminar rectamente en la zona plana, aunque eso hacía parecer que Hokuto apresaba a Godou en el centro de un círculo invisible, pero Godou estaba más atento a las palabras de la joven – Otro pensamiento era que un inevitable enemigo apareciera y fuera asesinada incapaz de mantener mi promesa con los Tsuchimikados – Hokuto entonces fue rodeada de un brillo dorado y cambios le sucedían – Nunca pensé que aquel que viniera portara a mis eternos enemigos – Entonces se detuvo mirando con ira a Godou y su nueva trasformación que dejo a Godou sorprendido como nervioso.

La apariencia era completamente inhumana pero no alertaba sus instintos acerca de una deidad con la cual tuviese que combatir, más todavía sentía naciendo en su interior un deseo de combate en contra de Hokuto nacía como si estuviera en su código genético, era una muy rara sensación.

– [Rey] – De la nada, una poderosa y metálica voz en su cabeza que reconocía de su combate como del evento del rey mono.

– "Ame no Murakumo..." – Nombró mentalmente Godou sorprendido de que la espada legendaria durmiente en su brazo le hablara repentinamente, entonces pensó en el repentino deseo de combatir en contra de Hokuto – "Es acaso culpa tuya el que desee combatir en contra de Hokuto" – Cuestiono Godou sin alejar su mirada de la joven con rasgos reptiles que al parecer esperaba que hiciera un movimiento.

– [Yo no he hecho nada acerca de eso] – Respondió la espada azabache a su nuevo portador con cierto tono aburrido – [Más ese sentimiento proviene del poder como [Guardián de los Caballos] obtenida de Sun Wukong] – Respondió Murakumo dejando confundido a Godou acerca de eso – [La autoridad del guardián se representa como un poder de una deidad de [acero] y tiene como objetivo el doblegar dragones, cosa que resulta ser la niña] – Los ojo de Godou se abrieron llenos de incredibilidad y observo a Hokuto.

– "Pero se supone que Hokuto es humana... no es algo como la _Posesión divina_ de Seishuin" – Preguntó Godou a Murakumo incapaz de creer que Hokuto fuera un dragón, entonces una leve risa escapo de la espada azabache.

– [Hay dragones lo suficientemente poderosos para tomar una forma humana] – Informo la espada sagrada a su dueño para que entendiera el peligro de la niña – [Esa niña ha estado vigilándolo desde su reunión con el joven rubio de poder restringido y es muy probable a que sintiendo mi presencia como la del bastón se siente amenazada, naturalmente el acero y las representaciones de las diosas madre tierra somos enemigos destinados a combatir y por ende no tiene más opción que pelear] – Godou no podía creer lo que Murakumo estaba diciendo y de preferencia esperaba que eso en verdad no tuviera que pasar.

– No tenemos por qué hacer esto, Hokuto-san – Exclamó Godou intentando que la niña quien aparentemente era un dragón no se lanzara a atacarlo – No quiero pelear contigo ni tengo intenciones de hacerlo. Si hablamos estoy seguro que podremos llegar a un final pacifico sin tener que batallar – Esperando que su aparente rival destinada entendiera que no buscaba una pelea es que Godou se lanzó al suelo girando mientras esquivaba una bola de fuego.

Godou se levantó lo más rápido posible y observo en la dirección de Hokuto donde notó una estela de color dorado que se acercaba rápidamente a su posición y Godou levantó sus brazos en forma de X para protegerse de un poderoso golpe de Hokuto, el cuerpo del joven rey demonio fue obligado retroceder mientras derrapaba en la tierra dejando así dos caminos de tierra. Godou entendía que su plan de comunicación había fallado nuevamente y posiblemente no tendría más opción que batallar.

– _"Nacido en la tierra y obteniendo los conocimientos del cielo..."_ – Godou cantó las palabras de poder para activar el poder del rey mono y su magia incremento junto con el conocimiento de algunas técnicas, entonces sus ojos empezaron a brillar de una tonalidad carmesí activando así el poder del dios asesinado, Hokuto sabiendo que la pelea acaba de empezar de verdad es que aumento su velocidad con tal de eliminar al héroe portador del acero en su cuerpo – _"El viento corre y las nubes danzan, ¡Que los cielos den su fuerza al sabio conocedor del cielo en la tierra!"_ – Cantando un hechizo del repertorio de Wukong es que Godou activo un poder del rey mono.

Godou saltó hacía el cielo y observo como Hokuto había pasado la zona donde se encontraba anteriormente y la joven niña miro al cielo para ver al rey flotando o volando, Godou sabía que si quería salir ileso o simplemente vivo debería de pelear en contra de Hokuto, pero no podía combatir contra un amigo y menos cuando no había una verdadera razón para una batalla como la que estaba siendo forzado a participar.

Hokuto observo enfadad como el joven rey escapaba de la batalla como si fuera un cobarde incluso cuando llevaba a su detestable enemigo. Su cuerpo empezó a liberar más poder mágico y entones saltó como Godou con una enorme velocidad y se dirigió a donde Godou se encontraba, el joven rey demonio sabía que no podría esquivarlo como la otra vez y debía de pensar en algo rápidamente o de lo contraría podría pasar un mal rato.

Decidido a no sufrir del ataque por parte de Hokuto es que Godou se impulsó hacía atrás y espero a que la niña continuara subiendo y así podría pensar en cómo detenerla, pero para su sorpresa es que la niña había cambiado de dirección en el aire como si tuviera la capacidad de volar como él o incluso puede que mejor. Godou rápidamente empezó a saltar de un lado a otro mientras Hokuto le perseguía volando a una enorme velocidad y entonces Godou saltó esquivando una esfera de fuego con un abrumador calor, entonces derrapo en el aire y observo a su rival para ver a Hokuto cargando desde su mano unas esferas de fuego que al lanzarlas crecían de tamaño.

Esquivando como podía al hacer uso de sus habilidades visuales con las cuales podía predecir los movimientos de su rival enseñado por su abuelo y los sentidos bestiales de ser un Campione, más sino pensaba en algo rápido podría verse en un verdadero peligro que solo tendría final al vencer y acabar con Hokuto, pero esa no era una opción...

– [Qué le parece simplemente pelear hasta que ella no pueda detenerse y le concede piedad] – Exclamó Murakumo a su compañero en la espera de que algo de suma importancia ocurriera – [Solo tiene que detener sus ataques y dar un par de golpes para que funcione la estrategia, aunque quien sabe si podrá controlarse cuando el deseo de batalla empiece a nacer en su interior] – Comentó con leve burla la espada y Godou apretó los dientes con frustración en señal de que Murakumo tenía razón.

Por obvie-dad mejor manera de terminar con dicho problema recaía especialmente en detener a Hokuto y una forma de hacer eso sin duda era derrotarla en pelea, pero Hokuto era una bestia divina como lo fue el dragón que despertó a Perseo en Nápoles y fue fácilmente eliminado por el dios de acero, era obvio que si se dejaba llevar por su emoción podría asesinar a Hokuto por error y eso es lo que menos deseaba, así que tendría que pelear con un cuidado de no dañar demasiado a la hermosa dragona con la que combatía.

Hokuto nuevamente lanzó las esferas de fuego en contra de Godou quien continuaba esquivando como podía debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a volar, debido a eso es que no calculo bien y una esfera atrapo su cuerpo dentro de ella y una enorme explosión tuvo lugar en el cielo al punto de despejarlo en su totalidad. Hokuto sonrió satisfecha de que uno de sus ataques diera en el lugar y observo victoriosa y confiada como la esfera crecía con la única intención de poder eliminar al rey demonio.

La esfera poco a poco fue encogiéndose hasta que el fuego se convertía en infinidad de partículas donde solo quedaba un ileso Godou con una mirada severa pero que a su vez demostraba estar centrado, Hokuto sabía que los dioses y los reyes demonios poseían una enorme resistencia mágica y que todo ser con un nivel inferior al de sus títulos como dioses sería destruido, aunque esperaba que su ataque siquiera hubiera logrado dañar/quemar un poco la piel del joven rey demonio y no fue como pensaba.

Hokuto se preparó para lanzar un nuevo ataque, pero en un parpadeo es que Godou había desaparecido de su zona visual para su sorpresa.

[ESTREMECER]

Una sensación de peligro empezó a invadir su cuerpo con un estremecimiento de cuerpo total y alzó vuelo para ver como una onda expansiva sucedía por culpa de una patada voladora del rey demonio quien se encontraba en la espalda de la niña. Hokuto abrió los ojos con leve preocupación al ver la diferencia entre sus golpes con las del rey demonio asesino de dioses, pero no pensaba retractarse en esos momentos cuando peleaba por el bien de la familia Tsuchimikado como le prometió a Akio que haría, de esa manera protegería a Natsume y a Harutora de esa peligrosa persona.

Hokuto descendió a una velocidad sorprendente y Godou se cubrió con los brazos mientras recibía el peso de la patada de la dragona que provoco un temblar en el cuerpo del rey y una onda expansiva, Godou tomo con fuerza la pierna de Hokuto una vez la presión desapareció para él y rápidamente empezó a girar como un trompo hasta detenerse y soltando a Hokuto que fue lanzada contra el suelo y creo un cráter, el polvo se levantó de manera asombrosa y Godou decidió bajar para ver que no se había excedido.

Al no saber ningún arte marcial ni tampoco conocer nada acerca de la magia es que no podía controlar todo el poder de sus autoridades como lo hacía su hermana jurada o John Pluto Smith, motivo por el cual dudaba de si había logrado contenerse en la batalla en contra de Hokuto para así no lastimar-la a muerte y solamente inmovilizarla con daños leves. Llegando al suelo es que camino un poco entre la nube de polvo que el viento ayudaba a llevarse y esperaba que Hokuto se encontrara bien.

[GOLPE]

Un golpe pesado provocado por una sombrada que apareció de la nada mando a volar al joven rey demonio quien choco contra una gran cantidad de árboles, pero antes de poder detenerse es que Hokuto con leves rasguños y un poco de sangre apareciera a su lado y detuvo el avance con una patada en la espada de Godou sacando su aire y entonces pateo la barbilla para mandarlo a volar, ya en el aire es que Hokuto fue volando hacía donde el joven rey con tal de que no tuviera un minuto de descanso y así lograra vencerlo.

Gracias a la velocidad con la que se había movido e impulsado es que Hokuto se puso en la espalda de Godou y con magia para aumentar su ya brutal fuerza es que golpeo a Godou en el rostro y lo mandó en el aire hacía la dirección de su puño, rápidamente llego a donde Godou se encontraba una vez más y dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, seguido de uno en el rostro otro en las costillas y otro en el centro del pecho para luego mandar una andanada de golpes en contra del joven rey demonio.

Con un golpe más en el centro del pecho es que Hokuto se detuvo mientras el cuerpo continuaba en su avance y cargo magia en sus manos para formar mini soles en sus puños en vez de esferas, entonces volvió a volar donde Godou se encontraba y comenzó a golpear a Godou con sus puños ardientes. La sensación de la magia desaparecía rápidamente y solo se sentían los puños pesados de Hokuto quien no pensaba rendirse todavía hasta que Godou estuviera derrotado y sin capacidad de moverse.

Tras unos cuantos golpes más en contra del héroe de acero, Hokuto creo diversos mini soles que envió en contra de Godou en un solo movimiento. Si la magia normal no le afectaba, había una mísera posibilidad de que pudiera obtener la victoria si en vez de lanzar uno en uno las esferas de fuego, lanzaba todas ellas que conllevaban una buena parte de su poder dentro de ellas, entonces la explosión ocurrió y sonrió victoriosa, ni siquiera un Campione podría soportar una explosión solar que contaba con cerca de 5 mil mini soles, pero no pensaba bajar la guardia ya que sentía todavía el poder del acero.

La explosión dio fin y solo quedaba una esfera de humo junto con azufre cayendo al suelo y el viento ayudo a mover el humo y revelar lo que Hokuto temía, pues Godou se encontraba parado en el cielo con una respiración no muy agitada y con una mera quemadura en su mejilla derecha que no era para nada dañina, entonces Hokuto apretó sus dientes al ver que ni su plan B había funcionado y tendría que pasar al plan C antes de que ella fuera asesinada.

– _HOKUTO... –_ Godou intentó hablar nuevamente con la dragona un término de paz mientras contenía como podía el deseo de regresar los golpes dados a su persona y eso era difícil cuando no era de los que daba la segunda mejilla cuando ya se ofreció una, pero Hokuto no pensaba escuchar las excusas o lo que Godou intentase decir y eso se demostraba cuando golpeo por quien sabe cuántas veces ya su estómago mandándolo nuevamente a volar.

Aferrándose como pudiera con el poder de Wukong al aire que usaba como suelo, Hokuto tomo el brazo derecho de Godou y empezó a volar con él como un saco de patatas. Hokuto continuaba subiendo y Godou no sabía que pensaba hacer la dragona hasta que empezó a aumentar la temperatura y se detuvo de golpe enviando hacía arriba el cuerpo de Godou que no salía volando debido a que Hokuto mantenía el brazo de Godou con su mano y dio inició a su plan C.

En un rápido movimiento es que Hokuto se posiciono arriba de Godou y con una gran cantidad de fuerza en sus pierna derecha es que pateó el pecho de Godou donde las costillas verdaderas se encontraban y el joven rey fue mandado de regreso a la tierra, entonces Hokuto observo como el cuerpo de Godou chocaba en contra del suelo como si hubiera sido un meteorito y entonces empezó a absorber poder del sol que se encontraba en su máximo punto,

Hokuto alzó su mano y un mini sol apareció otra vez, pero este empezó a crecer y su poder destructivo no se comparaba con las otras creadas por el dragón. Aumentado su poder mágico junto con una recarga de sol provoco que una esfera de un enorme tamaño repleta de poder se creara en las manos de Hokuto quien entonces lo lanzó en contra de Godou y con eso podría encargarse de la amenaza con la cual estaba tratando.

El sol viajo a una enorme velocidad que no coincidía con su masa y longitud, más impacto en contra del lugar donde el rey demonio debía de encontrarse muy herido. El sol aumento un poco de tamaño debido a que explotaba liberando más poder guardado dentro y el humo nuevamente comenzaba a crearse por la creación del fuego, así pasaron unos largos minutos hasta que el humo por fin se despejaba Hokuto bajaba a la tierra.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo y espero a ver el cuerpo sin vida de su rival y así irse victoriosa siendo que había protegido a sus amos y señores, pero esa idea desapareció cuando saliendo del hoyo entre todo el humo fue Godou con heridas leves y un poco de sangre escapando de su cuerpo, era obvio que ese último ataque si había cobrado factura, pero todavía era demasiado débil como para ser significativo en la batalla y eso provoco que Hokuto apretara sus dientes y frunciera el ceño.

Godou por su parte se encontraba en su límite y el deseo de una batalla nacía muy fuerte en su interior. El joven rey demonio no podía controlarse más y estaba por iniciar un verdadero enfrentamiento en contra de Hokuto, aunque hacía lo imposible con tal de no herir de gravedad a la niña con quien se había relacionado antes...

– "No puedo tolerarlo más" – Godou podía sentir como su cuerpo ardía por dentro en un desesperado deseo de combatir en contra de Hokuto – "Mi cuerpo y mi instinto desean batallar y es muy probable que metido en ese deseo no pueda contenerme, tengo que hacer algo ahora o de verdad podría asesinar a Hokuto"– Godou cerró los ojos un instante mientras pensaba como solucionar el problema que tenía en manos.

– [Deje que yo me encargue] – Una segunda y ya conocida voz resonó en su cabeza y Godou abrió los ojos con sorpresa – [Es hora de que regrese al escenario y cumpla con mi deber ante usted mi señor, le imploro le deje esto a su hija escrita en la tinta de los reyes caídos. Le prometo que venceré a la dragona sin lastimar-la en exceso] – La voz habló y Godou se quedó en silenció durante unos segundo pensando en lo que conllevaba hacer esa idea e invocarla irresponsablemente.

Era la primera vez que en verdad usaría esa autoridad y no sabía si podría controlarla como era debido, pero tenía razón esa voz al decir que era su última oportunidad para poder vencer a Hokuto sin herirla a muerte o usar sus poderes como un Campione, entonces soltó un suspiro y empezó a reunir poder con tal de poder llevar acabo la invocación del poder otorgado por el rey mono Wukong como el guardián de los caballos.

– _"Las puestas se abren en un nuevo camino ¡Oh escuchen el mandato del rey guardián de los caballos y protector de los dragones!"_ – Cantando las palabras de poder es que un aura carmesí con toques dorados empezó a rodear el cuerpo de Godou – " _Quienes se han doblegado y como su señor me han nombrado, acudan a mi llamado con el galope celestial y divino ¡Oh caballos danzantes del cielo y las estrellas! Que mi llamado y mandato sea cumplido"_ – Terminando de cantar las palabras de poder es que una presencia hizo acto de aparición.

Delante de Godou un enorme pilar de una tonalidad azul marina oscura se alzó al cielo mientras un poder tan oscuro y maligno como un abismo sin fondo se presentó. El cielo se oscureció como si la noche hubiera llegado y truenos con rayos empezaron a sonar, más los rayos caían cerca del pilar como si asustados intentaran fallidamente asesinar a la bestia despertada e invocada por el rey demonio, pero el poder que contenía había puesto nerviosa a Hokuto y cuando el pilar iba desapareciendo es que se pudo ver a una persona.

 _Parte. 4_

El sonido de los truenos junto con la caída de los rayos había llegado a su final de alguna repentina manera y el cielo poco a poco regresaba a su tinte azul, eso provocaba que la luz pasara a todos lados de aquel hermoso pueblo y a los ojos de los dos "enemigos" se podía ver como una nueva persona había aparecido delante de Godou y Hokuto no podía creer lo que observaba... o a quien observaba.

Su hermosa y lacia cabellera morada danzando con el aire desde la espalda y unos mechones cubriendo su frente y unos largos mechones su ojo derecho y su pálida piel solo intensificaba el brillo carmesí de las iris de sus ojos, su rostro suave e inocente podrían cautivar a quien la viera incluso con su serpentina sonrisa. La niña presente e invocada se encontraba totalmente desnuda con solo su busto tapado con los mechones de cabello que cían sobre sus hombros, más su intimidad se encontraba expuesta y un aura oscura emanaba de su cuerpo joven.

Hokuto no pudo decir palabra alguna cuando observo a la niña cuya belleza superaba al de cualquier mortal incluso con su degradada forma. Su cuerpo temblaba incapaz de procesar lo que estaba pasando y eso en parte era algo bastante malo, pero su mente y su voluntad continuaban ardiendo como una flama inapagable o como el mismo sol, no pensaba rendirse incluso cuando "ella" era su enemiga.

Ambas damas se vieron a los ojos demostrando cada una como la otra reconocía su existencia, más la pequeña niña no mostraba miedo ni algo como eso, simplemente se mostraba calmada y noble como una hermosa serpiente mirando a su próxima presa.

– Esto sin duda es inesperado – La primera en hablar fue Hokuto con un tono burlón que fallidamente intentaba esconder su sorpresa y leve miedo – Pensar que la gran y poderosa Asera terminara bajo los pies de un héroe de aquel calibre, sin duda los ancestros divinos han caído muy bajo sin la aparición de "esa" persona – Hokuto poco a poco comenzó a aumentar su poder con tal de poder competir a la " _par_ " con esa persona.

– Si esperas que me deje llevar por esas payasadas me has subestimado Hokuto – Respondió la niña a la joven dragona con quien Godou había estado "batallando" – La reina serpiente Asera no se dejara engañar por tales trucos tan mediocres ni poco originales, por no mencionar que no tengo planeado contenerme y te derrotare en nombre de mi amo – Con esas palabras es que Asera incremento un poco su poder y Hokuto tembló al ver la abismal diferencia entre su poder como el de Asera.

Asera así como Athena y otras diosas convertidas en Ancestros Divinos eran conocidas como las madres de las brujas y Mikos nacidas en occidente y oriente respectivamente, esas personas también eran las madres de muchos de los dragones en la actualidad y aunque eran creaciones de ellas, comparadas con ellas eran una burla del poder que portan sus madres y Hokuto quien era una dragona nacida de un ancestro divino es que conocía desde un inicio la diferencia de niveles que existiría al batallar en contra de alguien del calibre de Asera.

– Asera – Godou nombró a la hermosa niña a quien había invocado para que batallara en su lugar en contra de Hokuto, pero la serpiente alzó su mano derecha en señal de entender lo que quería decirle su maestro.

– Déjeme esto a mí – Asera respondió con una soberbia digna de una persona que sabía su victoria estaba asegurada y posiblemente lo estuviera en realidad, pero no pensaba subestimar a una de las creaciones de sus compañeras sin haber chocado puños como decían los varones y una vez que eso sucediera es que podría saber si estaría en una batalla reñida o una batalla simple y sencilla.

Hokuto se preparaba para poder dar el primer golpe y evitar una larga batalla en contra de las madres divinas de los dragones, pero...

[GOLPE] [ESTREMECER]

Todo el aire en sus pulmones había sido liberado cuando la pequeña niña se encontraba delante de ella con su puño clavado en su estómago y la saliva escapo de su boca, la pequeña niña que mostraba tener una fuerza que incluso superaba la fuerza de la dragona Hokuto y entonces Hokuto salió disparada por la fuerza de un golpe que no podía observar y ella intentaba detenerse mientras contenía el dolor en su cuerpo.

Hokuto libero entonces más poder mientras derrapaba en la tierra y observo como Asera se encontraba delante de ella y con una fuerte patada en su mejilla la mando a estrellarse en contra de los árboles, entonces Asera suspiro aburrida de como la dragona no era un reto como esperaba que fuera y aunque sabía que su victoria era asegurada, todavía deseaba divertirse en contra de las hijas nacidas por sus poderes en la tierra.

Un pilar de fuego se alzó de la nada y tanto Asera como Godou observaron el pilar y de un momento a otro desapareció. Asera se movió hacía la derecha esquivando un golpe a una increíble velocidad, pero alzó su mano para agarrar una parte del cuerpo de su ya conocida agresora y entones dio una vuelta antes de lanzar a Hokuto en contra de otros árboles donde se detuvo en la tercera y Asera noto unos leves cambios en ella.

Hokuto ahora tenía unas extremidades dignas de un dragón mientras su espalda estaba totalmente cubierta de escamas doradas, su vientre y parte de su pecho estaban expuestos en piel humana mientras que su cuello estaba por volverse completamente escamoso como sus brazos y piernas. Su rostro ahora tenía una parte llena de escamas donde el centro de su rostro todavía no estaba con las escamas de reptil, su cabello creció hasta la mitad de su espalda y sus cuernos crecieron mientras su cuerpo emanaba una gran temperatura.

Asera entendía que Hokuto estaba a un solo paso de volverse un verdadero dragón y esa opción era correcta para enfrentarla y poder tener una posibilidad de victoria. Hokuto se levantó adolorida por la fuerza de su rival que sin duda le superaba por mucho y eso no era bueno... para ella, más Asera entendía que la dragona dentro de poco sería más cautelosa y eso significaba que Asera debería de dar los primeros golpes.

Hokuto preparada para la batalla es que se alistaba con tal de vencer a su rival, pero su rival tenía la misión de detenerla sin matarla y de esa manera solucionar el problema. De un segundo a otro es que Hokuto nuevamente miraba las nubes sin haber volado y Asera apareció delante de la dragona, rápidamente Asera formo en su mano una manifestación física de su magia como garras y estas brillaban de una tonalidad celeste como el mar, entonces la serpiente en un rápido movimiento rasguño el estómago de Hokuto.

Con un plan establecido es que golpeo la barbilla de Hokuto para enviarla más alto en el cielo y con una velocidad que Hokuto no podía seguir noto como apareció nuevamente la niña con su pierna derecha extendida para mandarla a volar nuevamente con una patada en la barbilla y así Asera elevo a Hokuto a una gran distancia del suelo y con un agarre firme de sus pequeñas y tersas manos es que la cabeza de Hokuto fue aprisionada por Asera.

Haciendo un cálculo rápido de la distancia entre ella como el suelo desde el desplazamiento y peso de los cuerpos, al cambio de energía cinética a energía potencial que sucedería desde que Hokuto fue mandada a volar hasta su caída, la posición de X se mostraba en su mente y sonrió cuando encontró la cantidad del daño con dicha operación de alto calibre.

Decidida a dañar lo suficiente a la dragona, Asera empezó a bajar con su velocidad sobrehumana al punto de crear ondas de choque por la velocidad y cuando estaba a nada de impactar contra la tierra, soltó la cabeza de Hokuto mientras se detenía en el aire para ver con una sádica sonrisa el cómo Hokuto creaba un enorme agujero parecido al impacto de un meteorito golpeando la tierra, entonces sonrió victoriosa de una batalla que ya estaba segura no sería un reto ni una amenaza para ella.

Asera descendió del cielo hasta que sus descalzos pies tocaron la tierra y miro como Hokuto apenas respiraba muy mal herida junto con partes de su cuerpo en un estado crítico. Godou corrió al punto de choque tan rápido como pudo y observo con sorpresa y pena el estado del cuerpo de Hokuto tras su batalla en contra de Asera, más Godou no podía culpar a su serpiente ya que no había matado a Hokuto como dijo y solo la inmovilizo... de una manera nada ética, pero al final hizo lo que dijo que haría.

– Termina con esto – Exclamó Hokuto llamando la atención del joven rey demonio quien miro a los ojos a la dama – Asesina-me como está destinado en los mitos, pero te pido que no toques a la familia a quien he jurado dar protección – Hokuto cerró los ojos hablando con un tono de derrota mientras recordaba las infantiles caras de Harutora y Natsume como sus yo actuales, además de recordar a Akio y todos los líderes del clan Tsuchimikado hasta el momento.

– Si me hubieras escuchado desde un inició esto no habría sucedido – Godou suspiro al ver que Hokuto continuaba pensando que deseaba asesinarla – Es verdad que poseo un poder con acero... puede que dos – Comentó el joven recordando el bastón mágico oculto en su brazo izquierdo – Pero no tengo deseo de asesinarte ni de lastimar a la familia Tsuchimikado, en realidad deseo ser amigo de Harutora y Natsume – Hokuto miro incrédula al rey demonio cuando este dijo tales palabras – Sobretodo quiero ayudar a Natsume que deje de cargar tanto peso ella sola y acepte que es necesario tener amigos – El joven rey pensó en la nombrada y su mirada perdida en un miedo solitario – Incluso como un dragón o una persona normal, también quiero ser amigo de Hokuto-san.

La nombrada miro con mayor incredibilidad al joven de oscuros cabellos como si fuera alguna clase de broma. Una persona que se representa como un héroe portador del acero buscar una amistad con un dragón en vez de matarlo, Hokuto paso su vista a la serpiente degradada de su título divino y la joven asintió con una sonrisa burlona de sí misma al entender lo que Hokuto pensaba, además de que el chico como ella deseaba evitar que Natsume viviera la soledad sino que buscara personas en quien apoyarse cuando todo saliera mal.

Godou con cuidado comenzó a bajar por el enorme cráter creado por el impacto de Hokuto a la tierra y con movimientos más parecidos a la de una bestia que las de un humano, Godou había quedado cerca de donde la dragona se encontraba con todas sus heridas y Hokuto se quedó curiosa del porque el rey había bajado de la nada a donde se encontraba.

– _"La sabiduría del cielo es entregada al sabio justo y noble"_ – Godou comenzó a cantar palabras de poder y un aura carmesí con brillos dorados lo rodearon – " _Brinda a tu hijo nacido de la tierra el saber que tanto añora, ¡Oh justo guardián del cielo y soberano de la magia bondadosa!"_ – Hokuto pensó que se trataría de un ataque para matarla, pero la sensación del poder era cálida y reconfortante – " _Brinda la luz de la sanación a tu indigno hijo"_ – Terminando de cantar las palabras de poder, una luz cálida cubrió el cuerpo de Hokuto sanando sus heridas.

La mujer se sorprendió de que aquel joven le estuviera sanando incluso cuando tuvo tantos problemas debido a que ella no deseaba escuchar sus palabras pacifistas, Asera simplemente negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa divertida al ver la amabilidad del joven que le rescato de ser comida por Wukong y juro que la mantendría a su lado segura para la eternidad, sin duda era un chico misterioso con unas increíbles habilidades para lidias con las mujeres.

Tras unos cuantos minutos es que Godou termino de curar el cuerpo de Hokuto y la dragona regreso a su forma humana normal y Godou agradecía que vestida, pues con Asera, está siempre aparecía desnuda cuando le invocaba y deseaba que pudiera cambiar ese mal habitó que era vergonzoso.

– Lo lamento – Hokuto avergonzada por su actitud es que dio una corta reverencia al joven rey demonio – Y gracias – Entones no solo se disculpó con el joven sino que también le agradeció por haberla salvado.

– No tienes nada por que agradecer y menos disculparte, solo lo hacías para proteger a tu amigos ¿verdad? – Hokuto asintió ante las palabras del joven rey demonio y el mismo devolvió la sonrisa – Es lo mismo que yo hubiera hecho de estar en tu lugar – En ese momento es que Godou había recordado cuando activo al jabalí en venganza de un mago que "lastimo" a Erica, motivo por el cual Godou podría volverse un verdadero demonio si alguien intentaba lastimar a sus preciados compañeros.

Los dos se sonrieron entendiendo al otro y con una amistad naciendo entre ambos.

 _Parte. 5_

– Así que Hokuto resulto ser un dragón – Tras volver a la casa de su tía que era a su vez unas termas, Godou había explicado todo lo sucedido con respecto a Hokuto con sus compañeras e incluso que había liberado a Asera, como era de esperarse es que Erica fue la primera en comentar acerca de eso – No solo los Tsuchimikados son responsables de alteraciones en las líneas ley por culpa de Yakou sino que poseen bajo su control a una bestia de tal magnitud... - Erica comentando todo lo importante del clan de Natsume y Harutora sonrió con la astucia de un zorro.

– Para que una mujer diabólica como tú ponga esa sonrisa tan rastrera, ¿Qué tienes planeando hacer con el clan Tsuchimikado? – Cuestiono Liliana que estaba sintiendo pena por dicho clan al ser al parecer un objetivo de Erica en uno de sus planes.

– Solo cuestiono si sería una buena idea invitarles como miembros de la mesa redonda de Godou – Sin necesidad de mentir y su tono elegante de siempre, las palabras de Erica resonaron en el salón donde los principales participantes del grupo sabían del tema y aquellos no relacionados al joven rey demonios no entendían nada – Con ellos y usando a los líderes Seishuin con Sayanomiya podemos avanzar un poco, las otras cabezas pueden esperar su momento, pero una de las cabezas del arte Onmyo podría ser una buena adquisición para la mesa redonda.

– Todavía continuas con eso – Aunque ya conocía el plan desde un inició de Erica para crear su propia organización mágica parecida a la Royal Arsenal de Alexander o el Culto de las Cinco Montañas de Luo Hao, Erica buscaba que Godou creara la Mesa Redonda del rey demonio que compitiera incluso contra la Torre del Reloj y la Asociación de Magos, aunque eso era algo más personal de Erica como de Liliana.

– En realidad concuerdo con Erica acerca del plan de la creación de la mesa redonda – Aunque no fue una tarea ni muy complicada ni muy sencilla, convencer a Liliana de entender lo grandioso que era el plan de la mesa redonda fue un arte de Erica para que Godou aceptara mejor esa opción y entonces incrementar su fama dentro del mundo mágico empezando por Japón – Con eso podremos no solo tener una vasta red de información sino que contaremos con mayor ayuda en caso de que un evento como el de Sun Wukong se repita – Intentando hacer que su rey se diera cuenta de lo útil que era, Godou dudaba de la verdadera utilidad de eso.

– Todavía considero que eso sería meterme demasiado en el mundo de la magia para mi gusto – Godou respondió con simpleza mientras continuaba comiendo un pedazo de manzana cortada preparada por Hikari – Realmente está delicioso – Sonriendo con dulzura es que Hikari devolvió la sonrisa con un leve sonrojo y con una felicidad de que su héroe le adulara, entonces Godou observo nuevamente como todo avanzaba a su ritmo.

En un lado de la habitación se encontraban Mio y Shizuka hablando de cosas normales mientras Ena y Yuri charlaban de cosas del pasado sentadas en seiza y con una taza de té caliente, algo que las hacía ver como señoritas de tiempos antiguos como el periodo Sengoku o Showa, Liliana y Erica charlaban acerca de cosas como la mesa redonda o datas de las organizaciones Italianas y María se encontraba mirando un anime en el televisor de la sala, todo era tan pacifico.

¿Pero cuánto duraría todo eso?

Godou no podía evitar pensar en cómo sería el final de todos ellos en momentos así. Odiaba admitirlo y es porque se sentía de una débil e impotente manera cuando pensaba sobre eso, pues en su cabeza y corazón continuaban las imágenes de cómo casi perdía a Erica y las demás en tan poco tiempo.

El recuerdo de su sonrisa apagándose en el mundo astral donde sus sentimientos bailaron sin control alguno y como su cuerpo se enfriaba más y más, cerrando sus ojos y su respiración abandonaba su cuerpo sin un regreso. El cambio de imagen a cuando ellas casi mueren por culpa de las bestias de Wukong, el cómo sus cuerpos eran livianos pero para ellas pesados y el cómo sus respiraciones se volvían con cada segundo más débil, el brillo de sus ojos escapando y la posibilidad de que Hikari se fuera para siempre por culpa de Sun Wukong y el plan de no salvarla por el bien de la humanidad...

Godou apretó su mano con impotencia recordando cuantas veces esas personas que han estado a su lado en incontables situaciones se ponían cerca de la muerte. Él podía revivir debido a una de sus encarnaciones y por ende no dudaba en muchas ocasiones de planes suicidas, pero sus queridas compañeras eran mortales y si se iban de su lado... no volverían.

Godou negó suavemente esos pensamientos mientras miraba a sus compañeras divirtiéndose y sonriendo tan hermosamente. Eso era la razón de que él peleara en primer lugar, para que ellas estuvieran bien y puedan disfrutar de la paz del mundo sin tener que verse amenazadas con un dios hereje, por eso debía de hacer hasta lo imposible con tal de mantener este estilo de vida todo el tiempo posible.

Time Skip

El tiempo avanzo con prisa y todo el mundo había decidido tomar una ducha antes de ir a descansar en sus respectivos cuartos y debido a la mayor cantidad de féminas en el grupo, Godou tuvo que esperar a que todas sus compañeras se bañaran antes de poder entrar al baño mixto, aunque tuvo un infierno discutiendo con Erica quien quería que se bañaran juntos y gracias a Yuri eso fue imposible.

La cálida sensación del agua a una alta temperatura junto con el frío viento exterior era sumamente refrescante y aunque no era un fanático de dicha acción, Godou había traído consigo una copa de Sake para poder relajarse dentro del baño y calmar todo el estrés que ha estado acumulando durante ya bastante tiempo. Su cuerpo bien construido pero sin musculatura innecesaria y la falta de grasa se mostraba bien incluso en la traslucida agua caliente.

Los recuerdos de todas sus batallas habían regresado a su cabeza de un instante a otro. Con tan solo seis meses había vivido demasiadas cosas como un Campione y como Kusanagi Godou y todavía le costaba entender muchas cosas acerca del nuevo mundo donde vivía, más simplemente decidió no pensar mucho en eso y simplemente disfrutar de la actual vida que estaba pasando y una sonrisa se formó.

– Oh vaya – Debido a que se encontraba en un estado muy relajado el joven no había escuchado cuando la puerta al baño mixto se abrió, el joven rey se levantó para ver a su tía envuelta en una toalla blanca.

Godou se había sonrojado cuando observo a su tía. Su cuerpo cubierto con una toalla que apenas y cubría todo su cuerpo, su piel blanca brillante bajo la luz de las estrellas y su mirada inocente le hacía ver sumamente hermosa y tierna. Sagiri quien miro a su sobrino obtuvo un rubor en las mejillas y miro a otro lado como si estuviera avergonzada, entonces miro de reojo una vez más a su sobrino confirmando lo que miro a primera vista.

– Has crecido mucho con estos años – Nuevamente Sagiri aparto sus ojos más avergonzada y el joven rey demonio se encontraba confundido sobre esas palabras y recordó algo de suma importancia.

[SPLASH]

Godou nuevamente regreso al agua recordando que no había nada cubriendo su zona masculina y se sonrojo ante el comentario de su tía.

Sagiri entonces comenzó a caminar y el joven miró a su tía caminando suave y elegantemente por la piedra y pasto que hacía de piso en las termas, rápidamente llego a estar cerca del agua y más aún, se encontraba a su derecha y se desprendió la toalla para revelar su cuerpo incluso ante la mirada avergonzada de su propio nieto.

[BOING] [OH-YEA~]

Godou tuvo que contener la sangre que amenazaba con salir de su nariz cuando el busto de su tía reboto con alegría de libertad y también al cuerpo perfecto de la misma. Su cadera esbelta como un reloj de arena y su cintura ancha y su perfecto trasero mientras sus piernas fornidas se resaltaban a sus ojos, más las zonas intimas de la mujer se encontraban visibles y entonces Sagiri entró al agua a escasos cm de su sobrino quien se encontraba realizando mantras a toda velocidad con tal de evitar un "accidente".

El silencio formado entre los dos familiares era algo incomoda por el hecho de que ambos estaban desnudos y Godou estaba por salirse.

– Han cambiado – Ante las repentinas palabras de su tía que se encontraba sentada a su derecha, Godou la miro confundido – Tú y Shizuka han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vinieron a casa. Estoy segura de que Suzue-chan no creería la forma en la que ambos han crecido – La hermosa mujer habló con una suave sonrisa mientras relajaba su cuerpo adulto en la cálida agua – Aunque todavía compartes muchas similitudes con papá, te has convertido en un joven de buenos modales que incluso puede hacer felices a tales hermosas jovencitas – Sagiri soltó una leve y encantadora risa provocando un sonrojo en Godou.

– ¡Ellas son solamente amigas! – Exclamó Godou a su tía y la misma miró a su sobrino, más el joven rey se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y desvió la mirada levemente entristecido con sus propias palabras y su tía no ignoro eso.

– ¿De verdad ves a esas hermosas chicas solamente como amigas? – Sagiri cuestiono con un tono de voz serio mientras miraba a su sobrino con una mirada igual de seria.

– Sí – Sin energía o incapaz de aceptar su propia respuesta, Godou desvió su mirada al agua cristalina casi nublada por el vapor.

– Godou – Sintiendo como dos suaves y tersas manos tomaban sus mejillas, su rostro fue movido con fuerza para ver con un enorme sonrojo a su tía quien se encontraba levantada pero con la parte superior de su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante resaltando su cuerpo, más el joven miro se centró en la mirada de su tía – Te lo preguntare una sola vez más y espero me respondas con la verdad; ¿De verdad solo las ves como simples amigas? – Sagiri cuestiono por segunda vez y el joven rey bajo su mirada.

– No lo sé – Godou respondió con honestidad mientras apretaba con fuerza sus dientes – Nunca antes me había enamorado y no sé si eso es lo que siento por ellas. Erica y las demás son como diamantes que una persona como yo no podría poseer y aun así puedo tenerlas cerca de mí – Hablando de aquello que llevaba escondiendo durante un tiempo, la duda era fácil de reconocer al escucharlo hablar al joven decaído – No quiero perder-las y tengo miedo de lastimar-las, pero no sé qué es lo que siento por ellas y si ellas sienten lo mismo que yo – Dejando libre sus preocupaciones interiores es que Sagiri trajo la cabeza de su sobrino entre su generoso busto.

La suave y cálida sensación del cuerpo de su tía lo relajo un poco mientras Sagiri pasaba su pequeña mano por los mechones negros de su sobrino, tal situación sería sin duda digna de un niño mimado o de un niño pequeño siendo consentido por un familiar, más a Godou no le interesaba porque le ayudaba a calmarse un poco.

– Ya estoy en una edad muy madura – Con un tono suave para reconfortar a su sobrino, Sagiri comenzó a hablar para ayudar a su sobrino con sus dudas e inseguridades – Aunque muchas personas creen que todavía soy joven, la edad es un adversario difícil de vencer – Llevando su mano a izquierda a la mano derecha de su sobrino apretó con fuerza y Godou abrió los ojos sorprendido – Aunque lo dudes, estoy usando todas mis fuerzas – Godou no podía sentir ninguna presión incluso cuando su tía había advertido lo contrario – No queda mucho tiempo antes de que tenga que cerrar este lugar y deberé de vivir con alguien del clan que me pueda aceptar, pues dudo que Suzue acepte que me quede con ella debido a que no podría tolerar una vida en el centro de Tokyo... puede que tenga razón – El joven alzó la vista y miro a su tía a la cara.

– Tía – Godou se separó del abrazo de su tía para verla cara a cara y la misma sonrió con dulzura y suavidad.

– Ya tengo mi tiempo cerca del final y nadie podrá cuidar del local – Traicioneras lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras su sobrino apretaba impotente sus puños – Incluso cuando sé eso, hago hasta lo imposible con tal de continuar con este lugar lleno de hermosos recuerdos – Sagiri se limpió las lágrimas y miró las estrellas del oscuro firmamento – Pero con tantos años vividos puedo decir esto sin duda – Regresando su vista del cielo nocturno a su sobrino, una sonrisa tranquilizadora salió de sus rosados labios – Tú y ellas comparten emociones que superan la de cualquier otra persona en el mundo, y sé que tú sabes eso mejor que nadie, solo has memoria y acéptalo.

Escuchando a su tía y decidido a responderse a sí mismo, Godou cerró sus ojos y los recuerdos de todo lo que había vivido junto a ellas regreso a su cabeza imagen tras imagen junto con todas las veces que creo la espada de oro. Sus victorias y sus derrotas, las emociones latían en sus corazones y el deseo de abrazarlas y tenerlas junto a él en todo momento despertó en su corazón, con cada sonrisa, con cada beso, con cada palabra que se dedicaban el uno al otro...

– ¿Entonces? – Godou abrió a los ojos y miró nuevamente a su tía con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

[ESTREMECER] [SPLASH]

En un rápido movimiento de parte de Godou, el joven se encontraba abrazando a su tía con la suficiente fuerza para no dañarla. Sagiri se sonrojo abruptamente ante el repentino acto de su sobrino, pero simplemente devolvió el abrazó con la sonrisa de felicidad.

La sensación del cuerpo de ambos unidor junto con el calor de las termas era un poco intensó en realidad y Sagiri podía sentir como dentro de poco debía de salir, entonces Godou se alejó un poco y miró a los ojos a su tía quien miro directamente a los ojos obsidiana de su sobrino que brillaban con una determinación característica de él desde muy pequeño.

– Todavía no estoy seguro acerca de mis sentimientos – Con un tono suave y delicado el joven habló con respecto a sus emociones relacionadas con sus compañeras – Pero creo que estoy cerca de poder comprenderlas dentro de poco, gracias a tu ayuda, Tía – La nombrada sonrió feliz de que pudo ser de ayuda a su nieto una vez más desde que era un niño – Y – Nuevamente miró al joven para ver que pensaba decir a continuación – Si tienes que cerrar e irte a otra parte, nuestra casa siempre estará abierta, te esperare con los brazos abierto y una sonrisa en la puerta – Cautivada con esas palabras y con una suave sonrisa sus ojos se humedecieron y lágrimas traicioneras escaparon sorprendiendo a Godou – ¿Acaso dije algo malo? – Cuestiono el joven preocupado al ver llorar a su tía tan repentinamente.

– Son lágrimas de felicidad – Corrigiendo a su sobrino quien pensaba que él le había hecho llorar por decir algo malo, Sagiri sonrió con cariño mirando a su sobrino – ¿Por qué tú solo eres confiable en situaciones como estas? – Cuestiono Sagiri y entones ambos familiares se vieron a los ojos perdiéndose en el reflejo del otro, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Sagiri con su cuerpo mojado y con el brillo de las estrellas resaltando por el agua de las termas la hacían ver sumamente hermosa, mientras Godou iluminado por las estrellas del oscuro firmemente se veía realmente apuesto incluso cuando su pecho se encontraba desnudo. Ambos presentes entonces sintieron sus cuerpos unidos donde el busto de Sagiri chocaba contra el abdomen de Godou y entonces ambos cerraron los ojos llevados por el momento.

Sus labios se encontraron tiernamente en un pequeño e inocente beso, más el joven continuó con unos dulces picoteos en los labios de su tía quien permitía eso. El picoteo rápidamente incremento hasta que Godou mordió el labio inferior y Sagiri abrió la boca entendiéndola señal de su sobrino, entonces sus labios se unieron mientras sus lenguas se juntaban en una primera reunión, donde el joven con experiencia demostró a la lengua sumisa quien controlaba todo.

Sus lenguas danzando mientras la mezcla de salivas creaban un nuevo sabor que se volvía adictivo a la boca de ambos. Los dos se separaron un poco para respirar algo antes de que Godou regresar a su asalto demostrando que deseaba sentir más los suaves labios de su tía unidos con los suyos y disfrutar con el baile de lenguas, motivo por el cual movió sus brazos a su cintura desnuda y dejado llevar por la lujuria bajo sus manos a su suave trasero donde apretó con cuidado de no lastimar-la, entonces un gemido fue mudo debido a la otra boca que invadía su boca.

Ambos nuevamente se separaron para tomar aire fresco que pronto faltaría en sus pulmones, entonces Sagiri miró a su sobrino sonrojada y se pegó al cuerpo de Godou quien se sonrojo levemente mientras su cuerpo ardía como nunca antes.

– Puedo sentí algo duro frotándose en contra de mi zona más sensible – Sagiri susurró en los oídos de su sobrino y el mismo se sonrojo al sentía como una zona de su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente despierta – Godou no Ecchi – Con un tono infantil y divertido Sagiri acuso a su sobrino con quien había compartido un dulce beso – Cuando eras niño, siempre desee que Suzue fuera tu esposa – Repentinamente Sagiri comenzó a hablar de cosas acerca de años pasados para sorpresa de Godou – Aunque interiormente sabía que en realidad eso era para que te quedaras aquí y pudiera estar junto contigo. Sé que era inmoral y que esto que hicimos es un tabú, pero siempre quise hacer esto... pero creo que es otra quien debe de tener tu primera vez – Sagiri se alejó del cuerpo de su sobrino y le miro con una dulce sonrisa – Si de verdad deseas tenerme puedes hacerlo, pero alguien de ellas tiene que ser esa primera tan especial – Con eso dicho Sagiri se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida.

Tras unos segundos Godou se quedó solitario en las termas sin sentir ningún efecto por el calor corporal y el calor de las terminas, el joven simplemente cerró los ojos y suspiro ante lo que había hecho y entonces miró al cielo.

– Lo que siento por ellas – Susurró perdido en sus pensamientos antes de decidir salir y acostarse a dormir y así tener energía para un nuevo día.

* * *

 **Y con esto acabo el capítulo No. 6 de esta serie.**

 **Como vieron, el inició fue la relación entre el grupo de Harutora como del equipo de Godou además de que en la segunda parte se pudo conocer (aunque algo vago) la historia de los Tsuchimikados y su relación con el Comité de la Recopilación de la Verdadera Historia junte con la diferencia entre Onmyos y Hime-Mikos.**

 **Otra cosa es la plática de Godou con Natsume para que poco a poco decida abrirse a las personas y pueda vivir una vida más divertida en vez de una soledad muy dolorosa, además de que Suzuka y Godou se conocieron, aunque no hubo mucha interacción entre ambos, el próximo capítulo esa relación crecerá un poco más.**

 **Como dije el capítulo anterior, hoy fue la batalla de Godou contra Hokuto y puede que más de uno haya deseado ver una verdadera batalla de Godou en contra de Hokuto en vez de ver solo a Hokuto golpeando inefectivamente a Godou o siquiera ver como Asera combatía en contra de Hokuto, pero eso era necesario pues un rey demonio podría fácilmente eliminar a un dragón como Perseo lo hizo.**

 **Puede que algunos tengan dudas de porque Asera fue más fuerte que Hokuto cuando un Ancestro Divino no es tan poderoso como un dios sino al nivel de algunos dragones, pues eso se debe a que como es una bestia divina de Godou, Godou puede inyectar poder divino en ella incrementado la fuerza de Asera hasta un punto cercano a su poder como diosa e incluso puede ayudarla a recuperar su forma de dragón sin que se lastime como cuando lo hace ella sola.**

 **Y terminando con la última parte, puede que alguno este sacado de onda con la escena de Godou con Sagiri (Aunque puede que no), más esa escena fue creada conforme pensaba en esta importante escena y no exactamente me refiero al beso sino a la escena del baño en general, pues era donde Godou empieza a aceptar su amor por sus compañeras que dará paso al primer Lemon de la serie.**

 **La razón de la escena incestuosa entre tía y sobrino recae en que se me ocurrió a último momento y ya que es mi historia, puedo escribir cualquier pendajada que quiera, pues como ya he dicho antes: "Mi historia mis tonterías", aunque siempre pienso en ustedes lectores que leen mis tonterías.**

 **Aunque no diré que no hubo una razón para esa escena, pues cuando la creaba note que en verdad había creado un perfecto ambiente amoroso y me dieron ganas de escribirla así que por eso se queda tal y como esta, todavía así espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo sucederá el clímax del primer tomo con una increíble batalla y un desenlace inesperado.**

 **Ahora responderé a los Reviews:**

 **Hyakki Yako:** Es bueno saber que te gustaron las sorpresas que mostré en el anterior capítulo y la verdad, puede que si haya sido algo decepcionante no ver a Godou y los demás, pero debía de ponerle un poco de importancia a los villanos de este tomo.

Motivo por el cual en el fic tiene este cambio, pues quería darle un protagonismo adecuado para el tomo y explicar la relación entre Hokuto (Familiar-humana) y Hokuto (Familiar-dragón).

Ciertamente, aunque que él pueda darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos es muy difícil debido a su complejidad de no creerse digno de ser el hombre que sus compañeras merecen es lo que lo hace difícil en general… y eso sería mucho después.

Pues espero que este capítulo haya cumplido con tus expectativas.

 **Enigma 95:** Respondiendo como entendí, se puede decir que sí en ambas, pues el rey del mar profundo deberá de combatir en contra de Godou por órdenes de Humpty Dumpty, mientras que Sagiri es por el cariño de una tía a un sobrino.

Quien sabe (Se queda silbando con una sonrisa de zorro).

No puedo negar eso XD, y sobre de quien me base; Se puede decir que parte de ella está basada en Youko Sagiri de Triage X junto con Miya de Sekirei o incluso puede compararse con Torino Kazami de Valkyrie Drive, aunque tiene una actitud más cercana a Ayaka de Sunoharasou no Kanrinin-san … más o menos, en realidad simplemente se me vino a la mente y no pensé en un personaje como base pero es más o menos esta lista.

Ciertamente eso suena creíble y posible, no me había dado cuenta y eso que me encanta esa serie de contenido de doble a triple sentido, ni Deadpool es tan mal pensado como ellos.

Eso lamentablemente será un secreto durante un poco más de tiempo.

En parte porque se acerca un evento de suma importancia que involucra a los Tsuchimikados y a Godou quien busca demostrar su amistad.

¿Por Henry te refieres a Henriel?, pues realmente no, ya que comparado con el rey del mar profundo, Henriel si muestra un respeto adecuado a Humpty Dumpty.

Eso todavía es confidencial :3

Quien sabe, yo simplemente escribiré hasta que mi inspiración con la serie termine, hasta eso momento simplemente continuare escribiendo esta grandiosa serie, así que espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo.

 **Sin más por el momento...**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	8. Acto 7- Un festival lleno de recuerdos

**Acto 7.- Un festival lleno de recuerdos.**

 _Parte. 1_

El brillo de un nuevo día se colaba por las traslucidas puertas corredizas y las ventanas del cuarto y Godou nuevamente tenía una gota de sudor cayendo en su nuca. Incluso cuando solo habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que la nueva rutina daba inició, era aterrador como ya pensaba que no era tan raro como lo hacía pensar en un inicio y que debía de aceptar eso… pero todavía quería estirarse mientras sabía que esas dos personas en sus brazos no despertarían fácilmente.

Como ya le era común ver cada mañana, Erica se encontraba dormida totalmente desnuda mientras usaba el brazo derecho del joven rey demonio como una cómoda almohada y aunque eso ya no era tan sorprendente… bueno, no tan sorprendente como la primera vez, todavía era una gran sorpresa como siempre lograba entrar en su cama a hurtadillas y que siempre durmiera desnuda, más la sorpresa en su mirada era por Asera quien dormía en su brazo izquierdo como almohada.

Debido a que no podría moverse a menos que las dos se levantaran o el lograra quitarlas sin despertarlas (Cosa más que complicada en realidad), Godou se cuestionaba como es que las dos hermosas damas podían dormir como si nada en sus brazos cuando debían de sentirse duro como el acero y eso era por sus autoridades de [Acero] en ambos.

Decidiendo que era mejor no pensar mucho en ellos simplemente pensó que actividad podría hacer el día de hoy y es que faltaban un día para dar inicio a los dos días del festival del pueblo. Notoriamente debían de pasar el día de hoy buscando alguna actividad que hacer para matar el tiempo y una opción era ínter-actuar con los Tsuchimikados como ya era algo común, además de obligar a Natsume a unirse a ellos y así ayudar a los Tsuchimikados…

– "Tal vez deba de llamarlos por sus nombres" – Debido a que Natsume y Harutora eran primos estos compartían el apellido Tsuchimikado que era la familia de mayor importancia, entonces decir Tsuchimikado sería confuso cuando ambos se apellidaban de esa forma, la mejor opción sería sin duda alguna sería llamarlos por sus nombres.

Nuevamente sin tener otra opción hasta que algo despertara a las demás, Godou nuevamente cerró los ojos con tal de poder descansar un poco más de tiempo si era posible.

* * *

Tras una media hora todo el mundo se encontraba en el comedor disfrutando de un desayuno preparado por Shizuka y Sagiri, pues Shizuka quería aprender un poco de la comida de su tía y mejorar sus recetas y platillos enseñados por parte de su abuelo.

El aroma de la variedad de comidas despertaba rápidamente el apetito de los presentes quienes con gozo probaban un poco de cada platillo. El pescado a la plancha junto con unos Tamagoyakis daban buenas combinaciones usando especias adecuadas, el sabor del curry con una sopa de fideos daban un balance de sabores y el té tradicional de la posada era un relajante natural para el estrés de una mañana atareada, con cada combinación de sabores uno podía distinguir lo diferente y nutritivo de cada plato y vaya que valía la pena probar de todo con esos sabores.

– ¿Y qué es lo que tienen pensado hacer el día de hoy? – Cuestiono Sagiri a sus sobrinos como a las hermosas doncellas quienes acompañaban a los mismos – Dentro de poco dará inició el festival del pueblo y aunque es a partir de mañana da inició el festival del pueblo que durara todo el fin de semana, pueden tener algunas divertidas actividades el día de hoy – La dama observo a los jóvenes quienes se quedaron pensativos de como pasar un nuevo día en el pueblo.

– Yo prometí ir a ayudar con los preparativos en la tarde – Godou revelo aquello que había prometido en uno de los días que había salido a pasear con sus amigas y sus nuevos compañeros.

Como una nota al marguen; Desde que el grupo de Godou se ha relacionado con los Tsuchimikados y sus conocidos, Godou se ha sentido realmente liberado cuando por fin había al menos un solo varón con el cual poder hablar y no estar rodeado de mujeres todo el tiempo y aunque muchos considerarían eso como un paraíso, ninguno podría soportar el peso que significaba estar rodeado de puras damas.

– ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada con respecto a eso? – Cuestiono una no muy feliz Erica al joven de oscuros cabellos quien al parecer había buscado una actividad lejos de ella, más el joven suspiro al ver que su compañera en verdad no estaba feliz de que él fuera a hacer algo como ayudar con las preparaciones para mañana.

– Sabía que no me dejarías participar se lo decía – Indico Godou sabiendo la personalidad de Erica con respecto a dicho tema y la misma no dijo nada en contra o a favor de eso – Solamente estaré trabajando con ellos una hora más o menos para poder avanzar más rápido con todos los puestos, así en la mañana el trabajo final sería menos pesado para todos y sea más fácil poder relajarnos durante el festival – Sonriendo en búsqueda de que sus compañeras no dijeran nada en contra de su ayuda inesperada a las personas del pueblo.

– Más te vale que nos divirtamos si buscas usar eso como excusa – Erica fue la primera en responder a las palabras de Godou y para suerte del joven, no parecía estar molesta o en contra de su idea – Pero ahora nosotras debemos de pensar en una forma de matar el tiempo – El joven rey tuvo una gota de sudor al ver que los planes de Erica lo involucraban en todo momento, más la lluvia de idea empezó a nacer para saber cómo pasar el día de hoy en algo productivo.

Time Skip

– Necesito que coloques eso en ese lugar – Una voz resonó mientras daba indicaciones a diversas personas.

– A la orden – Así es como muchos otros respondieron para hacer lo que la voz indicaba.

En el templo del pueblo se observaban a muchas personas colocando decoraciones junto a bases para las diversas atracciones y puestos de comida para el festival. La entrada tenía alrededor de unos 12 puestos diferentes y diversas luces (apagadas por supuesto) para que en la noche se viera muy hermoso.

– En qué más puedo ayudar – El encargado quien era un hombre de unos 35 años de un cabello negro desalineado de una piel bronceada con el sol así como unos ojos verdes de apariencia normal y quien llevaba una playera blanca con una bermudas negra volteó a ver a Godou, el joven acaba de terminar su mandado y deseaba continuar ayudando a las personas.

– Es bueno ver que jóvenes como tú son tan animados para ayudar a las personas en los preparativos – Comentó el encargado del evento con una sonrisa – Sería de mucha ayuda que puedas mover esas cajas de ahí a la entrada del templo, en ellas vienen las maderas para escribir los deseos de las personas – El encargado dio la indicación y el joven asintió para dar inició – Y si terminas con eso, podrías ayudar a colocar el puesto de la sección ocho – Señalando el puesto, el peli azabache observo a un hombre de edad mayor esperando a que alguien terminara y le ayudara con su puesto.

– A la orden – Godou entones fue a cumplir con la indicación del presente para poder ayudar rápidamente a todo el mundo.

Llegando a donde las cajas podía ver que el peso era notorio por la cantidad de madera y pensó cuanto tardaría en llevar las 25 cajas de cartón a la entrada del templo. Sin matarse más en pensar cosas innecesarias simplemente tomo una caja calculando su peso, así que decidió llevar otra y hacía poder llevar un par en vez de solo una por cada vuelta.

Caminando a un paso seguro con tal de no chocar con nadie, el joven rey demonio miraba a los lados curioso para observar como muchas personas se encontraban ayudando con los demás preparativos justo como él. Tras unos cuantos pasos más llego a la entrada del templo y coloco las dos cajas justo donde le indicaron, curioso observo a los lados para ver a un monje oculto en una pared temblando ante la posibilidad de convivir con el rey demonio.

Haciendo como si nunca hubiera visto al sacerdote simplemente se dio la media vuelta para poder ir por otras dos cajas y así avanzar rápidamente en el trabajo pesado.

Así pasaron los minutos y de las 15 cajas solo faltaban 10 cajas.

– Parece que en verdad te estas esforzando – Mientras cargaba nuevamente dos cajas, una voz recientemente familiar se escuchó en su espalda y miró de reojo al dueño de dicha voz – Io – En su espalda se encontraba Touji quien sonreía suavemente junto con Harutora y eso lo sorprendió un poco – Hemos venido a ayudar con los preparativos para matar el tiempo, el encargado nos dijo que te ayudáramos en lo que hacías – El joven con una apariencia de delincuente revelo la razón de que ambos estuvieran presentes donde él.

– ¿En qué podemos ayudar? – Cuestiono Harutora con la idea de ayudar a su nuevo amigo y aunque fuese un conocido de una de las 4 grandes familias mágicas, desde que se conocieron los tres se habían vuelto buenos amigos con un juego y una plática.

– Tenemos que llevar estás últimas 10 cajas a la entrada del templo – Los dos adolescentes asintieron para tomar como el joven dos cajas de cartón, los tres entonces comenzaron a caminar mientras platicaban para que el silencio entre los tres no se volviera algo aburrido el trabajo y que pasara así más rápido el tiempo.

Tras unos cuantos minutos habían finalizado con la acción de llevar las 25 cajas a la entrada del templo y aunque Harutora como Touji habían empezado hace poco, sus cuerpos ya se encontraban sudando un poco mientras que Godou estaba más empapado aunque ignoraba esa sensación debido a que el calor no le afectaba tanto como a sus dos amigos posiblemente por su divinidad con atributo del sol.

Una vez terminada el trabajo fueron en apoyo del puesto de un anciano hombre que buscaba vender unas botanas saladas y dulces a las personas del festival junto con unos juegos, algo que sin duda era llamativo para los ojos de los jóvenes quienes pensaron que probarían uno que otro juego el día de mañana, entonces se aseguraron que todo quedara bien para que de esa manera él anciano hombre no tuviera ningún problema durante el evento.

El calor aumentaba con el paso del tiempo y muchas personas se detuvieron temporalmente para tomar un dulce y beber un poco de agua o jugo natural. Las hermosas Mikos se aseguraron de dar a todos los trabajadores una refrescante bebida con fríos hielos en sus vasos, más el único presente sin un vaso era el joven rey demonio a la cual todas las Mikos temían acercarse por miedo de ser violadas por el enorme lívido del rey demonio y menos frente a tantas personas.

– A-Aquí ti-tiene – Una Miko joven se acercó al joven rey al fin y esta temblaba un poco al ver que se acercaba al mayor pervertido conocido de Japón y Godou se sentía ofendido por eso incluso cuando nadie había dicho nada, más culpaba mentalmente a Amakasu por decir cosas como esa sin importarle como es que las personas le tratarían a partir de ese mismo punto.

El joven tomo el vaso con cuidado y la Miko miró al joven como esperando una orden pervertida como que ella le diera de beber, más el oven simplemente bebió la fría y refrescante bebida sabor limón azucarada y suspiro cuando su interior se enfrío temporalmente por la temperatura de la bebida.

– Gracias – Con una suave sonrisa devolvió el vaso vació y regreso a las actividades con sus dos compañeros mientras la Miko parecía confundida de no haber recibido una orden "rara" del rey como esperaba, simplemente le agradeció antes de volver a ayudar a su gente para la celebración de un evento de suma importancia para el pueblo desde hace ya algún tiempo.

Decidida a no meterse en la boca del lobo y hacer enfurecer al joven rey demonio, la Miko tomo del vaso con tal de ir a continuar con su sagrado trabajo en el templo.

Nuevamente las órdenes dictadas por el encargado junto con las diversas actividades que completar resonaron en todas partes del templo sagrado. Más los tres jóvenes adolescentes eran quienes mejor tiempo hacían cuando les encargaban las actividades, era curioso y fascinante como se ponían en un orden y llevaban a cabo todo lo planeado con tal de que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan de alguno de ellos.

Así es como Touji, Harutora y Godou fueron de un lado a otro en la ayuda para los puestos del templo además de ayudar con algunas labores manuales o fuera de lugar, pero dado que se divertían en dichas actividades simplemente sonreían cuando iban a hacer algo como ayudar a mover algo o simplemente regar el pasto del templo como las flores del mismo, así ellos podrían conocerse mejor ayudando a toda la comunidad.

 _Parte. 2_

– Estoy exhausto – Incapaz de dar un paso más y tras un largo rato de ayuda por todo el lugar, Harutora no pudo evitar caer con trasero al suelo por todo el esfuerzo realizado aquel día – No puedo creer que en verdad me haya movido de un lado a otro en tan poco tiempo – Suspiro pesadamente mientras descansaba de todo lo hecho aquel día.

– Aunque me burlaría de ese comentario tan poco varonil, concuerdo que no es algo que una persona con poca actividad física podría resistir mucho tiempo en el momento – Touji sonrió con sarcasmo y burla mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua fría entregada por uno de los empleados del templo a la vez que Godou suspiraba tras su bebida a la fría bebida.

– Aunque hemos avanzado mucho en poco tiempo – Los tres miraron como casi todo ya se encontraba listo para que mañana se pudiera terminar en un parpadeo y eso provoco una sonrisa en los tres – Es bueno que aparecieran tan de improviso Touji, Harutora – Tras una plática con los dos jóvenes, estos pidieron a Godou que los llamara por sus nombres, ya que eran amigos y podía llamarlos con sus nombres de pilas en vez de apellidos.

– Ya que estamos en este lugar – La voz traviesa de Touji llamó la atención de sus amigos quienes voltearon a ver al joven quien sonreía como un demonio apunto de hacer algo malo – Vengan conmigo – Con eso dicho comenzó a caminar y sus amigos fueron tras él curiosos de lo que iba a hacer el delincuente castaño, aunque no pensaban negar que tenían mucha curiosidad por la respuesta ante su incógnita y como niños curiosos seguían al líder en su travesura.

Los tres jóvenes comenzaron a caminar por el espeso bosque a un lado del templo hundiéndose de poco a poco observando a Touji quien mostraba una seguridad en sus pasos, Harutora estaba curioso de a donde se dirigían y porque Touji los estaba guiando tan repentinamente, mientras que Godou se sentía como un niño al explorar todo a su alrededor con la misma curiosidad e inocencia de un niño buscando algo emocionante cuando exploraba algo sin sus padres cerca ni nadie más que sus amigos.

Al final todos llegaron a un hermoso terreno alto donde se podía apreciar a diestra y siniestra la belleza natural del bosque cautivaba los ojos de Godou y Harutora, entonces el joven miró un lugar de amplio terreno que resultaba ser una zona sin árboles con un lago cercano. Simplemente de lejos era hermoso y posiblemente de cerca lo fuera más, cruzando una idea que lo sonrojo levemente por su cabeza y pensaba si eso ayudaría a encontrar la respuesta que deseaba encontrar sobre la más reciente pregunta que tenía en mente.

– Me encontré este lugar cuando exploraba un poco la zona – Comentó Touji con una suave sonrisa mirando la belleza de la naturaleza – A veces vengo a relajarme en este lugar además de imaginar cómo sería una confesión en este lugar tan lleno de vida, sin duda una persona podría dejar volar su imaginación si así lo desea – Sonriendo pícaramente las imágenes en su cabeza se volvieron bastante subidas de tono – Además de que otras acciones podrían realizarse sin que nadie los descubriera.

– Es que acaso los delincuentes solo buscan placer – Respondiendo con cierta burla y sarcasmo, Harutora miró como Touji sonrió satisfecho de haber dicho sus típicas burlas llenas de travesuras que lo volvían un verdadero niño problema en más de una ocasión – Lo mejor es que volvamos antes de que se haga más tarde, todavía tengo que limpiar mi casa – Los jóvenes asintieron y entonces comenzaron su camino de regreso al pueblo donde cada uno volvería a donde debía de volver.

* * *

– ¿Viajaras a Tokio? – Preguntó Godou con sorpresa al ver que Touji había comprado un boleto hacía el centró de Japón.

– Tengo que ir por una revisión médica – Respondió el joven delincuente con una sonrisa en su cara – Aunque debo de volver en la noche más o menos una vez el examen haya terminado, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse – La sonrisa del joven mostraba cuan calmado estaba con respecto al tema y eso ayudo a calmar a su nuevo amigo – Pues por el momento me marcho, los veré ya sea mañana o en el festival – Con eso dicho camino hasta el tren estacionado antes de ir a Tokio donde era su destino.

Harutora y Godou se despidieron mientras el joven se despedía a su manera con su mano alzada, unos segundos después el tren comenzó con su viaje.

– Por ahora volveré a casa, te veo mañana – Harutora sonrió mientras comenzaba a marcharse dejando solo al joven de cabellos azabaches.

Godou miró el cielo pensando en cómo pasaría un nuevo día y entonces miró algo que le sorprendió y eso era una dama de cabellos rizados a quien había conocido el día de ayer, la misma corría mientras unos hombres de traje la perseguían hasta que quedó atrapada y eso no fue del agrado del joven de cabellos azabaches. Debido a su educación y personalidad no podría tolerar que eso sucediera y rápidamente comenzó a correr con tal de salvar a Suzuka.

* * *

En una zona oculta donde ninguna persona entraría (asegurado por los conjuros alrededor), un grupo de siete personas estaba haciendo un sello alrededor de Shizuka quien se encontraba en el centro de la barrera. Las personas vestidas de gala usaban una gran cantidad de poder para que no fuera sencillo escapar desde dentro, pues el poder de esa joven superaba con creces toda la fuerza de los siete unidos y posible la de otros siete más, debían de ser cuidadosas de no subestimar a su rival bajo ninguna circunstancia.

– Ríndete sin protestar – Habló uno de ellos como quien portaba por poca diferencia un nivel mayor de magia – Incluso si eres una prodigio, no podrás escapar de un campo espiritual octagonal – Advirtió mientras la niña mordía con rabia su labio inferior con fuerza casi al punto de sangrar, no tenía posibilidad de poder detenerlos y tendría que invocar una de sus dos cartas del triunfo para ello, solo hasta que…

– Me parece muy cobarde que un grupo de tantas personas pelee contra una sola niña – Una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de los hombres vestidos de negro y a la doncella rubia, todos miraron al dueño de la voz donde Suzuka miró con sorpresa a Godou caminando hasta detenerse a un espacio entre los Onmyos y él – Libérenla – Ordeno con una feroz mirada que resaltaba sus rasgos salvajes que quedaba bien con su voz llena de fuerza y poder.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – Cuestiono uno de los Onmyos pensando que podría ser un aliado de Suzuka – "Él no es una persona común, pasó como si nada una barrera de nueve raíces reforzado con sangre de tortuga" – Siendo una de las encarnaciones de un dios gobernante del mar como uno de los reinos más poderosos, la sangre de las tortugas marinas podía incrementar el poder de hechizos si se usaba adecuadamente – ¿Acaso eres un compañero de ella? – Cuestiono usando un tono de voz peligrosa digna de un hombre de la mafia o que trabajaba para el bajo mundo como lo haría Zamparini.

– Solo la conozco de un día – Comentó el joven mientras miraba a las ocho personas quienes tenían atrapada a Suzuka – Más no puedo abandonar a una niña que es rodeada por tantas personas sin ser capaces de desentenderse – Entonces afilo su mirada mentiras los agresores se tensaban un poco – Suéltenla y evitemos una batalla innecesaria, no hay razón por la cual acudir a la violencia – Esperando que en verdad aceptaran su propuesta para resolver todo pacíficamente en vez de tener que pelear.

– No sé qué tipo de persona crees que es ella, pero es una delincuente a la cual debemos de apresar – Informo el que parecía ser el actual líder de los presentes, entonces sus ojos no parecían cambiar y el hombre suspiro – Si así lo deseas – Con aquel tono amenazador, Suzuka miro al Onmyo quien elevo un poco su poder – _Oda (Orden)_ – Exclamando entonces dos entidades aparecieron repentinamente.

Dos grandes bestias mecánicas cuyos cuerpos eran de gorilas de aspecto fornido con brazos que portaban como la mitad de cada escudo con la forma de un demonio al juntarse, estos tenían un tipo de fuego en su cabeza de acero mientras se preparaban para atacar a su rival sin duda ya que no tenían emociones que los detuvieran. El Onmyo no pensaba asesinar al hombre sino aterrar-lo o si era realmente idiota como para intentar pelear, entonces lo lastimaría de gravedad para detenerlo.

– Con que así será – Incluso cuando todavía no había sido lastimado, su deseo de justicia crecía dentro de él por lo cual su pacifismo se fue al notar como esas personas no pensaba escucharlo – _"Saltando a los mares y tomando las armas para proteger a mi gente y mi pueblo"_ – Cantando las palabras de poder un aura rojiza con bordes dorados rodearon su cuerpo – _"Tomando el control del mar como un arma sagrada a mi mito y fuerza. Levanta con el peso del mar y el cielo, Báculo Sagrado acude al llamado de tu amo"_ – Finalizando el cántico del poder usurpado por Sun Wukong, en la mano izquierda de Godou apareció un bastón rojo con los finales de una tonalidad de oro.

Los magos Onmyos miraron curiosos el arma debido al hecho de necesitar un cántico para su invocación, algo que solo la hija de los Seishuin hacía por el pacto sagrado que tenía con la espada azabache asesina de serpientes. Notando que una amenaza se acercaba el hombre que libero a los dos tsukaimas debía de actuar como debía para evitar que su objetivo escape tras todas las reglas que había roto, entonces se les fue dada la misión a los gorilas de encargarse de la posible amenaza que apuntaba ser aquel joven con su misteriosa arma.

Los gorilas comenzaron a moverse en contra del joven a una velocidad media debido a su constitución de metal y Godou cerró los ojos en espera de un momento perfecto para el combate. Los monos se impulsaron llegando a donde Godou en cuestión de un segundos y ambos se preparaban para dar el golpe de gracia al humanos entrometido, Godou abrió sus ojos y posiciono delante de él su arma sagrada así usarlo como escudo y aunque todos los presentes pensaban que era una forma patética de defenderse, sus ojos se abrieron cuando los gorilas no podían avanzar sus golpes en contra del arma de su rival temblando sus puños al contacto con el acero.

Con un simple movimiento de su mano para mover su báculo en forma diagonal permitiendo que los puños se movieran un poco, los brazos de los familiares había quedado atrapado entre el báculo y Godou simplemente hizo girar el báculo a una increíble velocidad y los dos familiares fueron mandados a volar y cuando chocaron contra el suelo, estos parecían desaparecer como si fuera culpa de interferencia, pero se levantaron con las represalias del combate pero listos para un nuevo raund.

Más Godou no pensaba rendirse así como así y se lanzó en contra de uno primero – Extiéndete – Girando el báculo sagrado este se expandió hasta golpear al gorila fuerte mente, Godou entonces movió el lado del báculo y dio un fuerte golpe a la falsa barbilla del gorila separándolo del cuerpo mientras el cuerpo quedaba intacto, entonces levantó el báculo al cielo para dejarlo caer hacía abajo donde aplasto el cuerpo del familiar como dejando un largo rastro de destrucción a su paso, entonces regreso su arma a su tamaño original y lanzó el báculo al aire para voltear y alzar su brazo derecho.

 **[KLANK]**

El puño del segundo familiar iba a ser directo más el joven lo detuvo con su brazo derecho y para sorpresa de muchos, el joven no había sufrido ni un rasguño incluso cuando había sido golpeado directamente por el familiar e incluso parecía que era la bestia metálica quien había sentido dolor cuando retiro su puño. Como si la bestia tuviera emociones verdaderas sus llamas crecieron brillando en un azul oscuro y mando un poderoso golpe que nuevamente el joven cubrió y debido a la velocidad de la bestia, esta vez fue mandado a volar a donde la barrera y Godou sonrió cuando su cuerpo al tocar la barrera está se destruyó debido a su inmunidad mágica.

Posiblemente los Onmyos estuvieran pensando que se trato del impacto del cuerpo al ser lanzado por la enorme bestia. Godou cayó al suelo a una distancia razonable de Suzuka quien miró con leve preocupación al joven solo para notar como Godou tenía una sonrisa digna de un niño que estaba jugando en el lodo, entonces el joven se levantó mientras el mono deseaba eliminar a la amenaza incluso cuando su maestro daba otra orden, pero Godou dio fin con una sola palabra.

– Crece – Y entonces…

 **[PUUUM]**

El báculo sagrado creció a grandes tamaños aplastando al segundo familiar para regresar a su modo normal y salir volando a donde Godou se encontraba, más los Onmyos quienes estaban aterrados por el poder y la capacidad destructiva del joven pensaban en qué hacer en esos momentos. Todos sacaron talismanes con los cuales pensaban podrían lograr algo con mucha suerte o si dios estaba de su lado, más sus cuerpos temblaban de puro terror dibujada en su mirada al mirar a Godou y el mismo recordaba esas miradas.

– Ríndanse – Ahora era su turno de amenazar a los magos que estaban molestando a Suzuka y los mismos se reunieron en una fila para mostrar notoriamente sus talismanes.

– N-No sé quién seas o porque la ayudas, pe-pero serás a-arrestado junto a ella – Exclamó el líder mientras aumentaba su poder como sus compañeros pensando ir en serio en contra del adolescente de una u otra forma.

Godou sabía que ellos no se rendirían incluso ante la situación en la que se encontraban y eso demostraba su coraje ante toda situación, pero Godou debía de escapar para dejar en una zona libre a Suzuka antes de que esas personas se atrevieran a lastimarla de alguna manera incluso si no sabía cuál. La mejor opción sin duda sería que ellos no pudieran seguirle y solo conocía una forma, aunque en realidad no deseaba tener que hacer uso de esos poderes a como diera lugar.

– _"Nacido de la tierra y entrenado en los cielos, con el conocimiento para igualar al cielo…"_ – Cantando solo una parte de su cántico para acceder al conocimiento del cielo, conjuros aparecieron de uno a uno hasta detenerse en el que necesitaba – Esto no deberá de lastimarlos, pero espero que puedan perdonarme – Comentó con una suave sonrisa confundiendo a los presentes con eso – _"Los demonios deben de ser detenidos y los inocentes salvados de su destino. Qué mis palabras milagrosas traigan protección al justo y congele el mal que hay delante de mi vista"_ – Activando uno de los conjuros de la magia China enseñada a Wukong, los magos habían sido congelados hasta el cuello – Vámonos – Y con eso Godou tomo la mano de Suzuka y comenzó a correr a alta velocidad.

* * *

Tras unos minutos Godou por fin había dejado atrás a las personas quienes estaban intimidando a Suzuka mientras los dos tomaban un poco de aire por correr tanto en tan poco tiempo, más Godou era un atleta excepcional y se recuperó más rápido que Suzuka quien tardo un poco más de tiempo para poder relajarse.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Cuestiono Godou a la linda joven a quien había salvado y la misma alzó la mirada para ver a su salvador – ¿Quiénes eran esas personas y porque te perseguían? – Más no fue su única duda salida de su boca, pues no pensaba que tras un tiempo de no verse (alrededor de dos días más o menos), se reencontrara con la dama siendo rodeada por un tipo de mafia japonesa.

– Estoy bien – Respondió Suzuka cuando se calmó de su tan repentina carrera y entonces miró a Godou – Ellos eran personas de un grupo que busca detenerme por muchas razones y la razón de que deseen detenerme, es porque busco a Tsuchimikado Natsume para un experimento de suma importancia – Revelando los datos que Godou deseaba y en parte porque pensaba que no lo entendería, Godou abrió los ojos ante el conocido nombre pronunciado por Suzuka.

– ¿Tsuchimikado Natsume? – Repitió Godou con un tono de sorpresa, más eso no pasó desapercibido por la hermosa niña quien miró al joven de cabellos negros.

– ¿Le conoces? – Cuestiono Suzuka con sorpresa en su mirada mientras Godou asentía levemente.

– Es una persona que efectivamente conozco – Respondió con sinceridad mientras miraba a la niña – Aunque nuestra relación es algo complicada, todavía creo que podemos llamarnos amigos – Más eso solo era un pensamiento personal ya que Godou no sabía si Natsume opinaba lo mismo que él, más Suzuka sonrió ante esas palabras más Godou no lo había notado en lo absoluto.

– Ya veo – Con un tono animado pero que ocultaba una malicia interna, Suzuka miró al joven mientras se preparaba para lo que estaba por pasar – Ya que me has salvado de ese aprieto, creo que debería de darte un premió – Godou miró a Suzuka quien dijo eso y abrió suavemente los labios para decirle que no era necesario, pero entonces fue callado por una muy inesperada acción por parte de Suzuka.

 **[CHUUU~] [TIRAR]**

El sonido de un objeto cayendo al suelo provoco que los dos jóvenes se separaron y entonces ambos miraron a una doncella de cabello carmesí que Godou reconoció como Mio.

Sin saber la razón del porqué, Mio salió corriendo a alta velocidad mientras Godou al ver eso comenzó a correr hacía donde Mio estaba dirigiéndose, dejando a una confundida Suzuka atrás, más Godou se detuvo un instante para mirar a la linda niña.

– Ya hablaremos acerca de esto – Y con eso dicho comenzó a correr hacía donde Mio se encontraba.

 _Parte 3._

Tras un rato de correr por donde Mio había escapado, Godou llegó a una zona repleta de árboles donde logro visualizar un brillo rojizo que no podía ser de otra persona más que la persona a quien buscaba con algo de desesperación. Acercándose con cuidado logro observar que efectivamente se trataba de Mio quien se encontraba para su sorpresa con la maldición activada y eso lo sabía al notar la marca en su cuello.

– Mio – Godou se acercó a ella mientras la nombro en un tono bajo…

– ¡Lárgate! – Más la respuesta de Mio fue algo violenta en contra de su persona, más sus ojos se encontraban húmedos y eso no le agrado – Déjame sola – Pidió incluso cuando la maldición se encontraba totalmente activa ya sea por un pensamiento o su comportamiento – Dices que nos piensas ayudar y te encuentras rápidamente besando a otra mujer, solo eres un pervertido más – Habló mientras contenía su voz de soltar alguno de los quejidos de la maldición – Y lo que más me molesta es que en verdad sí parece importarme – Entonces golpeo el piso con la fuerza que podía usar.

– Lo siento – Caminando hasta quedar delante de ella se agacho para verla casi llorando – Pero hay una larga y complicada explicación que ni yo mismo conozco, pero me es muy importante tu seguridad y eso es una promesa – Mio miró a Godou a los ojos y estos no mostraban mentira alguna sino preocupación por ella sonrojandola más de lo que ya estaba – Parece que la maldición no se contendrá fácilmente ¿verdad? – Cuestiono sabiendo lo que eso significa y Mio desvió la mirada – Lo lamento – Se disculpó con una suave sonrisa mientras se preparaba para lo que venía.

Con cuidado Godou paso sus manos a las mejillas de Mio y le hizo volver a mirarle a los ojos. Las mejillas de ambos ardían en vergüenza mientras esperaban pacientemente lo que estaba por suceder, Godou dudo en un inició de repetir todo aquello que hizo la noche de luna llena cuando se hizo el pacto con Mio y eso era debido a su moral, pero si no hacía algo Mio estaría sufriendo de verdad por culpa de su debilidad y no pensaba permitir eso, incluso si tenía que dejar atrás esa moral de la cual tanto se enorgullecía.

 **[CHUUUUU~]**

Como se le hacía ya la costumbre, Godou inició todo con un beso, incluso si solo había unido sus labios con los de Mio, eso fue lo suficiente para sentir su sangre arder.

Los picoteos incrementaban mientras Godou bajo sus manos a los hombros de la hermosa pelirroja quien soltaba gemidos mudos debido al suave roce de pieles provocada por las manos de Godou, entonces el joven apretó un poco para que Mio soltara un gemido y cuando eso sucedió, el joven rey aprovecho e introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Mio, donde la lengua de la joven se había reencontrado con un invitado que no había visto en un corto periodo de tiempo y esa reunión le alegro.

Las dos lenguas se tocaron con la punta para sentirse y la lengua del varón no pudo esperar más y se enrollo como un fuerte abrazo a su compañera, quien tímida devolvió el abrazo de manera más sumisa. El baile interno de los dos compañeros era suave en un inició mientras Godou dejaba salir más y más su lado más perverso, mientras que Mio aceptaba eso con su cuerpo sintiéndose tan caliente como el magma en espera de que algo pueda detenerlo.

El beso se intensificaba con cada segundo que pasaba y Mio llevo sus manos a la espalda de Godou donde apretó con fuerza la camisa y su espalda al mismo tiempo. Godou perdido ya entre la lujuria por el beso que lo liberaba de aquel mundo de normas que lo ataba, bajo su mano derecha a la delgada cintura de Mio para con cuidado introducirla por debajo de la playera de la dama quien gemía mudamente en la boca de su compañero quien la estaba disfrutando.

Su mano dentro de la playera de Mio subió con cuidado hasta llegar a la gran montaña y las presiono con algo de fuerza, eso provoco que sus dedos se hundieran entre la suave sensación de un malvavisco a una temperatura perfecta, más Mio gimió fuertemente y Godou curioso al probar nuevas cosas que le dieran placer a su compañera y actual amante, enrollo su lengua para alejarla de su boca y entonces con sus dientes atrapo una parte de su lengua como si la fuera a morder, la libero para unir lascivamente su lengua con la suya.

Mio se sonrojo al ver levemente como su lengua era rodeada externamente por la lengua y boca de Godou quien tenía un brillo de lujuria en su mirada, lujuria… por ella.

Sintiendo felicidad por alguna razón, saber que ella despertaba ese lado de su salvador hacía que su corazón latiera fuertemente mientras Godou regreso a unir sus bocas y disfrutar del sabor entre salivas que ambos pasaban con cada apasionado beso que se daban uno al otro con satisfacción.

Godou continuo masajeando el pecho de Mio con cierta intensidad suave y lenta. Su mano izquierda deseosa de acción bajo por la espalda provocando un placentero escalofrío hasta llegar a la zona del pantalón corto de Mio donde su mano viaje externamente hacía su redondo trasero, entonces la apretó con fuerza mientras su mano derecha rodeaba el pecho derecho de Mio con su pulgar molestando su ya erecto pezón, entonces la dama se sentía más y más perdida en el placer de ser tocada de tal manera.

Ambos amantes se separaron debido al deseo de oxigeno que pedían sus pulmones, Godou se recuperó rápidamente por su experiencia en dicho y llevo su rostro al cuello de Mio que abría el apetito de Godou, empezando a lamer con suavidad mientras el placer de Mio crecía más y más para sorpresa de la misma que no podía creer lo bien que se sentían con los toques de Godou hacía ella.

De la nada, Godou uso su mano derecha para tomar la prenda superior de Mio y la elimino de su cuerpo dejando ver como ese par de montañas suaves como malvaviscos rebotaban frente a sus ojos y sonrió con gula, Mio se sonrojo ante esa mirada deseosa de ella y con vergüenza cubrió su pecho con su brazo izquierdo desviando la mirada del joven frente a ella que solo podía verla más hermosa que antes, entonces Godou tomo con cuidado el brazo de la dama quien miró al joven y este sonrió para demostrarle que él le protegería de todo.

Con cuidado su brazo fue alejado y sus pechos blancos expuestos al aire libre mostraban sus pezones erectos por el placer y su mano derecha nuevamente fue a donde pertenecía, jugando en la zona de la aureola mientras pellizcaba de vez en cuando el pezón provocando que Mio gimiera mientras se tensaba, más Godou no pensaba detenerse así de fácil abriendo su boca y devorando así parte del pecho de Mio quien sintió una oleada de placer que provoco su primer orgasmo, entonces su cuerpo se sintió tibio a la vez que su marca desaparecía.

Pero dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos Mio llevo sus brazos a la cabeza de Godou mientras este comenzaba a mamar su pecho en búsqueda de leche como un niño, entonces Mio acaricio con delicadeza y suavidad los mechones negros del peli azabache mientras este mordió con ligera fuerza su pezón el cual provoco una sensación en el cuerpo de Mio que nunca antes había sentido y le empezaba a Gustar.

Así Godou continuó jugando con los pechos de Mio usando sus manos y su boca para incrementar más y más el placer de la misma quien gustosa lo aceptaba. Su mano izquierda aburrida fue a donde el pantalón corto y lo bajo sorpresivamente para Mio, entonces comenzó a acariciar su trasero suave pero firme provocando unos gemidos más notorios que antes por el placer mientras sus dedos se hundían en pecho y trasero de la dama.

Godou se levantó separando su cuerpo con el de Mio (para disgusto de la misma) y entonces separo las piernas de Mio en posición de V, Mio se sonrojo y eso era porque Godou había bajado su ropa inferior y tenía una clara vista de su cuerpo desnudo o casi desnudo, pero Godou (que dio un buen vistazo) simplemente mando sus manos a sus piernas y con fuerza alzó a Mio para que sus piernas se enrolaran en su cadera mientras su cuerpo se apegaba a él, entonces se volvieron a besar con pasión amando la sensación del otro sin que nadie pudiera molestarlos o juzgarlos.

Ninguno de los dos podía controlar su lujuria ni el deseo de estar con el otro. Godou se encontraba totalmente endurecido entre sus pantalones que hasta dolía mantenerlos ahí, mientras que Mio se encontraba liberando mucho jugo vaginal por el calor y placer manchando así una parte de la ropa de Godou, más a este poco le interesaba con tal de continuar con su unión sin preocuparse de nada más que el otro.

Sus lengua danzando ahogadas en placer y un sabor que amaban incluso más que el vino y el alcohol (Referencia a que los demonios beben alcohol incluso cuando Mio no lo ha probado), a su vez entendían por qué Dios considera la Lujuria como pecado capital.

Sus cuerpos pegándose más juntos que antes provocando que las zonas intimas de ambos se rozaran incluso tras la ropa de joven azabache y su pecho chocando contra cada uno, sus labios ni parecían capaces de separarse uno del otro y tampoco parecían interesados en intentarlo ni en lo más mínimo, simplemente deseaban continuar juntos a como diera lugar.

Ignorando así en lo alto de un árbol como María se encontraba en su apariencia de súcubo grabando todo para su colección de Mio-sama, pero ver el comportamiento de ambos fue mucho mayor al que esperaba y sus manos se introdujeron dentro de su fina ropa rozando su feminidad con mucha velocidad, entonces introdujo dos dedos sacando un gemido que nadie escucho en lo absoluto y continuo con su trabajo observando como Mio pronto obtendría su segundo orgasmo.

Godou camino hasta que Mio sintió su espalda en un tronco y el beso se profundizo mientras la sensación de ambos cuerpo era más intenso, Godou acarició más fuerte el trasero de Mio mientras su lengua continuaba con su trabajo, siendo incapaz Mio de contenerse, su cuerpo se liberó de un estrés mientras la ropa de Godou se mojó mucho más y en lo alto de un árbol, toda la copa húmeda mientas María se retiraba volando.

Los dos amantes se separaron y se miraron a los ojos una vez más, Mio cerró los suyos y alzo sus labios mientras Godou sonrojado devolvió el beso con un simple picoteo.

* * *

– Y ustedes dos, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en regresar? – Cuestiono Erica alzando una ceja en señal de desconfianza.

Godou junto con Mio tuvieron que esperar un tiempo a que sus ropas se secaran y que su lujuria desapareciera, pues incluso cuando la marca desapareció del cuello de Mio en algún momento, los dos continuaron en sus acciones desvergonzadas provocando que ambos fueran incapaces de pensar en otra cosa más que en ellos mismos, motivo por el cual estaban avergonzados por haberse dejado llevar más de la cuenta.

– Tu-tuve que ayudar más de lo esperado – Mintiendo y rogando que Erica no se diera cuenta, Mio asintió para ver si con eso evitaba revelar que tuvieron un encuentro apasionado por culpa de sus celos al ver a Godou besarse con otra mujer.

Erica decidió no decir nada y los dos suspiraron mudamente, aunque era obvió para la hermosa caballera rubia que en realidad los dos se pasaron de salvajes por culpa de la maldición y si se preguntan cómo lo sabe, Godou huele a Mio mientras que Mio tiene unas cuantas marcas que Erica conoce como la lujuria de Godou además de que Godou tiene labial de Mio en algunas zonas casi bien escondidas, pero no diría nada por el momento, ya que el viaje tenía como meta que Godou y Mio se volvieran más cercanos.

 _Parte. 4_

El tan esperado día había llegado al fin y todos se encontraban súper emocionados con ello. Los preparativos de las damas iniciaron dos horas antes del evento así podrían arreglarse como desearan, mientras que el único joven se había alistado media hora antes debido al hecho de no estar interesado en arreglarse en realidad.

Motivo por el cual se encontraba esperando en la entrada de la casa a sus queridas compañeras mientras admiraba el oscuro brillo de la noche junto a las incontables estrellas en el hermoso firmamento. El frío viento de la noche pasaba por todas partes y era gracias a su abrigo que no lo sentía realmente fuerte… o puede que fuera por ser un Campione, simplemente se alzó de hombros para apreciar la belleza natural que ya no existía en las ciudades de gran impacto como Akihabara o Tokio.

Los recuerdos de su infancia cuando salía a jugar con su prima y una muy cercana amiga que vivía en el pueblo regresaron a su cabeza y sonrió con nostalgia.

– Lamentamos el retraso – La conocida voz de su hermosa esposa Italiana resonó en su espalda y entonces el joven rey demonio se dio media vuelta para ver a sus compañeras, mas sus mejillas se prendieron de un brillante escarlata cuando miro a todas sus compañeras.

Erica llevaba una chamarra delgada de manga larga encima de una playera blanca de manga corta que resaltaba desde su busto a su delgada cintura, un pantalón negro de vestir que resaltaba sus caderas y sus piernas. Su cabello lacio y largo que caía hasta los muslos con unos mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro, sus labios de un color rojo y una suave sombra que resaltaban el azul de su iris, tan hermosa como una reina.

Yuri más sutil y tradicional llevaba un Yukata blanco con un patrón de pétalos de cerezos, la faja blanca con bordes rosados se ajustaba en la cintura y su femenino cuerpo bien desarrollado (aunque pequeño comparado con Erica) resaltaba con una belleza pura e inocente digna de una Yamato Nadeshiko. Su piel blanca enfatizada con las sombras en sus mejillas y las sombras de ojos de una tonalidad salmón acentuaban la belleza de sus castaños ojos.

Liliana por su parte decidió seguir las tradiciones de Japón para mostrar el respeto a su marido. Su cuerpo delgado de frágil apariencia oculto por un Yukata azul celeste atado con una faja blanca azul suave. Su cabello atado en un chongo con dos mechones cayendo por los lados de su rostro resaltaban su pureza, sus blancas mejillas brillantes en una tonalidad rojiza muy tierna mientras sus labios enfatizados con un labial rojo intenso y sus ojos con sus pestañas resaltadas, así mismo las sombras azules ayudaban a intensificar sus ojos de azul marino y su mirada inocente digna de un hada era encantador.

Ena fue la mayor sorpresa de entre las cuatro. Su cabello negro lacio con una trenza cayendo del lado derecho de su rostro mientras el izquierdo oculto tras su oreja resaltando su blanca piel natural al cual solamente se le puso labial rojizo y unas suave pasada de sombra melocotón por los ojos, su iris rojiza brillando en vergüenza junto su mirada inocente digna de una Yamato Nadeshiko. Su cuerpo femenino que competía con el de Erica cubierto por un Kimono negro con flores rojas como camelias cayendo y en el centró un corazón formado por los pétalos rotos, sin duda una versión femenina no muy común de Ena.

Hikari como Shizuka usaban un Yukata que quedaba bien con sus pequeños cuerpos, aunque comparado con las demás no llevaban maquillaje ni siquiera labial para resaltar sus labios.

Shizuka llevaba un Yukata blanco con bordes dorados pegado muy bien a su cuerpo delgado y en desarrollo, su cabello suelto que no superaba el cuello junto con una bolsa en manos, una imagen que conocía de su infancia en realidad.

Hikari usaba un Yukata blanco con azul en una combinación de mitad y mitad, entonces su cabello corto suelto mientras sus mejillas brillaban en una tonalidad rojiza al ver que su héroe y amado rey la miraba y esperaba un cumplido.

María por su parte se encontraba vistiendo su típico vestido loli gótico sin maquillaje ni nada realmente llamativo, simplemente llevaba una pequeña bolsa colgando en su cintura mientras la cadena iba en diagonal pasando por el cuello inverso al lugar de la bolsa, más tenía una cámara para fotografiar a Mio.

Su rojizo cabello cayendo por su espalda mientras un broche juntaba su cabello de lado derecho resaltando así las sombras en sus ojos de suave color así como sus pestañas resaltadas mientras sus mejillas brillaban en un rosado color, sus labios pintados de rojo muy llamativos. Su vestuario era un Yukata rojo escarlata con hermosas flores negras en diversos lugares y un obi rojo con bordes negros, su cuerpo femenino y bien desarrollado acentuado por la fina tela de algodón.

Incapaz de ver a otro lado cautivado por tal belleza, Godou miraba a todas y cada una de ellas sin creer como estaría lado a lado de cada belleza y ya podía sentir los celos de todos los hombres como el desprecio de las mujeres. El silenció resonó mientras las damas esperaban algunas palabras del varón por el cual tardaron tanto en arreglarse y debido a estar hipnotizado por las bellezas frente a él, solamente pudo decir una cosa.

– Se ven hermosas – Con aquel simple comentario que fue lo único que salió de sus labios, las damas se sonrojaron mientras sonreían felices de escuchar que Godou pensara eso de ellas.

– Entonces vamos – Erica tomo el brazo derecho de Godou para sorpresa del joven y comenzó a caminar junto a Godou – Debemos de divertirnos mucho esta noche, Godou – Con la filosa sonrisa de un león a su presa, la hermosa caballera y bruja ya pensaba cómo hacer que su marido estuviera atenta a ella en todo momento.

– Erica-san – Comúnmente Yuri ya se encontraba en protesta de las acciones de Erica como las demás hermosas damas que acompañarían al joven de azabaches cabellos, mientras que Godou se sonrojaba sin decir nada para no prender fuego al incendio y evitar que Yuri se la pasara regañándolo toda la noche.

* * *

– Ya no sé si estar celoso de ti o simplemente tener pena – La burlona voz de Harutora sonó mientras contenía fallidamente la burla y leves celos ante la situación envidiable de Godou, el cual caminaba con Erica y Mio abrazadas de sus brazos derecho e izquierdo respectivamente, mientras caminaba con las demás hermosas jóvenes en su espalda y eso causaba los celos del joven rubio sino también de muchos hombres alrededor del templo.

Había un dicho muy famoso que era "Una flor en cada mano" más Godou parecía llevar eso a otro extremo con "Un jardín para un solo hombre", aunque muchas damas se molestaran de que sus compañeros pasaran de ellas a las bellezas descomunales que seguían al peligroso pero algo guapo joven de cabellos negros. Fuera por su vestimenta (elegida por su tía) o su rostro salvaje que chocaba con su expresión pacifica, pero el joven llamaba la atención de las damas solteras o acompañadas para desconocimiento del joven de cabellos azabaches.

En la entrada del templo fue el punto de reunión donde Godou y las demás darían inició el recorrido por el festival, motivo por el cual tanto Touji como Harutora se encontraban esperando a sus nuevos amigos con tal de poder dar inició y ambos vestían con ropas normales y civiles en vez de usar un Yukata como muchas otras personas, más no era algo obligatorio y era más una tradición que uno elegía hacer.

– ¿Dónde está Hokuto? – Cuestiono Godou notando que la animada dama que resultaba ser un dragón no había llegado todavía y eso le dejo curioso – "Será acaso que está enojada conmigo por la batalla" – Pensó Godou ante la posibilidad de que Hokuto no asistiera por eso, no quería que por culpa de su posición se pudiera arruinar un plan de diversión entre sus nuevos amigos.

– La llevamos esperando desde hace unos minutos en realidad – Touji fue quien respondió a la duda de Godou con un tono cauteloso – Pero conociendo a esa misteriosa chica como la conozco, eventualmente aparecerá de una manera que nadie se espere – Una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios como un demonio astuto observando de reojo como alguien se acercaba, Godou también lo noto y se quedó callado curioso de lo que pensaba hacer Hokuto mientras sus mejillas se volvían de un rosado color algo pálido.

– ¡HARUTORA! – Hokuto entonces se abalanzo sobre la espalda de Harutora quien se fue para adelante un poco antes de retroceder por el nuevo peso en su espalda para detenerse de alguna manera, aunque la persona encargada de dicha travesura soltó una risa encantadora al ver que había logrado su objetivo de molestar a Harutora.

– ¡Hokuto!...– Aunque enfadado por la repentina broma de la chica, Harutora se había detenido de regañar a la hermosa joven cuando este miró a Hokuto usando un Yukata para el festival y sus mejillas brillaban de un rojizo escarlata perdido en la visión de la hermosa Yamato Nadeshiko frente a sus ojos.

Su cabello cortó bien peinado junto a su blanca piel resaltando sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas con un suave color salmón en sus pequeños labios. Su Yukata azul con estampado de flores y su faja azul celeste en su cintura, todo eso junto a la artificial luz creada por los postes hacía ver sumamente encantadora a Hokuto, una belleza madura incluso con su infantil actitud. El sonido de Godou y Touji tosiendo despertó al joven rubio de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué pasa con esa ropa? – Preguntó curioso y confundido Harutora mientras Hokuto obtenía un tierno sonrojo.

– Es un festival después de todo – Bajando suavemente su rostro para evitar que Harutora mirara su sonrojo, Hokuto podía escuchar como su corazón latía rápidamente – ¿Sucede algo malo con que lo vista? – Cuestiono pensando que a Harutora no le había gustado verla con una ropa como esa y podía entenderlo con ver a las bellezas que acompañaban a Godou, pues solamente Erica sin un traje típico ya era una belleza descomunal y arreglada se veía incluso mejor que las estrellas en la noche.

– No es eso – Con una inesperada respuesta de parte de Harutora, Hokuto alzó la mirada para ver al joven Tsuchimikado con quien tanto se divertía – No te pega para nada – Ante eso Hokuto se sintió un poco mal – Bueno, como estoy tan sorprendid… Espera, lo que realmente me extraña…– Los presentes ante las palabras de Harutora sintieron pena por Hokuto mientras que Touji y Godou negaron suavemente al ver que su amigo no podía decir lo único que Hokuto deseaba escuchar – Pero… te queda bien – Sonrojado y mirando al suelo en favor de esconder su rubor por la belleza de Hokuto, la misma sonrió suavemente.

– Gracias – Aunque no satisfecha por esa respuesta simplemente la acepto al ser un cumplido de Harutora, aunque Touji y Godou sonrieron con burla y sarcasmo ante la actitud de la pareja.

– Sate to (Bueno) – La voz de su compañero cuya apariencia era la de un verdadero delincuente trajeron de regreso a los dos jóvenes perdidos en su mundo – Creo que es hora de que vayamos iniciando, parejita – Ante dicho comentario los dos amigos se sonrojaron mientras desviaban sus miradas al suelo escondiendo fallidamente el sonrojo y sonrisas de esas palabras por parte de Touji.

Con eso dicho todos comenzaron a caminar con la intención de divertirse en el festival del pueblo mientras incontables recuerdos invadían la cabeza de Godou y Shizuka. El sonido de las personas caminando y las voces de todos los locales resonando eran cosas tan comunes que incluso Hikari y Yuri recordaban cosas de niñas, rápidamente la1 más joven busco lugares donde poder divertirse con sus amigos.

Por parte de los varones decidieron comprar unos cuantos dulces o algo que poder comer deteniéndose en un puesto de Takoyaki, algodón de azúcar entre muchas variedades más como la manzana acaramelada que comía Hikari o un raspado como Shizuka, calamar seco entre muchas otras variedades de comida junto con platicas ocasionales para dar un ambiente cómodo donde las risas eran comunes incluso cuando había una que otra disputa porque Godou alimentara a Erica que no soltaba su brazo.

Mio quien caminaba fuera del brazo por la comida que llevaba, miraba de reojo a su amo sonrojándose al recordar como sus manos hacían de pinceles con tal de que recordaran su cuerpo como una obra de arte. El sabor de los labios de Godou junto con la cálida sensación de su cuerpo pegado al suyo continuaba vagando por su cabeza incluso tras un día de suceder y aunque nunca dijo nada a nadie, de alguna manera Erica descubrió eso más lo dejo pasar y le prometió estar a la izquierda de Godou.

No fue raro cuando las chicas discutieron en un inició sobre porque Erica estaba decidiendo eso, más al final todas aceptaron con la idea de que Godou y ella se hicieran más cercanos y eso sonrojo a la hermosa demonio de cabello carmesí de intensa manera. Sus ojos pasaron a las demás quienes se encontraban hablando e intentando dar de comer a un sonrojado y avergonzado Godou.

Más el joven rey sintió la mirada de Mio en él y volteó a verla para entonces sonreír un poco, sonrojandola de fuerte manera.

– ¿Te estás divirtiendo? – Preguntó con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta positiva por parte de su nueva hermana, pues la verdad no había logrado obtener un muy gran acercamiento con ella María desde que inició el viaje.

– Sí – Respondió suavemente mientras le daba una mordida a su algodón de azúcar – La comida es deliciosa y el ambiente es muy animado, realmente nunca fui a un festival con mis padres antes – Sonriendo con cierta tristeza de trasfondo por el recuerdo de aquellas personas con quien creció y se educó paso por su cabeza, entonces la sensación de una mano acariciando su cabeza la trajo de regreso a la tierra y miro con leve sorpresa a Godou quien era el responsable.

– No te preocupes más, estamos aquí contigo… yo estoy contigo – Con una sonrisa digna de un hombre del clan Kusanagi y las habilidades con las palabras, Mio se había sonrojado al punto de que su rostro se camuflaje aba con su cabello – Puede que no seamos ellos y nunca podamos tomar su lugar, pero estoy seguro que ellos desearían que continuaras adelante por ellos y disfrutaras de esta nueva vida.

Mio asintió incapaz de decir nada por la vergüenza mientras Godou sentía como Mio se abría poco a poco y entonces paso a ver a sus demás compañeros como a sus nuevos amigos, quienes se encontraban observando como entretenerse en el festival con todas las atracciones y juegos donde podrían detenerse e intentar ganar algún premio, incluso ver algo que comprar para llamar la atención de esas personas tan especiales.

Por petición de Hikari Godou junto con Harutora y Hokuto fueron al juego para atrapar peses dorados y Harutora era muy malo con eso, mientras que Hokuto había terminado por mojar a Harutora en un intento igual de fallido que el de su compañero. Un segundo tras todos comenzaron a reírse de aquella situación y Hikari espero a que Godou moviera su "red" de papel, aunque Shizuka sabía cómo finalizaría dicho juego y no sé equivoco cuando Godou sacaba dorado tras dorado con una sola "red" para sorpresa de muchas personas.

Shizuka sabía que su hermano era demasiado bueno con los juegos fueran físicos u online y eso se debía a la monstruosa habilidad de adaptación de su hermano para entender cómo funciona algo y en parte su anormal suerte, siendo capaz de incluso ganar en una ocasión una lotería que envió a ella junto a su abuelo a un viaje a Cuba donde su hermano a la edad 8 años termino por ser rodeado de hermosas y voluminosas mujeres, demostrando sus habilidades heredadas por su abuelo.

Como una nota al marguen; Eso sucedió porque su abuelo había perdido a su sobrino intencionalmente y se refugió con una hermosa dama que al final dio a conocer a sus conocidas y vecinas al niño quien al instante las enamoro, desde su refinada forma de tratar con ellas así como de ayudarlas a mejorar su ánimo o su dominio con el alcohol a tan temprana edad, el niño era un misterio y las hermosas mujeres amaron descubrir cada cosa nueva del niño todo el día de ser posible y eso era en todas partes incluso en baños.

Una vez había terminado de capturar a unos cuantos simplemente los devolvió ya que no pensaba cuidarlos en realidad y tampoco deseaba tener la responsabilidad de mantener a una mascota, Hikari tampoco se quejó pues deseaba ver a su héroe jugando no ganando peces para ella y por eso no dijo nada en contra de que los animales regresaran a la piscina donde una persona jugaría y se llevaría a algún pescado para cuidarlo comparado con ellos.

Nuevamente el viaje continuó de un lado a otro en búsqueda de una nueva actividad con la cual poder disfrutar jugar o simplemente ver a alguien intentarlo. No tardo nada para que Erica intentara jugar el juego de los aros y aunque muchas personas habían fallado, la hermosa y talentosa maga había obtenido un premio tras lograrlo, donde se le dio un globo estilo yo-yo relleno de agua y aunque no era un gran premio, pensaba conservarlo hasta que este se rompiera o simplemente no fuera divertido más.

Aunque sin duda las más animadas fueron Hokuto como Hikari quienes miraban diferentes puestos donde probar cosas diferentes o jugar cosas divertidas. Incluso con el aire de madurez de ambas, al final regresaron a ser unas niñas que corrían de un lado a otro con total libertad parecidas al viento de verano y eso provoco una sonrisa en Harutora como en Godou quienes amaban ver esas partes de las más animadas del grupo.

– Harutora/Onii-sama – Nuevamente sus nombres y apodos fueron llamas en la lejanía y ambos miraron como las dos se encontraban frente a un nuevo puesto donde al acercarse un poco, todo el mundo noto un juego de tiro con seis repisas con diversidad de objetos que llamaban la atención de las personas con unos niños jugando con tal de obtener un juguete de aquel puesto.

– Tiro al blanco – Comentó Touji al ver el juego que las dos niñas deseaban intentar – Vaya recuerdos – Una nostálgica sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando miro atentamente el juego y diversidad de recuerdos lo golpearon, aunque era de cuando era mucho más joven incluso antes de conocer a Harutora y su familia.

En eso Hokuto y Hikari agarraron uno de los rifles y lo cargaron para apuntar.

– Escuchen bien – Habló Harutora pensando en darles algún consejo para que pudieran obtener un premio – Lo mejor es que apunten a los premios fáciles de la primera fila…

 **[BANG] [BANG]**

Ignorando las palabras del joven ambas niñas dispararon sus fusiles y aunque la bala de Hikari toco uno de los premio, este no cayo y por ende había perdido su tiro sin obtener un premio siquiera, aunque Hokuto no logro dar en el blanco fallando el tiro a una distancia de lo que deseaba, aunque Godou sabía que falló apropósito por saber de ante mano la vista de una dragona incluso entre la noche, más Harutora obtuvo un aura depresiva por haber sido ignoradas.

– Al menos escúchenme hasta el final – Replicando al puro estilo de un Tsukkomi profesional, Harutora no podía creer como las dos féminas habían ignorado sus consejos para poder obtener un premio – Aunque una sí estuvo cerca – Desviando su mirada logro evitar mirar como Hokuto hacía un puchero de como ella no fue capaz de tocar lo que desea pero si Hikari, aunque la misma también hizo un lindo puchero cuando no logro obtener el premio que deseaba.

– Pero yo quiero eso – Hokuto como Hikari con movimientos refinados señalaron uno de los premios misteriosos en la quinta fila y los presentes vieron que era eso que deseaban las dos animadas niñas, Harutora miró a Hokuto quien se veía bastante adorable con su infantil puchero así como Godou podía entenderlo de cierta manera.

– Con síguelo para mí – Exclamaron nuevamente al unísono las dos niñas infantiles mientras Harutora suspiraba rendido por la tierna forma de actuar de Hokuto mientras que Godou sintió una gota de sudor caer por su espalda, más ambos sabían que intentar ir en contra de ellas sería algo realmente imposible y ambos tomaron los rifles para dejar 100 yenes con tal de obtener un tiro en el juego.

Los dos rellenaron los rifles y se prepararon para poder disparar a su manera. Harutora se inclinó en el suelo y levanto el rifle mientras usaba su vista para fijar la trayectoria del misil, Godou por su parte levanto su brazo izquierdo y puso horizontalmente su brazo y ahí apoyo el cuello del rifle mientras miraba detenidamente lo que Hikari deseaba obtener. Los dos jóvenes se concentraron en su objetivo y esperaron pacientemente hasta que sus dedos jalaron el gatillo del rifle.

 **[BANG] [CAER] [BANG]**

Los presentes miraron sorprendidos cuando el collar de plata fue tirado por el impacto de la bala lanzada por Godou mientras que Harutora había fallado míseramente su tiro. El maestro entrego el collar al joven de cabellos azabaches quien enseguida se lo entrego a Hikari quien lo acepto con un brillo especial en los ojos llena de pura felicidad.

– Eso no es justo – De la nada, una muy conocida voz lanzó una repentina queja y Godou miró a su hermosa esposa rubia – Yo también deseo un regalo de tú parte – Conociendo lo que Erica pensaba decir, no fue realmente una verdadera sorpresa en realidad.

Touji sonrió divertido al ver como los dos idiotas dejaban un nuevo billete de 100 yenes pues Harutora no quería rendirse por la mirada de Hokuto y Godou sabía que tendría que ganar más premios por cada amante. Curioso de ver quien acababa primero su objetivo simplemente tomo un pedazo de su calamar seco y espero paciente para ver como avanzaba.

 _Parte. 5_

Tras unos cuantos minutos en el tiro al blanco Touji sonreía con pena hacía su mejor amigo y miraba como el lado contrario tenía mejores habilidades. Los dos idiotas habían estado jugando en el mismo durante ya nueve turnos y aunque Harutora siempre fallaba en obtener el regalo de Hokuto, Godou por su parte había conseguido un premio para cada una de sus esposas, incluso el jefe del juego le pidió que se detuviera o se quedaría sin premios y tampoco recuperaría el costo de obtenerlos.

Touji miró curioso cada uno de los regalos y miro a Hikari quien tocaba con cariño el collar que Godou le brindo como su primera victoria, Shizuka obtuvo un hermoso par de pendientes de plata que tenían la forma de un sol cada uno. Yuri se encontraba mirando una pulsera de cobre con líneas plateadas en forma de serpiente y ojos brillantes de latón, Ena por su parte sonreía al tener en su cabello una hermosa horquilla con una flor negra en el centro.

Liliana quien siempre mantenía un aire de seriedad se encontraba sonrojada con una mirada muy femenina debido a un hermoso anillo con una perla en el centro con estampados de platas como un hada, mientras Mio no podía evitar sonrojarse por un collar con un demonio cargando a una princesa que caía en su cuello, María quien no parecía muy interesada en esos materiales objetos sonreía cuando tenía una consola en sus manos cortesía de Godou y la última persona y quien más satisfecha se encontraba.

La hermosa dama de alta sociedad cuya belleza apocaba a las más hermosas estrellas o incluso a la bella luna llena. Una belleza que superaba el brillo del oro y una elegancia que ni las princesas o reinas podrían soñar tener, esa hermosa mujer con una voz que ningún hombre podría olvidar así y que vestía como una mujer inalcanzable para alguien en el mundo, esa hermosa dama sonreía con amor verdadero mirando como en su dedo anular que brillaba en rojo escarlata con un corazón hecho de rubís, aunque tanto Touji como Godou se preguntaban porque había tantos accesorios femeninos como recompensas.

– No puedo creer que haya perdido mil yenes sin ganar nada – Los dos varones miraron a Harutora quien se encontraba con un ánimo en los suelo por no conseguir un premio incluso con diez intentos – Además de que Godou siempre gana – Comentó para levantar su cuerpo y mirar a Hokuto una vez más – Esta es la última oportunidad, si no lo consigo no te vayas a enojar – Harutora se puso en posición mientras apuntaba nuevamente a lo que su amiga deseaba obtener.

Su mirada fija y centrada nuevamente al paquete blanco con un listón rosado que tanto deseaba Hokuto mientras hacía leve cálculos de precisión, Hokuto miro al joven de cabellos rubios sonrojada al ver cuánto se esforzaba intentando conseguir lo que desea y entonces se le ocurrió una arriesgada idea, con cuidado camino a espalda de Harutora para que nadie pudiera escuchar sus palabras aparte de su compañero.

– Nee Harutora – Con una voz suave hablo Hokuto mientras se inclinaba hacía donde Godou se encontraba.

– No me hables o me distraeré – Respondió Harutora centrado en su objetivo y sonrió confiado de que esta vez podría obtener ese maldito premio – "No solo por Hokuto, derribare esa maldita cosa en nombre de mi orgullo como hombre" – Pensó con irritación mientras pensaba como celebrar que había obtenido el juguete que Hokuto tanto deseaba por alguna misteriosa razón y eso se debía a que ni siquiera sabía que había dentro.

– Si logras conseguirlo – Con sus mejillas brillantes como el brillante carmesí junto con sus rosados labios temblando levemente, Harutora le repitió que no le molestara y ella puso su labio en el oído de su amigo – Te daré un beso…

 **[BANG] [CAER]**

El sonido del corcho disparado del rifle hasta el choque en la zona correcta provoco que aquel objeto deseado por la linda joven. Harutora quien estaba más pendiente de la oración de Hokuto no pudo celebrar como desea su victoria tan esperada y Hokuto agradecía que nadie escuchara lo que dijo… o eso pensaba, pues Godou había escuchado cada palabra debido a sus sentidos mejorados y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, pues Hokuto era una entidad no humana y Harutora era un humano, pero el amor era amor sin importar ese tipo de cosas posiblemente.

Touji aplaudió mientras Hokuto saltó de alegría y tomaba el premio que tanto deseaba más Harutora se levantó con las mejillas fuertemente iluminadas de una tonalidad carmesí, Godou simplemente imito el acto de Touji por el hecho de que Harutora por fin había tirado el premio que tanto le costaba tirar y entonces miro de reojo las acciones de Harutora como de Hokuto en esperar de ver como el joven exigía su premio… o lo dejaba pasar.

– Hokuto – La nombrada miró al joven de cabellos duales quien se mantenía verdaderamente sonrojada – A-acabas de decir que s-si conseguía eso – Con nervios visibles en su voz no pudo evitar tartamudear mientras miraba a su amiga quien había dicho una cosa que provoco su nerviosismo, entonces esperaba una explicación de su amiga para entender lo que había dicho en un inició con respecto a la recompensa.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – Cuestiono con un tono infantil la hermosa dragona a un Harutora todavía incrédulo de lo que pasaba, en verdad ella hacía como que no entendía de que hablaba.

– A-acabas de decir q-que si lo conseguía – Todavía avergonzado de aquello que estaba seguro Hokuto dijo, miro como la linda niña tomo el regalo de manos del jefe con una sonrisa en cara mientras Harutora esperaba que esa niña le dijera algo con respecto a eso, aunque Godou podía entender cómo se sentía Harutora en esos momentos recordando todas las veces que Erica hacía algo muy similar.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo malo, _Harutora_? – Preguntó con un tono algo sugestivo al decir su nombre mientras llevaba el regalo a un lado de su cara para sonreír con cierto encanto travieso sonrojando todavía más (si era posible) a Harutora, mientras Godou de reojo observo a Erica quien ignoraba la situación "sentimental o romántica" como diría ella que era claramente su forma de actuar en muchas ocasiones.

– Cuando fue que aprendiste esa técnica tan letal – Harutora dio un paso hacia atrás mientras miraba con miedo a Hokuto – "No puede ser verdad que mi corazón lata así de fuerte por culpa de Hokuto" – Pensó el joven de cabellos duales mirando a la linda niña que conocía desde hace un tiempo, entonces Hokuto miró el regalo en sus manos.

– No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando~ – Cantó la última parte mientras empezaba a abrir con cuidado el regalo empezando con el listón.

Touji por su parte no comentó nada debido a que no escucho nada de lo que Hokuto le dijo a Harutora y porque en esos momentos hablaba con unos niños hasta cederles su máscara con un hombre hacían boca de pulpo, es así como ellos se despidieron del delincuente con sonrisas e iban a jugar en grupo en algunas de las atracciones del festival o jugando juntos en una zona donde no pudieran separarse o perderse.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Harutora observando aquello que había ganado en el tiro al blanco que tanto deseaba Hokuto, cosa llamó la atención del par de delincuentes (Godou y Touji) según Harutora y los dos se acercaron – "De verdad gaste mil yenes simplemente por un juguete de niños como este mientras Godou gano joyerías para sus amigas… ahora que lo pienso, no habían demasiadas joyerías en el puesto" – Retardado Harutora se hizo de la pregunta que Godou y Touji se hicieron cuando Godou dejo de jugar.

– Un juego para hacer burbujas al parecer – Comentó el delincuente mirando el juguete infantil con un tono algo aburrido al esperar algo más.

– Lo que en verdad deseaba era esto – Hokuto revelo mientras mostraba el listón rosado que había como parte de la envoltura del juguete y entonces se lo coloco en la espalda, rápidamente Godou y Touji se plantearon todo lo que la linda niña había estado haciendo y pudieron ver a donde iba en caminado y eso se demostró cuando Hokuto termino de colocarse el listón cautivando a Harutora.

Hokuto había recogido su cabello con el listón rosado potenciando la ternura de su rostro y su lindura natural causando que Harutora fuera hipnotizado por eso, Godou se puso en la espalda del joven de cabellos duales y debido a su altura Godou tuvo que agacharse un poco y ya en la espalda habló en un tono bajo para que Hokuto no le escuchara, aunque sabía que con sus sentidos de dragón le escucharía incluso a 15 m a la redonda si se concentraba.

– Es en este momento donde el hombre le da un cumplido a la mujer – Harutora asintió levemente mientras Godou se movía y pasaba a un lado de Touji quien asintió junto a Godou en espera de ver lo que su amigo decía.

– Te ves realmente linda – Los dos delincuentes sonrieron cuando Harutora decía por primera vez una de las frases adecuadas a la hora de tratar con una chica que incluso se vistió con un Yukata por ti, eso era notorio cuando incluso Godou sabía de ello entendiendo que en verdad era una persona algo lenta en realidad y por eso quería ayudar a su amigo.

– Eso significa que es mi victoria – Hokuto sonrió con un gran cariño que Godou al instante supo identificar como el de sus esposas mientras que Harutora ladeo confundido la cabeza por esa oración – Bakatora – El nombrado se sonrojo a un punto increíble causando una leve risa en los presentes para sorpresa de todo el mundo, más el joven de cabello bicolor parecía confundido incapaz de entender que estaba pasando.

– Pa-parece que se di-divierten – De la nada, una suave y tímida voz resonó en los oídos de todos quienes sorprendidos a más no poder voltearon a ver a la dueña de la voz y todos se quedaron sin habla por la sorpresa.

Frente al grupo se encontraba Natsume. Su cabello negro suelto con una trenza del lado derecho de su rostro resaltando su piel blanca y labial cereza, además de su rostro enrojecido de la vergüenza. Su ropa era un Kimono de algodón oscuro con estrellas en su dibujo con un obi blanco con bordes negros a la vez que su cuerpo en desarrollo se mostraba bastante bien con su prenda actual y eso resaltaba el aura de Yamato Nadeshiko.

– Tsuchimikado-san – La nombrada miró a Godou y los orbes oscuros de ambos se vieron reflejándose mutuamente – Te vez hermosa – Siendo sincero con sus palabras y dejando que su corazón hable en vez de su cerebro, Natsume parecía un tomate al rojo vivo aunque Hokuto hizo un puchero por el hecho de que Godou pudo decir un cumplido como ese no como cierto idiota rubio a quien amaba.

– Gracias – Desvió la mirada para no ver el rostro del joven que no salía de su mente desde que se conocieron en el tren – Les im-importa si me u-uno – Preguntó nerviosa la peli negra y el grupo negro a la vez que Godou alzaba su mano derecha hacía ella y Natsume miró a Godou.

– Divirtámonos juntos – Mostrando una sonrisa que solo Godou podría hacer, Natsume tomo la mano del joven y nuevamente todos hicieron lo que debían con juegos y comidas.

Las risas eran comunes con ellos como si fueran simples niños en un simple festival. No existía la magia ni siquiera los importantes títulos como rey demonio o reencarnación del genio del clan, solamente eran amigos quienes sonreían y reían juntos como eran en verdad, al punto donde Erica no actuaba con su elegancia madura habitual sino como una niña que nunca creció en una familia descendiente de los caballeros templados o por una organización mágica, solo actuaba como Erica Brandelli, la amiga y amante de Godou.

Cosa que todos notaron cuando ambos eran tan cercanos. Sus ojos mirándose con amor y cariño mutuo además de lo cercanos que eran con simples roces, claro que Godou hacía lo mismo con todas sus compañeras, pero la pasión no era la misma que con la de Erica y eso era porque era quien mejor entendía y comprendía a Godou, pero ellas no pensaban rendirse ante nada en el mundo simplemente por eso y es que amaban tanto al idiota de cabellos azabaches que incluso solo tener sus manos juntas era un gran premio para ellas como para él.

Hokuto y Natsume no se quedaban atrás cuando la hermosa dragona deseaba que Harutora la mirara y elogiara demostrando en ocasiones un amor parecido al de Godou y Erica, el único que se sentía fuera de lugar era Touji quien no contaba con una pareja y solo podía ver a los tórtolos jugando en un mundo rosado, aunque Godou y Harutora siempre se acercaban a jugar y bromear con él, demostrando que no lo olvidaban y creando armonía entre amigos y parejas donde cada uno disfrutaba al máximo del momento.

– No estás interesado en buscar una compañera también – Ante la repentina voz del joven de cabellos azabaches, Touji mostró una sonrisa cuando vio a Hokuto y Harutora interactuar tan cómodamente como una pareja en su primera cita.

– Estoy bien de esta manera – Su respuesta fue directa sin rodeos mientras miraba a sus dos amigos – Tengo muchas cosas de que preocuparme por el momento como para pensar en una pareja en la actualidad, pero cuando resuelva algunos puede que te pida me presentes a alguien – Con una salvaje sonrisa Touji miró a Godou quien devolvió la sonrisa del joven delincuente a la vez que ambos reían un poco en silencio – Sería bueno que esto nunca tuviera final – Touji cerró sus ojos suavemente diciendo eso y recuerdos de cuando era un pandillero que miraba el mundo en blanco y negro regresaron apagando su sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué crees que lo tendrá? – Ante esa duda junto a una voz fuerte, Touji miró a Godou con sorpresa y sus ojos se abrieron cuando el brillo de la luna creciente mostró con su mirada serie y su cabello danzando con el viento digno de un héroe o un rey – Si en verdad hubiera algo que cause el fin de esto solo tenemos que detenerlo o superarlo – Las llamas negras de sus ojos demostraba que no juagaba con su respuesta – Yo protegeré esta felicidad y estos momentos para que nunca terminen, eso es lo que debemos de hacer – Con una sonrisa miró a Touji quien soltó una leve risa entre dientes.

– Es verdad – Con eso dicho se chocaron el puño entendiendo que debían de proteger aquello que tanto añoraban.

 _Parte. 6_

– No me creo que en verdad haya desaparecido así como así – Comentó Touji quien junto con Godou y Harutora buscaban a Hokuto, la cual desapareció de un minuto a otro como si nada – Sin duda le encanta ser una chica misteriosa en todo momento – Observando a su alrededor los tres subían por las escaleras al templo donde las personas hacen sus deseos al dios patrón y donde Touji pudo ver el rastro de energía que dejo la dragona y por eso tomo ese camino.

Los tres subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la zona del templo donde había una solitaria figura quien colocaba su deseo en el altar divino, Godou por su parte podía sentir la mirada del dios sobre su persona y al parecer no estaba en herejía pues no intentaba matarlo, pero posiblemente lo hiciera de hacer algo estúpido en su hogar.

– ¿Qué has escrito? – Sorprendida por la voz de Harutora y mirando a su derecha mientras mantenía su madera en mano, miro a los tres jóvenes quienes habían estado con ella durante el inicio del festival – Déjame ver – Entonces el rubio tomo la madera para sorpresa de Hokuto quien intentó detener al joven más fue tarde.

Escrito en la madera se podía leer:

 _"Deseo que Harutora se vuelva un gran Onmyo"_

– Incluso en un momento como este – La voz de Harutora se formó algo grave mientras Godou y Touji podían sentir la ira contenida – ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo? – Cuestiono mirando a Hokuto entre enojado y con cierta desesperación, aunque Touji veía eso como algo normal, el joven rey demonio era quien estaba sorprendido del abrupto cambio entre la personalidad de Harutora con respecto a Hokuto.

– Solo lo hago por tu bien – Intentando defender su sueño como pensar en el futuro del joven de cabellos duales, Hokuto deseaba que Harutora entendiera que todo lo que hacía lo hacía por el mejor futuro que Harutora podría tener… o puede que solo por su propio egoísmo.

– Hokuto – La nombrada miro a Harutora quien cambio su mirada a una suave y melancólica – Puede ser verdad que simplemente estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo en cosas rutinarias y poco interesantes como estas, pero eso es lo que yo deseo proteger – Las palabras de Harutora llevaban con él el peso que tanto estaba protegiendo para vivir su vida con las dos personas más importantes para él en la actualidad – No quiero perder este preciado tiempo junto a ustedes – La mirada de Harutora se encontró con la de Hokuto mientras los dos espectadores callaban cualquier observación u opinión… esa no era su batalla – ¿Acaso no te sientes de la misma manera? – Cuestiono Harutora.

– Yo… – Hokuto quien fue sorprendida con esa repentina pregunta quedo callada durante unos segundos antes de mirar a Harutora – Incluso con eso, considero que debes de convertirte en un Onmyo – Exclamó la linda joven mientras Godou negó en silencio para que ellos dos arreglaran sus asuntos, pues ni él ni Touji podían interferir cuando se trataba de la charla entre buenos amigos como lo son Harutora y Hokuto.

 **[ESTREMECER] [TIRAR]**

El sonido de la madera lanzada con gran fuerza resonó en el ambiente cuando Harutora tiro el deseo de Hokuto al suelo con sus ojos llenos de una ira indescriptible, más los amigos de ambos no dijeron nada ni hicieron nada más que ver como espectadores en un drama. Hokuto recogió la madera y la llevo a su pecho protectoramente para alzar la mirada hacía Harutora quien se congelo al ver el brillo cristalino en los ojos de Hokuto, sus labios temblando se abrieron un poco.

– Eres un idiota – Soltando un grito comenzó a correr mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos y tras unos segundos desapareció de la vista de todos.

– ¿Yo me equivoque? – Sin ver a sus amigos en la espalda para ocultar su rostro adolorido. Harutora espero la respuesta sea de Godou o de Touji con respecto a lo que había pasado entre él y Hokuto – Soy yo el que se está equivocando – Apretando con fuerza su puño en resignación, uno de sus dos amigos le dio una respuesta que desesperadamente buscaba.

– No – Godou miró la espada temblante de Harutora quien lo escuchaba perfectamente – Hokuto es quien está equivocada – Obligar a tal punto a una persona para que siga algo que no desea seguir es un acto indebido, hacer eso es como obligar a una persona que desea ser actor a que sea un poeta – Si Hokuto de verdad desea lo mejor para ti, debería de aceptar tu respuesta al fin y al cabo.

– Tú simplemente eres un idiota que no cambia de parecer – Touji se unió a las palabras de Godou con respecto a la pregunta de Harutora – En vez de pensar en lo que es mejor para ti desea cumplir un sueño egoísta apartando tus sentimientos… o los que expresas, más todo sería diferente si tú eres el mentiroso quien desea ser un Onmyo pero que tiene miedo de dar el primer paso y Hokuto quien sabe eso solo intenta animarte a ser ese tú que desea ser tú – Con eso dicho comenzó a caminar hasta tocar la espalda de Harutora – Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, a todo el mundo nos han rechazado una vez en la vida – Comentó con leve burla y Harutora miro a su compañero.

– No digas eso ahora, en verdad estoy deprimido – Respondió Harutora a las palabras de Touji con una mirada de fatiga en su rostro.

– Si estas de esta manera, considera como se ha de sentir Hokuto en estos momentos – Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa ante las palabras de Touji, Harutora observo a su compañero más cercano – Deseas un golpe para que puedas ir tras ella – Preguntó con burla y una sonrisa algo sádica pero en señal de broma.

– Si recibo el golpe de un delincuente como tú, moriría antes de poder ir con Hokuto – Sin duda Harutora respondió con una sonrisa determinada – Iré tras ella – Con eso dicho el rubio salió corriendo para poder alcanzar a Hokuto y hablar con ella.

Los dos delincuentes se quedaron quietos observando como su compañero corría a alta velocidad usando todas sus fuerzas y ambos suspiraron, en verdad era un idiota.

– Iré para ver que nada malo pase – Touji comentó mientras comenzaba a perseguir a paso lento a Harutora – Tú regresa con ellas, debes de estar esperándote – Así entonces Touji continuo caminando hasta desaparecer y dejar a Godou solitario en el hogar del dios a quien pertenecía dicho templo.

El joven alzó su vista a las estrellas y su rostro se entristeció al recordar cómo había tenido una situación similar cuando conoció a Ena y en el baño hace unos cuantos días, pensando en que eso podría pasarle de no ser cuidadoso…

– ¿Paso algo malo? – Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y miró a Natsume quien estaba en su espalda con una mirada preocupada.

– ¿Tsuchimikado-san? – Nombrando a la hermosa joven en su espalda, Godou miró sorprendido a la dama de cabellos negros.

– Vi a Harutora correr de la nada mientras Touji tenía una mirada seria que me sorprendió un poco – Comentó Natsume al joven de cabellos azabaches quien se encontraba mirando al cielo.

– Harutora y Hokuto tuvieron una pelea y Harutora fue a perseguir a Hokuto mientras que Touji decidió ir con ellos por si algo volvía a suceder y animar a Harutora si volvía a fallar – Relatando en un resumen el motivo de que los dos jóvenes estuvieran alejándose del templo, el joven sonrió mientras caminaba a las escaleras donde Natsume se encontraba – Y yo me quede pensando en algo mirando las hermosas estrellas – Natsume miró al cielo y contemplo las diversas constelaciones de las cuales su familia había aprendido – ¿Volvemos? – Con una suave sonrisa preguntó y Natsume miro al joven de cabellos azabaches.

Los dos jóvenes de oscuro cabello empezaron a bajar las escaleras levemente iluminadas por las lámparas de paso (aunque Godou veía como si fuera de día), ambos a una misma velocidad para poder ir lado a lado, entonces Natsume se detuvo y Godou bajo dos escalones antes de detenerse y voltear a ver a Natsume.

– ¿Tsuchimikado-san? – Confundido miró directamente a la hermosa Yamato Nadeshiko quien se veía hermosa con las estrellas en su espalda.

– Godou-san – Escuchando su nombre salir con cuidado de sus pequeños labios, el nombrado miro fijamente a la doncella – Tengo que darte las gracias – Confundido por la repentina muestra de gratitud de la Onmyo, Godou podía sentir su sangre acumularse en sus mejillas por alguna razón – Desde que te conocí he pensado en muchas cosas y la más importante es sobre mi decisión de soledad. Creí que como líder de la cabeza de los Tsuchimikados no sería necesaria la fuerza de nadie más que la mía, pero ahora comprendo que ese peso en verdad es solitario – Mientras su voz se quebraba y sus ojos se humedecían ella sonreía – Pero ahora entiendo que no es necesario. Desde que te conocí he reído como reía de pequeña antes de que ser la cabeza fuera importante, me he expresado y he hecho amigos… eres mi salvador.

– No tienes nada que agradecer – Respondió Godou a Natsume con un tono suave – Simplemente no quería que nadie sufriera el veneno que es la soledad mientras pudiera evitarlo, pero me alegro que decidas abrirte un poco más, Tsuchimikado-san – Godou sonrió dulcemente mientras que Natsume apretó un poco su labio inferior.

– Sobre eso – Godou miró a la dama mientras esta se sonrojaba a más no poder – Podrías llamarme por mi nombre – Ante tal repentino deseo los ojos de Godou se abrieron con sorpresa y Natsume volvió a hablar – Llamas a Harutora por su nombre ya que somos primos que compartimos el apellido y lo entiendo, pero… me gustaría que me llamar a mí también por mi nombre – Debido a la vergüenza de decir eso, su voz fue más y más baja.

– Na-Natsume…san – Incapaz de decir solo su nombre, Godou se sonrojo a más no poder y Natsume se llenó de alegría.

 **[ESTREMECER]**

Sintiendo como algo en su estómago intentara salir el joven cayó de rodillas preocupando un poco a Natsume mientras de la boca de Godou salía algo, un papel doblado que de un segundo a otro formo una avispa de papel y esta empezó a volar.

– ¿Un familiar? – Sorprendida de ver como un Familiar salía de la boca del joven de cabellos azabaches, Natsume empezó a moverse más la avispa logro picarla en el cuello y entonces empezó a succionar su poder.

Godou se recuperó rápidamente del efecto de escupir el familiar y miró como Natsume caía al suelo y este rápidamente la tomo entre sus brazos mientras la avispa se alejaba. Confundido el recuerdo del beso de ayer regreso a su mente y sus ojos se entrecerraron con cierta ira por ser utilizado y hacer que sirviera.

– Go-Godou-san... – Mirando a Natsume entre sus brazos pudo notar como le quedaba poca energía y su respiración era algo agitada y sus mejillas se coloreaban, casi parecía que obtuvo un resfriado debido a que temblaba – Mi po-poder espiritual fue ro-robado – Con dificultad habló y Godou tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

* * *

 **Y con esto finalizo el capítulo de hoy.**

 **En este caso empezamos con un día antes del tan importante festival donde a su vez se acerca el clímax de la historia con un solo capítulo más antes de dar el final del primer tomo cuando el epilogo aparezca, lo bueno es que ya tengo pensado el segundo tomo.**

 **La verdad este nuevo capítulo se me demoro bastante por dos razones, avanzar en una historia larga para otra serie y debido al inició. Del 4 al 6 no tuvo muchos problemas para escribirla y se me facilito eso, pero tuve problemas iniciando del 1 al 3.**

 **Tuve que corregir como 5 veces todo el inició hasta encontrar una línea que me gustara continuar y este es el resultado, espero que les haya gustado como quedo.**

 **Además de que la parte 3 me estaba debatiendo por si poner una escena con la maldición y es que, en Shinmai es común ver la maldición activada y con Godou debería de ser más común debido a los celos, pero Campione se centra tanto en la vida cotidiana más que en el Ecchi y es ahí donde se puede complicar la aparición de la maldición, pero me esforzare en dicho tema en realidad.**

 **Además de que ya avanzamos en la historia al punto del festival donde vemos a una Natsume en Kimono, a su vez los cambios del poder robado, dando así que el siguiente capítulo será el combate en contra de Suzuka con Godou y también los demonios estarán listos para el combate de ser necesario.**

 **Además de que en el próximo capítulo será el último antes del epilogo, donde veremos muchas cosas interesantes.**

 **Ahora tengo una duda que desearía me ayudaran a resolver:**

 **Como ya vieron la pareja de este tomo es:** Harutora x Hokuto.

 **Más debo de recordar que en el capítulo anterior Godou venció a Hokuto y las leyes de los mitos indican que los dragones o las bellas damas nacidas de la derrota del poderoso dragón deben de dar un poder al vencedor de la pelea, así que les pregunto a ustedes lectores y aquellos que se permiten dejar un comentario, cuál sería la mejor opción como regalo de Hokuto a Godou:**

 **1.-** Hokuto le entrega a Godou un familiar sellado por Abe no Seimei.

 **2.-** Hokuto le da a Godou el talismán de Kon.

 **Cual consideran ustedes que sea mejor como regalo al rey.**

 **Estaré esperando su respuesta.**

 **Ahora a contestar los Reviews:**

 **Enigma95:** En realidad solo fue una escena de incesto normal, no una Lemon, aunque no negare que ese evento pueda llegar, Urufufufu (Risa de Koro-sensei).

Gracias, hago todo lo posible con tal de que las interacciones queden bien y no se sientan robóticas o forzadas.

Inicialmente no pensaba cambiar eso del canon de Tokyo Raven pero me di cuenta de dos cosas, si dejaba eso canon era poco probable que los eventos de Suzuka pasaran con Godou donde él era el huésped que llevaba al agente en medio del ambiente (para entender eso hay que conocer la triada pato génica), eso quiere decir que Godou debía de ser una persona cercana a Natsume para que él fuera el centró de ayudad de Natsume.

La segunda era que Natsume sería la cabeza de la familia Tsuchimikado y Godou tiene una habilidad nata para hacer que mujeres con grandes puestos se fijen en él, Ena, Erica y Liliana son pruebas vivas de eso.

Solo diré una cosa… Entendí esa referencia. Jpg, yo también suelo hacer esa broma XD

La verdad Asera me gusto en cuanto a diseño y cuando la conocí desee que se volviera una amante de Godou, lamentablemente no fue así y por eso la puse en esta serie como tal.

Me alegra saber eso y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

 **Hyakki Yako:** No se le puede hacer nada cuando Godou puede con un solo golpe de cualquiera de sus autoridades eliminar a Hokuto.

Asera siempre me gusto desde que la conocí en el tomo 7, yo deseaba que se volviera amante de Godou como Athena, pero lamentablemente fue vencida y devorada por Wukong, así que por eso la puse como un poder de Godou.

Y es bueno saber que te haya gustado esa escena, realmente fue inesperada y es bueno saber que te gusto, el incesto es uno de mis géneros preferidos y donde hay una gran cantidad de Imoutos Waifus de donde escoger.

A su vez espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo amigo mío.

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	9. Acto 8- La cara de todos los males

**Hacía tiempo que no escribía nada en la zona superior… Oh bueno, vamos a poner los Reviews:**

 **Ahora con los Reviews:**

 **Hyakki Yako:** Me alegra saber que te gusto este capítulo y espero que este sea también de tu agrado, aunque comparado con el anterior no hay escenas de besos la pelea es notoria como algunos eventos interesantes.

Ciertamente pero considerando la historia de Tokyo Ravens por eso deje a Hokuto con Harutora,

La serpiente maligna conocida como el Leviatán ha sido uno de mis monstruos favoritos de muchas historias y cuando vi a Asera me enamore de ella como para no usarla.

Entiendo y lo considerare.

 **Enigma95:** Así es, ella esta vivita y coleando.

Agradezco tu opinión y por supuesto que aparecerán más dolores de cabeza… digo, damas en la vida de Kusanagi Godou, sin ese elemento, Godou no sería Godou.

Ciertamente y puede que suceda, también considero que dichas ancestros deberían de haber tenido un poco más de importancia o fomentar una relación, salvo por Guinevere quien tuvo toda una novela las demás no tuvieron interacción y Metis dado que es únicamente del anime.

Eso lo explico al final.

Sí, es el arco del festival como el inició pero en realidad no es exactamente una historia de tres animes, eso lo explico mejor en el epilogo posiblemente.

 **El Yoker 2002:** Es agradable saber tu opinión que ayuda para algunas escenas futuras, y pronto sabremos cual será el resultado, aunque solamente en el segundo arco/tomo, más espero que disfrutes de la historia incluyendo el capítulo actual.

 **xKaizer:** Gracias… creo.

 **FateBurn:** Nunca he prometido nada y esta no será una excepción, pero me esforzare en lo que pueda.

* * *

 **Acto 8.- La noche del demonio.**

 _Parte. 1_

Las estrellas en lo alto del cielo alumbraban la tierra en lo que debía de ser una hermosa noche lleno de inolvidables recuerdos para los jóvenes de la actualidad. La serenata de los grillos y el animado ambiente del festival donde uno pasaría tiempo junto a las personas importantes para uno, pero no todo el mundo podía compartir el mismo destino y habría quienes tendrían que pasar por otro tipo de eventos y memorias de suma importancia a como diera lugar, siendo ese el caso de Godou quien viajaba en un taxi a la casa Tsuchimikado en las afueras del pueblo.

– "Así que por eso tú y Mio no regresaron temprano" – La voz de Erica resonó en su oído al comunicarse mediante el celular – "La verdad deseo decir muchas cosas las cuales Hikari no debería de oír, pero por el momento hay una preocupación más importante" – Godou se sintió calmado cuando escucho la voz de Erica en su tono serio demostrando que iría planeando algo – "Liliana y Yuri fueron en búsqueda de Hokuto y los otros dos para dar a entender la situación y obtener un poco de información de Harutora, él sabrá donde se encuentra el templo del ritual celebrado por Yakou" – Dando un informe de lo que llevaba de plan, Erica espero la respuesta de su amante.

– Entiendo – Godou respondió sin duda con una mirada seria – Te llamare en caso de que obtenga información sobre el ritual que busca hacer Suzuka, pero estaré agradecido de que puedas darme un informe apenas tengas tiempo – Desviando su mirada a Natsume quien se encontraba acostada en la zona trasera del auto con una expresión de dolor, Godou podía sentir su corazón ardiendo en señal de buscar justicia por las acciones en contra de su amiga – Confiare en tus palabras de esa noche – Colgando de un instante a otro, Godou miró al conductor con una mirada perdida – Pensar que así de poderoso serían las órdenes del rey – Susurro Godou recordando como termino usando un poder muy peligroso de su arsenal.

Flash Back

Observando como la avispa se alejaba volando a increíble velocidad, Godou fue a donde Natsume quien se encontraba sufriendo y con un calor corporal muy elevado para una persona normal. El recuerdo del beso de Suzuka cuando le salvo de unas personas sospechosas aparecieron en su cabeza y sintió una ira indescriptible, pero tenía demasiadas dudas en su cabeza como para procesar todas sus teorías y debía de preocuparse por su compañera herida quien había sido arrebatada de su poder mágico por la avispa.

– Natsume-san – Godou tomo con cuidado el cuerpo de la dama alzándola desde la zona superior del cuerpo y entonces ella miró a Godou – ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Preguntó con un tono verdaderamente preocupada por ella justo como sus ojos, demostrando cuanta preocupación tenía por ella.

– M-Mí p-poder... fue r-robado – Hablando con un tartamudeo junto con una respiración entrecortada, Natsume respondió a la duda de Godou suavemente como en susurros.

Apretando con fuerza su puño mientras mordía su labio inferior demostraba lo molesto como frustrado que se encontraba en esos momentos. No sabía cómo Suzuka logro introducir un familiar sin que él lo notara o la razón por la cual lo hizo, lo único que podía hacer era llevar a Natsume con las demás y ellas pudieran ayudar con el problema de su magia en lo que consideraba que hacer en esos momentos tan críticos.

– Te llevare con los demás – Ya decidido, tomo con cuidado el cuerpo de Natsume para levantarlo al estilo nupcial, pero antes de poder ir corriendo donde sus compañeros, una mano lo detuvo y Godou miró a Natsume quien para su sorpresa tenía los ojos de una tonalidad cristalina como Yuri y Liliana cuando sucedía algo que en verdad amenazaba con peligro – Un oráculo – Comentó sorprendido.

– _La oscuridad es un elemento que la muerte conlleva o un desquicio de la tierra_ – Observando por sus ojos una zona conocida, en un altar se llevaba a cabo una muy peligrosa ceremonia – _Quien toma la vida no la devuelve y no cosecha la vida. Un negro abrumador sin horizonte o final con desquicio en ella, un ritual prohibido donde una bestia nace…_ \- Mirando un pilar de oscuridad unos ojos rojos que provoco un dolor de cabeza.

– Natsume – Godou la nombro preocupada por su repentino quejido de dolor y la misma miró al joven con un suave brillo en sus orbes negros.

– Estoy bien – Habló en un leve susurro debido a que no se encontraba totalmente recuperada – Pero debo de ir a Miyama, la montaña detrás de la casa principal de los Tsuchimikados – Informo entonces su petición y Godou frunció el ceño levemente en señal de no estar de acuerdo – Tuve una visión de una enorme catástrofe… alguien planea repetir el Taizan Fukun y si no la detengo, puede que algo muy malo suceda – Informo mientras el brillo de sus ojos mostraba temor y duda, posiblemente por la visión que tuvo que ver.

Godou cerró los ojos y se quedó pensativo unos segundos. El ritual que Yakou uso tenía la intención de fijar su alma en otro cuerpo para así volver a nacer por llamarlo de alguna manera, pero que pensaba hacer Suzuka con el poder de Natsume y tratando de usar el ritual que causo desgracia a la humanidad, había demasiada dudas y algo dentro de él le decía que algo no cuadraba, pero su misión prioritaria sería sin duda evitar que el ritual volvería a empezar.

– No te dejare ir sola – Respondió Godou con un tono serio mientras Natsume miro al joven quien tenía la cabeza baja para mirarle a los orbes y la determinación en estos era inhumano, casi como si le ordenara que no podía decir o hacer nada al respecto – Ir por el camino nos llevaría muchas molestias y tiempo – Mirando a las personas que se encontraban en el festival sería un tumulto y una pérdida de tiempo – Parece que debemos de abrirnos paso por otra ruta – Desviando su mirada al bosque noto que el suelo era plano y recto por lo cual sería más fácil correr por el sendero delante de él.

Godou puso un firme agarra en el cuerpo de la miko quien se avergonzó al sentir las manos de Godou en su delgado cuerpo y Godou comenzó a correr por el bosque. Gracias a su cuerpo como Campione podía ver como el día incluso entre el oscuro busque y tras sus diversas aventuras como un Kusanagi en diversidad de lugares alrededor del planeta, una zona tan infantil como aquel bosque no eran nada contra su experiencia en selvas mucho más peligrosas… aunque no se sentía muy feliz por ello en realidad.

Tras unos cuantos minutos había salido a la calle principal donde miró a su alrededor y observo a un hombre fuera de un taxi con un cigarro en su boca, él hombre miraba hipnotizado el oscuro firmamento mientras esperaba a que toda la droga fuera consumida por sus pulmones y luego sacarlos al exterior antes de regresar a su trabajo en vez de ir al festival a divertirse, suspiro mientras sacaba el humo blanco del cigarro.

– Necesito que me lleve a un lugar y de prisa – El calmado conductor quien buscaba paz miró a su espalda donde la voz vino exigiendo su servicio frenéticamente.

El hombre visualizo a un joven de 16 años con ropa sucia y una joven de la misma edad con respiración agitada y sonrojada casi sin fuerzas, además de que parte del kimono parecía haber sufrido daño de una pelea al defenderse o al menos, eso era lo que el conductor había pensado acerca de los dos y posiblemente considerando a Godou como el agresor este frunció el ceño mientras se sintió en la necesidad de actuar como debía de actuar.

– Ni creas que te dejare subir a mi coche y ser parte de tu plan – Comentó con vacilación en su voz mientras Godou miro confundido al hombre incapaz de entender sus palabras – Llamare a la policía en estos instantes – Entonces comenzó a buscar un teléfono donde marcar a las autoridades, más todavía confundido bajo la mirada a Natsume y entendió lo que estaba pensando el hombre con solo ver a la dama.

El kimono de Natsume se había abierto debido a la velocidad de movimiento además de que ella y él se movían provocando que el nudo se soltara y luego de eso, poco a poco la prenda fuera abriéndose y debido a su situación es que su rostro enrojecido y su respiración agitada provocando un sudor en su cuerpo, casi parecía que la dama estaba siendo llevaba a algún lugar y debido a su propia ropa como manchas de tierra demás, podría ser posible que lo viera como un criminal.

– No tengo tiempo para corregirlo – Habló Godou apresurado y decidió hacer uso de la única habilidad que nunca antes había usado – _Llévame a donde deseo, es una **orden**_ – Entonces uso poder en sus palabras y remato la frase con severidad para demostrar la seriedad, usando el derecho del rey o el mandato del rey.

– Como desee mi señor – El hombre entonces perdió el brillo de sus ojos mientras dejo caer su cigarro al suelo, rápidamente subió al lado del conductor con la intención de viajar a donde Godou deseara.

Suspirando no podía creer que en verdad hubiera usado su poder para imponer una orden a una persona y esta perdiera su voluntad de pensar con tal de hacerla realidad y eso demostraba a Godou su posición sobre toda la humanidad, entonces camino hasta una de las puertas para abrirla y dejar a Natsume acostada en el asiento trasero, entonces la dejo y cerró la puerta para tomar el asiento de copiloto y dejarse caer en el asiento con un suspiro mientras miraba el cielo con un muy mal presentimiento en su interior.

– Diríjase a la casa a las afueras del pueblo a toda velocidad – Indicando su objetivo con un tono serio, el conducto no rechisto en nada mientras aceleraba rumbo a la casa de los Tsuchimikados con tal de obedecer su orden – "Lo mejor es indicarle lo que pasa a Erica y los demás" – Con ese pensamiento Godou sacó su celular y marco un número.

Fin del Flash Back

– De verdad que tengo un muy mal presentimiento con respecto a esto – Comentó Godou dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento mientras pensaba como todo volvía a salirse de control, pero tenía planeado asegurarse de entender todo antes de que la noche diera fin y que el mundo en verdad corriera peligro – "Dairenji-san" – Recordando a la niña quien tenía la misma mirada que Mio en sus ojos, Godou no podía creer que ella haya sido la responsable de esas acciones y pensaba demostrarlo.

EN OTRA PARTE

– Los planes han ido a pedir de lirios – Comentó Humpty con una sonrisa observando como la avispa familiar de la niña viajaba a donde su amo le llamaba – Cuando esa mocosa intente el ritual usurpado del anterior Rey Phenex y el Fénix Oscuro, la liberación de una de las peores entidades nacidas de la maldad se unirá a mi facción para poder conquistar al infierno y obtener el poder de Wilberto, no dejare que nadie me vea por debajo – Con eso dicho un poder emano desde su interior pensando en todas las personas de las cuales se vengaría – "Y haré mi camino hacía mis esposas" – Y de un segundo a otro aparecieron las hermosas damas que había visto en el tren de venida.

En su espalda se encontraban sus compañeros mirando a su maestro quien pensaba hacer un gran revuelo solo por un ser más a su bando y aunque a muchos poco les interesaba, Henriel se sentía muy intranquilo en esos momentos y miro las estrellas esperando que las mismas le dieran un mensaje acerca de qué hacer en esos momentos de tal importancia para la persona a quien le había jurado lealtad cuando solo era un pequeño demonio en el Makai.

* * *

Tras unos minutos avanzando Godou había llegado a la casa de la familia Tsuchimikado mientras el taxista se retiró sin cobrar nada, Godou cargo de estilo nupcial a Natsume por segunda vez y fue directo a donde la hermosa miko de cabellos negros le indicaba pensando en todas las posibilidades de victoria a su favor. Nunca antes se había sentido tan nervioso por algo que no fuera un dios y eso le extrañaba sin importar cuanto pensara en eso, tras correr un tiempo entró en lo que parecía ser un dojo dentro de la casa Tsuchimikado.

– Ya puedes bajarme – Habló Natsume con un tono bajo llamando la atención de Godou quien le miro dudosa – Ya me he recuperado algo – Confiando en su compañera, la bajo y aunque se balanceaba un poco logro caminar hasta la otra esquina del cuarto y sentarse frente en rodillas.

– No la vencerás – Comentó el rey a su compañera mientras Natsume cerraba los ojos en un estado de meditación – Incluso con todo tu poder, ella es más hábil que tú – Aunque no había visto una pelea de Onmyoujis o la habilidad de ninguna de las dos, sabía que Suzuka era más hábil y fuerte que Natsume… o eso le decía su instinto.

– Es mi deber como Tsuchimikado proteger el altar – Respondió ella con seriedad en su voz – No lograras detenerme incluso si insistes tanto, soy la única persona que puede hacer algo… no, es probable que Seishuin-san pueda hacer más que yo con respecto a este tema, pero como futura líder de la casa Tsuchimikado es totalmente necesario que sea yo quien detenga a Dairenji.

– Entonces yo te ayudara – Ante esas palabras, Natsume abrió los ojos con una mirada incrédula para mirar al joven que se encontraba en su espalda – Ni creas que dejare que alguien lastime a personas importantes para mí simplemente porque sí, iré contigo a combatir en contra de Dairenji – Mostrando una expresión sería en su rostro demostraba no estar jugando con eso.

– Aunque seas el compañero de Seishuin-san no podrás en contra de uno de los doce generales divinos del mundo de los Onmyos – Contrarrestando además de utilizar las palabras que Godou uso con ella, Natsume volteó a ver a Godou con una mirada seria – Esto es problema de la familia Tsuchimikado y solo yo debo de hacerme cargo, lo mejor es que regreses con todos…

– Natsume – La nombrada miró al joven rey demonio quien tenía una mirada seria en sus ojos – No te estaba preguntado ni pidiendo permiso. No te dejare sola ni ahora ni nunca, así que acepta que yo también voy – Ante esas poderosas palabras junto con unos ojos que demostraban una increíble determinación, Natsume se sonrojo ante las palabras de Godou y ella no pudo más que asentir en silencio – Bien – Con una sonrisa el joven miro a su alrededor sintiendo la fuerza de la magia que en cualquier momento iniciaría – Ya empezó el ritual – Curiosa de esas palabras una sensación maligna envolvió el cuerpo como mente de Natsu y se sorprendió de que Godou lo sintiera primero.

Debido a sus sentidos agudos relacionado con la magia por sus largos combates en contra de dioses, Godou frunció levemente el ceño cuando sintió el inmenso poder cuando cierta parte del mismo le daba una sensación extrañamente familiar pero diferente a la vez. Sus ojos entonces observaron su alrededor y por primera vez pudo ver las diversas líneas ley como si se oscurecieran y mirando de reojo a Natsume esta miraba eso sorprendida y aterrada con esa opción.

– Si en verdad piensas acompañarme vas a tener que llevar algunas cosas – Notando lo frágil de la situación como el hecho de que tal vez no contaban con el tiempo suficiente, Natsume tenía que confiar en que Godou le ayudaría en su batalla como diera lugar y se levantó para buscar algunos objetos – "Espero que mi padre me perdone por esto" – Sabiendo que entregar alguna de las reliquias de la familia a alguien de fuera no podía ser bueno, Natsume no tenía otro forma de hacer que Godou pueda combatir en contra de lo que sea que tuviera planeado Dairenji.

Mientras eso pasaba, Godou había activado la autoridad robada por Asera del rey mono que le entrego a su persona, **Conocimiento del cielo** que le brindaba todo conocimiento de magia que Wukong una vez poseyera para su benefició y busco un hechizo que incrementara la defensa por si algo llegaba a pasar.

 _Parte. 2_

En lo alto del cielo se podía ver a un majestuoso caballo blanco trotando por el aire casi como si estuviera cabalgando en tierra, en su montura se encontraban la próxima cabeza de los Tsuchimikados junto con el rey demonio que gobernaba sobre la victoria y la guerra. El joven rey llevaba en su espalda un tipo de construcción de madera junto con una espada todas pertenecientes a la casa Tsuchimikado, entonces el poder de la oscuridad crecía entre más se acercaban al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el ritual.

– Rápido Yukikaze – Natsume indico al semental volador que incrementaría su velocidad y así fue, aunque era demasiado lento comparado con la velocidad divina con la cual el joven estaba acostumbrado a usar o combatir en el caso del rey demonio con la nube voladora, más el rey pudo sentir que su instinto se alertaba, ya debían estar dentro de la zona de detección de Suzuka.

Observando hacía la oscuridad pudo visualizar el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el ritual y en lo alto pudo distinguir a la causante de todo eso, sus ojos se afilaron mientras en su cabeza se debatía como tratar con ella con sus acciones. Su más fiel encarnación la catalogaba como una pecadora a la cual castigar a como diera lugar, pero se mostraba recio para poder hacer algo en contra de la joven niña confundiendo a dicha autoridad.

En el centro de la zona de ritual se encontraba Shizuka con una mirada enternecida observando un montículo de papeles con escritos rojos algo húmedos, entonces Shizuka abrió su mano mostrando una avispa amarilla rodeada con el poder de Natsume y sonrió débilmente ya que sus planes continuaban como deseaba.

– Dentro de poco volverás Onii-chan – Hablando con un tono suave y casi roto la niña miro los componentes principales para el ritual antes de voltear con ira a su espalda – Ya llegaron – Sabiendo que la casa Tsuchimikado y tal vez el joven con quien hablo un par de veces no tenían pensado dejarla hacer realidad su sueño, no pensaba permitir que la interrumpieran en esos momentos – Tsuchimikado – Chasqueando los dedos activo despertó a una bestia.

Una araña mecánica con una endemoniada cara que portaba una armadura samurái del estilo Edo se alzó mientras lanzaba telarañas al cielo, eventualmente eso formo un campo alrededor de Suzuka y el templo donde se llevaría a cabo el ritual. Godou sintiendo que en verdad algo no le gustaba pensaba romper el campo con su composición especial, pero algo dentro de él le indico que no era una muy buena idea, por lo cual a regañadientes tuvo que buscar otra manera.

– No podremos acercarnos más – Comentó Natsume mientras miraba como Yukikaze pateaba inútilmente la barrera de telaraña – Tendremos que bajar y combatir en contra de esa cosa – Afirmando, Yukikaze se había movido velozmente cuando cinco misiles de fuego aparecieron a su lado y los dos jóvenes miraron al responsable – Un familiar mecánico de clase Asura – Con evidente preocupación en su voz, Natsume noto el problema en el que se encontraban.

Suzuka sonrió cuando sus dos bestias acorazadas detendrían a las moscas en su evento de tal importancia y por ende se centró en terminar el ritual para que su hermano regresara a la tierra de los vivos.

El semental volador comenzó a esquivar los golpes mientras intentaba bajar para que su maestra y compañero se hicieran cargo, pero era verdaderamente complicado el moverse por los aires cuando esquivaba bombas de fuego en contra de su dirección, pero la bestia era muy rápida y ágil al punto que era molesto incluso para el rey.

– " **Deje que me haga cargo de eso** " – Una repentina voz en su cabeza indico los pensamientos de una bestia que deseaba mostrar su poderío.

Godou era recio a muchas cosas y una de ellas usar sus autoridades divinas a menos que realmente fueran necesarias, lamentablemente esa era una de esas situaciones y por ende no tuvo más opción que aceptar esas palabras.

 _– 'Las puertas se abren en un nuevo camino ¡Oh escuchen el mandato del rey guardián de los caballos y protector de los dragones!'_ – Cantando las palabras de poder es que un aura carmesí con toques dorados empezó a rodear el cuerpo de Godou mientras Natsume miro de reojo sorprendida de que Godou estuviera recitando un conjuro – _'Quienes se han doblegado y como su señor me han nombrado, acudan a mi llamado con el galope celestial y divino ¡Oh caballos danzantes del cielo y las estrellas! Que mi llamado y mandato sea cumplido'_ – Terminando de cantar las palabras de poder es que una presencia hizo acto de aparición.

Repentinamente el cielo cubierto por un manto negro emanaron un inmenso poder, los rayos se escuchaban con fuerza mientras una poderosa sombra comenzaba a notarse en lo alto.

Las dos bestias mecanizadas observaron eso pero no tenían nada que pensar debido a ser mecánicas, así el armamento Asura comenzó nuevamente su ataque de fuego que el caballo esquivaría y notando que eso no llevaba a nada, sacó de un lado de su cuerpo una daga y salió disparada a donde el caballos se encontraba.

Natsume noto eso y la velocidad del Asura, por lo cual no podrían esquivarlo.

– Asera – Godou nombro a su invocación apenas noto el ataque enemigo y entonces…

Un mar de llamas azules fueron enviadas a la maquina quien salió disparada y fundida con un solo golpe por parte del mismo, más las dos fuertes Onmyos estaban asombradas de la técnica del joven quien entonces miró al cielo sobre él, Suzuka lo noto y retrocedió asustada de lo que estaba observando mientras que Natsume al mirar al cielo como los demás, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Azul.

Un brillante azul como el agua cristalina de un rió y que se alargaba como uno mismo, así un cuerpo largo de inmenso tamaño donde su rostro parecía una combinación de serpiente y un caimán. Una bestia que únicamente había visto por el nombramiento del guardia de la casa Tsuchimikado, una bestia escrita en versos y épicas epopeyas dignas de cuentos de hadas que demostraban su grandeza y poderío con facilidad.

– Un dragón – Suzuka no podía creer que en verdad estuviera mirando a una de las míticas bestias de las cuales únicamente había visto en libros, pero lo peor de eso era que fue invocado para detenerla e indicaba que el poder del joven era mayor al que consideraba – "Tengo que evitar se acerquen al templo, debo de salvar a mi Onii-chan" – Con leve fuerza mordió una de sus adornadas uñas.

Godou observo a Suzuka incluso desde una larga distancia y sabía ver a Asera le preocuparía un poco, ahora tenía que detenerla.

– Tienes que detenerte – Su voz resonó con fuerza en medio del bosque mientras esperaba que sus palabras alcanzaran a la pequeña niña – El poder de jugar con las almas y las vidas humanas no es algo de lo que los humanos podamos hacer, hacer eso posible no es más que un error que llevara a un fin insatisfactorio para el muerto en cuestión.

Voban tenía el poder de revivir a las personas que él asesinara como sirvientes muertos y realmente su pelea la había logrado sobrevivir por el poder de sus mismos siervos muertos, por eso sabía muy bien que jugar con la vida de la fallecidos tenía como destino un oscuro y doloroso camino para el que fue traído una vez más a la vida… si es que funcionaba en primer lugar.

– ¡Calla! – Más Suzuka no pensaba escucharle – Contemplare el ritual y traeré de regreso al mundo a mi Onii-chan – Decidida señalo al caballo blanco y la araña lanzó un ataque en contra de ellos.

Yukikaze estaba listo para esquivarlo pero llamas azules pasaron a su lado quemando las redes blancas con aquel bello color del mar.

Natsume y Godou miraron como Asera se encontraban pendiente de ellos con una sonrisa de soberbia adecuada a las bestias más orgullosas de la creación – RRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRRRRR – Repentinamente Asera rugió de dolor cuando miro a su cuerpo con cortes provocados por el Asura casi destrozado, provocando la ira de la serpiente endemoniada.

Lanzó una esfera de fuego en contra de la maquina quien logró esquivar y lanzar seis misiles de fuego que impactaron al cuerpo de la serpiente, la cual considero los misiles como una burla hasta que se clavaron en su cuerpo y empezaron a quemarla dolorosamente, rugiendo una vez más de dolor y la ira que comenzaba a invadirla.

Aunque originalmente era una deidad muy poderosa quien fue un dragón al mismo tiempo, Asera en la actualidad solo era una copia de lo que fue como diosa y no tenía una piel dura como los verdaderos dioses dragones o los reyes demonios, todavía tenía un cuerpo difícil de matar con objetos humanos como balas y demás, pero el metal mágico y los residuos como las llamas eran otra historia para ella.

Así que cegada por la ira fue en contra del Asura quien alejaría al dragón del caballo blanco y de los dos onmyos, así su compañero arácnido podría evitar que los humanos se acercaran a donde su ama se encontraba, claro que todo era lo que Shizuka había pensado y mandado a las mecánicas carentes de emociones y pensamientos, por lo cual no dudarían incluso en enfrentarse a un dragón de verdad.

Asura y Asera se alejaron volando por los aires mientras Natsume y Godou observaban como el arácnido ente de acero esperaba pacientemente su combate.

– Tenemos que descender – Natsume miró a Godou ante sus palabras tan arriesgadas – No estoy contento de esto pero es la únicamente de llegar al altar, con la barrera del acorazado arácnido no podemos llegar al instante, por ende las escaleras son lo más rápido para poder llegar al santuario.

– ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer con eso? – Natsume señalo al acorazado mientras Yukikaze esquivaba un disparo de red y cabalgaba en el cielo.

– Confía en mí – Con una sonrisa en cara, Natsume no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente mientras suspiraba suavemente.

– No puedo creer que en verdad este haciendo esto – Exclamó mientras se rendía a las palabras de Godou – Yukikaze desciende – El semental comenzó a bajar esquivando el ataque de red del acorazado.

Así la araña comenzó a correr hacía donde el semental tocaría el suelo, más el joven quien venía acompañando a Natsume saltó sorprendiendo a todo el mundo y un aura oscura comenzó a rodear su cuerpo mientras se preparaba para recitar nuevas palabras de poder.

– _Fue aquí en este lugar, que Susanoo dirigió a mil deidades rebeldes en rebelión. Mil espadas de pie sobre la tierra, usadas como muros de la ciudad para defenderse de los enemigos, Aquí, es decir, la Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi!, ¡El acero que rompe mil espadas!" – Apenas sus palabras de poder terminaron se formó en su mano derecha una espada con un filo azabache con el cual partió como mantequilla al gigante de acero._

Suzuka y Natsume estaban asombradas… y aterradas.

Ambas conocían esa espada demasiado bien como para notar que no era una falsificación sino la verdadera espada considerada como un tesoro nacional, la espada obtenida de una de las diversas colas de Yamata no Orochi obtenida por el dios de la tormenta Susano y que debía de estar bajo el control de la casa Seishuin.

– ¡Él tiene la Ame no Murakumo! – Las damas no podían creer eso y aunque Natsume sabía que Godou era el compañero de Ena tenía un poco de sentido, pero Suzuka no sabía nada de eso y estaba muy pero muy asustada.

Yukikaze toco el suelo mientras Natsume bajaba de su lomo mirando al joven quien portaba la espada azabache, sus mejillas se prendieron de un tono carmesí notando lo heroico que se observaba de esa manera.

Unos segundos después algo cayó del suelo con un enorme impacto y cuando Natsume observo a un lado noto el Asura destruido y el dragón en lo alto del cielo con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras comenzaba a desaparecer con su enemigo derribado, en cualquier caso, su amo le invocaría una vez más si era necesario su presencia.

– Vamos – Godou miró a Natsume quien asintió a las palabras del joven y comenzaron a correr.

Aunque podían usar a Yukikaze como un transporte más veloz que sus pies, Natsume no había recuperado todo su poder mágico y era mejor que descansara por si era necesario usarlos para detener a Suzuka, más la chica notando como los problemas se acercaban no tenía más opción que alistar todo.

El joven quien portaba el arma de un héroe y la doncella quien se dice es la reencarnación de uno de los más fuertes hombres en el mundo de la magia, eran enemigos de sumo poder y peligro a los cuales uno debía de eliminar antes de iniciar una guerra, pero ya que no logro hacerlo debía de matarlos ya en la guerra como debe de ser.

Godou miró de reojo su espalda mirando a la hermosa dama quien se encontraba respirando pesadamente, ella no estaba recuperada totalmente y no sabía si era como Yuri y su poca habilidad física.

– Descansa Natsume – Su voz sonó mientras se detenía junto a la miko quien le miro confundida – Deja que me encargue de esto, fue mi error en primer lugar – Pase a que nadie dijo nada, eso era lo que el rey pensaba.

Por su culpa había arruinado el evento que estuvo esperando junto a sus amigos y Mio, por su culpa había dejado en un estado terrible a Natsume, por su culpa el ritual que podría traer a un dios al mundo daba inició… si él fuera más precavido podría haber evitado todo eso, pero no fue así y por ende, era su culpa.

– No puedo *inhala**exhala* dejarte solo esa tarea – Aun cuando apenas podía mantener pocas palabras habló para detener la idea del joven, este mismo sonrió para sorpresa de Natsume.

– No lo haré solo – Era imposible que el venciera solo si hasta ahora nunca lo estuvo, nunca ha vivido por sí mismo sin nadie con quien caminar a un lado – Solo voy a adelantarme, te dejo mi espalda en tus manos – Sin esperar más comenzó a correr.

Natsume miró al joven alejarse mientras sus mejillas se volvían de un rojo carmesí, suspiro suavemente apenas inhalo.

– Baka – No podía creer que en verdad esa persona pudiera hacer y decir tantas cosas tan tontas como esa en momentos como ese, pero eventualmente se sentía feliz y cómoda con eso que ya no le importaba tanto.

Godou por su parte comenzó a correr a una mayor velocidad gracias a sus habilidades atléticas que tenía incluso antes de ser un Campione, así pudo llegar a la entrada del templo sin problemas, pero Suzuka esperaba eso.

– Muy tarde – Aplaudió y Godou logro sentir como poder fue lanzado, así los talismanes que cubrían al cuerpo fueron lanzados en su contra tirándolo al suelo cubierto por ellos.

– No puedo moverme – La magia de los sellos era muy posiblemente un conjuro que detenía a las personas, y aunque su cuerpo contaba con una resistencia mágica, la cantidad de conjuros era el problema principal.

Aunque no sabía con exactitud sería libre con un segundo más o menos, posiblemente menos.

– Ahora vamos a empezar con el ritual – Godou miró como Suzuka tenía en sus manos un papel antiguo – Yo, Suzuka Dairenji, ofrezco humildemente mi vida a Taizan Fukun, señor del abismo – Doblo el papel que comenzó a levitar y nuevamente dio un aplauso.

La abeja que contenía el poder de Natsume entro en el cuerpo de un niño mientras los talismanes a su alrededor comenzaron a brillar, Godou se levantó cuando el hechizo fue destruido por su resistencia mágica.

[Pulsación] [Estremecimiento]

Su cuerpo repentinamente fue inundado con un instinto de supervivencia y pelea que demostraba la presencia de una deidad, una luz brillante como el oro rodeo el pequeño espacio donde una luz dorada fue enviada al cielo, pero como era de una etnia divina, nadie podría observar eso salvo las personas relacionadas con la magia.

El pilar de oro toco el cielo mientras el mismo se abrió, eso no era algo bueno en lo más mínimo. Así elevo su poder mientras apretaba con fuerza el mango de Ame no Murakumo, algo no estaba bien y eso lo sabía.

Del cielo comenzando a consumir la luz dorada, una oscura baba o fango descendía de forma muy horrenda para cualquiera que lo viera. Más el poder no emanaba la fuerza o decisión de una entidad de vida o muerte, en contrariedad, parecía solo querer obtener la vida de las otras fuentes sin importarle nada, una entidad más macabra y oscura que todos los enemigos con quien había batallado en el pasado.

– ¿Qué diablos es eso? – Su cuerpo reaccionaba violentamente mientras miraba la baba caer, así se movió y se lanzó tomando a Suzuka y alejándola de la baba negra que cayó a la mesa con el cuerpo del niño.

Observo como la masa no era tangible en realidad y poco a poco iba desapareciendo, así se convirtió en humo y desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido.

– Suéltame – Más la chica quien estaba enfadad se había zafado del agarre del joven para mirar el santuario mientras se levantaba – ¡Mira lo que hiciste! – Así observo al humano quien había arruinado su plan – Ahora el ritual no se completara y no podre revivir a mi hermano – Bajo la mirada conteniendo sus lágrimas, sus puños se apretaron con fuerza.

– No podía permitir que eso pasara – Godou se levantó mirando a Suzuka – Jugar con la vida y la muerte es algo que los humanos no debemos de intentar, los resultados siempre terminaran de mala manera, además, estoy seguro que tu hermano no estaría feliz con…

[Cachetada]

Siendo golpeado por la pequeña mano de la niña el sonido resonó mientras Godou miró a Suzuka quien le había golpeado con lágrimas en sus ojos.

–… Estás bien – Preguntó mirando a la linda niña quien le había dado una cachetada.

[Repentinamente la imagen se cambia a unas versiones Chibis donde la mano de Suzuka comenzó a dolor y lo lleva conteniendo sus lágrimas y gritar que le había dolido]

Ante esa escena, Kusanagi Godou dejo caer una gota debido al hecho de que su cuerpo era muy duro y sabía que eso le habría dolido, incluso los matones de Doni quienes eran mucho más fuertes que ella se habían lastimado los puños tras pegarle durante unos segundos.

– Oye…

– No hables de él – Interrumpiendo al joven quien se sorprendió de sus palabras.

– Soy el hermano mayor en mi familia y realmente nunca tuve a alguien a quien mirara como uno, pase a eso entiendo tu deseo de salvar a alguien de tu familia… pero no es lo correcto, ¿No están tus padres preocupados por ti? – Esperando que ella entrara en razón a como diera lugar, Godou espero una respuesta de Suzuka y lo que único que obtuvo fue…

– Jajajaja – Una risa – ¿Padres?, no tengo algo como eso. Esas personas no eran más que basura que nos explotaban.

– No deberías hablar de esa manera…

– No sabes quién soy incluso ahora, ¿verdad? – Su pregunta cayó al joven quien miró a la niña con pena – Lo sabes – Más Suzuka estaba algo sorprendida y triste – Así es, soy una de las 12 Shinsho, y ¿sabes la manera en que me convertí en uno siendo tan joven? – Su mirada perdida en odio y desquicio respondieron eso – ¡Ellos experimentaron conmigo desde mi nacimiento…No, incluso antes! Y básicamente ¡Mataron a mi hermano! – La depuración en su voz y el dolor en sus ojos, Godou no tenía duda.

Suzuka era como Natsume y pronto sería como Voban, la soledad era una droga muy peligrosa que nadie podía soportar.

– Dando mi vida podría traer de regreso a mi hermano, pero tenías que meterte donde no te llaman – Su ira exploto mientras miraba al joven quien la detuvo, sus lágrimas caían por sus blancas mejillas y sus ojos poco a poco enrojecían, pase a eso su cuerpo temblaba.

– Por más razón debía de detenerte – Pase a eso el joven se mostró fijo en su objetivo incluso cuando a Suzuka le era molesto – De que serviría traerla a un mundo sin familia ni amigos, dejándolo con el peso de que asesino a su propia hermana para poder vivir. Si fuera él, no podría tolerarlo. Si quieres que sea feliz al menos tras la muerte, vive, pues si era un buen hermano, ese sería su deseo para su querida hermana.

Suzuka no pudo más y comenzó a llorar, su cuerpo cayó al suelo mientras lloraba.

Natsume caminó llegando en el lomo de Yukikaze observando a Godou frente a una llorosa Suzuka, lo cual evoco una sonrisa de que todo había terminado bien al final.

Hasta qué…

 _Parte. 3_

El pilar de oscuridad se pudo apreciar mientras al ambiente tétrico se apreciaba incluso a una enorme distancia de donde se encontraba el santuario en donde se llevaba acabado el ritual, Erica y los demás pudieron verlo fácilmente desde el ambiente del festival arruinándolo para ellos y dando paso a un evento que se relacionaba con el hombre que amaban.

– Eso es malo – Quien indico lo obvio fue Touji mirando la masa negra que caía a la tierra – Si solo fuera Venom no sería mucho problema, pero mi cuerpo entero siente que su vida será arrebatada con solo verlo a esta distancia.

– Incluso yo puedo ver y sentirlo – Harutora continuó con eso mientras no podía creer lo que miraba – Y Godou se encuentra en ese lugar – Su cuerpo tembló no podría acercarse a ese lugar por nada en el mundo, su cuerpo se congelaría apenas se acercara.

Hokuto no dijo nada pero ella también se sentía nerviosa con esa energía, una energía que conocía de antaño y que sabía era un mal augurio, tenía que correr para poder ayudar al rey demonio y más importante a la hija de la casa principal.

– ¿Qué haremos? – Mio y Shizuka hablaron asustadas de esa oscuridad y miraron a los expertos, María también paso su vista del pilar a las damas del rey, pues hasta donde entendía, la reina era Erica y esta parecía perfecta para el papel, pues la hermosa sonrisa de leona en su cara demostraba que ya tenía una idea.

– Godou puede hacerse cargo de cualquier cosa incluso de un dios – Sus palabras llenas de calma asombraron a las personas y más a Touji y Harutora por lo que dijo.

– Sé que Godou es una persona fuerte si es compañera de Seishuin-sama, pero decir que podría contra un dios, eso es algo de lo que no se debe de jugar Erica-san – Aunque usualmente suele tener un tema burlón en sus palabras de siempre, Touji por primera vez habló con un tono serio que demostraba lo preocupado y alarmado que se encontraba.

Harutora estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras de Touji en esos momentos, sin importar que tan fuerte sea una persona, no podría en contra de algún dios siendo un mero mortal nada más.

– No es un juego Touji, Godou puede encargarse de un dios él solo – Con su voz digna de una reina y la sonrisa de una leona, la mujer con cabellos rubios mostro calma en esos momentos sin preocupación de nada – Por el momento lo que debemos de hacer en estos momentos es encargarnos de nuestros invitados no deseados – Pasando su mirada a la sombra del bosque señalo a un punto de la nada – Dejen de esconderse y peleen cara a cara cobardes.

Con esa exclamación y la mirada de los presentes fija en el punto donde señalo, el sonido de las hojas chocando resonó cuando un grupo de entidades de un poder que Mio y María reconocieron salieron de la maleza.

Touji, Harutora y sobretodo Hokuto también lograron sentir el poder maligno que emanaba de aquellos seres.

Tenían un cuerpo humanoide de diversos colores con cabellos de colores diferentes al de su cuerpo pero con cuernos y algunos con cola, las entidades bañadas en auras oscuras mientras una entidad salía hasta el final demostrando el mayor poder.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que desean? – Sin romper su tono autoritario y manteniéndose con calma, Erica comenzó a lanzar sus dudas a los demonios.

De entre los seres con leve apariencia humana, estos se separaron mientras el sonido de pisadas suaves resonaba todavía en la oscuridad. Un gran poder se hizo presente para todas las hermosas damas como caballeros, así que cada uno de ellos (salvo los varones) comenzó a liberar magia entendiendo que dentro de poco daría inició la batalla entre los bandos.

El demonio salió de entre la oscuridad tranquilamente observando a cada uno de los presentes a quienes tenía que llevar y combatir, aunque no fuera algo preocupante su poder comparado con los demonios a quienes había enfrentado en diversas ocasiones, no sería un idiota que se confiaría solo por una brecha tan pequeña.

– Hermosa noche es la que tenemos hoy – Su voz fue suave para calmar la tensión entre los presentes, aunque no parecía funcionar po lo que podía apreciar – Mi nombre es Dial y soy un fiel mayordomo a las órdenes del próximo rey del inframundo, Humpty-sama, el cual desea que ustedes hermosas damas de alta belleza se conviertan en sus nuevas reinas una vez obtenido el poder de Wilberto y asesinar al terrible amante que las custodia.

Harutora como Touji se sorprendieron y aterraron cuando escucharon la amenaza en contra de Godou, aunque María sintió como el color de su cuerpo se alejaba ante el nombre de la persona a la cual seguía ordenes el demonio enviado para tomar a Mio, pase a eso, Erica quien encontraba aquella situación algo divertida dio un paso hacia adelante llamando la atención de ambos lados.

– Dada la cortesía de presentarte como a tu señor, déjame responder con la misma cortesía – La salvaje sonrisa de un depredador apunto de atacar a su presa apareció en los rosados labios de Erica mientras miraba directamente al demonio a los ojos – Mi nombre es Erica Brandelli, apodada como la Diavolo Rosso por parte de la Cruz de Cobre Negro, descendiente de los caballeros templados y primera esposa de Kusanagi Godou – Inclinando suavemente su cuerpo en señal de un saludo cortes, la dama miro una vez más a los demonios – Y ustedes no nos llevaran si eso creer.

Un repentino brillo rojizo cubrió su cuerpo cuando su ropa había cambiado a su traje de combate y en su mano apareció su fiel compañero de acero, Liliana había imitado su acción apareciendo lado a lado de Erica, Ena fue la tercera en aparecer con una espada de madera que había conseguido en uno de los juegos, pero una poderosa arma estando en sus manos.

Dial junto a los demonios fruncieron el ceño notando que las damas no eran simplemente hermosas mujeres, sino poderosas hembras que mostrarían sus colmillos por el terreno de su marido.

– Que así sea entonces – Levantando su mano enguantada, chasqueo los dedos para que los demonios se alistaran para la pelea.

Los demonios rápidamente se lanzaron en contra de sus rivales, Touji y Harutora se preocuparon ante eso pensando en cómo desearían tener a Natsume de su lado, pero entonces…

– _'Cuore di Leone – Así te ordeno esta misión, oh león de acero. ¡Puedes partir, punzar y destrozar al enemigo! ¡Puedes conquistar, aniquilar al enemigo, y conducir hacia la victoria! Te deje el campo de batalla a ti'_ – Erica canto las palabras de poder mientras lanzaba su amada espada al cielo.

Un círculo rojo comenzó a formarse y la espada lo atravesó congelándose en el aire, los demonios se rieron ante la falla de la maga con aquella torpe acción, hasta que…

[CHILLIDO] [ALTERAR]

El metal transformándose resonó en el cielo donde la espada consumida por la magia comenzó a tomar una nueva y bestial forma.

Una melena de acero puro donde se alzaba el rostro de un noble y majestuoso león, su cuerpo de un tamaño mayor al de uno normal, sus extremidades largas con filosas garras capaz de cortar el acero como si fuera mantequilla y su cola danzando. El poderoso león soltó un rugido para revelar de esa manera sus afilados colmillos que partirían su cuerpo con una enorme facilidad.

Ante esa majestuosa bestia cuyo cuerpo fue creado con la única misión de cortar a sus víctimas, los demonios no se encontraban tan confiados como lo estaban originalmente.

Dial no los culpo ante la vista de la bestia de acero, en una situación normal se evitaría de enfrentar a una bestia de ese calibre, pero las ordenes de su amo eran una prioridad que no pensaba desobedecer en esos momentos.

Saco una espada de un mango negro cual azufre mientras su filo doble reflejaba el brillo de la luna y las estrellas, se alisto para poder dar un golpe en contra del león y así poder comprobar la diferencia entre aquella bestia con su habilidad en una pelea, cuando repentinamente alzó su espada cubriéndose de un ataque repentino por parte de Liliana.

– _'Mis alas que se transforman en el filo de mi espada fantasmal, Il Maestro, concédeme tu poder'_ – Como su compañera dio un canto para poder utilizar el poder de su espada en contra del poderoso rival al cual se enfrentaría.

Ena no realizó ningún cántico cuando se lanzó en contra de los demonios quienes confiados de la falta de un arma verdadera en sus manos, se relajaron, entonces la hermosa miko conocida como la más fuerte de Japón dio un corte vertical sin tocar a nadie en realidad, pero muchos demonios sintieron como sus extremidades al igual que sus cuerpos fueron cortados horrendamente con solo el viento de un balanceo.

Harutora y sus amigos se sorprendieron de las habilidades de las damas con solo verlas, Hokuto quien portaba la fuerza de un dragón sabía que el nivel de las damas estaba al nivel de un Onmyouji de clase alta fácilmente.

La bestia de metal que seguía las instrucciones de su maestra comenzó a correr directo a donde los demonios quienes con miedo se atrevieron a combatir en su contra.

Hechizos fueron lanzados junto al movimiento de las espadas para poder dar un final a la bestia, cuando repentinamente la bestia esquivo los poderes para saltar y caer sobre algunos demonios, abrió sus mandíbulas de acero para atrapar a los demonios entre sus colmillos y partirlos con simple fuerza entre sus dientes, entonces movió su garra derecha despedazando a tres demonios de un solo zarpazo.

Ena no se quedó atrás cuando tomaba su espada y realizaba cortes mortales con solo una espada de madera, los brazos y piernas volaban en al aire mientras aquellas entidades del infierno lamentaban haberse metido en su camino. Con sus movimientos hábiles como la danza del viento en la suave primavera o simplemente una hoja de Sakura que bailaba con el viento, la muerte se mostraba tan estática y hermosa que parecía irreal.

Dial quien observo eso no pudo más que fruncir el ceño y entonces formo un florete en su mano pensando atacar a la cabeza de todo, pero tuvo que levantar su arma cuando un filo estuvo a escasos centímetros de haber golpeado su cuello y terminado con su vida.

Saltó hacía atrás para entonces notar a la dama de platinos cabellos quien lograba igualar su velocidad de manera tan sencilla, entonces un choque de espadas ocurrió entre ambos, provocando que el polvo volara debido a la fuerza que había entre ambos lados, aunque Dial sabía que su fuerza superaba al de la chica.

Harutora y Touji estaban más y más sorprendidos ante el espectáculo, pero a su vez apretaron sus puños con resignación e importancia.

Ellos no tenían la habilidad para luchar e incluso uno no tenía el poder para hacer algo, simplemente quedarse atrás esperando a ser salvados…

– Maldición – Susurrando con un enorme dolor en su corazón, Harutora mordió con fuerza su labio inferior al punto de sangrar – "Ellas están peleando con todo lo que tienen mientras me quedo aquí atrás mirando eso…" – Ante esos pensamientos que demostraban una incambiable verdad, las palabras de Hokuto resonaron con fuerza en su interior.

'¡Que Harutora se convierta en un gran Onmyouji!'

Yuri quien se encontraba protegiendo a Hikari junto a Shizuka, contaba con el apoyo de María y Mio quienes pase a que eran las más débiles del grupo, no tenían la intención de morir con facilidad.

– No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados – Repentinamente Hikari comentó mientras lanzaba unas piedras – ' _Oh señores de la tierra, mis palabras escuchen y trabajen para formar la protección del hogar_ ' – Las piedras fueron rodeadas con una luz terracota y fueron lanzadas con fuerza en contra de algunos soldados que al distraerse, fueron devorados por los leones – Sabía que los hechizos de los Gnomos serían útiles – Su sonrisa creció dado que había logrado siquiera ayudar un poco.

Ahora eso había golpeado con fuerza a los varones quienes fueron peor que una niña de escuela media, no podían aceptar eso, pero tampoco podían hacer nada para su mala suerte.

Mientras eso pasaba, Liliana continuaba intercambiando golpes con la espada en contra del más fuerte de los demonios.

El sonido resonó con fuerza entre la oscuridad del bosque con las chispas creadas en el roce de los metales, con un corte vertical de parte de Liliana que fue detenida por una guardia del florete de Dial, entonces este empujo sacando a Liliana de su cercanía mientras respiraba con leve dificultad.

– Tienes una abertura – Repentinamente a una mayor velocidad, la dama logro conectar un corte en la mejilla del demonio quien logro esquivar el ataque por muy poco – ¿Listo para rendirte? – Sus ojos azules que brillaron con una fuerte determinación pasaron a los ojos del demonio que se mostraba cansado en la pelea.

Incrédulo de lo que estaba pasando, viviendo y observando en persona, Dial miró su cuerpo.

Aunque el corte a su mejilla había sido su único ataque acertado, su ropa contaba con cortes mientras se mostraba sucia en su totalidad. Sus piernas parecían no escuchar en muchas ocasiones sus órdenes y tampoco lograba pensar a la velocidad con la que deseaba moverse y realizarlo.

Él no se estaba debilitando y la chica no se encontraba a su nivel, ¿Algo estaba causando que la bruja/caballera pudiera igualar no solo su fuerza sino su velocidad?

– Supongo que esa espada no es un arma humana normal, ¿verdad? – Tras considerar todas las posibles opciones de que la batalla no estuviera de su lado como debería ser comúnmente, Dial no dudo en dar la posibilidad más exacta a la única persona que sabía la respuesta y esa no era más que su enemiga de turno.

– Así que lograste darte cuenta – Sin rodeos Liliana le dio la razón a su rival mientras movía su amada espada que parecía crear un sonido particular – El poder de Il Maestro es capaz de desorientar a mi rival cuando se escucha su rugido con el acero.

– Que arma más problemática debo de decir – Suspirando al ver la mala suerte que tuvo al toparse con el enemigo con mayor ventaja en combate, este sabía que no lograría derrotar a la bruja a menos que contara con su 100% y ese no era el caso – Supongo que debo de buscar una ruta diferente de la victoria para poder sobre pasar el muro, Oh bueno – Como si el tema fuera de tan poca importancia simplemente se mantuvo alerta de la chica.

Si el requerimiento del poder de aquella hoja sagrada era crear un desequilibrio en aquel que ollera su melodía nacida del choque entre el acero, evitar el choque de metal más de lo estrictamente necesario debía de suceder, así que afilo cada uno de sus sentidos con tal de poder dar cortes directos sin necesidad de que su espada toque la otra.

Aunque paso sus ojos por un segundo a las demás zonas antes de regresar a la bruja y esquivar un ataque que lanzó mientras sus ojos no la miraron y eso demostró su verdadera capacidad, una muy hábil y que a su vez la volvía como un rival problemático que esperaría ese tipo de distracciones como su mejor fortaleza, lo que combinado con su cuerpo en un 75% de su capacidad sería lo suficiente como para que su vida llegara al final del túnel en un parpadeo, más la situación era muy mala.

El ejército que había traído consigo había sido aniquilado únicamente con 2 mujeres y la tercera le estaba dando una muy ardua batalla, lo que indicaba que había cometido el error de subestimar a las mujeres que tanto deseaba su maestro y eso podría costarle la vida, por eso acudiría a su única respuesta cuerda.

– Nos retiramos – Indicando la retirada Dial había escapado en la oscuridad y sus soldados quienes tardaron unos segundos en asimilar la orden, debían de cumplirla.

De esa manera el resultado conllevaba a la victoria de Erica y las demás, asombrando a los varones quienes se quedaron como meros espectadores sin poder hacer nada, siendo ellos los que necesitaron de la ayuda para poder ver el amanecer de un nuevo día… y odiaron esa sensación de importancia que nacía en su interior.

Erica y Liliana se encontraban confundidas, incluso en aquella situación el demonio pudo haber encontrado una manera de dar la vuelta a la situación, claro, agradecían la retirada como la victoria de la primera ronda, pero algo no estaba bien con aquella victoria y pronto entendieron la razón de ello.

-Acelerar-

El sonido de un automóvil en movimiento resonó en medio del bosque cerca de las escaleras del templo de la deidad correspondiente al pueblo, entonces una camioneta de un tono negro que se camuflaje-aba casi perfectamente con la noche había aparecido derrapando en el suelo con un estruendoso ruido del chillido de las llantas, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros del grupo, entonces la ventana del área del conductor empezó a bajar lentamente descubrieron al inesperado chófer.

– ¿Amakasu-san? – Yuri y Ena exclamaron al unísono reconociendo al chófer del auto.

Un hombre de apariencia juvenil con un cabello negro atado en una corta cola de caballo con una tez morena debido a sus trabajos bajo el sol y sus ojos rasgados que ocultaban el color de los mismos debajo de unos lentes de armazón negro, no era un hombre bien parecido pero sin duda era una persona que aparentaba ser un misterio para todo el mundo. Su cuerpo delgado pero bastante ágil era cubierto por su siempre fiel traje de negocios negro que no se apegaba demasiado a su figura.

– Hermosa noche – Con un saludo respetuoso y de burla, el hombre que pertenecía a una descendencia ninja miró al grupo del rey que gobernaba su reino – Aunque me gustaría charlar con respecto al tiempo libre que envidió por todo el trabajo atrasado que tengo, al parecer recibimos una indicación de que algo malo puede suceder dentro de poco y es de importancia que me comunique con Kusanagi-sama… por cierto, ¿Dónde está el rey? – Observando los alrededores sin presencia de aquel que debía de enfrentarse a las peores amenazas del mundo terrenal, la visión de dos chicos llamó su atención – ¿No es el heredero secundario de la familia Tsuchimikado y el infectado de los eventos de uno de los genios del clan Dairenji?... ¿Acaso un amorío a espaldas del rey? – Inicialmente como una broma, la mirada y voz de Amakasu dio a entender que esperaba ese no fuera el caso.

Incluso cuando Godou era la figura más importante y temida de Japón solo igualado por los ancianos que daban la protección divina a las Mikos y templos de Japón, aquel chico inocente con el cual uno podría establecer una fuerte amistad con solo un cruce de palabras, todavía era una persona a quien dicho ninja como la belleza travestí que lideraba Japón consideraron a dicho rey como un miembro de su amada familia y enterarse de eso sería una enorme decepción para uno.

– ¡No diga eso ni de broma por favor! – Quien respondió indignada fue Yuri – ¡Nunca haríamos algo tan espantoso como eso a Godou-san! – Ella no sería capaz de continuar con vida si supiera que había lastimado al único hombre a quien en verdad había amado, antes de cometer infidelidad preferiría comerse su lengua y morir.

– Aunque deseo apoyar a Yuri con el regaño hacía su persona por la simple idea de que mancillaría mi cuerpo y templo a otro hombre que no fuera Godou, las palabras que indicas son verdaderamente preocupantes como para ponernos en un escenario secundario – Aunque irritada y enfadad como nunca antes en la vida, Erica sabía que no era el tiempo ni el lugar para eso – Godou actualmente se encuentra en la montaña Miyama en el territorio de la casa de Tsuchimikado junto con Natsume, ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

– Un tiempo, pero intentare llegar lo más rápido posible, así que suban todos – Con esas palabras las puertas se abrieron solas y todos ellos entraron y entonces Amakasu comenzó a acelerar.

Repentinamente un brilló llamó la atención de todo el mundo y miraron que provenía del lugar donde una vez cayó el poder de la oscuridad, pero la emoción que les comenzó a invadir desde la profundidad de su ser demostraba que eso era mucho peor de que lo vieron la primera vez, de esa manera las hermosas doncellas solo pudieron rogar por la seguridad de su esposo.

 _Parte. 4_

En lo alto de la montaña Miyama donde se llevaría a cabo el ritual de Taizan Fukun, los actores de la primera parte de la obra se encontraban donde finalizo dicha escena.

Shizuka llorando tras su derrota y las palabras dadas por el vencedor, Kusanagi Godou mientras Tsuchimikado Natsume miraba eso en la entrada del templo. El resultado de la batalla se podía decir con tranquilidad, la victoria de Godou y ella fue el final perfecto y si Shizuka comprendía su error todo sería todavía más perfecto…

Pero el clímax todavía no había terminado.

Una energía malévola y demoníaca que parecía traer únicamente la maldad y desolación al mundo comenzó a invadir el santuario sagrado de la casa Tsuchimikado, todo el aire parecía congelarse en el lugar donde todo se encontraba cuando una luz descendió hacía el centró donde se encontraba la cama de roca donde descansaba el cuerpo ya putrefacto del hermano de Suzuka, pero aparte, un objeto que no estaba ahí originalmente se encontraba sobre el cuerpo.

Un jarrón de cerámica que parecía bastante antiguo como antes del periodo Sengoku con tallados de lo que parecían ser algunos animales, aquel jarrón de un color negro como el abismo más profundo del infierno comenzó a flotar junto con el cuerpo muerto envuelto en una sábana, pero Godou podía sentir una presencia maligna y endemoniada proveniente de aquel objeto inanimado como lo era el jarrón.

-Clap-clap-clap-

El sonido que causaban las manos al chocar en una ovación resonó en el lugar y entonces los dos actores que tomaron toda la escena miraron a la zona contraria del santuario donde apareció una persona con una sonrisa elegante y llena de cierta inocencia que daba sospechas para más de uno.

Suzuka al instante que observo a la persona salir de la oscuridad a la tenue luz que era creada por la luz de la luna y las estrellas, la cual resaltaba su blanca cabellera con puntas amarillentas, un joven bastante bien parecido y hasta atractivo como aquel quien le había indicado los pasos que realizar con tal de revivir a su hermano.

– Homero – El joven quien había conocido en su viaje al pueblo apareció de la nada entre la oscuridad aplaudiendo, pero Suzuka no podía entender que estaba sucediendo – ¿Qué diablos está pasando y que es eso? – Confundida señalo la extraña esencia maligna que se encontraba levitando el cuerpo de su hermano y el extraño jarrón.

– ¿Lo conoces? – Sorprendido al ver que Suzuka reacciono al varón quien salió de la oscuridad, Godou frunció el ceño observando a la entidad quien portaba un poder maligno que reconoció con suma facilidad.

– Fue quien me hablo del ritual Taizan Fukun para revivir a mi hermano, corrigiéndome en donde fallo Yakou – Sin necesidad de mentir dado la confusión en su cabeza.

– Yakou no había fallado – Interrumpiendo a la dama fue Natsume quien habló con un tono fuerte que llamó la atención de Godou y Suzuka – Se sabe hasta ahora por los más precisos oráculos que el resultado del ritual que hizo Yakou fue un éxito con muchas malas consecuencias, pero no se había equivocado en nada con respecto al ritual – No es que estuviera feliz de indicar dicha verdad por los problemas que había causado su antepasado más no permitiría un insulto hacía el mejor ritual de su familia.

– Ciertamente – Apoyando a la Tsuchimikado fue Homero quien comentó eso con tanta indiferencia – Es increíble como un simple humano logro jugar tanto con las venas del dragón y las líneas ley llevando a cabo un ritual como este, claro está que habían requisitos específicos que logro cometer para minimizar los daños.

Los demonios pocas veces alababan a los humanos a tal punto, la última vez que eso sucedió fue durante la invocación del rey Solomon a los 72 pilares del infierno, estos demonios encantados y maravillados con el humano incluso habían accedido a ser parte de sus poderes al punto de invocarlos sin ningún pago en específico, empezando de esa manera las leyes de unión entre humanos y demonios.

Dato curioso no mencionado en el libro del hijo de Dios como un secreto para muchos magos y brujas alrededor del mundo, solo pocos conocían el inició de los rituales de amo-maestro existentes en el mundo terrenal.

– Para saber tanto del mundo oculto me imagino que no eres una persona normal – Frunciendo el ceño Natsume miró al apuesto adulto quien se encontraba de manera tranquila observando todo, entonces la energía maligna que había capturado el santuario paso a los ojos de la heredera Tsuchimikado – E imagino que tienes algo que ver con esa extraña energía y el jarrón que apareció de la nada – No tenía pruebas adecuadas para dichas declaraciones pero sin duda en una parte de su interior existía esa posibilidad.

Homero quien miró a la doncella con sangre de Miko se alzó de hombros tras notar que su revelación dio una imagen de su plan, aunque con todo en su lugar, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse cuando todo se encontraba en su lugar.

– Usted porta toda la razón sacerdotisa de la tierra, yo soy el titiritero detrás de toda esta magnífica obra – Con gloria y satisfacción revelo a los actores su papel con satisfacción – Yo soy quien engaño a la mocosa de la casa Dairenji para que realizara el ritual y de esa manera lograra traer la energía del caos y la calamidad para romper el sello que hay en el jarrón – Ya no habiendo necesidad de esconder nada simplemente dejaría que la obra continuara con él escritor en ella.

Más las palabras que dijo resonaron en Suzuka quien repitió "Engañe a la mocosa Dairenji" una y otra vez, entonces con su cuerpo tembloroso levanto se levantó llamando la atención de todos en la zona de impacto.

– M-Me engañaste – Sus ojos una vez fríos y calmados temblaban y se humedecieron al instante, las cosas que había hecho y las persona que había lastimado aparecieron por su cabeza con miedo de que hizo todo eso por nada y Homero solo sonrió divertido – No – Susurro antes de retroceder un poco mientras el color de su rostro desaparecía.

Homero soltó una risa en medio de la noche ante la mirada de la chica quien había caído en una verdadera depresión.

– Parece que el títere se ha roto antes del final de la obra – Aquella escena se volvió divertida para sus ojos, pero tenía una regla – Un actor roto que ya no puede actuar, ya no merece permanecer en el escenario así que… _desaparece_.

Sin piedad lanzó una daga de oscuridad en su contra que estaba a punto de matarla, Suzuka noto eso pero no podía moverse tras saber que los pecados que había cometido no serían perdonados dado que el final no lograría revivir a su hermano, así que para ella, que ganaba de continuar viva.

– "Sería mejor si tan solo muriera, de esa manera estaré con Onii-chan" – Con ese pensamiento que significaba su derrota y su renuncia, simplemente acepto su muerte.

-Apuñalar- -Sangre-

El escenario se volvió negro en un instante mientras sangre comenzaba chorrear por el aire, mientras los espectadores miraron el resultado de diversas maneras, como Natsume quien se aterro al instante, Homero quien se mostró satisfecho con el resultado de su ataque y la última persona anonadada.

Esa persona era Suzuka, quien miró como el joven Kusanagi se había interpuesto entre el ataque de Homero para matarla.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y miedo mientras sentía unas cuantas gotas de sangre que cayeron a su rostro, congelada e impactada no podía entender lo que había pasado pero de repente una enorme presión comenzó a sentirse por todo el lugar.

Del cuerpo del joven quien se utilizó como un escudo humano provenía el poderoso instinto asesino que invadió el lugar, Homero miró al humano quien levantó la vista con sus ojos llenos de unas flamas que deseaban calcinar hasta la muerte al demonio quien tomo una forma humana para engañar a una niña inocente que solo quería volver con su familia…

– **¡No te lo perdonare!** – Sus ojos fijos en el demonio exclamaban la muerte de su rival.

Homero mostró una sonrisa confiada de que nada podría detenerlo.

* * *

 **Bueno y con esto pro fin he acabado el capítulo.**

 **Vaya que tarde en publicar este capítulo e incluso todavía es solo una mitad.**

 **Como indique en el capítulo anterior este debía de ser el capítulo final antes del epilogo, pero al parecer eso no será posible dado que si hago lo que tengo planeado fácilmente esto es solo la mitad de lo que tengo planeado.**

 **En el próximo y último capítulo de este primer tomo, veremos una de las batallas que he deseado escribir desde que se me vino a la cabeza la imagen, una pelea de Godou contra uno de mis villanos favoritos de todas la series y el Lemon prometido.**

 **Solo espero no tardar en su publicación como con este capítulo.**

 **Sin más por el momento…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
